


DESTINY

by raegic



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, angel line, mamamoo - Freeform, solar - Freeform, wheein, wheesun - Freeform, yongsun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 144,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raegic/pseuds/raegic
Summary: Letting go means to come to the realization that some people are a part of your history, but not a part of your destiny. But what if destiny isnt against Yongsun and Wheein after all? Some people are destined to be, it just takes a couple of tries to get there, but you'll be there eventually. Read the story on how Yongsun fight all odds for Wheein, because for Yong, Wheein is the only one who can sing a song only her heart can understand.
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Kim Yongsun | Solar
Comments: 29
Kudos: 59
Collections: Mamamoo Rarepairs Collection





	1. Autumn Letter

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, English is not my first language so yall got to chill on my grammar. lmao  
> Secondly, This is my first Wheesun fic or anything related to Mamamoo fic ever.  
> Finally, I'm not comfortable using Korean Honorifics yet? So... please let me use Ms. Kim endlessly lmao
> 
> About this chapter: The story will start in 2014, where Wheesun met and the update will be in alternating past and present timeline order.

**DECEMBER 2014**

It was almost the end of the year for some people but for Kim Yongsun, today is the Premier night of Star Studios' newest Drama Series, _Autumn Letter_. Star Studios is debuting their newest stars and everyone is very excited because one of the star-studded casts is the former child superstar Kim Yongsun, she left the entertainment industry in South Korea when she was 18 to act in Hollywood and eventually becoming a recurring star on the US Hit series, _Highschool musical_. Kim Yongsun, 23, is now back on South Korea’s TV to star on the most anticipated debut on Korean Drama under Star Studios, Autumn Letter. Kim Seokjin, 22, to co-star alongside with Ms. Kim, is also debuting as the male lead of this upcoming drama, you may know Kim Seokjin from this worldwide hit boy group BTS.

“Ms. Kim, there’s a Byulyi outside, should I let her in?” Yongsun was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her fitting room door opened. She looked at her assistant and nods.

“She’s Chairman Moon’s daughter, you should probably let her in,” Yongsun instructed the girl and she immediately followed her order, and Byul came in with a fresh bouquet of white roses.

“There’s a Byulyi? Are you kidding me?” Byul started as she came in giving Yong her flowers and kissing her cheeks.

“Let the girl breathe, will you? She’s new.” Yongsun said and Byul just shrugs.

“How’s my best friend? You’re all over the news!” Byul said excitedly as she sits on the couch placed on the side of the room. Yongsun followed and sits beside her opening the box of donuts Byul brought.

“Ahhh! I know right? Thank you for saving me, I owe this to your father. I should really thank him personally.” Yong said and Byul just shrugs it off.

“You don’t have to thank the old man, there’s no convincing really, he told me that if you wanted to come back here he’ll give you a show you deserve, and it's with Jin, for crying out loud,” Byul said proudly when she literally made her father cast two of her best friends on the same Drama. “When I took over? Imagine your careers!”

“Okay, don’t go overboard,” Yongsun said as she finished a donut.

“But don’t you miss it? LA?” Byul asked and Yongsun shakes her head.

“Maybe I miss... freedom? But the discrimination, and the way they are casting me for ‘visuals’ I hate it, at least respect my art? My skills?” Yongsun said in disappointment and slump herself on the couch. “I miss being appreciated.”

“Well, I do love your show, we watch it all the time. Please, just admit you live for the applause, there’s no humble way to say it.” Byul teases her best friend and Yongsun just smiles, she gets it. This is what she missed, to be surrounded by people who personally know her as a person. “Well, I have to check on Jin now, I’ll see you later. You look super gorgeous on that makeup though.” Byul said and bid her goodbye.

Yongsun kept playing the trailer of Autumn Letter (premiering tonight), she can’t help but felt mesmerized on how the show started filming six months ago and they’re now ready to show it to the whole country. She felt proud, also, the comment on the trailer video is overwhelming. Of course, she'll read it all! She loves receiving affection.

Fan 1: Queen Kim Yongsun is back! Pack your faves bags because she’s gonna take over now.

Fan 2: Kim Seokjin can sing, act, and dance. How much to pay to be on Ms. Yongsun’s place?

Fan 3: Bisexual culture is trying not to fall in love with #KimKimDuo at the same time! They’re both look so hot.

Fan 4: Okay, visuals of this Autumn Letter aside, but sis! My youtube Queen Jung Wheein finally made it to the mainstream! I’ve watched her for years now on youtube and she’s actually singing #SHADOW_AutumnLetterOST . She’s debuting with Seokjin and Yongsun yall!

Reply to Fan 4: Actually, sis, the OST truly slaps. I’d be lying if I said I did not cry hearing it for the first time!

Reply from Fan 4: Yassss! Army and Solar’s Angels! Please stan Jung Wheein!

Kim Yongsun arches an eyebrow as she agreed to this fan. She really loved the OST, she found herself singing Shadow at some point. She opened her youtube app and search for the singer, she’s probably gonna meet her tonight, might as well listen to some of her songs. Yongsun connected her phone on the room’s Bluetooth speaker and scans to the girl's youtube channel. Yongsun spends two hours watching Wheein’s youtube channel, and well, she instantly became a fan.

Jung Wheein and her Partner in crime/manager/personal assistant Ahn Hyejin were walking on the hallway searching for their rooms (They're both 19 at this time) when Hyejin heard something. “Someone’s blasting your songs, Wheein!” Hyejin shouted from the other side of the hallway and Wheein looked at her as she carries her small duffel bag.

“Huh?”

“Come ‘ere!” Hyejin shouted and Wheein jogged to her direction and as she comes closer, she’s hearing her covers. “That’s YOUR voice! Singing Honey!” Hyejin shouted excitedly.

“Shhhh!” Wheein shushed her best friend as she tries and listen. “Yeah, its from my channel,” Wheein said, and as she slowly lifts her eyes and finally saw the name written on the door.

**Autumn Letter – Kim Yongsun**

“No way… Look!” Wheein said as she points to the sign.

“Holyshit! She better shares your youtube link to her minions!” Hyejin said and Wheein is just blushing. They found themselves giggling outside the door when-

“Wahhh!!!” The door opened revealing Yong’s PA. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

Wheein waves her hands in front of her and smiled at the girl. “No, no it's fine! We’re just a little bit lost-”

“What’s happening here?” Kim Yongsun, the goddess herself emerge from the room and Wheein’s jaw literally dropped on the floor. Sure, she knows the song will be played on Yongsun and Seokjin’s show but to see the stars in flesh just made her fangirl heart soar. “Jung Wheein?”

“Oh my gosh, she knows your name, Whee.” Hyejin said behind her and Wheein bows at least three times before greeting the older girl.

“Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Kim!” Wheein said too politely that made Yongsun smile, gosh those dimples. “This is my best friend slash manager, Ahn Hyejin.”

Yongsun smiled and definitely loving the attention. “I’m a fan, nice to finally meet you, Jung Wheein, Ahn Hyejin…”

“No! I am your fan! I’m sorry but can we take a picture?” Wheein politely asks the actress and Yongsun agreed to it and smile on Wheein’s camera. “Wow, thank you for this opportunity, Ms. Kim.”

“Drop the Miss. Just call me Yongsun or Yong, whatever floats your boat.” Yongsun said and she immediately blushed when she heard that Wheein’s songs are still being blasted in her room. “Sorry about that, I hope you don’t mind.”

“No, not at all,” Wheein said and this time, it's her turn to blush even more. Hyejin just watched the exchange knowingly, and in the back of her mind, she’s already planning a wedding. Hyejin smiled slyly on that thought.

“Ms. Kim, the carpet’s ready.” The PA told Yongsun and she excused herself from the two.

“I’ll see you two later.” Yongsun smiled at the two and then looked at Wheein. “I’m looking forward to your performance.”

“Good luck on your premier as well, Ms. Kim!” Wheein said and she waved goodbye to the prettiest human being she ever saw. Then she finally met with Hyejin’s eyes looking at her... maliciously. “What?”

“I can hear wedding bells…”Hyejin teases her best friend and Wheein pouted at her and slaps her arms.

“Shut the fuck up, as if, someone like her would even look twice in my direction,” Wheein said as they continue searching for the room. “How come are you managing my first mainstream project and didn’t even bother to ask where the fuck should I prepare?”

“It's my first time too, Whee…” Hyejin said as she scans her phone for the room number again.

“You literally had one job,” Wheein said and they finally reached the damn room, there’s a whole staff waiting for Wheein. Literally her anxiety, skyrocketing. “We got lost, I’m really sorry,” Wheein announce as they enter the room and a really tall woman greeted them, she’s wearing a nicely fitted red suit.

“No worries, Jung Wheein, right? Moon Byulyi, Star Studios Junior Marketing head, we’ve met before…” Byul introduced herself and Wheein nods.

“Yeah, of course, thank you for this opportunity, Ms. Moon, I still can’t believe it,” Wheein said and she shakes Byul’s hands.

“Ms. Ahn Hyejin? Right? I’m the one who’s sending you those emails.” Byul said as she faces Hyejin’s direction. “You still have at least two hours to prepare, the red carpet for the stars just started, the whole cinema is already packed tho,” Byul said as she looked at her watch. “Good luck on your performance, there’s a lot of young audiences here today, two stars are debuting with a big existing fanbase, make them fall in love with you,” Byul said and this made Wheein even more nervous, she felt her knees gotten weaker. “Now let them do their job. Go.” Byul said guiding Wheein to the staff.

“So… You’re Wheein’s manager? Aren’t you 19 years old as well?” Byul asked.

“Does age matter?” Hyejin asked with all the sass in her system.

“Not really, but when its legal work, it is?”

“Excuse me?”

“We would like to sign Wheein, on Star’s recording company. I don’t know if you’re the right person to talk to?”

“Uhm? I’m supposed to feel offended, but I won’t, I’m a business student and Wheein and I are graduating college next year so, talk to us by then.” Hyejin said Byul just laughed at the girl.

“Got it, debut after graduation," Byul said mentally noting what this girl told her. "So you’re really managing her?”

“Yes? Got a problem with that? Junior manager Moon?”

“I guess not.” Byul smiled and gave a calling card to Hyejin. “Consider us, and we’ll take Wheein as a trainee now, we can finalize everything after you guys graduated, so it’ll be formal by then. Will that be around May next year?”

“Hopefully, If my best friend does not flunk the rest of the semester…” Hyejin said as she watches her friend getting ready.

“You two got a really cute setup. A talent-manager relationship but you guys are literal best friend and at the same age.” Byul said and Hyejin raised an eyebrow.

“I want money and Wheein loves sharing her music… we made a pack, our relationship is better than marriage, we have joint accounts and shit, so… we won’t be a problem for you...”

“Well then, I’ll look forward to working with the two of you in the future.”

“You bet your ass you do, Ms. Moon,” Hyejin said leaving Byul smiling as she finally left the room.

**++++++++**

Yongsun was on her phone while waiting for the program to start, she was scanning through her social media feed and liking every comment from her fans. She’s very thankful for everything but at the same time, it's her own blood sweat and tears, its a rough road getting her to reach this peak of her career, she finally saw Hyejin and Wheein come out and smiled, Yongsun remembered herself when she was just starting, and she’s watching this girl’s debut because of her show, Yongsun gave herself a pat on the back.

She watched the two girls on the side of the stage, she can clearly see from where she’s sitting that Wheein is having a hard time killing off the nerves, she saw the girl’s head peek through the curtain and immediately retreated, this made the actress smile.

Hyejin and Wheein are already on standby backstage, Wheein peeks through the curtain and saw the cinema’s packed with fans. “Oh god, Hyejin, I’m gonna fucking vomit.”

“I know pup!” Hyejin squeezes Wheein’s cheeks with both of her hands and smiled at her best friend. “You can do this! This is your dream! Now go and make me some cash!”

“I hate you sometimes…”

“I always love you,” Hyejin said as she blows a kiss on Wheein’s direction who is now walking to the stage.

The MC for the night introduced Wheein, the whole cinema still cheered though they didn’t even know this girl.

“Hi, Wheein! How’s life?” The MC asked as she comes out of the stage.

“I can’t still believe that this happened, I was just a uni student doing youtube videos at home, now I’m here,” Wheein said in such a lovely way.

“And you’re 19, right?”

“Yeah, I really want to grab this chance to thank everyone who made this possible. Thank you so much.” Wheein said and they all cheered once again.

“So Shadow, how was that come about?”

“I was contacted by Star Studios, they asked me if I can send them a demo of one of my songs, and I did send Shadow demo, I wrote it and I’m so proud of it.”

“You wrote it? And you also used to cover songs on youtube?”

“That’s right and I'm still doing covers until now.”

“Plans on official debuting as an artist?”

“My manager will stay in touch with STAR, I guess. She’s also 19 guys, you know? my manager” Wheein said and she got collective laughs from the audience as a hand from the backstage wave enthusiastically on the crowd.

“Shall we hear it?” MC asked and Wheein just nods and positioned herself on the center of the stage, when she looked up, Kim Yongsun is sitting in front of her. First row, center. Wheein closed her eyes and heard Hyejin’s “Fighting!” and smiled as she starts the song.

[***play shadow here***](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pj5zLSX8OII) lol

She ended the song beautifully, she felt her heartbeat making unusual pattern. The cinema's quiet. _Oh god, they didn't like it? Ughh-_

She finally opened her eyes and everyone started cheering hard for her, even Kim Yongsun and Kim Seokjin stand for her clapping. Wheein finally let herself breathe and smile to her biggest audience ever, her eyes never leaving the actress who's pointing at her phone... clapping... jumping for her.

"Oh wow! wow! wow! Who else felt they just entered the gates of heaven!?" The MC announced, everyone cheered for her, and Wheein bowed to everyone. "Let us all support this young singer Jung Wheein as much as we support the series, and now, we'll start watching Autumn Letter's first episode." the MC said and the audience are even louder, she exits the stage and immediately enveloped in Hyejin's arms.

"Hyegi... are you crying?" Wheein asked the girl, even herself is still shocked because of what she just experienced.

"Yes! And what about it?" Hyejin said as she tightens her hug, Wheein started coughing. "I'm so proud of you, Wheepup!"

"Ugh, stop, you're literally killing me, I can't breathe!" Wheein said and Hyejin finally broke the hug.

She took her phone out and it is literally on the verge of automatic shut down, it's been vibrating non-stop. "What the hell is happening?"

The next thing she knows, her insta and youtube channel are blowing up… 

She finally clicked her insta and saw she's been tagged on Kim Yongsun's post. "Oh my gosh, Hyejin, LOOK!" she showed the post on her best friend and their jaws both dropped to the ground. "What should I say? Holyshit."

"You idiot, you thank her! Then ask her on a date." Hyejin said jokingly as she watches her friend type on her phone. "God! I'm so proud of you, you little shit!"

Wheein grabs Hyejin's hands and placed it on her left chest. "I did that huh"

"Yes you definitely just did THAT." Hyejin said and she dragged Wheein backstage to celebrate away from people's eyes, it's making her Wheein shy.

~~~~~~


	2. Good Bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty long update!  
> Please let my grammatical errors and spelling pass. 
> 
> Warning: Wheesun angst (a little)

**APRIL 2020**

****

Yongsun arrived at STAR studios with her assistant and head straight to the conference room, she's scheduled to have a table reading for the pilot episode of her new Drama series with Lee Jieun and Kim Soohyun, IU is a singer-actress like her, though IU is still actively putting out music up to this day, unlike Yongsun who focuses on her acting career. While Kim Soohyun is a great actor and he also does sing well.

When she entered the room she bowed and smile on Kim Soohyun's direction who's sitting on the other side of the table and then she also greeted every staff on her way and gave IU a hug and decided to settle on the seat next to her co-star. She has met IU before on award shows, but she never really had a conversation with her. IU kept bowing to her whenever their eyes met, maybe because Yongsun is senior to IU. She smiled back and decided to start a small talk with the woman.

"How are you seeing the plot so far?" a very smiley Yongsun asked and IU can't help but smile before answering.

"It suits us... They're singers," IU said and Yongsun just nods. "We're best friends," IU said blushing and Yongsun can't help but giggle (dolphin laugh).

"We are, yes, and we're about to not be best friends because of him," Yongsung said pointing at Soohyun's direction.

Yongsun, Jieun, and Soohyun's newest drama series called _Loving One Person,_ its a story of two best friends who both dreamed to be successful singers. Since they were kids they dreamt of being singers together, they build this dream together, auditioned, and trained together, but they finally came across this young celebrity musician which eventually formed a crack on their friendship and became the root of betrayal when they both fell in love with him. 

Byul entered the conference room, exactly 30 minutes late.

 _Very professional._ Yongsun mouthed and Byul read her lips and pouted.

"I would like to sincerely give my apologies to everyone, it's very sudden that I had to come late for work today. An artist reached out and told me she's ready to come back, I just really have to prioritize her because I've been waiting for her to come back too." Byul laughed and she gave Yongsun a look. "She also wrote the soundtrack of this series so it really is a very important meeting." Byul placed the flash drive and the lyrics on the table and everyone is looking at her. "Okay, maybe I forced her to come back, and to write this song for the series."

"Is Jung Wheein releasing an album?" Jieun asked and Yongsun's head snaps to her side so fast. "I saw her when I came in early today, we collaborated before so we are acquainted."

Byul smiled awkwardly on Yongsun's direction and nod, Yongsun's eyes grew wide in shock, Yong was about to stand up when Byul's voice stopped her. "She left the building already... Jieun." Byul said and IU just nods politely as Yongsun sits back down to her seat. "Before we start, shall we listen to Two Girl Love A Man demo she submitted? You know? To set the atmosphere." Everyone agreed Byul gave the flash drive to her assistant as she made her way to Yong's seat. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I just want to see her-"

"But you never tried talking to her when you see her, and clearly she's avoiding you too," Byul said and Yong slump on her chair. "You're both grown-ass woman-"

"Shush! I'm trying to listen." Yongsun said shutting Byul up and closed her eyes as she listens to Wheein's voice. "Who's the other voice?"

"I think she recorded it with Hyejin, you'll be singing this with Jieun eventually, she did it just to see how two voices will sing this song-" Byul said as she listened to TGLAM demo. Everyone is swaying their head.

"This song is really good," Jieun said and her co-stars agreed with her. "Wheein should probably sing it too, why is she giving this song?"

"She can't release that, she has a solo release incoming," Byul said and she felt Yongsun tugged her sleeves. Byul looked at her best friend and met with Yongsun's eyes.

"Just one song? How generous of her?"

"I know, she has a lot of songs ready to go, but she's not releasing a full album. I'm just happy she got bored releasing collaborations." Byul said and she smiles. "I mean a song is a song, its good for business, but I want her to just break free, I want her to grow, she's just so young to throw everything away because of some stupid girl-"

"Hey!" Yongsun said as she slaps Byul's arms. "Is there any chance you also have that song in possession?"

"I do have the final song for physical album production... She'll start making the video this week." Byul said and she swipes her phone and showed a photo of Wheein and Hyejin with her taken this morning. "She's healthier."

"She's glowing..."

"She can be in a dark room and you'll still say she's glowing," Byul said and they were snapped out of their conversation when the song was over. They start their agenda for today and proceed on the read-through.

After the read-through Yongsun joined Byul on her office and they ate late lunch together with the rest of Yongsun's staff which she also eventually send everyone home once lunch was over. She's now hanging out with Byul in her office and she's still begging for the 65th time to let her hear the song.

"Yong..." Byul started and sat with her best friend on the couch. "You always talk about her, I bet you see each other every day on TVs, you two are everywhere but seems to me that for 3 years you two are always successfully avoided each other, aren't you getting tired of this? You and Wheein are just going around in circles." 

"I'm waiting for her to be okay... I don't want to force myself to her." Yong said defeatedly and Byul grab the remote and turned off her blinds to cover the glass side of her office.

"YOU did that to yourself, and you're waiting for her to be okay? Well... are YOU okay?" Byul asked and Yong shakes her head. “Did you even try to call her? Reach out? Apologize? ANYTHING YONG.”

Yongsun shakes her head. “I was...I uhm...I didn’t know yet if it is OK to go for something I really want. I thought that if she didn’t want me, if she didn’t understand why I did what I did, then I didn’t need her.”

  
“But you do need her? Why are you lying to yourself? If she didn't give you any signs to reach out, then you won't? And you were okay with that? ”

“No, I am miserable! I was hung up on her for 3 years, and I still am. I mean, sure, I spent my time having fun, making myself busy with work. Don’t get me wrong. But Wheein was nowhere in sight, we're signed on the same company, we are invited to the same award shows. In fact, I would read articles from gossip sites because Wheein’s picture was in them, analyzing the other people with her in the photos, wondering who they were to her, how she knew them. I know now that she was just as heartbroken as I was. That somewhere in her head, she was waiting for me to call her and apologize. But at the time, I just ached all alone...” Yongsun started biting her lower lip, Byul knows what's coming next, tears.

"Don't you think 3 years is enough?" Byul asked and Yongsun looked at her friend with shock in her eyes.

"What are you even saying?! That I should give up on her?!"

"No, not like that. What I'm saying is, as a friend and your boss? Maybe you should start doing something for her? This is killing you, you're a great actress Yong, but you are not fooling anyone here, well not me. This is taking a toll on your mental and emotional health." Byul said and after 3 years, she finally had the courage to push her friend to make a move, especially now... Wheein's new song is about letting go.

 _Wheein's ready to let her go. This song can make or break her friend. Yongsun just can't stay in the safe zone anymore._ Byul had it, officially.

"I don't think she'll like it If I-" Yongsun stopped when she saw Byul reach something from her pocket. Byul waves her phone in front of Yongsun. "The song?" Byul nods. "Can I?" Byul nods again. She scans through her phone, she took Yong's hands and played the song for her.

[(Please play this song before continuing)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U_dpIqCDcZk)

_Let’s break up..._

_The two of us now..._

The last words and the melody linger inside the room. Byul watched as Yongsun clasps her hands on her skirt and held the fabric on a tight grip but the shaking on her hands never stopped. Byul kept wiping the actress's face but the tears seem to never stop. 

"I should have chased her down that street the day she left me. I should have begged her to stay. I should have apologized and sent her roses and stood on the biggest stage in South Korea full of my of people and shouted, ‘I’m in love with Jung Wheein!’ and let them crucify me for it. I love her so much, Byul and now I am completely losing her.”

"Hey.. hey... slow down now." Byul hugged Yongsun and held her tighter. This is the only thing she can do now.

"No, Byul, you don't understand. She's ready to risk it all for me, she stuck to my side even if its already hurting her to be with me? But what did I do? I just hurt her even more... I pushed her away..."

"You're just not brave enough before, Yong. Don't hurt yourself like this-"

“No, don't sugar coat this for me... I lost the woman I loved because I cared about being famous as much as I cared about her." Yongsun said and she broke down in front of her friend, and Byul took a deep breath, she's gonna be strong for Yong. She needs a friend now more than ever.

**++++++**

Wheein was standing on the vending machine by the street when she felt someone is standing beside her. She turned around and saw Jieun behind her, she smiled and greeted an old friend.

"Jieun! What brings you here?" Wheein asked as she opened the can of beer she got from the machine.

"Isn't it too early for that?"

"I badly need this..." Wheein said and smiled. "What brings you here?"

"We are having a read-through today, for a new drama series." Jieun said and Wheein just listened to her politely. "What about you?"

"Secret. You'll know soon enough." Wheein said and she winked at Jieun. "I should probably go, I'll be here for a limited time today. I'll see you around."

"Contact me, Jung Wheein! Let's hang out! Maybe do some music again?"

"I would love that," Wheein said and she hurried inside the building.

When she entered the room Hyejin looked at her disapprovingly. "Are you kidding me? You should've grabbed some morning drink."

"Alcohol is a morning drink."

"I meant something like coffee?"

"Alcohol is my morning drink, and drink preference varies, what do you think, Byul?" Wheein asked and she settled on a seat beside Hyejin.

"Whatever floats your boat, Whee..." Byul said and she smiles, but Hyejin is already shooting her deadly glares. "Come on! I missed this girl, I would give her the world if she asks me to." Byul said and Wheein giggled.

"See?" Wheein said taunting Hyejin. "Anyway, let's start so I can make some money for my best girl," Wheein said looking at Hyejin as she rests her head on Hyejin's shoulder.

"Thank you," Hyejin said pulling out some papers and the flash drive. "The song for Loving One Person is there, lyrics and demo. Wheein and I recorded it, so you'll know the arrangement of the two vocal leads for the song." Hyejin said and she gave another flash drive to Byul. "This one is for Wheein's comeback."

"Feature? Solo?" Byul asked and Hyejin raised an eyebrow and smiled slyly.

"Solo comeback song..." Hyejin confirmed and Byul clapped her hands. 

"Wooo! Fa-fa-Finally! We can earn everything! Shared Royalties sucks." Byul said and Hyejin nods happily.

"Right? I told you. I'm good at this." Hyejin said and winked, Wheein lifts her head from Hyejin's shoulders.

"Yaaa! You two! That's gross, do you just always think about money?" Wheein asked and two heads shot her a look and answered "Yes." in unison. "You're all hopeless."

"Money money money!" Hyejin shouted and Byul clapped her hands excitedly.

"So? Can I hear the songs?" Byul finally asked when she decided to finally calm down.

You all don't know how much money Wheein is making for STAR Records, especially if the girl is releasing ballads.

Hyejin connected her phone to the Bluetooth speaker inside the room and before she even presses the play button, Byul to ask the million-dollar question."Wait... Genre?"

Hyejin can't hide the smile as she blurted out her answer. "A BALLAD!"

"I can't with the two of you! Let this be over, Jesus!" Wheein whined from her seat and Hyejin finally pressed play. Wheein left the room again, but when she felt Hyejin is going to scold her again, she stopped and looked at the two. "Can I pee here? I don't think so." Wheein said and she made her to the comfort room. She exits the room and saw a familiar figure running in a hurry on the other side of the floor. Wheein immediately hid herself on a big pillar by the elevator. As her chest weaved up and down, its deafening moment, she can almost hear her heartbeat. She adjusts her baseball cap and fixed her hair and run her way back to the office.

_Fuck... I forgot to pee._

Wheein went back in, annoyed. She saw Byul crying and she looked at Hyejin.

"I think she's feeling the second hand pain..." Hyejin said and Wheein saw Byul took a piece of tissue from the box and wipe it in her eyes.

"It's just a song, Byul." Wheein said as she sat back down to her chair. "Is it that bad?"

"It's beautiful... I just don't know how a certain someone would react if she hears this." Byul said and Wheein looked at her with sad eyes this time.

"Not every song I write is about her..." Wheein said defensively.

"Well... this time I'm sure, THIS is about her," Hyejin said and Byul nods. 

"I'm releasing this... I don't care how she'll react to this." Wheein said and she looked at Hyejin. Her best friend just gave her an approving nod and she continued speaking. "Byul, I'm also coming out of this video... I want two girls paired in this video, I want this concept, it's either that or I'm not releasing this at all."

"W-wait...wait... what?"

"The music video for this song, I want to direct it," Wheein said and Byul looked at Hyejin to ask for help. "I'm casting two women for this."

"This I-..." Byul cant form her words. "I never stopped you on your self-expression, Whee. Do you know that? I always give you freedom when it comes to your music."

"I know that, and believe me, I'm so grateful that you are giving me that." Wheein said and she looked at Byul. "And I want this."

"This can affect your career-"

"Byul, I'm not her, I don't care about any of this, I just want my music to reach the people who needed to hear it. I hope someday it reaches her too, but I don't care about public opinion, I am gay and so what? I couldn't care less, I'm 25 and I want to live my life right."

Byul took a deep sigh and not. "Okay, we'll do it. I trust you."

"You should... Thanks, I appreciate it"

"What about next week? We can start the preparation? Then promotional shoot tomorow?"

"Sounds good to me..." Wheein said and Hyejin took note of Wheein's schedule. "Are we done now?"

"Yep, yep." Byul looked at her watch. "I'm also late on the read-through, I'll see you two tomorrow alright?" Byul said as she collects her things from the table. "Hyejin? Don't forget please?"

"I noted it," Hyejin said and she also gathered her things, she looked at Wheein who's already at the door whining. "Go ahead, wait for me in the car." Hyejin said and Wheein obeyed and left.

Byul was about to exit the room when she felt Hyejin tugged her suit. "Hyejin wha-"

"Do something..." Hyejin said and Byul arch an eyebrow. "You know what I mean."

"Wheein's not giving her a lot of reason to try and reach out... Yongsun's not gonna move her ass. I'm sorry." Byul said and Hyejin shakes her head disapprovingly.

"So? Yong's a cocky little shit, stroke her ego and she'll do it. Attack her where it hurts the most. She'll swallow that pride up, I'm sure." Hyejin said and she saw Byul doubting.

"Ugh...I'm not sure if I'm impressed or worried about your talent at manipulation," Byul said looking scared at Hyejin. "I'll do what I can... Maybe I'll make her listen to the song?"

"Maybe? Ugh, you're hopeless, that's the first thing I would do... If you do something, ask yourself, What would Ahn Hyejin do? and then decide. I'll leave it to you, okay?" Hyejin said and Byul just nods her head, she doesn't know how the fuck? But she'll do it. "You know what they say, sometimes, love just needs a little nudge."

"This isn't a nudge..." Byul said lifting her phone showing Wheein's latest song. "You're pushing my best friend on a cliff here."

"Better." Hyejin smiles widely and kissed Byul's cheek. "If you love your best friend, I love mine too. They're both stubborn so it's up to us now. Do your part."

"Noted." Byul said and she watches Hyejin exit her building. She took a deep breath and compose herself, she's about to have a serious talk with her best friend.

**++++++**

It was the next day when Yongsun found herself starring at nothingness for at least 10 minutes. "Ugh..." She groaned and pushed herself out of her bed. She has a free day today, and she knows Byul's schedule. They are meeting today. Yongsun decided to take a cold shower, hoping it could knock some sense out of her.

... and it did.

She's on her way on STAR Towers. She started her car and immediately called Byul as she drives on the highway. She put an earpiece on her right ear and focused on driving.

"Yong? How are you feeling today?" Byul asked as soon as she answered the call, Byul still didn't know that Yong's on her way to see her.

"Uhm... Trying to feel something, are you busy today?" Yong asked as she looks ahead, she'll reach Byul in 30 minutes.

"I-ahhh...I kind of am really, yes, my schedule for today is pretty packed-"

"Good." Yong said as she sped up.

"What?"

"I'm on my way-"

"Yongsun!"

"Please? I thought you wanted to help me?"

"I do, I do but not this way-"

"I'm coming, bye."

Its been an hour since the call, Yongsun found herself unable to move out of her car suddenly. She's been sitting on the parking lot for almost 30 minutes now. 

_I hope I don't get papped looking like this._

Yongsun thought and she finally got out of her car and made her way to Byul's office. She took a deep breath and called her friend.

"I'm at your office..." Yong said as soon as Byul accepted her call. She heard her friend rustling on the other side of the line.

"Fuck-Yong..." Byul said and Yong waited a bit more. "Okay, I'll do what I can just pretend I didn't know that you're here. She would get mad at me if she knows that I'm in this with you."

"Yes, yes. Thank you so much, Byul."

"Did you bring anything?"

"I brought... flowers?"

"Nope, put it in the trash! It won't look like an accident, it will look like you planned it."

"This is expensive!"

"I don't care! Throw it away. I got to go... bye, I swear don't fuck this up," Byul said and the call was immediately cut. Yongsun looked around for the trashcan and immediately throw the flowers away and she shoved the bin under Byul's table.

Yongsun waited, its been 20 minutes but still no sign of Wheein. She just continued browsing her phone, when the Byul's office door slowly opened. Yongsun looked up and its Wheein, finally after 3 years they saw each other again, eye to eye. Yongsun took a deep breath, and she thank the gods who gave her the ability to act, it came in handy.

She immediately stood up, looking so nervous and fidgety. "I uh... I w-was waiting for Byul, I'm surprising her for lunch I-"

Wheein was not listening and made her way on Byul's bookcase and started searching for Byul's black pouch. Wheein saw the pouch on the top rack and took it. She was about to exit when she felt a hand holding her arms. She tensed up, she suddenly can't move. She's under Yongsun's spell once again.

"Wha-"

"Wheein..." Yongsun started and Wheein was about to tug her arms away from Yong's hands when Yong immediately launch herself on Wheein and hugged her from the back and embraced her waist with Yong's arms. She felt Wheein's hands tried to break the embrace but she felt no energy from Wheein's attempt. "Wheein..." Yongsun ends up calling her over and over again. When she felt Wheein's not trying to move anymore, she loosened her hugged on the girl's waist. "I'm sorry..."

"I don't need that-"

"I can't do this anymore... Come back to me..." Yongsun said and she finally let her tears go, she's not acting anymore. She's really fucking hurt, but the feelings of Wheein's body pressed against her body send a really hot sensation on her body right now. _Fuck, I really love this woman._ Yongsun finally said the words she's been so careful about saying before. "I love you..."

"Hmm... You don't love me enough." Wheein said, _that shit hurts, everything that comes out of Wheein's mouth is hurting her._

"But I do? I really do... I loved you the whole time we were together and the whole time we were apart." Yongsun said and Wheein finally broke free when Yongsun let go of her waist and started to wipe her tears. Wheein turned around and looked directly at Yongsun. "Do you still hate me?"

"I don’t hate you... I’m just disappointed you turned into everything you said you’d never be." Wheein said and Yongsun wanted the ground to open up and just swallow her entirety.

"Can you at least... give me another chance? Please? We'll make it work this time, I promise." Yongsun begged as she took a step forward towards Wheein but the girl stepped back.

"I've already heard that so many times now, Yong. Do you promise? You certainly know how to handle almost any situation, don’t you? Is that what you're saying?" Wheein asked and Yongsun tried to search for her words.

“Yes,” Yongsun answered, unsure if she was supposed to be insulted by that. “I do.” Yongsun stood firmly on her answer, she really wants to get it right this time.

“Oh? I see, and yet when it comes to being a human, you seem to have absolutely no idea where to start.” Wheein said and Yongsun was taken aback by what the girl just said to her. "You are a robot, you don't feel anything, you're a slave of this industry, the only thing that is important to you is your fame, nothing else!"

“You don’t mean that,” Yongsun said, _how dare Wheein throws these hurtful words at her._

“You let a man screw you for fame, Yong! While we were together! And that is the reason why I left you!” Wheein finally said it, Yong felt a heavy boulder just dump on her chest, she felt a lump on her throat, she's angry but Wheein's not lying. She's feeling everything at once.

_Maybe it's not Wheein that she's waiting to be ready, maybe it's herself who's not yet ready to face it all._

"Just say it! Hurt me like how I hurt you!"

"You're a whore, Yong!" Wheein yelled at her and it stings. Yongsun closed her eyes and let vulnerability show in front of the woman and the only person she truly loved.

"I don’t like this version of you, Wheein." Yongsun said disapprovingly as she kept her eyes on Wheein and Wheein only. She's hurting too.

Wheein's cold gaze met Yong's pleading eyes "You should, you created it.” Wheein said and she held the door for her to finally exit Byul's office. Wheein decided that before she exit, might as well tell Yongsun everything. She may never have this time again, to tell Yong what she caused her. 

_It's now or never._

Wheein cleared her throat and tightened her grip on the door and started pouring her little heart out to Yongsun, all she ever did was love her. Her anger is valid. Wheein told herself. She started talking while her back is facing Yong, she cant seem to find the courage to tell this on Yong's face, so she decided to not face the woman at all.

"Kim Yongsun... Did you know that all I’ve ever wanted was for you to be truly mine? But you’ve never been mine." Wheein started.

"Wheein-"

"No, you listen. I’ve always had to settle for one piece of you. While the world gets the other half. I don’t blame you tho. Even if you're constantly hurting me, it doesn’t make me stop loving you. But I can’t do it. I can’t do it, Yong. I can’t live with my heart half-broken all the time. I want to be happy...with or without you.” Wheein said and she slowly opened the door, but stopped midway when she hear Yongsun's sobs. Silent cries but made her feel like a really bad person.

_Wheein hates it, she hates hurting her. But what can she do? She's hurting too._

"Jung Wheein, I'll admit that I had looked at other people besides you. I had pictured myself with other people besides you. But for some reason, everyone had always been divided into “Jung Wheein” and “not Jung Wheein.” Then when it comes to another woman, I considered starting a conversation with, might as well have “Not Jung Wheein” stamped on her forehead. If I was going to risk my career and everything I loved for a woman, I want it to be you. ONLY YOU. JUST YOU. Don't forget that." Yongsun eyes grew wide in shock when Wheein turned around. She looks like a mess and the woman she's head over heels for is looking at her. "I'll make you mine again, and this time I'll make sure that everyone knows."

Wheein exits the room without saying a word. Yongsun felt relieved, that's a heavy reunion, not gonna lie. But she felt relieved, Wheein never gets mad at her, but she felt like Wheein also released all her frustrations, maybe that can be a start...or the girl would never even look at her anymore. Who knows?

Wheein reached the studio where's she's doing her photoshoot and looked for Byul.

_Should I tell Byul? Hyejin? Can I talk to someone about this? Ugh, fuck it._

Wheein saw Byul scanning through the images with the photographer and she approached her. She gave the black pouch to the girl. "I've chosen a picture to be posted later, How do you feel about this?" Byul asked, studying Wheein's movement, she totally cried. Byul noted mentally. 

"Yeah, t-that's good."

"Nah, you don't like it? I'll search again-" Byul insisted and Wheein shakes her head.

"I said that's fine... You can use that now." Wheein gave her approval and Byul immediately posted a teaser photo on her account. Wheein saw the picture got posted and immediately the likes are non stop. Wheein smiled seeing everyone's reaction in real time. She took her phone and left a comment as well. She approached Byul again, and the CEO just looked at her.

"Do you need anything, Wheein?" Byul asked the girl.

"Aren't you going for lunch?"

"I don't think so, there's so much to do in here. We are doing working lunch today, to keep up with the schedule." Byul said and Wheein looked alarmed.

"Then we are having over time, go, have lunch."

"I'm fine-"

"I insist!" Wheein said in a frustrated tone and Byul surrendered and stood up. 

"Okay okay, why are you so concerned about my lunch?"

"I don't know, maybe there's a rat in your office who needs to have a lunch now." Wheein said and she retreated, Byul's smile slowly growing on her face, she searched for Hyejin on the crowd, she finally saw her in the hallway talking on the phone. "EMERGENCY!"

She mouthed and Hyejin immediately dropped the call and drag Byul on the corner of the hallway. "This better be good, Byulyi!"

"They talked, and Wheein told me to go and have lunch with Yong because she might be hungry!" Byul said excitedly and Hyejin just can't believe that.

"No way! There's no way in hell Wheein will tell you that, did she really?" Hyejin asked doubting Byul's credibility.

"Okay, maybe she referred to Yong as a rat, BUT STILL!" Byul said and Hyejin laughs and shakes her head. "Come on! Give me some credit here!"

"Hmmm let me see..." Hyejin teases Byul and smiled. "At least your post about Wheein's comeback got viral so quick before I answered the call it already has a hundred thousand likes." Hyejin pulled her phone up and showed Byul its already-

"WHAT THE FUCK-" Hyejin yelled in shock she almost threw her phone. Byul snatched the phone and saw what just scared the living hell out of Hyejin.

Its way passed million likes now... and...

...Yong left a comment on the post!

"WOOOO!!!!!" Byul yelled and everyone on the floor looked at them. Byul and Hyejin gave everyone an awkward smile, then gave each other a hug. "We are good at this!"

"Not you, I AM good at this, but yeah, you did well too, I think?" Hyejin said as she smiled devilishly, and she's now looking at Wheein. "I told you, just push Yong off the cliff and it will be fine."

"I'll push you off the cliff you keep disrespecting me like this!" Byul shouted and Hyejin laced their arms together.

"I'm just kidding, Ms. Moon." Hyejin said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? You can leave a comment to let me know how are you liking this story so far.  
> You can also send me messages or suggestions what do you all want to see in this story, I'll try my best to give it to you. :)  
> I do have a twitter, @leighyongsun , you can also tweet me your thoughts and suggestions!


	3. Don't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well what do we have here.  
> I decided to make OT4 solo songs as chapter titles, I'll make it relevant to the story as well. With that, this chapter involves drinking and repressed feelings lmao. Enjoy!  
> Also, at this point, Wheesun is STILL plainly platonic.

**DECEMBER 2014**

After the success of the first two episodes of Autumn Letter during the weekends and getting almost perfect critic scores, STAR Studios decided to organize a thanksgiving event for all the staff and at the same time New Year's eve party, the staff can bring their family and spend NYE together on STAR Towers. Everyone got invited, including Wheein and Hyejin.

"Hyegi... Are you sure you want to come?" Wheein asked her best friend as they watch a movie in their shared two-bedroom apartment. Moving to Seoul, they shared a rooftop studio room for the first year, but Wheein's youtube career went off making them well off, money-wise in Seoul. They were both attending university making some of that money goes to their education. They're happy and comfortable. That's how these two best friends were living.

"Why not? Everyone is invited, it's not like we're coming uninvited?" Hyejin said and Wheein looks at her and still having doubts going on in her head.

"I'm like shy... There will be celebrities there and all the staff." Wheein said and Hyejin softens her eyes and looked at her best friend. "And it's not like we're part of the production, I barely sag the OST and that's it."

"and? Aren't you some kind of a celebrity now? OST singers are still part of the 'staff' thing"

"Yeah, but like they don't see internet fame the same." Hyejin's jaw fell open.

"Who cares? Ms. Kim is a fan? You're officially debuting on STAR Studios anyway. Let's just go tonight, it's not like they're gonna throw rocks at you because you're not relevant enough. Its free drinks, Whee."

Of all people, Wheein knows this side of Hyejin where she insists things and will definitely get it. They have this running phrase on their friendship "What Hyejin Wants, Hyejin gets." and its actually funny how for 10 years of friendship, it still stands true.

"Alright, just don't drink way too much," Wheein said and Hyejin gave her a look.

"Excuse me? You're the one who drinks way too much in this house."

"But I can handle my alcohol, you don't. Your point?" Wheein said and Hyejin pouted. "Exactly." Wheein looked at the clock and she decided to start preparing for tonight.

Kim Yongsun's on her large ass penthouse with her hair and makeup staff all over her face for the last two hours and her wardrobe team came in with clothes to choose on. "Ms. Kim?" Her assistant came in and Yongsun looked at her choices. "Something with a high slit, and maybe red?"

After three hours, she's ready. She made her way to her car and told her driver to drive slowly. They pulled outside the STAR Towers and once she got out cameras starts flashing, fans were screaming, Yongsun loves this more than anything. She flashed her signature smile and smized towards every lens she saw. She's waving nonstop to all her fans. This is just like Hollywood, but with her own fans. She's welcome here.

"Ms. Kim, over here!"

"Smile for the camera, Ms. Kim!"

"Thoughts on Daesang award on drama prediction for you and Jin from BTS?" 

"Any new projects underway?"

"Ms. Kim! How about dating? Are you seeing anyone? Is it true that you and Seokjin are hanging out after working hours?"

"Ms. Kim! Ms. Kim!"

That is all Yongsun was hearing before stepping inside the building and was greeted by Byul. "You loved that, don't you?" Byul teases her as soon as she saw Yong.

"I don't want to lie on your face this early, I liked it," Yongsun said as she let Byul lead her inside. As soon as they entered the conference hall, Yongsun was greeted by her staff, making a toast in her direction and she finally got a glance at her co-star, Jin. "Jin! Hi!" Jin immediately gave Yong a kiss on her cheeks. "I want to congratulate you, personally. I wasn't able to do that last time. Didn't I?"

"Well yours and my schedule are pretty tight, it's fine. Congratulations too, you carried me the whole time..." Jin said and Yongsun smiled at her.

"No, you have an actor inside of you, this is your first acting career, this is not my first, I can tell you really done a good job-"

"Thank god you two are here!" Jin and Yong looked at the man approaching them, he was the PR person for Autumn Letter. "Have you talked to your managers?"

Jin and Yong both shakes their heads. "What is this about Mr. Lee?" Yongsun asked, knowing she's a senior to Jin.

"Episode 16, have you read it? The script?"

"I thought we're shooting that two weeks into January?" Yongsun confirmed, she knows her schedule well.

"Yeah, you'll have an intimate scene, a long kissing scene compared to the past episodes." Mr. Lee said and he checked his notebook. "So... If we want to sell this drama, I want the two of you to cooperate with me."

"How are we going to do that?" Jin asked, as confused as Yongsun. 

"Let's say, I need the two of you grab breakfast, lunch, or dinner together, and let the paparazzi, do their job." Mr. Lee said and Jin was taken aback by the statement and Yong looked at Mr. Lee.

"So you're saying a dating scandal?" Yongsun asked and Mr. Lee lifts an eyebrow. 

"Just deny it every time, it's not like you two are really gonna start dating, you're friends in real life right?" Mr. Lee said. "You two gone out with Byulyi before, just let the people create stories in their mind."

"This is ridiculous-"

"Imagine the buzz-"

"But Autumn Letter was greatly accepted by the viewers, they loved it," Yongsun said and Mr. Lee smiled at her.

"I've been in this industry for almost 30 years, and this cheap trick will sell the show even more. PLUS your fans want to see you two together." Mr. Lee informed the two and Yongsun looked at Jin.

"Do you want to fake date me, Jin?" Yongsun asked and Jin pouted and raised an eyebrow.

"Well... I want to date you for real, but yeah? Fake dating sounds harmless, I guess?" Jin said and Yong bit her tongue.

"You want him to date you, Ms. Kim?" Mr. Lee said and Yongsun raised an eyebrow.

"Let's be clear here, Mr. Lee. You want me to get on board with this, this conversation doesn't sound like I'm convincing Jin to put up with this. You have to convince me AND him, not the other way around." Yongsun said, and your girl is ready to bite back, she got the guts and courage to be in this industry, Mr. Lee smiles.

"Let's just put it this way. Autumn Letter, a hit show, everyone loved it. The general public who's not invested in both of your careers don't care, but they will once your names and face don't leave the news? the papers? We will shove the two of you right down their throats they will have no choice but to follow and watch the show. More buzz? More support from the public? Higher chance of getting nominated on award shows. The name of the two of you already up for big awards, it just needs a little push. So... What can you say? Yongsun? A trophy or three doesn't sound bad, isn't it? This will catapult both of your careers." Mr. Lee said trying his hardest to convince the two young stars.

"Alright, what we got to lose, right?" Yongsun said and Jin smiled nodding.

"Just spend the rest of the party together, you're friends, it wasn't that hard." Mr. Lee said and left.

"Well... that was something..."

"Well, yeah..." Yongsun answered and she looked at Jin. "I thought Idols are not allowed to date?"

"Yes, but we're not really banned to date. Our management will know its all for PR, I guess it's okay-" Jin said and he saw Byul coming over... laughing. "Oh boy..."

"What the fuck was that? Mr. Lee told my dad everything-" Byul said as she threw her arms around Yongsun's shoulders. "I can't believe you agreed to it-"

"I heard daesang and immediately gave in," Yongsun said as a matter of factly and Byul looked at Jin and saw her friend nodding. 

"I cant with the two of you! But it's so funny-" Byul stopped talking when she saw Wheein and Hyejin on her peripheral. "Wheein! Hyejin!!!" and she waved excitedly at the two. Hyejin is literally dragging Wheein as they approach the group. "What happened? Is she drunk?" Byul asked as soon as she saw Wheein getting dragged.

Wheein swats Heyjin's hands and pouted. "Wheein? Drunk? She never got drunk. She don't want to come, she's shy, apparently." Hyejin said and Wheein swears to god she wants to duct tape Hyejin's mouth right now.

"Shy? About what?" Yongsun said and Hyejin looked at Wheein, Jin looked at Wheein... Byul looked at Wheein.

_Everybody's fucking looking at me, I'm gonna fucking kill you Ahn Hyejin._

"Wheein, Ms. Kim's asking you a question-" Hyejin said teasing Wheein and she saw her best friend turning full red.

"Are you sure she's not drunk?"

"She's not, I swear!" Hyejin swears and Wheein is still looking down.

"I'm sure the floor looks interesting right now..." Yongsun said and she giggled at her own joke, and when no one laughed, Wheein looked up and smiled.

"That's funny..." Wheein said in a low voice, almost sounding like a whisper and Hyejin shakes her head.

"Well!" Byul said clapping her hands together. "Let's sit over there, and spend the night together, I actually don't want to hang out with my dad and the rest of these old people. Come on!" They moved on to the far right table. 

"Wheein, how's your newfound fame?" Byul asked smiling and Wheein ducked her head.

"Hmm... I don't know, it's unbelievable, really. I feel like I got famous so fast, might as well become irrelevant after the hype."

"Hey, that song that you did is good. Don't say that, I've listened to it a lot of times!" Yongsun said and Jin nods.

"One of my members listened to it nonstop too, Taehyung really liked it," Jin said and Hyejin is just nodding proudly.

"I kept telling her that, she won't believe me," Hyejin said and she wrapped her arms around Wheein's shoulders. Hyejin is now humming on Wheein's ears.

"Now this? This is the one who's drunk." Wheein said pointing at Hyejin.

"Kim Seokjin?" One of CEO Moon's secretary approached the group. "It's your time to sing..." Jin stood up and politely followed the guy but came back to kiss Yongsun on her cheeks and jogged towards the stage. 

"That's still so funny," Byul said and stood up to follow Jin. "I'm just gonna take pictures, I'll be back." Byul left with a very read Wheein and a drunk Hyejin with Yongsun.

Wheein and Yongsun's eyes met and they smiled at each other. "Ms. Kim-"

"Didn't I tell you that you can call me Yongsun?"

"You did..." Wheein said and smiled. "Uhm... I just wanted to thank you, and everyone really, for the opportunity."

"I really didn't do anything," Yongsun said and Wheein just kept talking, she's not rambling anymore.

"You did, you posted my social media, they found me. Your fans are really good, and they liked my songs as well. I saw some commenting on my early covers, they're sweet." Wheein said and Yongsun is all smiley as she watches Wheein tell her all of that.

"Well, what can I say? My fans has impeccable taste, just like me." Yongsun said as she winks at the other girl's direction. Wheein bit lower her lip to prevent herself from smiling.

"Yup, I see, Mr. Kim's a nice catch-"

"What? No, we are actually fake dating. Its what the PR people told us, that's why Byul has been teasing us nonstop." Yongsun explained and Wheein formed a nice 'O' on her mouth in shock. "Äww that's cute."

Wheein shakes her head, sit up straight, and smiled, "Oh! I'm sorry, I was just so shocked. So that really happens in real life, huh?" Wheein said and Yongsun smiled.

"It does... Yes, unfortunately."

"And are you okay with that?" Wheein asked and Yongsun just pouted as she thinks and then she nods. "Hmm... I don't think I can do that if I was in your place?"

"Because you're not trained to do that, you sing, well... I'm an actress, so I act." Yongsun said Wheein nods.

"Are you acting right now?" Wheein said and Yong slowly moves her head to look at Wheein.

"No! No!" Yongsun waving her hands in front of Wheein's face. "This smile? This means I really enjoyed talking to you." Wheein nods and looked at Yongsun's full glass. 

"Aren't you drinking that?" 

"Oh? I don't drink. My alcohol tolerance bar is low, I also cross a lot of lines when drunk..." Yongsun said and she pushed the glass towards Wheein. "You wanna drink it?" Wheein was about to grab the glass but Yong held tight on it, Wheein studied her, and Yong lifts an eyebrow. "If you drink that... would you..."

Wheein leans forward to listen carefully. "Would I what?"

"Be friends with me?" Wheein turned red and smiled nervously and let a series of coughing sound. "Why? What do you think I'm going to ask you?"

"Nothing?" Wheein answered immediately and took the glass and drink the whole of it, Yongsun watched the girl as her mouth open wides in amusement. 

"Woah! woah! Wheein, be careful."

Wheein placed the empty glass on the table in front of Yongsun and she smiled wiping her lips. "I'm a graduating uni student, I drink alcohol to stay awake."

"You mean coffee?"

"No, I meant alcohol," Wheein confirms she's not mistaken. "We're friends now." the girl offered her hand and Yongsun shakes her hand. "Do you always ask random strangers to be friends with you? You're too friendly for a celebrity." Wheein said and Yongsun relaxed and lean on the table, her chin resting on her palms and she looks at Wheein.

"What do you think of me, Wheein?" Yongsun asked, curious about how some people see her. She knows Byul's opinion about her because they were close friends, but Yong wanted to knowhow other people view her, how is she projecting herself.

Wheein looked on Hyejin who's still fast asleep her head resting on the table, she nodded hearing Yong's question. “You know what you want, and you go after it."

"What do you mean?"

"I don’t think there is anyone in this industry doubting the one and only Kim Yongsun, that you're going to be one of the biggest stars in South Korea one of these days. And that’s not just because you’re something to look at, you know? it is not only because of the visuals you offer. It’s because you decided you wanted to be huge, and now you’re going to be."

"Wow...I-I don't know what to say..." If you're making Kim Yongsun speechless, that is something, because she never shut up, especially when she's talking about herself. But Wheein made her speechless, Yongsun found herself searching for words." You're such a genuine person, Wheein. I'm afraid this industry might ruin you..."

"How so?" Wheein asked, she never thought this supposedly NYE party will become some event that made her closer to the actress.

"Just a piece of advice... Please, never let go of yourself, this Wheein?" Yong started pointing at the girl's face."Because not everyone will stop walking towards their own happiness, just to check if you’re keeping up with them."

"What? What does it even mean?"

"The choices that you make, always choose the one that will make you happy, because people around you will do the same... might as well live your life based on your own choices, other than the choices other people made for you. I lost myself time ago, I don't want that to happen to you." Yongsun said and Wheein smiled, she's touched by this gorgeous woman's words, if you told her last year that she'll be bonding with Kim Yongsun in the future she would've never believed you. "I really don't have many friends, because, in this industry? in this world? you can't actually say who's genuine or not."

"Well, you need real friends, you say I'm a genuine person and I can be that friend to you, Yongsun. Not these backstabbing, talking-about-each-other-behind-our-backs crap. Friendship." Wheein said and Yong gave her half a smile and nods.

“Do we have to do each other’s hair and stuff like that?” Wheein laughs on Yong stupid question and shakes her head.

“STAR pays people to do that for you tho? So no.” Wheein answered and Yongsun started giggling on this part of their conversation.

“Do I have to listen to your man's troubles?”

“Certainly not.” Wheein laughed. "Nope, never."

“So what, then? We choose to spend time together and try to be there for each other?”

“Yongsun, have you never had a friend before?”

“Of course I’ve had friends before.”

“A real one, a close friend? A true friend?”

“I have a true friend, thank you very much.”

“Who is it?”

“Byul... She's a real friend.” Yong said and she continued. "She’s my best friend.”

“Well, fine" Wheein said, putting out her hand for Yong to shake. “I will be your second best friend, next to Ms. Moon.”

"Oh! We're doing this again?" Yongsun accepts the hand once again and tucked her hair on her ear. "Well then, I'll be your second best friend too, next to Manager Hyejin." Yongsun copied Wheein's statement and they both giggled how ridiculous this is.

"Hello everyone!" The MC started and everyone looked at the stage. Hyejin stirred out of her slumber and Wheein helped her regain her balance.

"Finally, she's back from the dead."

"Shut up..." Hyejin said as she adjusts her eyes from the bright lights. "Why is it suddenly so loud?"

"I think the countdown's starting..." Yongsun said as she searches for Jin to the crowd. 

"We have a minute to prepare before the New Year, everybody, fill up your glasses! Come on, come on!" the MC Announced. "Let's start the countdown at 10 seconds before midnight!"

Waiters with bottles of champagne flocked the floor and filled every empty glass at the party. "You get yours filled? Are you making me drink that again?" the actress shakes her head.

"One glass won't hurt me," Yong said and Wheein looked to her other side.

"What if you cross a line?"

"Well, then I apologize in advance..." Yong said as she took a sip off her drink.

"Hyejin... You are not drinking that- I can't carry you home-" Wheein stopped when Hyejin index finger touched her lips.

"Oh, don't give me that. Ms. Kim said to follow your own happiness, this is my happiness!" Hyejin teases the two and saw Wheein and Yongsun's faces turns. "Ugh, you two are so funny!" Hyejin laughs and they heard the countdown started.

The group started joining the countdown.

**10!**

**9!!**

**8!!**

**7!!**

**6!!**

Hyejin spun Wheein around and looked at her friend.

**5!!**

She envelops Wheein in a hug.

**4!!**

"I fucking love your ass, Whee, you little shit."

**3!!!!!**

"Happy New Year..." Hyejin said and she kissed Wheein's forehead. 

**2!!!!!**

"... Now give your second best friend a kiss, or I will-" Hyejin was interrupted when she felt Wheein turned around, the next thing she knows, Yongsun is holding Wheein's shoulders and gave Wheein a peck on her cheeks. 

**1!!!!!**

"It's refreshing to talk to someone like you... Thanks, Wheein." Yongsun said and she smiled at Wheein.

"I-uh... Yes-I Uhm... I really love our talk, Ms. Ki-I mean... Yongsun." Wheein said and they saw Byul coming towards their table. She grabbed Yong by her waist that surprised the girl.

"Happy New Year everyone!" Byul announced and made her way to Wheein and kissed her cheek, and she was about to grab Hyejin but the girl held her purse on her face.

"I will smack the living hell out of you," Hyejin said and Byul backed off.

"Is she always irritated?" Byul asked and Wheein inch her cheeks on Hyejin's face and Hyejin automatically kissed her cheeks.

"She just wants me..." Wheein said teasing Byul and the young manager pouted.

"Ehem-" Yong coughed and three heads looked at her. "Where's Jin?"

"Oh? He's by the pool. You don't want to get near him at the moment. If you know what I mean." She took her phone and invited everyone to sit down. "Who wants an after-party somewhere?"

Wheein looked at Hyejin and leaned her head on her friend's shoulder. "Aren't we going home? My head hurts already. I don't think I can drink anymore. I'm not drunk tho, my body is just tired."

"Let's have a coffee then! At my house!" Yongsun said and Byul smiled at her.

"That works too! I'll drive us!" Byul offered and the four of them went to Yongsun's house. It's a penthouse on one of the skyscrapers in Seoul, Hyejin and Wheein can't believe that at age 23, Yongsun can afford such luxury.

"It's from my high school musical paycheck," Yongsun said and once they entered, she guided the group in her living room. "Feel at home, especially you two."

"Your maid cleans good, it's spotless. I'll give you that." Hyejin said as she spread out her body on Yongsun's couch. 

Byul blurted out a laugh and look at Hyejin. "There's no maid, she cleans her house. She's a neat freak."

"Ehhhh???" Wheein responded in shock.

"Hey! Don't sell that story to gossip sites!" Yongsun warned everyone and the three gave her a thumbs up. "How do you all want your coffee?"

"Simple black without sugar!" Byul shouted.

"Same! But with sugar!" Hyejin shouted and Yong peeked to the living room searching for Wheein. 

"What about you?" Yongsun asked and Wheein stood up and joined the actress on her open kitchen.

"I really don't drink coffee," Wheein said and Yongsun looked at her.

"Ï'm the best and the prettiest barista you'll ever meet, you have to taste it. What do you prefer? Anything?" Yongsun insisted as she starts her coffee machine.

“I hate black coffee, so I guess with cream-I mean.. milk is fine, too. But cream is great. Or whatever you have. Is there a difference?" Wheein started rambling as she shifted her weight on Yongsun's bar stool installed on the kitchen island. Wheein tries to get a hold herself. "What I’m trying to say is that I’d like a splash of cream if you have it." Wheein ended her rambling feeling defeated, _what is wrong with me?_ She thought to herself. "Can you tell I’m nervous?"

Yongsun smiles at the young singer, "A little." Yongsun gave her a playful wink. "But you do not have anything to worry about. I'm a very kind person, we already established that. I'm better than anyone else. So relax and wait for your coffee." Wheein nods and she just watches the woman make four cups of coffee.

"How do you know to do all that?" Wheein said pointing at all the machines she didn't know on Yongsun's kitchen counter.

"Back in LA, I use to eat-well... drink just coffee, for a whole month, because apparently I'm gaining weight." Wheein looked at her. "They need abs for the cheerleading uniforms, so..."

"Ugh, I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Well, I'm not sorry to own a penthouse, so that's fine by me," Yongsun said and she took two cups to the living room. When she felt Wheein's not following her, she turned around and saw Wheein staring at her. "Bring our cups." Wheein shakes her head and took hers and Yong's cup from the counter and followed the woman. "Here you go."

"I can't believe, Kim Yongsun just served me a coffee," Hyejin said smiling taking a sip. "A really good and I bet expensive coffee..."

"It is expensive, and thank you." Yong smiles and gave a cup to Byul. Wheein slowly walking towards the group and gave the other cup to Yongsun and head towards Hyejin to sit beside her. "Byul... are you okay?" She saw her friend closing her eyes.

"I'm feeling sleepy, not gonna lie."

"And you had the audacity to invite us to drink more?"

"Yeah, that should've been a mistake." Byul drank her coffee and made her way to Yongsun's bedroom. "I'm sleeping in your room, I don't care."

"Is her bed big? My head's spinning-" Byul offered her hand and help Hyejin and go straight to Yong's bedroom.

"Guys? Are you serious?" Wheein said as she looked at the two retreating bodies.

"Ehh, let them," Yongsun said and she walks over to Wheein's seat. "You're still not drinking it."

"Oh? Yes. Pray for me."

"Hey! It's not bad, try it." Wheein let a deep sigh and took a sip. She smiled. "You like it don't you?"

"Yes... I like it like this, it's sweet."

"You drink coffee like a kid-"

"But I like it sweet and creamy-" Wheein paused when her stomach growled. "Oops-"

"Oh? We haven't eaten anything? I can whip something out-"

"I'm fine, I'll just eat with Hyejin before we go home," Wheein said as she continued drinking her coffee and Yongsun took the coffee out of her hand.

"Let's go out now!" Yongsun shouted and Wheein almost choked on her coffee. 

"What-its 3 am?"

"So? You're hungry! Come on! Let's go! Stand up!" Yongsun said tugging Wheein to stand up.

"Oh boy..."

They walked to the elevator together and Yongsun kept glancing at the girl. "Why are you so nervous? Aren't we friends now?"

"I uh-yeah! But I'm pretty sure we're gonna get papped outside. Do you wanna wear my cap?"

"Don't you wanna get papped with me?" 

"What? I-uh I don't? I mean I don't wanna get papped with anyone? No offense."

"None taken," Yongsun said and Wheein saw her thinking as they waited for the elevator. "I really thought you wanted to use me, to gain-"

"Oh my god, are you serious?" Wheein was shocked and stepped away from Yongsun when the elevator finally opened.

"Wheein, I'm sorry-"

"I would never, Ms. Kim," Wheein said and she was about to walk back and drag Hyejin out when she felt Yongsun's hands stopped her.

"Wheein, no-I'm sorry, I just-I have trust issues, and I-"

"We literally just had the talk at the party? Then what is it earlier? Are you just-Oh my god-do you think we are purposely-"

"Jung Wheein! I said stop!" Yongsun shouted and the elevator closes again. "I misunderstood, it's all on me. I'm so sorry... I'm just... I got used to people using me, and every time someone approaches me it is the first instinct that they want something for me."

"I would never."

"I know that now, and I swear that made me so happy. I'm sorry, Wheein." Yongsun said and she stepped closer to the girl. "I'm going to give you a hug now-" but Wheein just grabs Yong's hands and pulled her closer to her and give her a nice hug. "Wheein-" she felt Wheein run her hands on the back of her head.

"I'm sorry that you've met horrible people in your life, I don't know and I can't imagine how do you become so used to people like them, but I'm different," Wheein said as she holds Yong in her arms. She felt Yongsun relaxed from her hug. "I promise, you would never have to feel that way towards me or Hyejin." She felt Yong nod on her shoulders and Wheein smile. "You can be yourself now whenever you are with me, It’s OK, you can fall down now. I’ll catch you." with that Wheein felt a pair of arms hugged her back.

"I'm really sorry-"

"Shhh... It must be so hard for you, you don't have to say sorry, it's not your fault." Wheein just held her, in the middle of the hallway, like that. This is so much different than the Yongsun she knows, this is the real her. "It's nice to finally meet you, Kim Yongsun." They broke the hug and Wheein fixed Yong's blonde hair and tucked it over the woman's ears.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this-"

"It is true, the braver the face the deeper the insecurities," Wheein said and Yongsun just looked at her. "Everything you do is perfect. You're pretty, you act, sing and dance, the way you communicate and talk to people, your fans, friends, everyone in general… It’s almost as if watching Solar in action, its a reflection of what “perfection” is supposed to look like... Yong, When you were with me, please, let me see your vulnerable side."

Yongsun felt relieved and smiled. "I will, I'm sorry if I offended-"

"I said stop saying sorry." Wheein removed the baseball cap off her head and fit it on Yong's. "Your head's kind of big."

Yong let out a laugh and slap Wheein's arms. "Shut up."

"Okay, now we are ready to grab some breakfast." Wheein pressed the elevator button and as if it came to Yong naturally, she grabs Wheein's hands. Wheein whipped her head towards Yong.

"I hope its okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Wheein said and they went it together into the elevator as soon as it opens. "Can I ask you something?" still hand-holding. "Are you okay with it? People using you for their own benefit."

"I’m fine with the idea of using people. And all of that energy that I spend on hating myself before? I spend it now by getting better at it. Like my set up with Jin right now, I will let them use me, as long as I get something from it."

"And you’re proud of that?"

"I’m proud of where it’s gotten me." and Wheein looked at the actress, her eyes soften when she saw Yong looking straight on their reflection on the elevator door.

"Are you using me? Now?" Wheein softly asked and Yongsun looked at her.

"No," Yongsun answered, plain and simple.

"No what?"

"No, I’m not using you, Jung Wheein."

"Well, that’s a relief," Wheein said and it struck Yongsun as painfully naive, the way Wheein so easily, so readily believed in her. Yongsun was telling the truth, but still. Wheein never doubted her, not even for a second. She really fucked that up earlier, but it helped her opened up to Wheein, that's still a win.

"Do you know why I’m not using you?" Yongsun said smiling at Wheein and the singer raised an eyebrow.

"This should be good," Wheein replied laughing as she shakes her head. They exit the elevator and walk to the nearest convenience store.

"The reason I’m not using you is that you have nothing to offer me. Not yet, at least." Yongsun said and it made Wheein giggle.

"I should feel offended? Should I?" Wheein said and as they search for some good microwaveable, Yong's phone started blowing up. "You should really put that in silent mode."

"You got to be kidding me-" Yong said and Wheein take a peek on the actress' phone.

Wheein giggled when she saw Yongsun posing on that gossip site picture. "Why are you smiling in there?!"

"I didn't know they were from Hallyu scoop, ugh!" Yongsun said and scans through her phone. "These idiots, I literally took 3 sips and they're calling me drunk? Jin's news is true tho." Yong said laughing as she scans on the picture Byul took of them earlier.

"Are you serious? This is an immature behavior." Wheein said when she saw Yongsun go to her social media page to post something.

"I'm petty when it comes to this kind bullshit, so no, this is warranted."

"Oh my god, now put that away," Wheein said and Yongsun helped her carry the food.

"Isn't this too much for 4 people?"

"You starved me, I'm eating all of this," Wheein said and they walked back together to Yong's place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, I'll see you on the next one! Future timeline is more exciting, right? But please be patient me and their history, it's gonna be good, I swear. lol


	4. Love & Hate

**APRIL 2020**

Wheein's alarm clock goes off at exactly 8 am. She took a deep sigh and opened her phone and it's just a string of messages from Hyejin reminding her of their schedule today.

10:00 : STAR Recording booth (Two Girl Love a Man) w/ KYS and IU

13:00 : Good Bye Live Vocals Version (Video) STAR Towers

15:30 : Good Bye promotion streamlining

18:00 : SOAR physical album approval

She's not even thrilled reading her first appointment, Wheein got out of her bed and started getting ready. When she stepped out of the shower, she saw her phone ringing and smiled as soon as she saw the caller ID.

"Hey... Good morning." Wheein answered as she dries her hair and sets her phone on speaker mode.

_Okay, I just wanted to check if you're up. I'm already here._

"You're early, but alright, I'm just going to throw in some clothes and I'll be there in 15 minutes."

_Drive safely. I'm hungry, hurry up._

Wheein finds herself smiling. "See you." Wheein ended the call and head straight to their favorite breakfast place. She peeks through the glass wall and saw her. 

"Did you order yet?" Wheein asked as she approaches the woman, the other girl shakes her head. "Wait here." Wheein made her way to the counter, she came back with a tray of breakfast meal in hand and a large cup of hot chocolate.

"Ugh thanks..."

"How's your night?"

"Terrible... That's why I decided to see you before going home." Wheein smile and bit her lower lip.

"Well... I'm just starting my day and it's already looking bad, top that." Wheein said as she starts munching her food.

"I'll top you anytime." The woman said with a wink and Wheein almost choke on her food. "Is it really that bad?"

"Just like what I told you before as if we haven't hurt each other enough and then that confrontation happened two weeks ago, it's a wild ride," Wheein said and the woman smiled at her and caress her cheeks.

"You're such a baby, you can do that. Fighting!" The woman said raising her fists up in the air and Wheein smiled. They spend eating their breakfast talking about their day when they finished, the woman head straight home and Wheein drove herself to STAR towers. She reached the building 30 minutes early and saw Hyejin and Byul eating breakfast in the lounge. 

"Wheein! Have breakfast with us!" Hyejin shouted and Wheein shakes her head but approaches the two.

"I already had breakfast, thank you." Byul and Hyejin studied the girl. "Are there staff on the booth now?"

"Jieun's there, you may head straight if you want," Byul said and Wheein nods and left, a little bit too smiley for Byul and Hyejin's expectation. "She looks fine to me... given the circumstances if you know what I mean."

"Hmm..."

"Do you know anything? Looks like you do. Did she tell you what went down in my office two weeks ago?"

"She doesn't talk to me about Yongsun stuff anymore, because I kind of told her I hate hearing her name," Hyejin said and she laughs.

"That backfired terribly..."

"Well, I am so sorry, Byul. I wasn't able to predict that I'll be needing Yong information via Wheein 3 years after." Hyejin said sarcastically. "-and let's just say that Wheein has a companion whom she tells things she can't tell me any more, and I certain she knows about Yong stuff now."

"Huh? A what now?"

"She had breakfast before going to work? That's not very Wheein don't you think? She met her, and told her Yong stuff maybe nights prior." Hyejin said and Byul still not getting it. "My gosh-her fuck buddy. She tells stuff to her."

"Wheein got what now?! Why I didn't know any of this?"

"Well, hate to break this up to you but since you sided with Yongrat, you lost the entitlement to know things about Wheein."

"I'm her boss!"

"Exactly, and she wants to keep it that way... professionally," Hyejin said and Byul took a deep sigh.

"Do I know her? The fuck buddy? Oh god-"

"Don't pretend Yong's squeaky clean. I don't know if you know her, come here I'll show you." Hyejin said and Byul scoots closer to her. Hyejin pulled her phone and feed Byul everything she has to know.

Wheein made her way to the booth and found Jieun in the waiting room. "Jung Wheein?!"

"Why you always call me by my full name?" Wheein smiled as she walks towards the girl and she gave Jieun a hug.

"I don't know, you're name's cute." Wheein smiled and took the seat next to her.

"Okay... Lee Jieun." Jieun giggled and took out her phone.

"Are you here to oversee the recording?" Jieun asked and Wheein nods. "Also, belated Happy Birthday."

"Aww, thank you. My solo release is on a tight schedule that's why I really don't have anything for my birthday, and then this project so..."

"You sound pretty busy-"

"Ms. Lee, Ms. Jung." a young intern approaches Wheein and IU and the girl is red in the face looking so nervous when the two singers find her standing behind them.

"It's okay, we don't bite," Jieun said and the girl smiled.

"Unless you're into that, that can be arranged," Wheein said and Jieun slapped her arms. "I'm kidding. Yes? Do you need anything? What's your name?"

"I'm Min, and uhh the staff asked me to get you two. The booth's ready to record your part, Ms. Lee." Min explained and Wheein and Jieun stood up and followed the intern. Before Jieun entered the booth, Wheein sends her a piece of good luck and followed Min on the other side.

"Uhm... Min? I'm kind of on a tight schedule today, can you check the other one? Is she on her way?" Wheein asked stripping off her coat and throwing it across a vacant chair before busying herself with the control board.

"The other one?"

"Yongsun..."

"Oh? Well, she's due here any minute," Min stated looking over the schedule on her phone, double-checking just in case.

"That means she will be here in twenty," Wheein informed her without making eye contact and settled on her seat by the desk, then she asked Jieun if she's comfortable through the glass partition.

"Excuse me?" Min asked and Wheein looked at her. "I didn't get what you just said."

"What I'm trying to say is that if she is supposed to be here now, then she won't show up for at least fifteen minutes with the maximum being thirty minutes. She has to be fashionably late to make an entrance but not glaringly late to be viewed as unprofessional." Wheein spins her chair, looked at the intern straight in the eyes, and crossed her arms, as the other staff inside the booth smiled as they watch the interaction and how accurately Wheein described the actress."Because of all the words, you could use to describe her, Kim Yongsun is anything but unprofessional."

"You have worked with her before, then?"

"Professionally? No." Wheein ended the conversation and started adjusting the settings and gave Jieun a thumbs up.

"Uhm... Ms. Jung? If you haven't worked with her, you must have heard what she is like then, to know all of that." Min continued asking a question, gaining the infamous dropped brow glare from Professional!Wheein. "I'm only asking because I'm a fan of hers. Then again, who isn't right now? I mean, She won a handful of Awards and 5 of those are Daesangs for TV. Now with her recording a song, even if its just for a drama..." Min sighed in her adoration. "She's just an inspiration of talent."

Jung Wheein smiled away her laughter but nodded her head. "Always has been." Wheein was about to play the track for Jieun when she looked at Min again. "Tell you what, why don't you head down and escort her up. Give you some time to tell her how much you admire her. I am sure she would love to hear it." Min face lit up, she bowed her head before exiting the booth in a hurry. Wheein shakes her head and starts working with Jieun.

Min waited on the parking and as soon as Yongsun's car stopped, she literally ran to the car, literally threw herself on the incoming car lmao, beating the driver to open the door for Yong. "Ms. Kim, it is an honor to meet you. I mean, a true honor. My name is Joon Minsoo I am STAR Records intern. I will be escorting you up to the studio."

Yongsun smiled lightly in amusement as she exited the car, "Hi, nice to meet you, Minsoo," She followed the nervous girl into the building. "May I ask you a question?"

Min's eyes widened in surprise and overwhelming joy when her idol grabbed her arm to stop her from entering the elevator. "Of course! Anything!"

Maybe just a little too eager for Yong's taste. "Who's already in?"

"What?" Min did a double-take and tried her best to answer. "Oh, everyone."

"-and? Everyone is who? I need names."

"The staff is all there, Ms. Lee's on the booth, and Ms. Jung already started overseeing Ms. Lee's recording," Min explained and Yongsun gave her a smile.

"Is she pleasant?"

"Who?"

"Wheein? How is she this morning?"

Min hesitated, looking around, but couldn't refuse the actress's request, her idol. "To be honest with you, I have just started working for STAR recently. From what I have observed she simply likes things to run smoothly, and fast, her schedule is pretty tight. She checked everything as soon as she entered the studio. She's a musical prodigy, that I can say confidently."

"She's professional." Yongsun clarified for herself. "That is a quality I can appreciate." And be thankful for, hopefully, it would carry her through this today. 

"She said as much."

"What do you mean?" Yong asked finally allowing them to enter the elevator.

"She somehow accurately predicted that you would be between fifteen and thirty minutes late as to make an entrance without seeming unprofessional." The A-list actress huffed a laugh at her predictability. It was strange to have someone who knows her so well to be involved in her career, Byul's an exemption tho. Wheein and her might have a history together but they never work hand in hand professionally. But today, Wheein has to work with her first hand in this project. Unlike the first time where Wheein just sang an OST on her first-ever drama series."She seems to be a good read of character."

Yongsun shook her head. "Not really. She just knows me better than I thought she did... she hasn't forgotten me yet... completely." She muttered the last part to herself as the elevator reached the Studio's floor.

Her eyes instantly scanned the room for Wheein as they came in, she saw Jieun inside the booth and smiled. "Can I take your coat?" Min said and Yongsun unbuttoned her coat and handed it to the young girl as her eyes fixed on Wheein just over the intern's shoulder. She was sitting with her back to Yongsun, headset on her ear, she hasn't noticed Yong's presence yet. Kim Yongsun found herself silently wishing Wheein would turn so she could see her face. It had been so long. 2 weeks to be exact, she's ready to be looked at this time, without the tears and all. She intentionally showed up looking as magnificent as ever to the studio today, hope it pays off.

As if Wheein heard the actress's plea, Wheein turned to point out that the Aircondition unit is loud and asked one of the staff to adjust the settings so it wouldn't be humming, and then her eyes caught Yongsun on the couch sitting. As if she saw nothing especial, Wheein went back to her work and gave a few instructions to Jieun.

Yongsun sighed in her seat and waited, after at least 20 minutes or so she heard Wheein talk over the microphone. "Alright, all your parts are done, except for those parts that need to be recorded together, thank you, Jieun," Wheein said and she waited for the girl to exit the booth. "-or are you ready to record the mixed vocals now? You need a break?"

"Not really, I think I can record it now." Jieun confirmed and Wheein nod and smiled in agreement. 

"Okay, you can step back in," Wheein said and Jieun did as she throws a little wave on Yong's direction, Yongsun stood up and waved back. Then she slowly took small steps forward towards Wheein's direction. Wheein looked at her, full-on poker face. "You may join Jieun inside, thank you." _the coldest words, sting like a bitch._ Yongsun pouted and entered the booth, Jieun greeted her and they exchanged a hug. "Okay, whenever you're ready..." Wheein said and Jieun gave her an okay sign, Yong did the same.

Wheein started playing the track, cold stare. What Yongsun didn't know, Wheein's hands on the control panels we're shaking, HARD. She would hear her sing again. When Yongsun's voice hit her headphone she can't stop shaking her legs, she holds on tighter on her thighs, gripping on her ripped jeans. _She sounds so good. I could cry._

"Perfect." Wheein throws in a compliment and saw Yogsun smiled from the booth, a little too energetic for Wheein's comfort and then she heard Min clapping behind her. Wheein sighed and played the recording for Jieun and Yong. "Now, unto the next one," Wheein said and she played all the parts with the mixed vocals, and recorded the background vocals/adlibs of the two. "Ooookay. That should be it. Jieun you're done." Wheein said and Jieun said her goodbye to Yong and exits the recording booth. Jieun's manager entered the studio and gathered Jieun's things.

"You're so good at this, Wheein." tapping Wheein's arms.

"Nah, I just have a good ear," Wheein said and she hugged Jieun and said her farewell. She looked at Yongsun through the glass partition, the girl is biting her lip and massaging her throat. She looked for Min and asked the girl to give the actress a bottle of water.

"Thank you, Wheein." Yongsun said using her mic, so Wheein is the only one that can hear her, she did that in front of the intern instead of actually thanking her fan who brought her the drink. ANYWAY...

"Whenever you're ready, Yong." Wheein said and she looked at Yongsun.

"Leggow!" Yong said on her mic giving Wheein an okay sign. They recorded all of Yong's part swiftly, the actress still got that singer part of her. She finished the recording flawlessly.

"Okay, we're done. Thank you." Wheein stood up removing her headphones and Yong hurried out of the booth to talk to Wheein.

"Wheein-" Yong shouted as soon she's out and Wheein is already putting back her coat on. "Do you have time? Wanna grab lunch?"

Wheein looked at her, already dressed up and ready to go. "As much as I don't want to, I can't." Yongsun's face dropped. Wheein looked at her right and called the assistant who hurried towards her."Min, why don't you accompany Ms. Kim for lunch?"

Yongsun wave both her hands in front of her, "Oh? No, it's fine, I'll just head home-"

"Enjoy." Wheein said before she heads out of the studio.

**MAY 2020**

Wheein is sitting on her bed as she saw everything went down. Her song was released 3 hours ago, around noon and she saw how her song skyrocketed the chart when it got released. Her 'coming out' song was accepted positively by her fans and she's over the moon. This is all she needs, and she loves all of her fans so dearly. While Moonbyul and Hyejin are freaking out over the kitchen.

"Hyejin, I think we're getting a Perfect All Kill for Wheein this time? Don't you think? Have you seen the charts?!" Byul said in a manner she's almost rapping.

"I'm literally sitting here, of course, I can see what's happening," Hyejin said as she kept typing on her laptop. "There's too much invites for Wheein-"

"Invites?"

"Talk shows, I have to decide where to give her first interview, I have to be smart here-" Byul scoots over and read through Hyejin's inbox.

"What about something from top broadcasting companies?"

Hyejin looked at Byul irritably and looked dead straight to her eyes. "I know that, maybe for other artists that will work. But this is Wheein, my Wheein, she's not comfortable with those setups. My priority here is Wheein's comfortability, I will book her on Kim Shin Young's Noon radio show for tomorrow."

"Oh? They're great friends right?"

"They are, and Wheein will feel happy about this. I'm positive."

"Okay then, book that."

"At this point, we already secured PAK for Goodbye, we just have to wait for the weekly charts to know for sure," Hyejin said and Byul nodded. "I'm turning down Music Showcases though, will that be okay?"

"Wheein doesn't really love doing that huh?"

"Nope."

"Well yeah, let's focus on getting tv shows and festivals," Byul said and Hyejin nods.

"Byul... come closer," Hyejin whispered and Byul immediately scoots her chair closer to Hyejin and moves her ears towards Hyejin. "It has been two weeks, where the fuck is Yongrat?"

"She told me she'll be here for the release, but her friend from LA is coming today so she's picking her up at the airport as we speak." Hyejin shakes her head in disappointment.

"You know what? At this point, I will let my friend marry anyone but Yong. That woman is testing my patience." Hyejin said and she looked over on Wheein's direction who's now asleep on her bed. "Ugh, why can't both of them just get their shit together? It wasn't that hard."

"Okay, can we focus on this first? We can Livestream? Can you wake her up?" Byul said and Hyejin groaned but followed the CEO's instruction.

"Whee, we're live streaming because I said so." Hyejin woke Wheein with her kisses and Wheein smiled at her best friend, she wrapped her arms around Hyejin's waist and rested her chin on Hyejin's shoulder. "Byul! Come take a picture of us!" Byul runs towards the bedroom and took a picture that Hyejin posted on her social media.

The live stream started and Wheein's arms still on Hyejin's waste. Wheein waved at the camera and Hyejin was just laughing how ridiculous they both look, they started reading comments from the Livestream.

"How are we going to do this?" Wheein asked as the two of them were just laughing for minutes straight now. "Someone said we can just sit here and laugh, fuck the Q and A-" Wheein read, and Hyejin laugh and have a thumbs up.

"Smart kid!" Hyejin said as she pushed Wheein to sit up straight. Hyejin watches the comments went by so fast. "Yes! Yes its hard babysitting, Wheein. Can we switch place? Of course! Please!" Hyejin reads and answeres questions. "Let's do it like this, wheepups. I'll read the questions from my phone and Wheein will answer, send a rainbow emoji to the chat if you all get it."

The comment box were filled with rainbow emoji and well wishes to Wheein. "Whee, just say thank you to your fans first."

Wheein stared at the viewer's count and her eyes almost bulged out of her sockets. "Five hundred thousand? What?! Are you all for real?!" Wheein's face is in shock she almost glitched out of her own body. "First of all, to all my fans, wheepups, since my youtube phase up to this day, all of you have been my rock. You know a lot of my struggles and I'm just so happy to share this side of me to all of you. Soar is a piece of me, a large piece of me and I want to share it with you, myself, in this album. Thank you."

"Someone said total sales just reached three hundred thousand, oh my gosh-" Hyejin said as her voice cracks at the end of her sentence and she's trying so hard not to cry. Wheein looked at her and she just can't help it, Wheein launch herself and hugged Hyejin. 

"Fuck it, sorry, we're just so happy," Wheein said and they hugged for a long time, just tears. "This is us, Hyej. These? All of these, with did this together, thank you!" Wheein said and Hyejin broke and cried like a baby.

"What the heck are you doing-oh god, I swear I did not plan to cry, it's just so overwhelming-" Wheein wipes Hyejin's face with her sleeves and fixed her friend's face and she kissed her cheeks. "Oh, god-sorry you all have to witness that. This is a realtime reaction!" Hyejin said and Wheein smiled at her.

"Gahhhh! Thank you! Alright, questions, questions!"

"Someone asks is manager Hyejin the girl from Good bye?" Hyejin said shaking her head. "Answer it!"

"No! It's a break-up song! Do we look like we have broken up?" Wheein asked and she saw the chat goes wild.

"What is your relationship with manager Hyejin?" Hyejin said and Wheein looked at her.

"They are really calling you manager Hyejin." Wheein laughs and Hyejin just shrugs. "No, she's not a girlfriend, guys. We are soulmates, and even if we find our respective partners in the future, we will always be each other's number one!"

"That's a lot of awws and uwus in the chat." Hyejin said and she nods. "Yes, at this point we are more than married, being married at each other is a step-down."

"Totally..."

"Okay, this is good... What is your inspiration for writing Goodbye?"

"Phew... It's about a past love, which still kind of you know-uhm haunts you for quite a while. But then, you know uhm-"

"Why are you explaining it like you didn't write it! Just say it!" Hyejin shouted and she laughs, Wheein slaps her arms and pushed her off the bed.

"Anyway, it's also about moving on, I mean if it's not meant to be then you got to get yourself out of there and just be happy, with or without the person-right?"

"What is this? Uhm... Is there anyone in particular-" Hyejin started reading but stopped halfway. "Of course there is, but you all don't know her. She's not famous folks," she said as she giggles.

Wheein just smiles and lick her lower lips as she scans for more questions. "When you released EASY three years ago is there any correlation with Goodbye-Wow! How are you all so smart? Yes, it is kind of about the same girl." Wheein said and she laughs. "A lot of we've been knew now on the chat."

"Wait, this one is good. This one fan said if she saw the girl it's on sight, she'll k-word her." Hyejin read and she looked at Wheein. "What's k-word?"

"OH!" Wheein read "KILL" on the chat and shakes her head. "No, no killing!" 

"Yes yes killing," Hyejin said imitating her friend. "Are you in a relationship right now?" Hyejin read the chats and looked at Wheein for answers.

"I don't know-uhm people I end up liking apparently hates commitment."

"Everyone's saying at (@) her."

"No... She wouldn't like that." Wheein said and she smiled at the camera she received a text and saw it pop out of her notification bar.

_I am watching, you idiot._

"Oh my gosh, she just texted me, she's watching as well. Hi! I'll come by and see you tonight!" Wheein said as she waves at the camera like a kid.

_Fuck you, but also yes. Can't wait._

"Ugh... Stop! I'm grossed out!" Hyejin shouted as she watches what's happening.

_Tell Hyej drinks on me tonight._

"She told me drinks on her tonight." Wheein said and she looked at Hyejin and her friend smiled.

"Fuuuuck, okay, see you girl!" Hyejin said shouting at the camera.

**A few minutes before the livestream...**

On the other side of the city, Yongsun is driving her friend Chorong to her penthouse for her to stay during her vacation, she decided she wouldn't need a hotel, she really just came to visit her old friend from LA.

"Your Wheein's starting a livestream with manager Hyejin?" Chorong said as she holds Yongsun's phone while Yong's driving.

"Oh, set it up on my holder," she said pointing on the phone holder installed in her car. 

"They look pretty cozy, she's too close for a manager," Chorong said and Yongsun smiled.

"They're best friends..." 

"Awww... Wheein just woke up." Chorong said as she watches the livestream and she saw Yong glancing on her phone while smiling. "Eyes on the road, Yong, please."

"Sorry..." Yong said and she just can't help but smile as soon as she saw Wheein on her screen.

"Oh my gosh-is Hyejin crying?!" Chorong exclaimed when she saw Hyejin and Wheein hugging.

"Is Wheein crying too-oh my god-Rongie! Have you bought her song?"

"Yes, you won't shut up about it!"

"Good..." Yongsun and Chorong continued watching the live stream as they drive on Seoul's busy street. "See? They are more than married."

"And that's okay because?"

"They'll never cross the line. I've seen it before." and Chorong saw her friend's face softens. "You know that day I hurt Wheein, I also hurt Hyejin, and I feel like this getting Wheein back thing, I may have to win back Hyejin as well..."

"...and you will," Chorong reassured her friend, and Yong just gave her a smile. "This girl, she just come-out in front of South Korea and she's sitting on her bed unbothered. You need that type of energy in your life."

"I know that, and I'm trying okay?" they continued watching and they heard Hyejin's next question.

_"Okay, this is good... What is your inspiration for writing Goodbye?"_

"Okay, let's hear it!" Chorong shouted and Yong shifted nervously on the driver seat.

"Rongie! Shush!" then they heard Wheein's voice.

_"Phew... It's about a past love, which still kind of you know-uhm haunts you for quite a while. But then, you know uhm-"_

"Oh my gosh-she's so fucking cuuuuute!" Yong shouted.

"KIM YONGSUN! EYES ON THE ROAD!"

_"Why are you explaining it like you didn't write it! Just say it!" Hyejin shouted and she laughs, Wheein slaps her arms and pushed her off the bed._

_"Anyway, it's also about moving on, I mean if it's not meant to be then you got to get yourself out of there and just be happy, with or without the person-right?"_

"Oh shiiiit..." Chorong said and she waits for Yong's reaction.

"F-fuck, she told me that, you know, during the confrontation-"

"I'm sorry, Yong, you can do it. Don't you dare give up on her."

"No... Not a chance, I really want this, Rong. I want her." and then they heard a follow-up question from Hyejin.

_"What is this? Uhm... Is there anyone in particular-" Hyejin started reading but stopped halfway. "Of course there is, but you all don't know her. She's not famous folks," she said as she giggles._

"Fucking Hyejin, yup definitely have to win her back too," Yongsun said as she smiles.

_Wheein just smiles and lick her lower lips as she scans for more questions. "When you released EASY three years ago is there any correlation with Goodbye-Wow! How are you all so smart? Yes, it is kind of about the same girl." Wheein said and she laughs. "A lot of 'we've been knew' now on the chat."_

"Ha! I knew it! EASY is about me too!" Yongsun shouted excitedly.

"It's a negative song, Yong, and you're happy it's about you?"

"Shut up. I love how Wheein thinks of me when she writes songs. I feel... important."

"Because you're a horrible person," Chorong said and Yong just rolled her eyes. "See? Manager Hyejin wants you killed."

_"Are you in a relationship right now?" Hyejin read the chats and looked at Wheein for answers._

_"I don't know-uhm people I end up liking apparently hates commitment."_

"Yes, Wheein, drag her!" Chorong said and Yongsun stopped the car, then she looked at her friend.

"People? There are others?"

_"Everyone's saying at (@) her."_

"Is she introducing someone-"

"Rongie, shut up-"

_"No... She wouldn't like that."_

_"Oh my gosh, she just texted me, she's watching as well. Hi! I'll come by and see you tonight!" Wheein said as she waves at the camera like a kid._

"Oh no... Yong." Chorong said and she looked at her friend, she finds Yongsun holding on the stirring wheel tighter. Yongsun just felt her heart dropped to the ground.

_"Ugh... Stop! I'm grossed out!"_

"Yes, Hyejin. I'm grossed out as well." Chorong echoed from the passenger seat.

_"She told me drinks on her tonight." Wheein said and she looked at Hyejin and her friend smiled._

_"Fuuuuck, okay, see you girl!" Hyejin said shouting at the camera._

"Okay, Yong, we'll figure it, out-oh god." Yong stepped on the gas and speed up to her house. "Yongsun! What are you doing?!"

"Rong get my phone and call Byul."

"What?!"

"Just put her on speaker!" Yong shouted driving faster as she could.

"Yong, I swear to god! Slow it down!" Chorong shouted and she saw Yong crying. "Pull the fuck over! Pull the hell over!" The car stopped in a halt and Yong cried as she hugged the stirring wheel of her car. Chorong got out of the car, opened the driver seat, and pushed Yong on the passenger seat side.

"There's already a someone, Rongie." Yong said as she covers her face with her hands. 

"Type the address and I'll drive us safely there-"

"Rongie, I'm sorry, we're supposed to have fun and-"

"No, Yong. I came here to spend time with you, through thick and thin. You know that." Yong typed in Chorong's phone her address and the girl started driving to her penthouse. She grabbed her phone and dialed Byul number and put her on speaker.

"Byul..."

_Hey? Have you picked up Chorong? Where are you?_

"You're with Wheein right?"

_What? Yes. Uhm, but we're about to go out and celebrate-_

"Send me the address."

_I don't think that's a good idea-_

"Please... Please...Byul..."

_But-Yong... Wheein, she's-_

"I don't care, send me the address. I'm coming." Yongsun dropped the call and a notification popped out. "I even have my phone notification turned on whenever she posts something. It's so pathetic."

"You're inlove, and that's okay," Chorong reassured her, and Yong just stares at Wheein's post.

"She looks fine now. Look at her, she's surrounded by people who love her." Yongsun said and she looked over at her friend.

"You have me..."

"It's a funny and crazy twist of fate you know? How she was always so jealous of the men, worried she couldn’t compete and now look at me? I was out here so jealous of a woman, feeling so fucking worried I wouldn’t compare...I feel so insecure and I am fucking Kim Yongsun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it, everything will be revealed in the next "future chapter" (CH. 6). Comments motivate me to write often, just so you know. lmao anyway, I still haven't figure out schedule updates? So I guess, I'll update when I can. Thank you so much! See you on the next one.


	5. Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before the hell break loose, I just wanna say that I got carried away writing this chapter? So it's pretty long and I apologize in advance if long chapters bore you. Really sorry. Anyway, here's another one from the past. I drop hints. Figured out which is which lol. Thank you to those who subscribe to this story and the comments, that means a lot really.
> 
> ALSO, this is a wheesun centric fic, If you want something for Hwabyul's plot just drop your suggestions in the comments. So I'll know if I can do something about it. lol

**APRIL 2015**

After that NYE party, Yongsun, Byul, Wheein, and Hyejin are inseparable. Between their business ties on STAR companies, they all started hanging out as close friends, they will spend Byul and Yongsun's day off on a weekend where the university girls are free to hang out. Even the Hallyu scoop pick up the story and made a detailed timeline of their friendship. They are now called Kim Yongsun's squad or #KYSsquad as tagged photos on their social media.

All four of them are always seen together on a night out or even a simple meal outside, tonight is not an exemption.

Today will be the 8th Korea Drama Awards and everyone, well almost everyone is rooting for Autumn Letter to take home the big wins for tonight. The drama got 8 nominations out of 15 categories for the night, Kim Yongsun and Kim Seokjin took one each on both of their roles for Best New Actress and Best New actor, respectively.

 **KIM YONGSUN PENTHOUSE** (for reference)

Byul was standing behind Yong’s makeup chair as she checks the actress’s reflection on the mirror, the whole staff for Yong’s Hair and makeup are all over her. Yong was wearing her all-black outfit to match Byul’s all-white suit.

“I’ll bet you already prepared your speech for later,” Byul said and Yongsun started giggling confirming that she really did prepare a speech for later.

“Why do you keep doing that knowing full well I already have done it?” Yongsun said and Byul just shrugs. “Anyway, have you talk to your dad?”

“About?”

“Once you took over STAR, can you still be my manager?”

“Oh? That well-uhm he gave you to Mr. Lee, you know? The PR Head, he trusts him.”

“What? You know I did not like him, Byul.”

“I know that, but dad told me he can get you famous, and he’s really good at his job,” Byul said and she saw Yongsun pouted. “I promise you. I’ll still be overseeing your projects.” She said reassuring her friend.

“I guess there’s no way out of that huh?”

“And dad didn’t like the idea of pairing you with Jin exclusively, so I really didn’t have any choice.”

“That’s fine-” Yongsun stopped when they heard her doorbell goes.

“That must be Wheein and Hyejin, let me get that,” Byul said when she saw one staff stood up to check the door.

Since Shadow wasn’t nominated tonight, Hyejin and Wheein decided to just watch the live broadcast of the award show on Yong’s place because her TV Set is gigantic, also, they decided to have the after-party at Yong’s place after her big win (they are sure of it).

Byul opened the door and saw Hyejin alone, carrying two bags of groceries. She took one of the bags from Hyejin’s arms and she made her way straight to Yong’s kitchen but stopped to look at Byul from head to toe.

“You look rich on that suit,” Hyejin said as she opened the fridge and started stacking the groceries inside.

“I am rich,” Byul said and she helped Hyejin unpacking the bags. “Where’s Wheein?”

“Oh? Her Unnie from the university will be leaving tomorrow for Japan, her friends went to her house and help her pack.”

“So Wheein’s not gonna make it tonight?”

As soon as Byul asked the question, Yong’s head whipped in their direction. “What do you mean Wheein’s not coming?”

“I didn’t say that I said she’s currently busy doing some stuff, she’ll get here before you two came back. She’s on a send-off party at the moment, geez.” Hyejin said and when she opened the freezer she saw stacks of meat. “Ya! There’s already too much meat here, and I also bought some.”

“Wheein likes it, so I told my secretary to grab some on her way here,” Byul said as she helps Hyejin clean the kitchen counter.

“How do you know that Wheein likes meat?”

"I didn't, Yong told me," Byul said and a smile grew on Hyejin's face. "Why?"

"Nothing..." Hyejin said as she folds the paper bags and put it on the trash. 

STAR HMU team finished glamming up Yongsun and she finally made her way to her kitchen where Byul and Hyejin were talking.

"Wow, I just saw the entirety and you look so good, I know you'll win," Hyejin said that made Yongsun smile.

"When it comes from you, I know I will. You're Wheein's lucky charm, I hope it works on me too." 

"You're welcome..."

"Anyway... Why is Wheein running late?"

"She just attended a send-off party for one of her Seniors from the university," Hyejin said and she sat down taking her little crunchy snack.

"Isn't she the senior? You guys are graduating next month right?"

"Well, a senior uh she's a senior when Wheein and I are freshmen? They were pretty close, they're on the same org in the university that's why." Hyejin said and Byul jumped out of her seat causing Yong and Hyejin's shocked faces. "What the hell?"

"We're running late! Yong, Let's go!"

"No, we're not? and being early on a red carpet isn't r really VIP looking." Yong said and Byul's jaw literally dropped as she slowly looks at Hyejin's direction.

"See what I have to deal with? This is a winless Kim Yongsun, imagine if she wins tonight." Byul said and Hyejin just shrugs.

"Just brace yourself then, Byul. She'll win tonight."

"Ugh, I need Wheein to be here so I can survive tonight, please call her!" Byul said as she literally started dragging Yong out of her house. As soon as the staff left with Byul and Yong, Hyejin made herself comfortable, grab a box of cereal, and brought in on the couch. She sent Wheein a quick text and started munching the cereal out of the box and opened the TV channel for the KD awards broadcast.

Wheein pulled her phone out when she felt it vibrating on her pocket, she saw Hyejin's texts then she felt a pair of arms wrapped on her waist. "Geez! You almost gave me a heart attack."

"What? I'm just making up for the time I won't be here." Hyoyeon said as she ruffles Wheein's hair. "Let's go inside! Everyone's waiting for your Shadow performance."

"My what now?" Hyoyeon dragged Wheein inside and everyone started cheering. "Hyonnie!!!"

"For me? Please?" the older girl begged and Wheein pretended on throwing a little tantrum.

"Come on! Before you become even more famous, at least we can brag to our kids that once in our life Jung Wheein sang for us during our barbeque sessions!" 

"Jung Wheein! Jung Wheein!"

"Come on, Wheein!"

Everybody is cheering for her, so she stood up, grab a water bottle, and gave her friends a hell out of performances, yes, she sang three songs. Everyone cheered after she finishes all three, and she saw Hyoyeon smiling at her. "What?"

"I'm just... I'm going to miss everyone, especially you." 

"Come back soon, you promised to produce one of my songs in the future. I'll hold you accountable for that." Wheein said and Hyoyeon nods. "I already miss you."

"Awww my little baby Wheein, come here, come to mommy-"

"Yaaa! I hate you!" Wheein pouted and Hyoyeon just gave her a smile.

"No, you don't."

"I don't," 

Wheein spends a lot of her time with the squad but Hyejin is trying to reach her nonstop. "Whee, is that Hyejin? You can go now, you know?"

"I know but-"

"Shhhh..." Hyoyeon stood up and she pulled Wheein up, they got a lot of boos from the squad. "I'll walk you out."

"I'm sorry..."

"Hey? It's fine, I'll be back soon. Thanks for stopping by, Wheein."

"Well... Uhm-Hyonnie, I actually have something-"

"Tell me when I get back? Okay? Go. Hyejin's gonna hate me, I don't want that." Hyoyeon said and Wheein's face dropped. "Don't be sad."

"When are you going to take me seriously?"

"When you stop looking like a baby," Hyoyeon said and it made Wheein smile. "Send my regards to everyone, I hope your show wins tonight, we'll be watching."

"Thanks... Bye, Hyonnie!"

"See you soon!" Hyoyeon waved goodbye at Wheein happily.

Wheein literally shaking as she took the bus on her way to Yongsun's place. She missed a lot already. She was greeted by Hyejin's death stare as soon as she opened the door. "What the actual fuck, Whee?"

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time." Wheein and she took her shoes off and joined Hyejin in the living room. "Have you been eating all of these alone?!" Wheein exclaimed as soon as she saw how messy Yongsun's immaculate living room is. Wheein started picking up everything she can put in the trash. When she's already satisfied, she stopped cleaning and joined Hyejin for real. She grabs a can of beer and watched the broadcast.

"How did it go?" Hyejin said and Wheein just raised her eyebrow. "Did you tell her?"

"She didn't let me... again."

"Awww..." Hyejin crawled her way to Wheein and hug her friend. "It's just a crush, it will pass, okay? Why don't you try looking somewhere... closer?"

"Who? You?" Wheein said and Hyejin immediately smacks Wheein's face with a bag of chips.

"Not this close," Hyejin said and she scoots closer to Wheein. "What about... Ms. Kim?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Wheein said and Hyejin just look at her with her 'so what?' face. "Kim Yongsun? Oh god, you're crazy. Just name someone within my reach... and preferably gay. Thank you very much."

"You're so uptight sometimes, Whee." Hyejin said and its time for Wheein's judging look at her best friend. "Well, let's keep this secret between us, let's say she likes you, would you?"

"I would not."

"Ehh? Why not?"

"We're really good friends, I don't want it to change. We're having a blast hanging out with this famous and I might add? Very gorgeous actress and this Multibillion heiress? I can't even believe I just said that, but you get my point?"

"Yeah, butI'm asking hypothetically... would you fuc-" Hyejin stopped when Wheein shoves a large piece of cake on her mouth.

"Drop it! It would never happen." Wheein said and Hyejin sighed as she tries to munch the cake to pieces.

Autumn Letter current tally of awards, 2 wins, and 3 categories left for the night and the daesang. Min Dohee who won last year's best new actress award from Reply 1994 went up to the stage as she will be presenting the best new actress for this year.

"Okay... This is already in the bag." Hyejin said as she sits on the couch comfortably as Wheein is literally on edge.

"Please, win. This will make her totally happy."

"And this year's Best New Actress goes to..."

"Please please..." Wheein praying on her seat as Hyejin looked at her idiot friend as she giggles because of the sight by herself.

"... Kim Yongsun from Autumn Letter! Kim Yongsun's delicate and emotional acting and realistic character have been praised for establishing a female character unmatched amongst her competitor in this new era of Korean drama in televisions." Dohee announced and the camera panned on Yongsun who's already standing and hugging Byul and Jin who's sitting beside her. Wheein was literally jumping up and down on Yong's living room as Hyejin lazily drinks her beer still sitting.

"Wooooooo!" Wheein shouted and Hyejin pulled her friend to sit the fuck down.

"Wowwww." Yongsun started. "First of all, I just wanted to thank STAR Studios for putting so much trust in me, Mr. Moon, my best friend Byul, my co-star Seokjin, and all of the staff who's been part of Autumn Letter's success and run. Thank you. To my fans, who's always there, whenever and wherever, Thank you, my Angels!" Yongsun bowed and exits the stage.

It didn't even last long since Yong went to the stage, Kim Soohyun who won last year's Daesang for My love from the star went to the stage to present this year's Daesang award.

"Okay, now this, I'm not quite sure..." Hyejin said as she held hands with Wheein.

"And this year's daesang award goes to..." Soohyun opened the envelop and smile at the camera. "I think this is the first time in history, I just wanted to say I want to work with this person in the future... Korea Drama awards Daesang for this year goes to... KIM YONGSUN, AUTUMN LETTER!" The camera zoomed in to Yong's face and it is evident that she's really shocked. _How can I new actress win a daesang on her first year?!_

Wheein and Hyejin jumped up and down the living room as they hug each other, Yongsun literally drags Byul to the stage. She can't accept it alone this time. "What?! Wow. Thank you, Mr. Kim Soohyun." Yong with her mouth wide open looked at her best friend, Byul took the bouquet from Yong's hands and let the girl hold her trophy as she speaks. "First of all, to all daesang candidates for tonight, I wanted to share this award with everyone, I really believe that we all deserve, thank you for being my inspirations and role model while I was growing up, wanting to be an actress in a family of doctors. I really thought to have one award and didn't prepare a speech for this, I'm so happy to share this stage with my best friend. She the first person who bets on me, and she deserves this as much as I do. I already said this and I'll just repeat it, to the STAR heads, staff, co-stars and the fans! Thank you so so much! I also wanted to thank Wheein and Hyejin, who's watching right now, can you believe this? Ahhh! Thank you!"

Wheein and Hyejin's eyes grew wide in shock and started jumping up and down again when they heard Yong mentioned their names, this time Hyejin went on the top of the couch and started jumping. Wheein run towards the TV monitor arms wide opened and kissed the TV-

"Arghh!" Wheein groaned in pain and Hyejin immediately run towards her friend with a bloody mouth. "I think I just cut my lips-"

"It is CUT." Hyejin tried to guide Wheein to the Kitchen's sink and wash Wheein's face. "What an idiot. What do you think you're doing? What happened?"

"It's nothing, I'm just clumsy..." Wheein said and Hyejin looked at her suspiciously, "I didn't know what I was doing, okay? I tried kissing the TV"

"Oh my gosh-" Hyejin burst out laughing as she grabs an ice pack from the fridge. "Hold it, I'm gonna search for Yong's first aid kit."

"It's not that deep-"

"Oh? So you'd rather be seen by Yong and Byul with busted ass lips? How are you gonna explain that?"

"Okay, you have a point," Wheein said and Hyejin saw the award show's about to close as she walks past the TV in the living room, she needs to hurry. 

After Hyejin tends on Wheein's cut lip, they prepared their barbeque set up on Yong's spacious balcony, just outside her kitchen. Wheein and Hyejin started the grill when they heard the door unlocked. Hyejin and Wheein run towards the door and greeted the two. Hyejin grabbed the two awards from Yong's hands and placed it on the floor as the four of them held hands and started jumping around together.

"Congratulations! Congratulations!~" as they sing a congratulatory song for their friends.

"Ahhh! Thank you!" Yongsun said in delight and Byul is just smiling from ear to ear.

"I'm glad you made it." Byul said as she gave Wheein a hug.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I wasn't able to send you off earlier." Byul just shrugs it off and started walking to the comfort room.

"I'll change clothes first, this is very itchy, I can't-" she said rushing to the CR.

"I'll check on the grill as well-" Wheein said and Hyejin followed her outside. Wheein is blowing to keep the fire stick on the coal when Yongsun noticed the band on Wheein's lips.

"What happened?" Yong asked and Hyejin giggled that made her notice Wheein's face turning red.

"Oh? Its nothing, I cut it earlier. It's fine now." Wheein said hoping Yong accept her explanation as she throws daggers on Hyejin's direction.

"It looks pretty bad-" Yong said as she checks Wheein face.

"Isaiditsfine-" Wheein said as she tries to compose herself.

"Well, that's what you get from kissing-"

"Hyej! Shut the fuck up!" Wheein said and threw a bag of chips on Hyejin's direction.

Yongsun pouted when she remembered Wheein's at a party earlier, she sighed. "I guess the party was pretty wild earlier huh?"

Wheein's jaw dropped and she just nods awkwardly. "Yeahhhh... Can we not talk about this anymore? Its embarrassing."

"Sure..." Yong said and Byul finally made her way to the balcony and Yong left to change.

Byul was holding a brown envelope and Hyejin starts smiling, then Wheein felt something was off. "What's happening?"

"We have to wait for Yong, she'll kill me if I do this without her," Byul said and Hyejin agreed, which is unusual. 

"Interesting..." Wheein said as she started feeding herself with some meat. "Ahh! I loved it."

"Well, this is part 1 of your birthday celebration," Byul said and Wheein just nods, she doesn't care anymore, she just wants to eat.

"No, this is for Yong. I don't have anything to celebrate today, tomorrow's my birthday, I don't want to rob Yong her party. This is her night-"

"Well, the night's-"

"Byulyi, I swear to god open your mouth one more time and I'll punch you. Stop dropping hints!" Hyejin shouted and Byul pretends to zip her lips.

"What hints?" Yong came in her PJs. Byul waved the brown envelop and Yong started jumping and took a seat on Byul's side.

"What the fuck is happening????" Byul stood up as she gesture to Yong and Hyejin to stand on her side. "What the hell?"

Byul looked at her wristwatch, "Well, since technically, in less than an hour you'll be 20, Hyejin, Yong, and I decided to give you a birthday present." Byul started as Hyejin and Yong stand right beside her with smiles from ear to ear.

"You do know you don't have to give me anything, right?"

"But we have something for you..." Hyejin said, Byul gave the enveloped to Wheein and Hyejin smiled proudly. "Open it."

Wheein opened it and her heart soared and she started tearing up. "Oh, my gosh-I thought..." Its her contract for STAR Records, for her to be officially part of the record label.

"I mean, why wait? This is the best time to give you that." Byul said and Wheein hugged her. "Also, please sign? I already paid your manager your signing bonus." Byul said and Hyejin gave Wheein a thumbs up.

"Ofcourse! What the heck?!" Wheein grabs the pen from Byul and signed her five-year contract for STAR. "Oh my god-thank you so much!" and Wheein looked at Hyejin. "Hyej! Thank you!"

"Hey... What about me? You didn’t thank me?" Yong said pouting and Wheein wipe the tears from her eyes and smiled at Yong.

"But you didn’t do anything." Hyejin said said and Wheein stood up to face the actress.

"I still like being thanked…" Yongsun said while pouting and Wheein gave her a hug.

"Thank you for sharing this night with me... I know this is your night but-"

"Come on, you deserve this, Wheein. So let's start this night! Shall we?"

**3 hours later...**

Yong started cleaning up and the three looked at her, they're all drunk. "We're not yet done!" Byul shouted.

"It's almost 3 in the morning and you all have to be up before noon," Yong said as she continued cleaning, Byul and Hyejin are almost nonfunctional as Wheein tries to grab some trash to help Yong. "Wheein, it's fine. I'll clean it up, aren't you drunk?"

"I can handle my alcohol. I'm fine." Wheein said and she put the trash on the garbage bag on Yong's hands.

"Well, can you just help them get to my bedroom? I'll finish this up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah..." Yong smiles and Wheein helped Byul and Hyejin get to Yong's bedroom. When Yong finished washing the dishes and clear up the balcony, she was about to go to her bedroom when she saw Wheein's sleeping on the couch in her living room. There's literally room for everyone in her house, she has one guest room and her bed can fit all four of them, but every time they're on a sleepover, Wheein always finds her way on her couch.

Yong finds herself slowly walking towards the couch, trying so hard not to make any noise. Her face softens when she saw Wheein on a deep slumber, she smiled. Yong sat down and everything seems so quiet, _why is Seoul so quiet? It's never been this quiet. It's very very quiet, I can hear my cell dividing..._ and her heart beating a little bit faster than usual.

Yong caught herself staring, and it felt like a crime. She's literally a creep watching someone sleep, but for some reason, she felt good. Of all her 24 years of existing she never really questioned her sexuality, she's straight, she knows that FOR SURE... but for some reason, she can't figure out her fascination with this young singer in front of her. Sure, Wheein's like a perfect child, she's smart, she's talented, she has pure intentions towards her from the very start, she's sincere and genuine and Yong seems to enjoy every second that she spends with Wheein. She enjoys Byul's company, but she never felt this kind of feeling towards her closest confidant, but when it comes to Wheein, she always finds herself wanting the girl's attention. _What the fuck is this? I never saw girls this way, NEVER._

Yongsun took a deep long sigh as she finally decided to wake Wheein up and make her sleep on a more comfortable bed. "Wheein?" Wheein just rolls over and scoot herself closer on the couch's backrest. Yongsun's heart soared, she literally has to hold her left chest slightly to keep it from jumping out of her chest. She runs to her bedroom and took deep breaths before looking to her closet to find a blanket for Wheein. She came out and brought two blankets for her and Wheein, yes, she decided to sleep in the living room with Wheein. She tucked Wheein with the blanket she brought her. Yongsun finally took the couch on the other side of the room. She faces Wheein's direction, though Wheein's back is facing her she can't help but stare. She drifted to sleep after tiring herself for being a creep that she is.

It was the next day and they ate lunch before heading to Wheein's house in Jeonju. It's more than a 2 hours drive from Seoul. Byul used the company's executive van so they can fit comfortably. Hyejin and Wheein were sleeping on the back, Byul is by the sliding door and Solar on the seat next to her on the window. She saw Byul doing some work on her laptop, so she decided to open her phone and just scan through her feed. She scans her notifications it's all about her win last night. Now, Hallyu scoop has some nice things to say about her.

Yongsun smiled as she scans through the comments and like some article written about her, she just won something BIG last night and all she can think about is her confused feelings towards Wheein. She sighed and when she scroll down to her social media feed, she saw Wheein's post from yesterday.

... and it made her uncomfortable all of a sudden.

_Who is this-_

Then she remembered her conversation with Wheein and Hyejin last night about Wheein's cut on her lip.

_"Well, that's what you get from kissing-"_

_"Hyej! Shut the fuck up!" Wheein said and threw a bag of chips on Hyejin's direction._

_Yongsun pouted when she remembered Wheein's at a party earlier, she sighed. "I guess the party was pretty wild earlier huh?"_

_Wheein's jaw dropped and she just nods awkwardly. "Yeahhhh... Can we not talk about this anymore? It's embarrassing."_

Yongsun felt uneasy so she scans through the comments and saw the girl on the picture commented on Wheein's post. Yongsun looked around to make sure no one is watching her as she took a peek on the girl's profile.

"Ugh!" Yongsun groaned a little bit louder than she expects so she closed her phone and saw Byul looking at her. "What?" Yong said irritated.

"Are you okay?"

"No."

"May I know why?"

"No."

"Can I do something about it?"

"No-" Yongsun stopped and think for a second. "Okay, maybe..."

Byul closed her laptop and gave her undivided attention to Yong. "So? What?"

"Are you dating someone at the moment?"

"What's up with that question?"

"I'm just asking..."

"Well, no."

"Okay... Have you ever liked someone?"

"Do you like someone?!"

"Just answer my questions, and please, lower your voice."

"Oh my gosh, do you like Jin?"

"What? No!"

"Okay..." Byul said and she studied Yongsun. "Well, remember when I used to date that model?"

"Oh yeah! What happened to her? So you really liked her then?"

"I did, but Dad found that out, and its either my car or her..."

"-yep, you chose the car," Yongsun remembered and shakes her head. "How do you know you liked her? Also, that's like a dumb decision."

"I know, but I really love my expensive shits. Anyway, well... I just had that moment you know, that 'she took my breath away moment' you know what I'm saying?"

"No. Elaborate," Yongsun said with authority on her tone.

"I just felt it, my heart beating fast, I'm catching my breath just looking at her, and like you want to spend most of your time with that person. Something like that..."

"Ahhh! That's why you took her with Japan! and the next thing I know you've got yourself a brand new car and you lose her?"

"Yes, that exactly what happened. Let's just say my Dad wasn't a fan of a relationship like that."

"Hmmm..."

"Well, don't worry about it, your straight, it's not like he's gonna give you a hard time dating whoever that guy is," Byul said and Yong smiled awkwardly. "So who's the lucky guy?"

"There's none, I'm just curious," Yong said and she let Byul get back to work.

She's been so quiet all throughout the drive, she kept glancing at Wheein who's STILL sleeping and she hates doing that. She can be anything but not someone who will ruin a relationship, no.

"Wheein? Wheein! WHEEIN!" Byul shouted as the van slowed down. 

"I almost threw my shoes at you," Hyejin said as she adjusts her eyes from a long nap. Wheein woke up and told the driver where to park. They reach Wheein's childhood house and saw her mom and dad waiting for her... and looks like everyone from home. She saw Hyejin's parents and siblings in there too, that's a lot of people. They exit the van and Wheein jog towards her parents.

"Mom! What is this? I thought its a family thing, my birthday, why I feel like the whole town is here." Wheein said and her mom just smiled.

"Because they want to celebrate with you! They all come!" As they entered the lot's front yard, they start singing Happy Birthday to Wheein. Hyejin dragged Byul and Yongsun with her to meet her parents. 

"They're already singing!" Hyejin shouted. "Quick! Where's the cake?" Byul unwrapped their cake ready for Wheein and she lights the candle up. "Let's go!"

"Wait, let me hold that!" Yongsun said and she offered to carry the cake to Wheein and they joined the song. Wheein held her mouth open as everyone sing her a happy birthday.

"Take a video!" Byul said as she gave her phone to Hyejin. Hyejin started filming them and she saw Wheein so happy, she's crying again. Yongsun and Byul smiling as they approach Wheein.

"You don't have to do this, you three have done so much already!" Wheein said as she covers her mouth and then finally blow the candle. Hyejin gave Byul back her phone and Byul immediately posted the photo on her social.

As everyone settled, Wheein parents approach the group and they hugged Hyejin.

"I missed you, Hyegi!" and then after Hyejin they went to Byul and gave her a hug as well.

"Mom, she's like our Boss, she's the Moon daughter."

"Oh! Forgive me, I'm sorry, nice meeting you, Ms. Moon."

"Its fine, Wheein and I are friends, so treat me just like how you treat her friends," Byul said and Wheein"s parents already love her, and then they came to Yongsun.

Wheein's mother double-take as she looks to Yongsun. "Oh my gosh, you're a spitting image of-"

"Mom!!!" Wheein interrupted her mom before she embarrassed herself. "This is Yongsun, Yong this is my mom."

"Oh my! I am a fan, Ms. Kim. Nice to meet you. I heard you and my daughter are friends but I can't believe its really true."

"She's a really good friend of mine, Ms. Jung. Thank you for giving birth to a wonderful daughter like Wheein." Yong said to Wheein's mom and Hyejin hugged Wheein by her waist.

Wheein's dad came and introduce himself to the group. "Hi, I'm Yongsun, nice to meet you, Mr. Jung," 

"Hi Yongsu-KIM YONGSUN?!" Wheein's dad almost chokes on his beer and Yongsun smiled and offered her hand. "We are a fan! Didn't you just won an award last night?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you for watching the show." Yongsun said and Wheein's father nods.

"Wow, I can't believe she's really here." Wheein's dad told his wife. "Well, I'll get going, I'm going to buy some drinks-we're already short-"

"Dad you're kinda drunk, let me, I want to walk around Jeonju too," Wheein said and she checks her wallet from her pocket and she looks at Hyejin. "Look after Yong and Byul for a bit for me"

"Wait... Can I join you?" Yong said already walking towards Wheein, when Byul was about to follow, Hyejin tugged her, and Byul looked at her.

"Aren't you going to take a nap? Come on, I'll show you to Wheein's room." Hyejin said and Byul nods.

Wheein and Yong started walking down the street as they made their way to the nearest convenience store. "So this is where you grew up?" Yong asked as she looks around. "It's my first time here. I grew up in Seoul, then went to the U.S and back to Seoul."

"I'm pretty sure Los Angeles is cooler than Jeonju, Yong." Wheein said as she kept her phase on Yong's steps. 

"Nah, LA is a horrible place. I don't even want to come back." Yong said and Wheein looked at her and smiled. 

"Right, don't. You're safer here with...us." Wheein said and they went in on the convenience store at the end of the street. Wheein grabbed a basket and started searching for some beer and soju. "Okay this is heavy-"

"I can help you carry some."

"Oh no no no, I would never let you," Wheein said as she carried one stack of beer and two stacks of soju.

When they reached the counter, the guy on the register keeps looking at Yongsun. Wheein placed three stacks of alcohol in the counter and grabbed Yongsun by her wrist and dragged the woman to stay behind her. "Please make it quick," Wheein said and she felt Yong's hand grips on her arms, and squeeze it ever lightly to send a message that it's okay. But the guy kept looking-

"Excuse me, but is there any chance that you are... Kim Yongsun?" the guy asked and Yong felt Wheein took a deep breath and ready to pounce so she answered quickly.

"No." Yongsun said, and then she smiled and looked him right in the eye. It was ironic and teasing, with the same tone and inflection she used countless times whenever she was recognized around Seoul.

"Wow, aren't you dating that BTS guy? Is he really your boyfriend?"

"What boyfriend?" Yongsun said as coyly as possible. Wheein laughed, and Yong flashed her a grin. Now Wheein feels relaxed, Yong really knows how to handle things by herself, so Wheein let her handle the situation.

"Do you want my phone number?" the guy said and Yongsun heard Wheein gasp behind her and she smiled.

"Hmmm..." a paused. "Tempting but... No." Yongsun said and she gave her card to the guy. "We're kind of in a hurry so... if you can make that faster."

"Oh, yes yes. Sure." 

Wheein and Yong exit the store and Yong insists that she'll carry one stack, so Wheein let her. "You almost jumped on that guy..." Yongsun teases Wheein and the smaller girl pouted. "Is that how you will protect me?"

"Well...I tried..." Wheein said as they walk side by side on their way back to Wheein's house. "Do you have any complaints?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Why are you so good at this? It scares me sometimes." Wheein said and Yongsun smiled at her.

"I was trained for all of this, Wheein." Wheein nods and she looked at Yongsun. "Are you really dating Seokjin now?"

"What-why are you asking that?"

"Well, the drama already ended, so you really don't have to do that anymore, right?"

"Mr. Lee told us to go on until the hype and awards shows are over, this fake relationship is really working, you see."

"Hmmm... But aren't you getting sad? You can't even date someone you really like."

"That's so thoughtful of you, thank you."

"I still don't get it.

"What is that saying? When it rains it pours. Let's just say that I just want to run outside while it was raining until it doesn't anymore..."

"Okay, you know what? I get that, that's a good metaphor."

"Singer-songwriter Jung Wheein just phrase me for a metaphor, Wow."

"Is that an insult?"

"No, it's flattery, learn to take a compliment, Wheein."

"Oh my! South Korea's daesang recipient Kim Yongsun just complimented me."

"Now that is sarcasm," Yongsun said as she tried slapping Wheein's arms."Remember this, the way to be successful is to have success... It's just that this pretense with Jin brought us success."

"But it's not gonna mean anything if this is how you get it."

"Hmmm... Not really? When you play the part that they've written for you in drama series or in real life like I really don't have full control over how my story will turn out... and then suddenly, its... it's just too late that the person that you were, the person that you wanted to be is just swept, far out to the sea and you're standing on the shore, you're watching that person, yourself, and there's nothing you can do about it, and you hate yourself because you're the one responsible for letting it happen, because you wanted people in this country to love you, to accept you."

"Is that how you want to live?"

"I don't know, but I'm happy living in this status quo, I feel like I'm meant to be here, It is my dream after all," Yongsun said and Wheein just nods, she can't judge Yong on how she lives her life because they are not the same person. All she can do is that she's ready to support her no matter what.

"Whatever you do, you would never lose me. I also promised you that from that day forward, you can always be that vulnerable Yongsun in front of me." Wheein said and Yongsun couldn't do anything but let her heart soar in happiness. _Fuck, I really like Wheein, aren't I?_

"Thank you... no one ever has stood up for me like that."

"Because you're my friend and you're dear to me."

"Whatever you say..."

"If you just open up to them, I'm sure they'll do the same."

"Nope, I know for a fact it won't. Byul always see me as this strong-willed person, I can confidently say that she sees me as a perfection-"

"That's how I see you before..."

"Yes, that's why she trusts my decisions because she knows me that way, I don't need another person who'll lecture me how dumb I am decision making wise."

"Hey, I didn't call you dumb."

"Yeah? But you think my choices are stupid?"

"Well, yes," Wheein said and she giggled as Yongsun shakes her head.

It's been 5 hours since they started partying with Wheein's childhood friends and their family, Yongsun and Byul saw that even though Wheein's an only child, her childhood if full of memories of this town and how they all adored Wheein and that made Wheein to a person she is now. Just wonderful.

Yongsun helped Wheein's mom grill some meat as she took a plate for their table where the other three were currently drinking. 

"Ugh, what a bunch of drunk idiots." Yongsun hurried with a plate on her hand. "What are you all doing?! You know you can die from that right?" addressing the three.

"That’s the point," Byul said as smoke a cigarette. 

"We’re trying to speed this up," Wheein said drinking alcohol straight from the bottle.

Then her eyes grew wide in shock as her jaw drops to the floor when she saw Hyejin nodding as she eats a raw cookie dough straight from its wrapper. Yongsun snatched the cookie dough, the wine, and the cigar from the three and sent them all to bed.

"I hate having two moms," Hyejin said as they retreat from the party, Byul waved goodbye to everybody and they cheered as Yong helped Wheein to the stairs. 

"I thought you never get drunk?"

"I know I'm not, I don't know, I think I'm dying, I reached my limit-."

"Wheein! Stop joking about your health!"

Hyejin took the couch from Wheein's room and Byul, Yong and Wheein fit themselves on Wheein's bed. Yong's in the middle because she literally has to keep the two from going out again. She heard the three snoring so she finally relaxed, well, who is she kidding at this point? Wheein's body was pressed against hers and she could feel Wheein's hot breath on her neck. She turns her back towards Wheein and wraps her arms around Byul's waist.

In the middle of the night, after everyone had appeared to fall asleep, Yong felt Wheein's body against her back and Yong would find herself pushing her body into Wheein, feeling the warmth of Wheein's stomach against her back, and then she felt Wheein's chin in the crook of her neck, next thing she knows Wheein's arms are on her waist. She fell asleep on Wheein's embrace but after an hour or two she felt a shift on the bed next to her, then she heard the door opened. When Yong finally opened her eyes, Wheein's gone.

She saw Wheein running towards the bathroom so she just walk and followed her, she opened the door and saw Wheein hugging the toilet bowl. Wheein's shocked when she saw Yong standing on the doorway. "Yong, what are you doing here?" Wheein said as she wipes her mouth. "How did you find me?"

"You woke me up, then you ran out so I followed you. I thought you went out to the party, but clearly, everyone's gone already."

"I wasn't gonna party," Wheein said as she leans on the tiled wall, still sitting on the floor.

"I can see that. How are you feeling?"

"I think that alcohol did something-"

"You must have upset your stomach. Do you still feel it coming?" Yong asked and Wheein just closed her eyes. "Okay... wait here." Yong went to the kitchen and tried to make a soup for Wheein. She saw the leftover soup from earlier and reheated it, she just cut some vegetables to garnish the dish. Wheein finally walks to the kitchen and saw Yong in the stove wearing her mom's apron. 

"Yong, you don't have to-'

"Sit down," Yong said and Wheein followed. Yong grabs a bowl and a spoon and gave Wheein a serving. They were sitting on the dining table and Yong was just watching Wheein eat.

"Why are you looking at me?" Wheein asked when she felt Yong is staring at her.

"Oh, I ugh- Well.. you're sitting right in front of me." Yong answered defensively and she stood up and placed the leftover back to the fridge, and washed Wheein's bowl. After she took the apron she saw Wheein stood up so they can both go back to bed, but Yong, the curious 'straight' person that she is thought of confronting Wheein.

"Wheein?" Yong called and Wheein stops from her track and looked at Yong who's still standing by the sink. "Are you in a relationship with the person you kissed? The one who caused the cut on your lip?"

Wheein, shocked, hurried towards Yong and looked around to make sure no one is hearing this conversation. "What are you talking about?"

"Hyejin says you kissed someone."

Wheein got no time dealing with Yong tonight and her head literally feels like splitting in two at the moment, "Who cares what Hyejin says? Don't believe her. What relationship?"

"Are you? is it the girl from your post?" Yong pressed her argument and Wheein rolled her eyes. 

_Oh god, is she gonna stop being friends with me? Because I kissed a girl? It's not even a girl! It's her fucking TV, What the hell am I supposed to say?!_

"Are you going to stop being friends with me now? Is that what this is about? huh? Yong?"

"No," Yongsun said, shaking her head. "Of course not. I would . . . never do that. I would never." Yong said nervously.

"What, then?" Wheein asked, she just wanted to fucking sleep, for fuck sake.

"I just want to know is all. If it's true... that you and that girl-"

"Why?" Wheein interrupted her.

"Don’t you think I have the right to know?"

"Depends."

"So you are with her?" Yongsun asked.

Wheein turned around on her heel, ready to leave, but for some reason, Yong instinctively leaned forward and grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing? Quit it!" Wheein said and Yong felt her world stopped spinning.

 _I liked the feel of her wrist in my hand. I liked the way her breath smell like a mix of alcohol and the soup I prepared for her._ Yongsun thought to herself. So Yong leaned forward and kissed her, Wheein's eyes grew wide in shock.

_I did not know what I was doing. And by that, I mean that I was not fully in control of my movement and that I was physically unaware of how to kiss her. Should it be the way I kissed men, or should it be different somehow? I also did not understand the emotional scope of my actions. I did not truly understand their significance or risk. WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING-_

But all Yongsun cared about at that moment was that Wheein's lips were soft. Her skin was without any roughness whatsoever. All she cared about was that Wheein kissed her back, Yong dropped Wheein's hand and she felt Wheein tugged her closer by her waist. Yong felt her heart's gonna burst any second now.

Wheein pushed herself towards Yong until the actress was pressed against the counter, their chests touched, and all Yongsun could think was that it wasn’t so different and yet it was different entirely. She can't explain the sensation of kissing another girl, and yet that sense that she can feel her heart in her chest, and that her body tells her she wants more. This is the most intimate moment she had with someone, she never felt this way before, out of all the guys she dated and fake dated before.

Wheein broke away first. "We can’t stay in here," Wheein said as she wiped her lips on the back of her hand. Wheein took her thumb and rubbed it against the bottom of Yong's lips.

"Wheein, I uh-I'm sorry... I know you would never intentionally cheat on her, this is my fault I-"

"I didn't cut my lips for some girl, Yong." Wheein interrupted Yong's apology and Yong just stared at her. "It is embarrassing, but I cut my lips because I kissed your TV."

"My what??????????????"

"When you mentioned our name, I was so happy I tried kissing you through the tv."

"That's dumb."

"I learned that the hard way..."

"What are you two doing here so late?" Hyejin's voice came behind them and the two jumped in shock.

"Hyejin, what the fuck!?" Wheein shouted holding her chest.

"You scared me!" Yong shouted her mouth flew open.

"Geez! I just need a glass of water, okay? I'm fucking thirsty. Why are you two so jumpy?" Hyejin asked as she walks past the two. Wheein and Yong were just standing awkwardly. They waited for Hyejin to have a glass of water and watch her walk back to Wheein's room.

Hyejin stopped and turn around to face the two. "Not even a thank you?" and winked and run towards Wheein's room. Yongsun and Wheein just stood there, in the kitchen, embarrassed, and Hyejin up on both of their asses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this became super long, I got carried away. I hope you don't get bored reading this chapter, I'll try to shorten the next ones! Thank you for reading! Also, I hope you don't hate me for choosing who should play the "mystery woman" lmao I got hints in this chapter, I'm pretty sure you all got that? Lmao I like her so I'm including her in this story lol


	6. Tear Drops

**AN: Chapters from the past are the only ones with a longer time jump. Current timeline Time jump are very minimal.**

**MAY 2020**

Its been a couple of minutes since Yongsun and Chorong made it to Yongsun’s penthouse, she's making sure that Yong is in the right mind and thinking right as she makes her next move.

"Are you calmed down now?" Chorong asked as she approached Yong who's sprawled on the couch. "Why don't we just take a nap and call it a day?" Yong whipped her head towards her friend and tears start forming in her eyes once again. "Say something... I know you're exhausted, you have work piled up this year and Wheein just comes back from a hiatus, she fixed herself, Yong, Wheein's trying to move on why can't you do that?"

"I tried, Rong..." Yong sat up and she covered her face with her hands and started crying. "Don't you think I fucking tried?!"

"You're hurting so much and I hate to see that," Rong moves closer to Yong and held her hands that is blocking her face. "Please help yourself, let time heal the wound."

"What if time never heals the wound? The scars never scabs? What if the bleeding never stops? What the fuck do I do then?" Yongsun let her forehead rest on Chorong's shoulders and her friend run her hands on her hair. "I'm so fucking stupid, Rong. I fucking let her go and I didn't even try doing something once it happened because I was mad too."

"Yong... Just accept that your relationship isn't working out before, you're not in the right place to commit to a relationship like that during that time."

"She deserves everything in the world, Rong. She deserves everything, but she never asked for anything back... then she got tired." Yongsun said as she cries her heart out. 

"Are you giving up?" Chorong asked and Yongsun finally lift her face and she let Chorong wipe her tears.

"No, of course not, I'm just afraid... What if she's moved on from me?" Yongsun said and Chorong smiled at her sadly.

"Remember what you told me? That when you last talked...well you harassed her into talking to you in Byul's office... You told me that she can't even look at you, you think she's already moved on? You were so stupid for letting her go, that's a fact we both know, but I doubt she's completely moved on too. She just released a song about you."

"Are you saying this just to make me feel better?"

"Maybe?"

"Thanks, Rongie... I know I can rely on you." Yongsun said and she saw her phone lit up. "It's Byul, she just texted me their location-"

"Wait... Are you sure you want to do this? People know Wheein will meet someone tonight, as much as I hate to break this up to you, you'll be seen on the same building as hers-and she's actually meeting someone that isn't you..."

"People know we are old friends, I can appear to be an old friend celebrating this day with her-"

"But people also know that the "squad" had a falling out."

"You can wait here-"

"-and let you go alone? Nope, if you go, I'll go." Chorong said and Yongsun smiled at her.

"Okay, hold on, I'll just change clothes-" and Chorong forced herself to give Yong a smile, even though this night will go down south.

**SOBER EDM NIGHTCLUB (Hyoyeon's club)**

****

Hyoyeon opened the club at around 7 pm and she rushed to her office to meet her friend who came by the surprise party for Wheein. "Hyun! Hi, Oh my gosh, thank you for stopping by. I know you're super busy right now."

"I'm supporting my Unnie tonight," Seohyun said as she greeted Hyo with a hug. Seohyun is one of Hyoyeon's closest friends and she's an actress making her presence here kind of a big deal for Hyoyeon.

"I don't need supporting, this is literally Wheein's comeback party."

"Exactly," Seohyun said and she smiled at her friend.

"Okay, what do you mean by that?" Hyoyeon raised an eyebrow and the younger girl hurried towards the girl to calm her down.

"Please don't kick me, but why can't you just let yourself be happy? You like her, Unnie! and I know that as a matter of factly." Seohyun said and Hyoyeon popped open a wine glass on her wine shelves in her office. She gave Hyun a glass and they lounge on her couch. "Is this clean?" asking the couch and Hyoyeon pulled her to sit on her side.

"We never did it here."

"Ewww!"

"Well, you asked for it," Hyo said and Hyun shrugs.

"So... Unnie, tell me what happened between you and Wheein? What's up?"

"She loved me too early and I loved her too late, Hyun. That's it."

"What do you even mean? You guys are fucking! She's repeatedly telling you her intent to date you."

"She loves someone more-"

"Fuck, Kim Yongsun! Okay?"

"Okay, this personal vendetta against her is yours, not mine."

"Well, I still feel like she didn't deserve her 5th daesang, so...Come on! You know you're the one who is gonna be hurt if you didn't put your claim on Wheein right? The girl literally just said goodbye to Yongsun through a song which also, in my opinion, deserves the song of the year?"

"And???"

"She opened herself? She's available. If she asks you tonight just please don't reject her-"

"I never rejected her!"

"Then what the hell are you waiting for? You're just keeping her hanged and for what?"

"Because she still loves Yong! I will never be a rebound." 

"Unnie, this is ridiculous. You're literally dating you're not just labeling it!"

"So when she thinks of going back to her, it'll hurt less."

"Oh my gosh, you sound so dumb right now, Unnie," Hyun said and Hyoyeon just nods because it is true. "Unnie, I want you to be happy, because you deserve it, just do yourself a favor and learn how to grab life by the balls. Don’t be so tied up trying to do the right thing when the smart thing is so painfully clear. Let her love you."

The door opened and Wheein came in with flowers, Byul and Hyejin are behind her. "Oh my gosh! Hyun, you're here, I'm sorry, I forgot to knock." Wheein said as she gives Hyo the flowers on her hands and Seohyun is just watching the things happen before her eyes with a slight raised on her eyebrows. Wheein kissed Hyo on her cheeks as the three watch them silently, one thing on their heads. You can literally cut the sexual tension with a butter knife. lol

"Why are you giving me these? I'm the one who's supposed to give you some of these. Congratulations, baby!" Hyoyeon said and she hugged Wheein. "Are you all ready to drink and party tonight?"

"Hyonnie, this is Byul by the way, I don't know if you two have met," Wheein said introducing Byul to the girl.

"We've met briefly when you help Wheein co-produced EASY back in 2016 right?" 

"Yes, that's me," Hyoyeon said as she offers her hands that Byul immediately took. "Nice to meet you again."

"You too," Byul said and she looked at Seohyun. "Ms. Seo Juhyun, hi, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Ms. Moon, hi, I'm the club owner's best friend. What about you? Who's that best friend of yours-"

"-Hyun, please." Hyoyeon stopped her friend because she can be feisty sometimes. "You know what? Let's just go and start the night okay? I already have customers outside. Come on!" Hyoyeon said as she guides them out of her office. "I'm so sorry about this, Wheein."

"We just have to suck it up you know?" Wheein said as she holds Hyo's hands and the older woman was about to take her hand off when Wheein held her hand even tighter. "Please don't?"

"Alright," The five of them walk towards the stage where the DJ booth was set up and everyone's gone wild when they saw Wheein and Seohyun on the stage. Hyoyeon smiled proudly how her club-goers are in for a treat tonight.

The music stopped and the DJ playing moved out of the booth to give Hyoyeon a chance to speak on the mic at the center of the stage. "Good evening everyone!" Hyoyeon shouted on her mic and everyone cheered loudly as cameras started flashing to their faces. Wheein and Seohyun who are the stars among the groups are constantly waving to fans as Byul and Hyejin stood behind them. "DJ Hyo here!!!" Everyone cheered, just like every night Hyo will DJ at her own club. "First of all, I wanted to thank everyone for coming out here tonight! This night is an extra special night and you all know why right?"

Wheein walks to stand on Hyo's side and wave to the club-goers. "Hello everyone, Jung Wheein here, I'm also a regular, so it's just a normal day really."

"Don't be humble, Wheein!" Hyo said and they heard collected cheers and laughs. "We are here today to celebrate my friend's come back, we've all been waiting for her right? Can we at least ask her to perform? If that's okay with you guys? Do you want to hear Wheein perform Goodbye right here right now?"

"WHAT?!" Wheein reacted in shock and Hyoyeon just laugh at her. "Its a sad song!"

"Well let's all be sad for 4 minutes! No one cares, Wheein. We want to hear your new song!" Hyoyeon said and Wheein's heart soared for her Unnie's support. "Please buy Goodbye to support my Wheeinie okay? Are you all ready?! Please welcome on Sober's stage for the very first time, JUNG WHEEIN!!!!!!"

Wheein shakes her head as the song started playing, she took the mic from the stand and made her way to the center of the stage and everyone fell silent.

Hyoyeon, Seohyun, Hyejin and Byul went on the side of the stage to watch Wheein's performance when Byul received a text from Yongsun that they just got out of the parking lot. Byul panicked that her phone slides out of her hands. Byul picked it up and saw Hyejin looking at her.

"You okay? Byul? You looked suddenly pale. This is not the first time you're hearing this-" Hyejin said referring to the song that Wheein is currently performing.

"No... I think I made a mistake, Hyej. I'm sorry-"

"Oh god, what the fuck did you just do?"

"Well..." Byul said when Hyejin drags her down the stage and talked to her on a dark corner of the club leaving Seohyun and Hyoyeon at the side of the stage. "Someone's coming, someone, you don't like..."

Hyejin squints her eyes towards Byul and studied the girl closely as she crossed her arms to her chest. "That could literally be anyone"

"Right..." Byul took a deep breath and kept glancing at the door.

"Explain..."

"Yong saw your live earlier, she heard all of it..."

"Good, so?"

"She heard the part where Wheein-"

"OH MY GOD-"

"Yes, she asked me the address-"

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? DID YOU?!" Hyejin raised her voice and Byul looking so guilty, nodded.

"She's my best friend..."

"Tell her to not come! Can she rest?! This is Wheein's special night-"

"She's already outside-"

As Wheein is ending her song, Hyejin and Byul saw Yong walking slowly accompanied by Chorong, Byul saw her in pictures, she knows how she looks like. "She actually had the audacity to show her face tonight huh? This is what I hate about her, she can't even give Wheein this night to enjoy and she's here to ruin it already?"

"I thought you want them together?"

"I do, but this is Wheein's night. She's gonna make this night all about her again huh-"

Then they heard a crack in Wheein's voice then their heads whipped to the stage, Wheein saw Yong coming in. Wheein abruptly ended her last note and the people cheered, not knowing what just happened but they liked the performance anyway. They watch Hyoyeon run towards Wheein and hugged her. Byul and Hyejin marched to the stage as well and joined in to give Wheein a hug.

"Why is she here!?" Wheein angrily asked looking at Hyejin and Byul. "Who!?"

"Wheein, I'm sorry... she's just so persistent-I"

"What is she doing here?" Seohyun asked ready to drag Yong out of her best friend's club but Hyoyeon snatched her wrist and stopped her. "If you're not gonna do anything, I will!"

"Hyun! Please!" Hyoyeon said and she instructed the DJ to play once again. The five retreated and walked towards the side of the stage.

"Unnie, don't wait for a light to appear at the end of the tunnel, stride down there and light the bloody thing yourself," Seohyun said and Hyoyeon took a deep breath and faced Wheein. "OH FUCK YES!" Seohyun cheered, Hyejin and Byul looked at her and she drags the two away from Hyo and Wheein. She looked at Yong's direction slowly walking towards them.

"Please let Hyoyeon-unnie talk to Wheein before you let her get close to them. Make her busy or something."

"Why would I do that?" Byul asked.

"Because this is my friend's club? and because I said so?"

Hyejin just drag Byul towards Yongsun and Chorong's direction. Byul rushed towards Yongsun and tried to stop her. "Okay okay... Yong, calm down."

"Let me try one more time, Byul-"

"I will, but please listen to me." Byul said and Yong looked at her. "Wheein is not prepared for this-"

"Neither I am."

"Shut up! Listen to me!" Byul raised her voice which she never really does, but she's just getting even more frustrated because Yong always goes on her way. "Are you aware that you are making everyone here uncomfortable?!"

"I'm sorry..."

"Thank you, now please let Wheein come, let her have a choice. If she wants to talk to you or not, respect her decision whichever she chooses." Byul said and Yong peek at Wheein and the girl's direction, then nods.

"It's Hyoyeon?" Yong asked and Byul nods. "Wow. That makes so much sense." then she finally looked at Hyejin, whom she never had a chance to apologize for. "Hyejin... Hi."

"Yong, Hi. Why don't we calm ourselves up as we wait for Wheein?" Hyejin said as she guides Yong, Chorong and Byul to the VIP booth upstairs. "I hope here's fine."

"Thanks, Hyejin."

"Well, you have to pay for this spot so..." Hyejin said and Yong smiled, she missed interacting with Hyejin. 

"Anyway, Uhm... Hyejin, Byul this is my friend from the U.S, Chorong. Rongie, this is Byul, you know her and that is Hyejin."

Chorong greeted them with a smile on her face. "Hi, Byul, it is nice to finally meet you." Then Chorong moved towards Hyejin and smiled. "Manager Hyejin, I heard only good things about you."

Hyejin laughed at the nickname and smiled. "She better be, also, there are no bad things," Hyejin said and offered her hands. "Nice meeting you too."

As the group introduces themselves upstairs, Seohyun is just watching her best friend and Wheein from afar.

"Wheein... You are going to be okay." Hyoyeon reassures her as she caresses the young woman's face.

"But I don't want to talk to her anymore... and she knows that!" 

"Why don't you want to talk to her? I know you love her-"

"Hyonnie..."

"I'm just saying the truth. I am aware of that, Whee."

"But I love you, I always care for you."

"Ï didn't say you didn't?" Hyoyeon said and Wheein is getting sad. "But you love her more, and I'm okay with it."

"Did you ever love me? Hyonnie?" Wheein asked her and Hyoyeon just thought how many times Wheein have asked her this question, and how many times she never directly answered her. Then she saw Seohyun shooting her a look, she took a deep sigh and smiled. "I did, I do. I always love you, Whee. That night in my send-off party, do you remember that? When you told me you loved me over and over again, I meant to say it, I meant to say it. I've kicked myself every day since then because I didn't say it but I do, I love you. But you were 19 and-" Hyoyeon stopped when she felt Wheein's lips on her, Hyoyeon broke the kiss and smiled.

"What about now? Can we do this now? Try and make it work? Please?"

"You decide after you talk to her-" Hyoyeon stopped when they heard footsteps coming Wheein knows this is Yong's heels almost running towards them.

**... a minute ago.**

Byul, Hyejin, and Chorong were chatting, drinks on their hands, and Yong is pretending to listen, but her eyes never leaving Hyoyeon and Wheein. It hurts to see someone holding Wheein's face like that but she has to suck it up, but when Wheein kissed Hyoyeon by the side stage, she stood up and run downstairs that made Chorong stood up in shock and hurried to follow Yong.

"What is she doing-" Hyejin shouted and Byul looked down and saw Wheein and Hyoyeon kissing.

"-OH! SHIT"

They all followed Yong downstairs, silently praying the party downstairs can keep the people busy.

"Yongsun! We are in a public place! Stop!" Chorong shouted and Yongsun walk passed Seohyun and the actress just gave her a side-eye.

"Wheein..." Yongsun interrupted the two and Wheein place a protective hand in front of Hyoyeon.

"What are you doing here? Nobody fucking invited you!"

"You're not subtle," Yong said taking a back, Wheein's not scared of her presence anymore, _Good_.

"Bold of you to assume I was trying," Wheein said she felt Hyoyeon hands run on her back, calming her down. Yongsun looked at Hyoyeon from head to toe and then back to Wheein.

Wheein took a deep sigh and looked at Yongsun. _F_ _uck, my heart just decided to betray me this time...again._ "What are you doing here?"

"I want to speak to you, Whee."

Hyoyeon tried to hide her surprise. _This is Kim Yongsun in flesh? The famous award-winning actress, the one who turned gay for Wheein and the one Wheein loved the most? She could see why, but her approval stopped at appearances. Wheein didn't seem to approve at all either and it was written all over her face._

"We have something going on here, can't you see?"

Yongsun wasn't taking no for an answer. "Not a problem. Just have a conversation with me and I'll leave peacefully."

Before Wheein could refuse, Yongsun approached Hyoyeon with an outstretched hand. "I am Kim Yongsun, by the way. I'm the woman on some of Wheein's songs and on latest one. Please excuse her lack of manner. You're Hyoyeon, right? I actually heard you co-produced EASY, thank you...Nice to meet you." Hyoyeon raised an eyebrow, the exchange made Wheein sweat a lot.

Her tone was pleasant but Hyoyeon knew the hidden meaning. ' _Hi. I'm Kim Yongsun. I have Wheein writing songs about me and you helping her make one of those songs, you could never dream of experiencing. And, yes. I know exactly who you are._ ' Hyoyeon held her smile and accepted her handshake.

Wheein's eyes bulged when she saw Hyoyeon controlling her temper, the girl's hot-headed and she knows it. But she's taking Yongsun's arrogance in a respectful manner. Then she thought about how Yongsun is hot headed too, but she just acts so well so it's not showing.

"So I heard... Wheein has told me so much about you." Wheein looked at Hyoyeon's direction as Yongsun gushed as she squeezed Hyo's hands forcefully. She was making her claim. Yongsun saw Hyoyeon as a threat.

Hyoyeon huffed a laugh in realization and squeezed firmly back. "She's told me a lot about you too." Their eyes locked and they had both made their claim on Wheein and the young girl just watched these two older women fight over her.

Yongsun's smirk deepened then fell as she retracted her hand. "Well, don't let me distract you." Yong commented then she faced Wheein once again.

The eye contact between the two caused bile to rise in Hyoyeon's throat, realizing that Yongsun was right with her covert message. She had Wheein in ways Hyoyeon hadn't and never would be able to, Wheein never wrote a song about her, she never had a romantic relationship with Wheein, they're just fucking, Wheein never made love with her, its just sex. That arrogant woman was Wheein's first experience with females. She was probably her first real relationship, the first time she said I love you and meant it, not an I love you because of a young girl crushing in her Unnie… Hyoyeon shakes her head at the thought.

The tugged of war hasn't started yet but all the odds are on Yongsun's side and she's aware of that. Even Wheein favors Yongsun, she just doesn't want to admit it. _I'm just gonna made a fool off myself huh?_

"I'll be right back." Wheein excused herself as she leads (well dragged by her wrist) Yongsun in the backdoor entrance of the club that is used by employee's only. "What do you want?!"

Yongsun hates how much she loves the touch, the slight warmth, hates how much her heart is twisting, fluttering just from simply hearing Wheein's voice. She hates how much she's breaking right now in the comfort of Wheein's presence. She never realized this is how much she loves Wheein and how Wheein affects her just by her presence in the proximity.

Yongsun looked at Wheein's face, the love and shine on Wheein's eyes whenever their eyes would meet before wasn't there anymore. "They say you don’t know what you have until it's gone, I know that now..."

"Well, hate to break it to you, but the truth is, you knew what you had, you just thought you‘d never lose it," Wheein said and it hurt like a bitch. "That's all."

"Wheein...do you still remember those times that I make you smile? I miss that."

"Is that really where you want to start?" she said coldly, it sent shivers on Yong's body.

"Wheein, Even though you build your walls up so high, it doesn’t mean people can’t hurt you. You don't have to treat me coldly just to show me how much you hate me. Because I know..."

"Tsk...you should, I still feel disgusted on how you played and treated me..."

"Of course, you'd think that of me." Wheein's shocked by Yong's answer.

"What do you expect me to feel? Oh my god, Yong!!! We should have been over this for a long time now, and yet- ugh! still, you're not getting it! You're so frustrating!" Wheein shouted in frustration as she swings her arms in front of her trying to explain it to Yong point by point.

"I did what had to be done to protect both of us," Yong said as she fights Wheein back. _This time, Wheein needs to understand._

"Debatable," Wheein said as she shakes her head.

"So debate it with me!!!" Yongsun shouted and Wheein looked at her with an intense gaze. "Instead of running away again like a fucking child that you are!!!"

"Are you fucking serious right now?! NO! No, I won't do that! I won't debate this with you! It'll only hurt you, and I've hurt you enough already!!! I would never hurt a person I love-I used to love! Unlike you!!"

"That's where you're wrong! You keep saying you never wanted to hurt me, you never told me shit! Then when you're all ready to pour your heart out, it's already over for me?! You didn't even gave me a chance, Wheein!!! You told me where I went wrong when its already over!!! THAT'S UNFAIR!!!"

"Oh... like it matters now, huh?! Yong?! You didn't even love me as much as I loved you, you're so merged with your own self, you're selfish! Oh! and you don't even identify it as selfishness anymore. I can't believe I stayed that long with you! You're such an asshole!!"

"I AM NOT SELFISH!!! I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING!!! DONT INVALIDATE WHAT I HAVE DONE FOR YOU, THAT'S UNFAIR!!!" Yongsun started shouting and Wheein is about to crack, she swears she won't cry because of Yongsun again but here she is. Fucking clown.

"Then your love is selfish, Yong!!! You love selfishly!! You're out here trying to convince yourself that everything you did was about me?! But the reality is EVERYTHING that YOU DID?! is about YOU AND ONLY FOR YOU!!! Very self-serving!"

"WHAT ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT!? I NEVER-"

"Your love drives you to do things that will satisfy your own desires and needs, I told you I don't care about being seen with you? I told you that I don't care if articles about me are out in the open? I NEVER ASK YOU TO DO THINGS FOR ME! BECAUSE I NEVER CARED ABOUT STUFF LIKE THAT."

"See? I don't look at it that way! Listen to me, Wheein. I love you. And I can’t let you throw away everything you have built—and all your incredible talent—by taking a stand when no one will stand with us. You have so much ahead of you, you're just a beginner and those articles written about you are destroying you!!!"

"Oh you are the one who destroyed me, Yong! YOU ARE!" Wheein shouted but the next thing that happened what shocked her. Yong grabs her hands and kneeled in front of her. "What-" Wheein swat her arms and Yong fell but before she hit the ground Wheein grabbed her wrist. "I'm sorry, I-"

Yong was crying rivers at this point but she smiled. "You caught me..."

"I hate you but I won't pretend I didn't care for you..." Wheein tried to pull her up but Yong just hugged her thighs. "Stop! We are out in the open! Are you dumb?! What are you doing!? STAND UP!"

"Please be with me again? Please I am begging you! Please be mine..." Yongsun pleaded as Wheein tried to stop her tears, she looked up biting her lower lip. She once again hurt Yong. She promised she would never, she promise the song is her last plea to let go of Yong, but Wheein felt like being sucked back again and she hated it.

"You can't do that, Yong... I don't belong to you, I don't belong to anybody..."

"Well, I belong to you, Wheein..." Yongsun started as she held firmly on Wheein's legs as she kneels on a rough cemented floor. "Can you please? Give me another chance. All my life I've been a good girl, which meant that I couldn't be who I really was because then I would get fired, people will not look at me the same, and the loneliness that comes along with that, is that I haven't got the chance to love you, out in the open and that's the greatest mistake that I've made, I just... I just accepted it, year after year. I've been pretending to be someone else... and it made me-" Yongsun's voice cracked and Wheein look down and her tears rolled down her cheeks when she saw Yong crying, kneeling and begging for her. "-it made me... so lonely..."

"Stop it, you have everything, you just don't know how to value them-"

"Nothing means anything without you... I tried living with all of these, It never made me happy because none of these things is you..." Yong cried her heart out, she made a mistake and she's going to make it right. "Everything that isn’t you is a pile of shit. You are all that I needed to be happy and I let you go, But by that point, it was too late for me to realize that I had fallen madly in love with you, Wheein. I had grown to desire you with every fiber of myself. Losing you is losing a part of me, you left my heart and took all the happiness in me."

Wheein tries to break out of Yong's arms, but Yong never let go of her thighs. So she sat down, Yong let go of her and Wheein sat in front of her and wipe her tears. "Y-Yong, can you please stop crying? I don't want to see you like this...I don't know what to say..."

"Then I'll do the saying, I love you."

"I can't you know I can't..." Wheein said as she took her hanky from her pocket and she helped Yongsun clean her face. Yong held her hands and their eyes met. Yongsun closed her eyes and she inch her face to Wheein's. "Yongsun... I can't-" Yong kissed her, she felt Yong tearing up again, and this time she felt Yong's tears on her cheeks. Just like their first kiss, Yong kissed her and initiated the kiss, but this time Wheein did not kiss her back.

Yong pulled away and regained her sight. But Wheein on the other hand, just like her brain was programmed, Wheein wipes her lips with the back of her hands and she wipe Yong's with her thumb. Yong trying to catch Wheein's eyes as the girl is focused wiping her lips. "My Wheein, are we really over?"

"Please-"

"I want you in my life..."

"Yong, look at me. I fixed myself, you can't just waltz back in my life and pretend nothing happened? As much as how painful that is, you can't erase that because it all happened between us. I hurt you, you hurt me. You're even engaged to someone at one point. Am I a bad person to hate you? Because all these years I convinced myself that it is okay to hate you, after everything, I went through it, I suffered enough, I was at my lowest..."

"Can we at least try again? I mean being friends... Just friends..." Yongsun suggested and Wheein lifts an eyebrow as she finishes wiping Yong's face.

"There's so much history-I mean...how are you going to do that?" Wheein asked, hesitating a bit, and damn, _she looks so cute right now, even after she cried, even after going through an emotional rollercoaster I caused her._ Yongsun thought to herself.

"I’d like to apologize, let me apologize" Yong says, and Wheein fights the reaction that wants to cross her face. Her stomach flips over, and she feels a scratching at an ancient scab.

"That sounds so weird-"

"Let me apologize for fuck-I'm sorry, please? Wheein? Help me here? Friendship, that's all I ask."

"Okay then... I guess, hmm, what are you apologizing for this time? Ms. Kim."

Yongsun’s smile turns sad, her eyes softening. "I'm starting at Ms. Kim phase?!"

"Take it or leave it..."

"Wow... you're petty."

"Are you apologizing or what? This isn't a business deal, Yong-Ms. Kim."

"Okay fuck! I'm sorry... I'm sorry for the way, things ended between us, and for what happened tonight, and two weeks ago." Yong said in a quiet voice. "And for some of the things I said and done."

"Some?"

"Fuck! Okay! For ALL the things I said and done."

"It’s okay," Wheein said and despite believing the words, her eyes feel hot with the memory. "It was a long time ago. Let's uhm-yeah-I mean let's start once again, the friendship, yes..." Wheein really didn't know what she wanted to say, why the fuck is Yong making her do this? Can they just start being friends without this formality shit?

But Yong felt a punch in her gut that made her silent for a moment, Wheein just said that what happened to them is now all in the past... "You’ve clearly moved on."

The words could sound bitter, but they somehow don’t. It takes Wheein a second to even process exactly what Yong’s referring to, but when she does her smile crosses her face unbidden. It’s incredibly inappropriate to feel this pleased by the insinuation she could be dating someone else, Hyoyeon in fact. _Does_ _Yong knows how to feel insecure? In reality?_

"Oh? You meant Hyoyeon?"

"Yes,"

Wheein blinked, she has no good answer for that question other than a dismissive, "It’s a long story."

"It's not really, five years ago I made you choose, me or her. You picked me, so I-"

"Don't push your luck..."

Yong raised her hand in surrender and she saw Wheein standing up. Wheein offered her hand and Yong held to her, she planned on not letting go but Wheein just warned her to not push her luck. "It must be hard with both of your jobs and her busy schedule, she travels a lot, doesn’t she?"

"We both do, we'll be both on tour, I'm starting, next month," Wheein answers firmly, unsure where Yong might be going.

"I’m happy for you... I'm not happy for me though." Yongsun said managing to sound genuine enough that Wheein smiles fondly, this is how she remembers Yong. _She still speaks her mind._ "You seem really happy tho."

"Thanks." Wheein said still being weirded out, but whatever, right? "I actually wanted to try and make things work out with her, she's my first crush you know..."

"You don't have to mention it, but whatever. I just hope we can be friends from here on out," Yongsun said. _LIES. I am lying, but yes, friendship will do for now._

Wheein’s not sure if she’ll ever be able to be truly friends with Yong, but she still nods. "Friends," she says definitively and waits for the actress’s nod of approval before continuing on, "So, friend to friend, let me hear this friendship proposal you have for me."

"I did not come here expecting this but I'll get what I can, right? So... Wheein." Yong started, the seriousness of the word pulling her gaze over. "I think we should set some boundaries. So you'll feel safe somehow."

"This sounds familiar," Wheein replies, this is literally how they started, Yongsun setting boundaries, Wheein sighed, knowing this will go south as well.

"I just think," Yong looks away, tries to find the right way to say this. "If we’re going to be friends, maybe we should…"

As her words trail off, she looks back to see some realization spread on Wheein’s face. "Be careful about how we talk to each other," Wheein finishes, and Yongsun nods. 

"Yeah, set some ground rules so we don’t get things confused."

"I won't get confused, don't complicate friendship, Yong, it's not that hard to be friends..." Wheein said and she can see Yong is getting frustrated, Yong is good at lying, but never in front of Wheein, Wheein can see through whatever facade she's showing right now. 

"I think pretending like our feelings don’t exist is what makes it hard," Yong said and Wheein raised an eyebrow.

"I’m not pretending, are you?"

"I understand you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine. I even understand that you don’t want to date me YET or be anything other than friends YET. I get it. But let’s also not sit around like we both didn’t declare our love for one another at some point. That's what I'm trying to get across."

"You know what, Yong? For someone who's asking to be friends? You sure complicate this a lot." Wheein said and Yong pouted. "You're trying, I know, let's do this in a simple way..."

"Huh?" Wheein stretches out her hands. "What?"

"Friends?"

"Oh! I'm supposed to-" Yong took Wheein's hands and shakes it. "Friends... Just friends."

"Good."

**SERIES OF SNS POST FROM TONIGHT**

****

****

**.**

****

****

****

**AN: So... They decided to be just friends. How do you think that set up will go? LMAO. Just always remember whenever the plot scares you that this is a Wheesun fanfic, hold on to that. lmao. See you on to the next one!**


	7. DA RA DA

**AN: DA RA DA is the perfect title for this chapter, Ugh! *chef's kiss* listen to it. A quick and short (in my vocabulary) update (no time jump), because I wanted everyone to stream and buy Wheein's new song tomorrow! UwU So here's a little treat for Wheein nation!**

**...and damn, the subs and upvotes go off, the comments are giving me a boost its kind of my spinach lol. I'll assume you are liking this story. lmao**

**++++++**

**APRIL 2015**

After what happened last night, Wheein and Yong just decided to not speak about it AT ALL, she let Yong sleep on her bed and Wheein sleeps on the couch in their living room. Wheein woke up when she heard the pan sizzling, then she peeks out of the couch and she saw her mom cooking… _with Yong?!_

Wheein pretended she’s still sleeping and closed her eyes as she tries to hear what they were talking about. Of course, her mom still fangirls over Yongsun. _Embarrassing lady that she is._

"I still can’t believe you are friends with my daughter, this is amazing! I’m sorry, we love you in this household-"

"It’s fine, Mrs. Jung, It is always a true delight to meet people who love you for doing what you love, I appreciate it," Yongsun said politely and Wheein smiled, she knows Yongsun loves meeting fans. Especially fans who blows her ego up.

"You really have grown to be a fine young woman, your parents must be proud of you." Wheein’s mom said and Yongsun smiled.

"I actually-I run from home when I was 18..." Yongsun said and Wheein’s mom stopped chopping onions and looked at Yong. "I started singing on TV when I was 14, they let me, but they didn’t know this is what I want to do for a living, they thought singing was just my hobby, they made me stop going to tv shows but then I decided to accept my offer on LA when I was 18-"

"You are so brave for doing that, and look where you are now, it pays off. Don't regret any of it dear."

"I won't and thank you, Mrs. Jung." Yongsun said and she smiled. "It just that I never saw them after I left so…"

"Aww, they never contacted you?" Mrs. Jung asked and Yongsun shakes her head. Wheein’s mom opened her arms and hugged Yong. "We can be your family... you know what? Join Wheein and Hyejin, when they go back here in Jeonju for holidays, okay? We are your family now, I’m adopting you. I’m not saying this because you’re famous, I’m saying this because you’re still young and everyone deserves parental love. Okay?" Yongsun nods and she wipes her tears and smiled at the older woman.

"Thank you so much for this, Mrs. Jung, I really do appreciate all of these," Yongsun said and it sounded sincere enough for Wheein. So she pretended to just wake up and she yawns loud enough so the girls from across the room would hear her.

"Your meds are in the coffee table, you’ve been irresponsible again, Pup!" Mrs. Jung shouted from the kitchen as Wheein slowly help herself sit up straight. She’s still feeling heavy-headed.

“Sorry, mom,” Wheein said as she takes her meds for her hangover. Yongsun didn’t know what to do, she was just shuffling on the kitchen but she really wanted to come and check on Wheein. Then she saw Hyejin running towards Wheein as she watches Hyejin give Wheein a hug. Yongsun looks at Wheein’s mother and saw she was just watching the two with a smile.

"They’re always like that, don’t mind them. They look like an old married couple." Mrs. Jung said and Yongsun felt a sting in the pit of her gut.

"Hyejin… My head hurts, please, not now." Wheein said as she pushes Hyejin away and the girl pouted. "Go away..."

"No! I want my morning cuddles!" Hyejin shouted and Wheein big spoon’d Hyejin. "I feel like I’m bloated…"

"You ate a lot last night…Of course you’ll feel bloated." Wheein said as she runs her hand on Hyejin’s hair. Hyejin looked at Wheein and the smaller girl just raised an eyebrow. Hyejin burped on Wheein’s face. "Oh my god! You filthy-Ugh eew!"

"HAHAHAAHAHAH!" Hyejin burst out laughing and the two fell on a quick nap just spooning on the couch.

Byul, Yongsun and Wheein’s parents were already sitting and eating on the dining table when Wheein and Hyejin finally decided to COMPLETELY wake up this time. Wheein and Yongsun’s eye met for a split second and both looked the other way, Byul felt weirded by it but Hyejin got the awkwardness and shakes her head.

"Why is it so cold in here?" Hyejin asked out of the blue and Wheein shot her a glare.

"Is it? Should we lower the AC?" Mr. Jung asked and Hyejin smiled and shakes her head.

And then Hyejin faked a sneeze and Wheein looked at her. "Bless you…" Wheein said sarcastically.

"Aww Wheeinie…" Hyejin said adoringly cupping her face.

"Hyejin…" said in pure irritation.

"Byul…" said Byul out of envy lol and they all burst in laughter. "You two are sickly in love with each other."

Yongsun almost spits out her coffee when Hyejin smiled and addresses Byul. "Wheein wishes I’m in love with her…"

"Oh you wish!" Wheein said landing a solid slap on Hyejin’s arms.

"Yeah… I know… she likes her unnie, whatever." Hyejin said and she rolled her eyes, Hyejin doing all the works of god to ruin Yongsun and Wheein’s morning.

"Oh right! How’s Hyo? I love that kid!" Mrs. Jung said and Wheein looked at her mom slowly and smiled as Hyejin munch happily on her breakfast, like the devil's incarnate that she is.

"She’s fine, Mom," Wheein said wanting to dismiss the conversation right away and Hyejin giving her a devilish grin. "Let’s not talk about Hyo unnie, please. We have guests…"

"Oh, I’m sorry." They finished their breakfast and immediately after that the Van that will drive them back to Seoul came. Wheein and Byul are packing their things while Hyejin and Yong started loading their stuff to the Van.

"Hyejin… Uhm can I ask you something?"

"I won’t talk, I’ll pretend I didn’t see it," Hyejin said and she looked at Yongsun. "If that’s what worrying you."

Yong nodded nervously and smiled. "Thanks."

"But you should disclose that to my best friend…"

"I will-" Byul came and opened the Van and saw Hyejin and Yongsun already sitting inside.

"Why did you two stop talking?" Byul asked and no one’s answering her.

"Where’s Wheein?" Yong asked and Byul pointed at her back.

"She’s saying good bye to her parents-" Yongsun stood up and got out of the van before even Byul finishes her sentence. "Where are you going?"

"I’ll just use the bathroom… I need to pee." Yongsun said as she made her way back to Wheein’s house and saw Wheen talking to her parents in the living room. "Excuse me, I’ll just use the bathroom?"

"Oh sure, come in, come in!" Mrs. Jung said and Yongsun collected herself in the bathroom and prepare whatever she wanted to say to Wheein. She’s having a short (MUST BE SHORT) emotional breakdown. She runs cold water to her face and looked in the mirror.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Yong said slapping her face three times with her hands. She took a deep breath, and dried her face and exits the bathroom. She saw Wheein waiting for her by the door so she hurried outside. She walks past Wheein’s parents and bowed to them.

"Thank you so much for taking care of us, Mrs. And Mr. Jung." Yongsun said and the two gave her their biggest smile.

"Anytime!" Mrs. Jung said with a smile, so then she walks towards Yongsun and gave her a hug. "You’re always welcome here." They waved goodbye and closed the door once Wheein and Yongsun were out.

Wheein and Yongsun heard screaming inside, happy screaming (to let out the joy of having Kim Yongsun in their house) after they set foot out of the house that somewhat alarmed Yong. "Oh my god? Are they okay?"

"Oh! I’m sorry, they always do that when I leave the house, embarrassing isn’t it?" Wheein said and Yongsun giggled.

"Oh, are they now huh?"

"Yup, I mean who wouldn’t? I’m their daughter." Wheein said and Yongsun smiled.

"Wheein, wait..." Before they reach the van Yongsun stopped Wheein and when the girl looked at her she paused and took a large gulp that almost chokes her. Yongsun started coughing and Wheein pats her back. _Get a grip! She just looked at you, what the fu-_

"Oh my god, are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, I just ugh-" Yongsun then collected herself and looked at Wheein. "W-We need to talk… about you know what happened." A list of cons flooded Yong's head that moment, Wheein likes someone, their careers will be over, she can't be gay, her dreams are over... BUT WHEEIN KISSED HER BACK?

"Oh? Yeah, okay. Uhm sure."

"Look," Yongsun started stepping forward and lowering her voice. It seems like as good an opportunity as any to at least lower the nervousness she felt since that night that they kissed together, which is 6 hours ago. "I'm sorry... I hope you know that the kiss-uhm I-it didn't mean anything-I ahh... It was just something I'm not used to especially on a girl-" Wheein raised an eyebrow and nod, but she isn't good enough to conceal a bit of disappointment, but at the same time, she's proven right, Kim Yongsun would never."-and please, this is not meant to offend you or anything but... I hope that no one, and I mean no one, can know about it. I’m just… I’m sorry Wheein, I didn’t know what I was doing. I hope you feel the same,"

Wheein’s eyes seem to avoid Yong's so she just looked down and nods. "I understand," Wheein said after a few seconds, she's trying her hardest not to crack a voice in front of Yongsun because if this conversation isn't embarrassing enough, she wouldn't dig a deeper hole for her to be sucked in more embarrassment. 

"For the sake of both of our careers," Yongsun adds making Wheein so uncomfortable right now. _Here goes the Solar, she hates talking to Solar... She's all career mode superstar on her, at least Yong has some humanity in her._ Wheein named Yongsun's two personalities as Solar and Yongsun, Solar when she's being all THAT and its Yongsun when she's talking to a thoughtful down to earth woman.

"I wasn’t going to tell anyone," Wheein reassures Yongsun so earnestly that Yong feels like maybe she’s being too harsh. What she said also kind of left a bad taste on her own mouth.

"My career and status don’t leave much room for uncertainty," Yongsun tries to explain her side, so much Wheein could REALLY understand. "I don’t mean to sound…"

"I know," Wheein said with a smile and a sheepish shake of her head, trying so hard to appear okay so that Yongsun would feel better. "I said that I understand. I'm not slow, Yong... You really don't have to explain it bit by bit, you're just making it-"

"-more complicated? I know, I always complicate things didn't I?"

"You overcalculate things, Yes."

"Thank you for being honest with me, Wheein."

"I'm always honest..."

They regard each other for what feels like long moments and Yongsun licks her lips at the sudden memory of what Wheein’s lips feels and tastes like last night. Idly, she wonders when the memory will stop feeling so vivid, if she’ll be able to be around Wheein without remembering what it felt like to feel so hot she nearly combust on this girls childhood home, and on their kitchen, ON THE FUCKING KITCHEN! The most unromantic place in the house, and yet she wants it all over again, but there's a lot at stake, she can't be gambling her career and Wheein's.

"Okay," Yongsun said taking a deep breath at the shaky way she’s starting to feel. _I need to get the hell out of here or I'm just gonna end up kissing her again._

Wheein’s looking at her like she's an impossible puzzle to solve, figuring out what the hell is happening inside Yong's head. "Are we done?" Wheein asked nicely.

"Well, uhm-it was a good kiss though?" Yongsun admits and she curses herself the moment she spoke those words.

Wheein’s eyes narrow a bit. "Sure, same." she murmurs and Yongsun feels the pull to kiss Wheein again tug hard at her chest. Thank god Wheein moved and walk past her. Yongsun sighed because she felt like her feet were cemented to the ground at that moment. That's the end of it.

... that's what Wheein thought.

That night she watches Hyejin drink her 10th cup of coffee and she looks at the clock, her best friend wasn't planning to sleep? Hyejin was sitting on their shared couch, her computer on her lap as Wheein watch some good tv drama.

"Hyegi, what are you even doing? Aren't you sleeping?" Wheein said as she stops Hyejin from making another cup. "It's 11 pm...and that's your 10th cup, I'm counting."

Hyejin looked at her visibly shaking, eyes in a light shade of red, disheveled hair. "Sleep just slows me down."

"What are you doing? Killing yourself maybe?"

"Wait... that's easier? huh?" Hyejin said and Wheein shot her a glare. "I have a paper due this week... Our final requirement."

"Oh? Thank god we're just doing solo recitals."

"Fucking music majors," Hyejin said as she continues typing without lifting her eyes from her laptop. "Can you buy me some spicy ramen and katsu down the street?"

"Didn't we just restock? I'll cook-" Wheein stop when she saw their kitchen sink with a mountain of dishes, ramen pouches on the floor. "WHAT HAPPENED HERE?! I just cleaned up after our dinner!"

"Sorry... Please? Help a friend here. Buy me something, a nice kick to help me stay up." Hyejin said and Wheein sighed.

"Okay, I'll just grab my card." Wheein said and she put on her hoodie and went out- "Y-Yong? Yong!" Wheein shouted as she saw the girl parked outside their apartment. She knows Yong's car and she knocked hard on the glass. Yong rolled down the window and looked at Wheein. "What are you doing here? Were you sleeping?!"

"No I uh-where are you going?"

"What are you doing here?"

"It's cold, Please get in..." Yong said unlocking the door as Wheein slides to the passenger seat.

"Can you please answer me now? What are you doing here, it's 11 pm?"

"Where are you going? I'll drive you there."

"To the nearest grocery store," Wheein said as she studied the girl. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..."

"Then? What are you doing outside our house?"

"I was hoping to see you... I think I might have said a little harsh word this morning." Yongsun said and Wheein sighed.

"Why can't you believe me? It's okay Yong, I just forgot about it, and you just reminded me of that again. Really, it's fine..."

"I thought you might have hated me for-"

"Drop it. We're not going to talk about it anymore okay?" Wheein said and Yong nods and drives Wheein to the nearest 24hr grocery store. "Okay, thanks, drive safely okay-"

Yong got out of her car and put her glasses and the baseball cap Wheein gave her. "It's already night, so I'll just accompany you. Why are you going out so late?"

"Hyejin is having an all-nighter, I just want to make sure she has everything she needs. She has school requirements and stuff going on for her final requirements at school."

"What about you?"

"Oh? Our department will have a mini-concert fundraiser thingy, it'll serve as our solo recitals." Wheein said and Yongsun looked at her. "What?"

"Can we go?"

"Uhm, sure? But you're gonna get so much attention. It's at the university, everyone knows you. You might want to rethink that plan."

"But I want to support you just to make up for the-"

"Yong!!!" Wheein stopped her knowing the woman will bring that kiss again. "For someone who wanted to forget and leave everything behind you sure does talk about it a lot."

"Right... sorry." Yong said as they walk to the aisle and Wheein leading her way pushing a cart. She watches Wheein scan through the aisle. "What are you singing?"

"Huh?"

"To the recital?"

"Oh? I forgot to mention that we can't do our majors, so I won't be singing."

"Then what are you doing?"

"I'm going to play drums and dance..."

"WHAT?!" Yongsun said in shock and Wheein looked at her laughing.

"What kind of reaction was that?"

"You play drums? and DANCE?"

"Yeah... I'm kind of talented, you know? Not more talented than you, but I got skills." Wheein said and Yongsun laughs, boosting her ego in a humbling way.

"I can't even do half the things you do! You also paint! Name something you can't do?"

"I can't act?"

"Oh right, that's kind of my thing," Yongsun said as she helps Wheein pick some groceries. "Where did you learn how to cook?"

"Oh just here, when we moved to Seoul. Hyejin can't do shit, so I tried."

"Hey! This looks like one of my coffee machines! Hyejin likes my coffee." Yong said as she tries carrying the machine.

"Hey hey! We can't afford that!" Wheein said stopping Yong but she already put it in the cart.

"But I can," Yong said winking at Wheein. "She'll love you more if you serve her this one for her all-nighter, believe me."

"Hyejin loves me way too much already, this isn't helping," Wheein said as they both giggled on the thought of Hyejin's exceeding love for Wheein and Wheein only and killing off half the human race who pisses her off. "You always buy way too much."

"This is the last one I promise..."

"Ugh, alright."

Yongsun helped Wheein unload the things they just bought and she saw Hyejin typing on her laptop. "She didn't even notice I came in? and I'm a head-turner. I'm kind of offended not gonna lie..."

"I told you, she's super busy," Wheein said as she helps Yongsun install the coffee maker. "You wanna make her a cup?" Yong nods excitedly as Wheein cook the spicy ramen and Katsu Hyejin asked for. "You wanted to eat too?"

"I'm already here? Why not?"

Wheein and Yong walk towards the living room serving Hyejin all she needs for an all-nighter. Hyejin looks at the two with loving eyes and smiled. "Thank you, Wheein and Yong..." then her head whipped and her eyes bulged out. "YONGSUN!?"

"Hi, I've been around for 30 minutes now," Yongsun said as she takes a seat beside Hyejin looking over her laptop.

"Why are you here? Well, I like you here. I'm just asking. Thanks for the coffee..." Hyejin said and Yongsun doesn't know how to answer so Wheein decided to cover for Yong.

"Oh! I texted her asking how is she making the coffee, so I can make something you like, she came, I told her to just text me everything but... oh well she's here now." Wheein explained and Yongsun nods mouthing a little _thank you_ on Wheein's direction and Hyejin looked at their kitchen. "Yup, she bought us the whole machine."

"Wow! Aren't I lucky to have friends like you." Hyejin said as she hugs Yongsun, "This motivated me a bit."

"Hold on, I'll just change clothes." Wheein excuse herself as Yongsun's eyes followed Wheein to her door.

"Looks like your plan is working terribly against you," Hyejin said as she starts typing again and Yongsun looked at her.

"What?" 

"Wheein told me EVERYTHING. She told me what you said to her." Hyejin said and Yong just listened to what Hyejin has to say. "For the sake of your careers huh? Good luck."

"WHA-"

"I saw you when I viewed our CCTVs when we're having dinner. Then I checked again around 11 and you're still there. So I purposely ate all the ramen and drink all our supplies so I have a reason for Wheein to get out. That's a lot of food, Yong, she just restocked!"

"Why did you do that?"

"Because sometimes, love needs a little nudge," Hyejin said smiling and she looked at Yongsun. "Do you like my Wheeinie or not?" Yongsun's face turns red and Hyejin didn't bat an eye and just stares at her. If she's making Yong uncomfortable then fuck it, she doesn't care. lol

"Not that way...I'm just-I don't know, I never had an experience with a girl before. Its weird." Yong said and Hyejin gave her a look, you know? One brow raised, pouted lips and a judgemental gaze. "I'm not homophobic! I swear-I just I don't know."

"Okay, do you want to kiss her again?"

"What?! I never kissed her again!"

"I know! I didn't mean it that way, uhm... do you feel any urge of kissing her again?"

"What even is that question?!"

"Just answer me...I won't repeat the question, it's freaking you out, just answer yes or no?"

"...yes." Yongsun hummed almost a whisper and Hyejin looked at her.

"So you're attracted to her?"

"Okay, maybe? Yes? I don't really know! I mean, I like hanging out with her, I enjoy her company, she always makes me laugh. I care for her, I have loving feelings for Wheein? Yes, but is it more than friends? Does that mean I'm in love with Wheein? No!"

"Would you want me or Byul to kiss you?"

"Ugh! No! Eww..." Yongsun answered in disgust and Hyejin stayed silent, her face slowly forming a smile and it scared the shit out of Yongsun when a train of thought hit her.

"OH MY GOD??? I'm in love with Wheein?!" Yongsun said as she held her chest, she can feel it beating so fast, this is the first time she vocally said it, it crosses her mind before, sure, but she never verbally said it. "Oh my god..."

"Uh huh, I think so too." Hyejin said and she went back on her laptop. "It's not bad, why are you so freaked out? Wheein's a nice catch, in my most humble non-biased opinion you don't even deserve her, but you're a daesang awardee, so I'll allow this." Hyejin giving her blessing to Yong and the actress just stared at her. 

"Oh my god... I'm in love with her and you didn't even spell it out on me."

"To be honest I thought you knew? Because of all the shit, you're doing, sometimes I can see you looking at her for so long you're not even blinking?"

"Shit..." Yongsun felt her blood raised to her head. Her waist down is numb as she felt so hot on her waist up. "I think... I think... I'm really in love with Wheein."

"Congratulations, Superstar, you’re officially the last person to know," Hyejin said and Yongsun looked at her. "I mean, I know Byul can feel things, but she's dumb to make a conclusion because she never thought of you being gay or something, Wheein flirts back with you... so... she might have a hint, then you kissed her... What does that even mean? Right?"

"And you're the only one aware of ALL of these?"

"What can I say? I'm the only one in this squad who has a brain and ACTUALLY using it?"

"Humble yourself, please..." Yongsun said and she just sat down. "What should I do? Didn't Wheein already likes someone?"

"Well, she has a crush, on both of you. But she's not here, and you're here."

"Oh? So you think my only advantage is that I'm closer? Huh?"

"Honestly? Yes." Hyejin said and she giggled at her own answer. "Of course not, I mean I like Hyoyeon Unnie as well, she takes care of Wheein, but damn? Did they get like four years to get their shit together? Nothing's happened. They are both idiots, that's what I wanted to say... Hyo unnie kept dating someone in her own age, she feels strange having Wheein is much younger than her..."

"Oh? I see... How can I beat a four-year relationship?"

"Hyo unnie never kissed Wheein, that's for sure. Because if she does? I'll know. You actually made me proud, because Wheein won't even take the first step."

"What? How do you know?"

"I told you! Wheein tells me everything, and she wouldn't make a move on you because you're famous, too famous, she told me I should find her someone who's reachable and gay... and there you are, fallen from the sky like a blessing." Hyejin said and Yongsun blushed.

"Wheein told you that?" Yongsun said and felt a bit shy fishing for compliments from Wheein this way.

"Yes, she did. She told me you can never see her that way because you're way too famous and you're pretty and well she thinks you're straight as fuck. She thinks so highly of you, it disgusts me sometimes."

"I want to let myself fall for her, but I’ll never know if she’s going to catch me or not," Yongsun said in full honesty and Hyejin went back to her project.

"I suspected she might have . . . feelings for you." Hyejin said and Yongsun felt like she was the last person on earth to know what was right in front of her. "I mean, I figured out most of the things for you, so this is the actual job you got to do, figure it out yourself. You had one job, Yongsun."

"What? How am I supposed to do that?!" Yongsun asked and the door of Wheein's bedroom opened revealing a newly showered Wheein.

"Whee... Yong's staying the night, it's already dark out there, she can't be driving herself back to her place. Would you let her crash into your room? She might distract me if she's in my room. I need full concentration tonight." Hyejin said and Yong's jaw dropped to the floor.

**... a minute ago.**

Wheein got out of her shower and pacing back and forth in front of her AC inside her room. It's a cold night, but she's feeling a little hot. She just spends a few minutes with Yong but she can't stop the flashbacks of that night so vividly lingering on her brain. "Fuck! I shouldn't have kissed her back! Fuck fuck fuck! Wheein you're dumb DUMB!" She scans through her closet to search for at least a decent clothes, but she has none, her closet is all oversize t-shirts and a bunch of knitted sweaters. "Fucking hell!"

She walks herself to her closet and throws a pullover shirt. She fixed her hair in a way she'll look presentable and smiled. "Okay... Wheein, look at me. Everything is fine, you're going to be okay. She's just eating and then you're going to at least bring her to her car and that's it! Just act cool. They're about done eating now. There's nothing that can go wrong...She rejected you, told her to not think about it anymore. IT'S FINE!"

Wheein took deep breathes before exiting her room. _It's going to be okay, everything is fine._

Once she comes out fo her room. Hyejin immediately called her. She smiled and looked at Hyejin and Yongsun on their couch. _Smile through the pain._

"Whee... Yong's staying the night, it's already dark out there, she can't be driving herself back to her place. Would you let her crash into your room? She might distract me if she's in my room. I need full concentration tonight." Hyejin said and Yong's jaw dropped to the floor.

_FUCKING FUCK! HYEJINNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!_

"What?"

"Would you let her crash for tonight?" Hyejin repeated her question as if Wheein didn't hear it the first time.

"Uhm-you know? It's okay, it's not really a problem, I can drive-"

"No! It's fine! I mean, I have a big bed, that's okay." Wheein said nervously and she looked at their plates. "Oh you haven't eaten yet?"

"I'm not really... hungry," Yongsun replied as she looks at Wheein and smiled, the girl returned the smile and nods.

"Nah, I can eat all of that."

"Okay, well I need to be up early tomorrow, we have recital practice so, I'll go ahead or you're-"

"I'm done here!" Yongsun said way too excitedly and Wheein just nodded in response. "I need to be up early as well, we have a location shoot."

"Great!" Wheein said and Hyejin just shakes her head how these two gays are malfunctioning at the same time.

"Just go..." Hyejin said to Yonsgun defeated. "For fuck sake, you two are gonna make me have a migraine or something."

Yongsun entered Wheein's room like she's taking it all in.

"This is not your first time here Yong..." Wheein said and Yongsun nods. "You take my bed, I'm okay here," Wheein said as she sits on the couch.

"No, Wheein. I'll just leave if-" Yongsun didn't even finish her words when Wheein stood up and climb to her bed, they are now sitting side by side.

"Are you nervous?" Yongsun asked Wheein and the younger girl just hugged her knees by her chest as she covered her self by a blanket.

"Yeah... I don't know why."

"Is this your first time?"

"No, I’ve been nervous before" Wheein said nervously and Yongsun ended laughing. "Why are you laughing?!"

"I'm asking if this is your first time being nervous sharing a bed with someone, we shared a bed before..."

"Well... Yeah... I guess..." Wheein said as she slides down her headboard and covers herself with her blanket. She finally let a deep sigh when she successfully hid her face from Yong. Then Wheein felt Yongsun's arms over her waist under the blanket over her shirt (of course) "Wh-What are you doing?" Wheein asked and she felt Yongsun scoots closer to her. "Yong what-" Wheein stopped when she felt Yong's chest against her back. She can feel Yong's heart beating fast... _or is it mine?_

"Wheein..."

"Hmmm?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything..." Wheein said as her sweat trickles over her forehead... her whole face.

"You have been and always will be the only person that makes my heart skip a beat every time I watch you perform or just watching you in general..." Yongsun said and Wheein's not saying anything, waiting for more information, more words from Yongsun. "I've dated a lot of people before, that includes Seokjin... But this is the first time that I actually felt like I lo- I mean cared for someone more than myself... It's scary... I'm scared... I'm scared of what could possibly happen to me if I tried fighting this, you see... I've been fighting this for months now. Last night... I kind of just gave up."

"Sometimes... the fear never goes away." Wheein said and wipes the sweat out of her face and turn around to face Yongsun. They are now facing each other, laying on Wheein's bed, face to face. "-so you just have to do it afraid..."

"You think?"

"Yes." Wheein said and she finally let herself go and looked at Yong in the eyes. _She's really pretty, like reeeeaaaaaally pretty. She's hard to look at and not fall in love._ "Yongsun... I'm seriously on the verge of falling in love for you and that means its not just your emotions that you're yo-yoing with."

Wheein's the one who first dropped the word 'Love' sure, she's attracted to Yong, who wouldn't? but its more than that now. But does Yong really like me? That way?

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier... I'm taking it all back. ALL OF IT."

"Which part? The one where I kiss good or what?"

"ALL OF IT, except that," Yong said and she held Wheein's face. "Can a one-time thing become a two-time thing? or an all the time thing?" Yongsun asks quietly and Wheein did not answer other than closing up into Yongun’s space and pressing their lips together so solidly that Yongsun has to lay her whole back on the bed and her arms wrapping around Wheein’s waist to keep them together as Wheein slammed their lips together.

Wheein kisses just like Yongsun remembers and this time the feeling isn’t at all diminished by the fear of being seen or being caught. Instead, Yongsun sinks into how Wheein takes over the kiss, how her hands pinned Yongsun to her bed. They broke the kiss when its the right time to catch some air. Wheein gave Yongsun a smile as she hovered over the actress's body. "Are you ready for this? For us? Can we survive this?"

"I'm not. Of course I'm not ready. But I want to anyway. I’m going to anyway. Yes," Yongsun said finally and Wheein smiled as she cups the actress's face. "I can survive this. I would rather survive it than never feel it."

"Are you sure?" Wheein asks Yongsun one more time.

"Yes, I’m sure. I’ve never been more sure about anything. I like you, I like you so much, Wheein. If this is the only way for me to get the whole of you then, Yes." Wheein grabbed Yongsun's face and kissed her, but this time its more than just a kiss..............................

And it is indeed an early day for Yongsun and Wheein, its 5 am and both of them are fully clothed and already had a shower. They heard a knock on the door as they try to act cool, Wheein answered.

"Hyejin?"

"Is it safe to enter?" Hyejin asks and Yongsun shakes her head and giggled. Wheein went to her door and opened it revealing a sleepless Hyejin. "Before I go to sleep, I just want to say that I am happy for both of you. I mean, I worked hard for this shit, so... I'm proud of myself."

"Can you take a picture of us?" Yongsun asked and Hyejin looks at her. "I'm not posting it, I just wanted something to look at while at work."

"Can't you just... I don't know? Stalk Wheein's SNS?"

"Just take a picture, Hyej." Wheein said and Hyejin grabs her phone from her pocket and lets the two pose for her. _click._ Then she left. "She really took just one picture? Wow."

"Let her, she must be tired. I'll cook for the two of you if I can make it to dinner tonight."

"You're gonna eat with us?"

"Cook for you, yes. That's one of the perks right?"

Wheein smiled and bit her lip. "Yes, yes. That's a part of it." 

**++++++**

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has been hurt by that Wheesun angst the last chapter. They are dating now, lmao and also, the sex scene I stopped writing it because I didn't know how to change the setting for rating yet lmao, I'm new in this platform, Wattpad could never. So succeeding chapters will have steamy scenes, but just very minimal. Also, Wheein's recital, graduation and debut on chapter 9! She did that.**

**Thank you so much and I'll see you all hopefully on the next one! :***


	8. HELLO pt.1

**AN: I want to describe this chapter as... the calm before the shitstorm. Enjoy :)**

**This one's kind of short too and really slow pacing, I just want to show the things happening at the same time that's why. Show two different POVs.**

**+++++++**

**MAY 2020**

**YONGSUN: AFTER ENCOUNTER**

"You're trying, I know, let's do this in a simple way..."

"Huh?" Wheein stretches out her hands. "What?" Yong answered in confusion.

"Friends?" Wheein offered her hands with a slight smile. She knows Yong needed this from her, to say the least.

"Oh! I'm supposed to-" Yong took Wheein's hands and shakes it. "Friends... Just friends."

"Good," Wheein said and the two of them just stood there dead silent until Wheein got the courage to break the silence. "I guess we are done now?"

"Yes..." Yongsun said as she stares at Wheein longingly, _I still miss her so much, being this near to her and I just... can't do anything about it, it is something I'm not prepared for. I want to hug her, I want to kiss her so bad it hurts, but what else can I do at this point?_ "Wheein..." Yongsun called as soon as she saw Wheein started walking back inside, the younger girl stopped and looked at Yongsun's direction with curiosity in her eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you, for looking at me again and for letting me make you a part of my life again..."

Wheein smiled, not the usual beaming smile but it's a friendly one because they are friends now, right?. Wheein smiles a lot, she loves smiling at people, the way Yong owned that smile before, she just sighed on how pathetic she looks right now. "To be honest I also want you in my life, I never meant to totally cut you off, we were friends before we had that romantic relationship, it's just that our break up-its uh-"

"Go on...just take it slow and use your words baby," Yongsun said and it made her smile how comfortable it is to talk to Wheein like this again, even Wheein didn't even bated an eye when Yong slipped a baby on her sentence. 

"It's just too painful for me not to let go... I just want to let you know that distancing myself from you after that was the hardest part but it's the only way I could've survived it emotionally, mentally...and physically."

"I get that... I just hope you just-I don't know... gave me time to adjust. I just flatlined without you, and its too hard to act happy when I am breaking inside you know?"

Wheein scoffs. "The way you won almost all your acting nominations during those times-"

"I'm just lucky to keep landing drama roles during those years, I have too much emotion to convey. Crying on set 12 hours a day for a series of scenes helps me a lot, not gonna lie." Yongsun said and Wheein laughed, _this girl is really something else._

"I'm glad I became helpful..." Wheein teases Yongsun and Yong walks towards her to go back inside together. "You owe me two daesangs-"

"Three actually-" Yongsun corrected and Wheein shakes her head.

"You're ridiculous..." Wheein opened the back door and let Yong come in first. "I hope you stay and uhm-"

"I'm staying!"

"Yeah and enjoy your night..."

"Congratulations, Wheein. I'm so proud of you, and this is by far your biggest release yet, I hope for your success, for this song... Think about it as my payment for those awards I got because of you."

"Oh? So you want credits on my song now?" Wheein asked as she closed the door behind them and walked together down the dark hallway.

"Nope, I'm actually encouraging you to write more songs about me..." Wheein scoffs and they finally reached the main hall.

"This is the last one, Yong."

"Ehhh? What is that saying again? Never say never." Yongsun and everyone approaches them immediately as Wheein is being grabbed forcefully by Hyejin, checking Wheein's face on both sides, her chin, her forehead-

"Hyej, what are you doing?" Wheein said as she swats Hyejin's hands away from her face. "I'm fine..."

"I'm just checking, I don't trust her that much," Hyejin said shooting a deadly glare on Yong's direction. 

"It's cute you're so worried about me-" Wheein said as she embraces Hyejin in a tight hug and kissed her cheeks, Wheein clearly is in a good mood considering she just had another confrontation with Yong. Everyone seems so confused but it just means that their talk ended well this time.

Hyejin pouted and shove Wheein away. "You're expensive, and I'm a businesswoman, it is my duty to protect my investments," Hyejin said and they all laugh.

"Ouch..." Wheein said as she lets go of her best friend. Then she saw the lady with Yongsun earlier approaches her direction.

"Nice to meet you, Wheein," Chorong said and Wheein got startled a bit and she immediately offered her hand to Yongsun's friend. "Chorong, I'm Yong's friend from LA."

"Oh yeah! Nice to meet you too, Chorong. I hope you have a wonderful stay in Korea."

"I hope so too, this is getting better now though, thanks to you. I'm also a fan."

Wheein blushes and nods that made Chorong smile, this is how exactly Yong described Wheein, she's shy and takes compliments in the _cutest_ way."Ah-Yeah-I meant... thank you. I appreciate it."

"By the way, good luck with the new song-" Chorong said, and then she felt Yongsun started tugging her back. Chorong waved goodbye to Wheein and she graces her with a warm smile before retreating towards Hyo and Seohyun.

"What? I'm just introducing myself, you don't even have the urge to introduce me to her."

"Well yeah yeah, whatever, you're embarrassing me. We just had a good talk and I thought-"

"Come on, if that conversation ended well then we have to celebrate, right?" Chorong said and she smiled at Yongsun wriggling her eyebrows. "Jung Wheein. In the flesh. I can see the appeal." Chorong said drinking alcohol from the glass in her hand.

"You’ve seen her in photos before," Yongsun said and Chorong shrug and laced her arms on Yong's and drag her to their VIP booth upstairs where they were sitting earlier.

"Sure," Chorong acknowledges Yong's argument, and she glances over her shoulder to where Wheein is rejoining her friends Byul and Hyejin with Hyo and Seohyun. "But not like that all closeup. I can see why you're going crazy-"

"Are you here to make me feel better or-"

"Alright alright I'm sorry-wait, but you don't drink? What are you going to do here?" Chorong said and she saw Byul coming their way as Yong ordered some food and a glass of juice from the waiter.

"Hi... give me a glass as well," Byul said to the waiter as she walks past him. She slides on the booth where Chorong and Yong were sitting. 

"Why are you here?" Yong asked and Byul looked at her in shock.

"Why I feel like I'm not welcome here?"

"No no, of course not." Yongsun clarified and she smiled. "I was just meaning for you to eavesdrop of something, you know-"

"Wow... you're hoping I spy over them for you? I'm your boss, Yong. Well, they're leaving and Wheein asked me to stay with you, she told me you might need me here. Looks like she's right, you need me to spy-" Yong hugged Byul and run her hands on her best friend's hair.

"That's not what I mean... Just update me of her whereabouts you know? It's not that hard, she's your employee."

"You're my employee as well..."

"Ahh! Okay fine." Yong said as she hangs out with Byul and Chorong, the support group that she needed. "At least today wasn't a total waste of makeup."

"So do you have anything you want to tell us? What's the tea sis?" Chorong said as she asked for another bottle of wine for their table when the waiter placed Yong and Byul's food and drinks in front of them.

Yongsun looked at her best friends and smiled fully decided to leave out the part where she begged and kneeled for Wheein just to break the wall between them, she still has a reputation to live up to. This time, Yong doesn’t make the mistake of keeping both of her friends in the dark like the last time when she had the same encounter with Wheein on Byul's office, that moment still gave chill on her body just thinking about it.

"You look uncharacteristically happy compare to last time, so the encounter really went well this time huh?" Byul said almost grumbling it as she swirls an olive in her drink.

"Uhm, well Wheein and I talked things out," Yongsun told the two, thinking maybe that’s a good way to put it.

"Like, talked things out," Chorong started and paused, then she continued "Or talked things out. You know what I mean?"

It’s clear just from Chorong’s expression what kind of distinction she’s making, and Yongsun swats at her arm. "No... Not like that, I'm not-uhm back in the game? It's more like we're starting to be friends again..."

"I thought she has moved on and way past that already? Like... The whole breakup thing." Chorong clarified as Byul silently listen trying to absorb every detail. She might need to report these to Hyejin tomorrow or something, she better be prepared. Yes, she is actually spying Yongsun under Ahn Hyejin's orders. What a turntable.

"Not that moved on, I guess? Is that even possible? She doesn't want to do anything with me, and she's really trying to make it work with Hyo... sadly." Yongsun ended with a little scoff.

Chorong makes a humming noise like she doesn’t believe her, but the sound cuts off when Yong throws her a glare. "So, what does that mean? Talking it out. You're just going to talk about everything that happened whenever you see each other? Explain."

Yongsun takes a breath, feels like there isn’t a good explanation that doesn’t make her sound like a giddy teenager. "We discussed…things."

It’s one of the lamer moments of her life. How can someone like Kim Yongsun? An A-list celebrity and an award-winning actress feeling so giddy and happy because a certain someone in the name of Jung Wheein decided to be friends with her again.

"Things," Chorong mimics Yong's statement, looking like she wants to laugh at her, but wisely swallowing the urge. "How enlightening. That's the best explanation I've ever heard in my life." and Byul laughs.

"You literally explained nothing..." Byul said taking a sip from her drinks.

"We’re going to give it a try," Yongsun explained and then feels the need to clarify. "Being friends."  
Chorong blinks for a second, a smile blooming on her face.

"What? Like an adult relationship friendship? One where you have to acknowledge your past relationship then be friendly now and appear in public together and okay to be seen together again?" Byul said as she relies every single thing on Yongsun's face.

"Shush! Why does it feel like you don't believe me? That Wheein and I can be friends? It's not that hard... I hope." Yongsun said as her cheeks flushing as she tries to fight the way her stomach rolls at appearing in public together, seen together, she can already feel camera flashes on her face. That part is going to take a lot more time for Yong to come around on, she has to. She told Wheein they can make it work this time, that she won't try and fight what may be ahead of this setup. Come what may, right?

"I’m sorry, Yong, I’m only joking. Of course, whatever setup you and Wheein decided to do this time, I'll support you... both of you."

"I know, but I’m serious," Yongsun insists, still rolling her eyes at Byul. She pauses a minute before looking at Byul and Chorong both sipping on their drinks. "About trying to be friends with Wheein, though at the back of my mind I still want her, I do and that is still my main goal, but I will give this to her, she just wants friendship then I'll give her friendship."

"Can you?" Chorong pressing her and Byul's argument. "Be... just friends?"

"What? Of course! Being friends is still basically dating just without-" Yongsun stopped when Byul interrupted her.

"Fucking???"

"-the good parts," Yongsun said trying to keep this conversation PG and also for her own sake so that her mind won't go in there.

Byul and Chorong's expressions sober in small degrees until they are both smiling softly at her, fond and almost proud. "I'm happy for you, Yong. I really am," Chorong said and Byul nods.

"I’m glad you’re at least trying. Let's just say you now have taken a step closer to your goal." Byul said and Yongsun gave her friends a smile, she really believes that this night went well, and she's happy with it, she is satisfied.

**WHEEIN: AFTER ENCOUNTER**

"Nice to meet you, Wheein," Chorong said and Wheein got startled a bit and she immediately offered her hand to Yongsun's friend. "Chorong, I'm Yong's friend from LA."

"Oh yeah! Nice to meet you too, Chorong. I hope you have a wonderful stay in Korea."

"I hope so too, this is getting better now though, thanks to you. I'm also a fan."

Wheein blushes and nods that made Chorong smile, this is how exactly Yong described Wheein, she's shy and takes compliments in the _cutest_ way."Ah-Yeah-I meant... thank you. I appreciate it."

"By the way, good luck with the new song-" Chorong said, and then she felt Yongsun started tugging her back. Chorong waved goodbye to Wheein and she graces her with a warm smile before retreating towards Hyo and Seohyun.

Wheein grabbed Hyo by her waist and landed a kiss on her cheeks. "Okay, someone has a change of heart..." Hyoyeon said and Wheein looked at her pouting.

"What does that even mean?" Wheein said as she held on to Hyo's waist tighter.

"I'm just... well... To be honest, I'm not expecting that conversation to end well." Hyoyeon said and Wheein smiled.

"We thought same, but she actually makes sense right now," Wheein said and she gave Hyo a smile and rest her nose on the girl's neck and whispers. "Why? Are you jealous of her, Hyonnie?"

"What? Me? Of course not. You know me, of all people, when I set my sight on something, I get it." Hyoyeon said wrapping her hand around Wheein's shoulder. She pointed upstairs and smiled, "Ask Yongsun." Hyoyeon said and Wheein and Seohyun's jaw dropped and Wheein had to let go of Hyoyeon's waist to cover her mouth.

"You're pretty hot when you're being adorably rude," Wheein said as she rests her head on Hyo's shoulder.

"Oh this is nothing yet," Hyoyeon said and they saw Byul and Hyejin coming towards them.

"Okay, you two need to seriously get a room," Seohyun said and she looked at Byul and Hyejin. "I should go, looks like cameras not on me anymore, why is Yongsun not leaving?"

"STAR Talents are big deal, they are always have been. It's hard to steal the spotlight away from them." Hyoyeon said and the three STAR employee smiled.

"Whatever, don't be too smug about it," Seohyun said to Byul and then she faced her best friend. "Unnie... I have to go, I have a shoot tomorrow so..." Hyoyeon let go of Wheein to hug her friend.

"Drive safely okay..."

"I will." She said and she looked at Wheein. "You better not make her cry! Okay? I'm gonna hunt you down if you do."

"I won't, thanks a lot, Unnie. For kicking Hyonnie's butt for me."

"Anytime..." then she kissed Wheein goodbye and left.

"So... What are you two going to do now?" Wheein asked her friends.

"I just had some talk with Byul, purely business-related. I asked her to do something for me, and I think I'm heading out too. I just had to make sure you're okay." Hyejin said smiling at her friend. 

"I appreciate the concern, Hyej. Well, then I'll see you tomorrow at STAR. How many songs should I help writing?" Wheein asked and Hyejin looked at Byul.

"They're literally pulling my limbs on all directions at the moment, but I think Jieun and Yong are the ones with a song ready, you have to help Soohyun writing or you can just give him one of your songs," Byul said as they talk about the show Loving One Person where the producers want the three main stars, Solar, IU, and Soohyun to release promotional singles for the show that will air in the third quarter of the year. Loving One Person is a big production and costly, so the three talent company decided to exhaust the income generation aspect by releasing an album with the main cast's song and probably ending the series with a concert tour, Solar, IU, and Soohyun agreed to this set up so they will basically work together for at least a whole year and they didn't even shoot any scene yet, they're still on the preparation period. "I really don't wanna think about it because I just want to get myself ready for what's to come, tomorrow they want album art concept submitted the very least, to not get the hype died down. We are releasing Jieun's album art tomorrow... then Yong's three days after, and then Soohyun's, so he has at least a week to record and conceptualize."

"Wow, that's a tight schedule..." Wheein said and she looked at Hyoyeon. "I think I may have to go as well, at least to concentrate and have my mind ready tomorrow."

"Well, I can go home too. This is your day, you can take me home. I'll wait for you in the car." Hyoyeon said and she kissed Wheein before leaving. She let her floor manager manage the club for tonight.

"Eww, gross," Hyejin said and she gets back to business. "Then when does Wheein's promo come in that schedule? She just released a song?"

"Oh they confirmed high sales already, we'll be discussing Goodbye's promo tomorrow. Just to make sure everything's settled. My brain is literally not working right now." Byul said and Hyejin looked at her. 

"When does it ever though?" Hyejin teases and Byul looked at her.

"Try me and I won't be doing your dirty job."

"What dirty Job?"

"Oh nothing!" Hyejin said dismissing Wheein immediately.

"Well, who wrote Yong and Jieun's songs?"

"Jieun wrote hers... It's good, I've heard her demo, we don't have a problem with hers." Byul said and she sighed.

"What about Yongsun's?" Wheein asked, purely for business purposes.

"She told me she wrote a song... and she already recorded it but she won't give it to me. So, I have to meet with Mr. Lee tomorrow, because this shit Yong is pulling? I don't like it. My timetable is tight already." Byul said and Hyejin just rolled her eyes.

"What a fucking diva? Oh gosh... and she wrote it? Please, who is she kidding? She can start reading first before writing."

"Hey, she's not illiterate or something," Wheein said taking Yong's defense.

"Come on, she from a family of doctors and she became an actress? Do the math." Hyejin said and Byul laughed.

"That's true."

"Well, let's just hear from her about the song tomorrow. All of that aside, thanks to the two of you for making this day special." Wheein said and she gave Byul and Hyejin a hug.

"I just hope you and Yong will at least be civil with each other, you're gonna be working with my casts the whole time we have a song for the show to record. What can I say? You're in demand?"

"Sure sure... Whatever." Wheein said and she finally said goodbye to Byul as she and Hyejin walk outside the club and separated ways on the parking lot. Wheein found Hyoyeon's car and she gets inside and found Hyoyeon smiling. "What?"

"Goodbye just hit 700K unit sold..." Hyoyeon said and Wheein jaw dropped, "-and though it is still unofficial and a prediction, you're already at the top of all relevant charts-I'm so proud of you. You did that in 12 hours, Wheein!" Hyoyeon said and Wheein smiled. "I think of all people, you deserve that the most."

"Thank you..." Wheein held Hyo's face and kissed her. Hyoyeon pulled away and looked around if there are some paparazzi around. "I don't care... My song does well yes but there is something I really want right now, will you listen to me this time?"

"Oh? You're doing it here?"

"I can't wait... I've waited long enough. Hyonnie, I know what you're thinking, but how can we know that for sure if we're not even gonna try? I like you so much, and you know? Can we try?" Wheein said and Hyoyeon just didn't feel right, she doesn't want to be a rebound but she really likes Wheein."Can we try and date now? Please say something...anything... my heart is kind of pounding out of my chest right now."

"I need a day..." Hyoyeon finally answered and she finally looked at Wheein straight in her eyes.

"You what?"

"Can you give me one day?"

"What answer was that?"

"It's an honest one, Wheein. I love you and I want to be with you, but I need one day to get my head in order. I don't want to get in a relationship with you and having these things in my head, doubting you. I don't want that. You deserve that, at the very least." Hyoyeon said and Wheein just sighed and gave her a smile.

"Okay... One day?"

"Just one day," Hyoyeon said and she leaned forward to kiss Wheein. "What's your plan for tonight?"

"I'm uploading our video on my channel tonight and maybe Sleep? I have a long day tomorrow. You have no idea." Wheein said as Hyoyeon started her car.

"If Hyejin is overworking you? I'm going to kill her." Hyoyeon said as she drives both of them to Wheein's house. Wheein looked at her and smiled.

"Well, I hope you tomorrow is a good day..."

Before going to bed, Wheein uploaded her video with Hyoyeon which she filmed last month and before she can even go to sleep, sweet messages came on her comment section wishing her and Hyoyeon happiness. "Look they are wishing us happiness."

Hyoyeon cuddled Wheein as she crawls to the bed next to the girl and looked on Wheein's phone. "We're not even sweet in the video..."

"Yeah? But we are laughing the whole time so..." Wheein set aside her phone and wishing tomorrow will just go by fast. "...and tomorrow, I'm getting your answer to my question, Hyonnie."

"If I'm in a good mood, sure." Hyoyeon said and Wheein whines but immediately stopped when Hyo spooned her to bed. "You spoiled little brat."

Little did Wheein knows, she'll wake up on her phone blowing up. "Ahh... fuck? What is it this time?"

Then she kept scrolling to the page and saw another article that made her question how much this universe hated her?

She dialed Hyejin's number as soon as she closes her SNS. "Fuck fuck answer please-"

Wheein felt a pair of arms on her waist and she looked over her shoulder and was greeted by a kissed on her lips. "I thought your meeting is not until 10 AM?"

"Well, I thought so too-Oh hi! Hyejin?! What the fuck is this?" Wheein asked as soon as Hyejin answered her call.

_I'm actually holding Byul at gunpoint at the moment._

"The last thing I want is drama, I just came back, I can't deal with this all over again-"

_I know, I know, I'll fix it. I wasn't informed about Yong's song as well, looks like her PR team-_

"Oh my god, is this Mr. Lee's doing again? That man, I fucking hate him! OH! And Yong agreed to this?!"

_I don't have the full story yet, I'll meet you at STAR Towers. Please don't answer to any interview at the moment. I'm so sorry-_

"Okay, Hyegi, don't cry, I'm not mad at you, I'm just pissed that's all."

_Okay. I love you, and you know that._

"I know that, so don't kill Byul, okay? I'm gonna meet you there." Wheein said and she dropped the call. Hyoyeon just watches her as they both sit on the bed.

"Is it that bad?"

"Well we get paparazzi shots last night, but I don't care about that. It's just that-ugh- Yong released a song and...I uhm, this whole PR move thing, I hated that, and she knows that..."

"Ooh, the promotional single?"

"Yeah, its called Hello."

"Fuck, I'm shooting her on sight."

"Hyonnie, NO!"

**+++++++**

**AN: Did Yong fucked up? Looks like Wheein's pissed at her again? To be fair, Wheein wrote Goodbye to her, looks like its just fair to write HELLO to her, right? Lmao Hello pt.2 is all about wheesun career damage control. This chapter is literally the shit before it hits the fan lmao. See you at the next one!**

**Listen to[Hello (click here) ;)](https://youtu.be/c55-aVPerRk)**


	9. I Love (You) Too

**AN: I'll start using MMM song titles now if it feels appropriate lmao. Also, I'm aware its I love too, but its sounds so wrong lol. Anyway, here you go!**

**To all the readers, subscribers, upvoters, and (especially) commenters. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR GIVING THIS STORY ALL THE LOVE. ToT (that's me crying at 1am updating this story)**

**+++++++**

**MAY 2015**

Wheein woke up to a message that made her heart drop on the floor... She hasn't told Hyoyeon about Yongsun yet, but the thing is, the relationship between Hyo and Wheein is just blurred lines. Wheein knows and she feels it too, that the feelings towards Hyonnie are mutual, but the timing is not right. She promised she'll wait... but she broke the promise, Kim Yongsun came into her life unexpectedly, she knew Hyonnnie for so long and the last thing she wants to do is hurt the girl who takes care of her constantly.

Wheein heard a knock on her door and wipe her tears. Hyejin came in and was in shock to see her best friend crying-

"Did Yong-"

"No no... That's not it. I uh-" Wheein started and Hyejin walks towards her and take a sit on her bed and held Wheein.

"Tell me, what happened?"

"It's Hyonnie..." Wheein started and Hyejin's mouth formed an 'OH' and she continued. "I haven't told her yet, and I don't think I can."

"You're not her girlfriend, Whee. There's nothing to be scared-"

"But why do I feel like this? My heart is hurting for being dishonest to her."

"Well then just tell her that you have fallen for someone, is it that hard?"

"I don't know, Hyej... I like them both. Really."

"But you can't have them both-"

"I know that... but what if I lose her when I tell her that... you know... about Yongsun."

"Wheein, I'll repeat myself, I never do this but for you, I will. Hyoyeon unnie and you are not in a relationship, as much as how she sees it, she doesn't have any right to get mad, because, in the first place, she rejected you."

"Hey! She didn't reject me!"

"That's not my point, what I wanted to get across is that... If she really wants to be with you, she should've done that a long time ago. Don't you like, Yong?"

"Oh god, I like her. I like her so much. But at the same time, I don't want to hurt Hyonnie..."

"Okay... You're gonna run late, this conversation will not end. Why don't you take a shower and I'll order breakfast for us, clearly you wouldn't be able to cook. We will talk about this later. Okay? Today is your recital, Wheeinie. Focus!" Hyejin said and Wheein just stares at her. Hyejin jumped on Wheein and cuddled her for a while before letting the girl go for a shower. Every time Wheein is in a bad mood, Hyejin knows that she just needs a little affection to cheer her up, and Hyejin got a lot of that in storage waiting to be used. Wheein got up smiling like she was never in a bad mood.

Yongsun took a final look on her outfit today and smiled to herself in the mirror _on how pretty she looks_. She got into her car and drive her way to Byul's condo unit. It took her at least 10 minutes of ringing her door before Byul answered her. Byul on her PJs, yawning and bed hair came to face Yongsun. "Yong?! What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

"Wow, you could at least say good morning..." Yongsun said as she walks past Byul without asking her permission if she could enter. 

"Good morning- what the fuck is wrong with you? I'm sorry for being such a bother this early." Byul followed Yong inside scratching her eyes and annoyed.

Yong took a seat on one of Byul's reclining chairs and smile. "Oh, please, its past 10, Byul." Yong started and then she looked at Byul. "Can you please accompany me to the campus?"

"To where?"

"To Wheein and Hyejin's university..."

"Why? What happened?"

"It's Wheein's recital..." Yongsun said as she can't stop blushing and smiling and Byul is so weirded out.

"Why I didn't know this? Why are you acting weird? You're scaring me."

"Well... she told me she doesn't want us to come because we're going to take so much attention if we did."

"-and I agree with her, Yong. You can't just go out in public like that."

"That's why I want you to come with me, look! I'm in my disguise."

"Sunglasses and a cap? Are you dumb? Just ask Hyejin to record Wheein's performance or something... and let me sleep."

"Byul, come on! You don't understand, I want to support her and watch her personally you know? I want to be there. I already brought flowers, it's in my car." Byul jaw dropped.

"What? You have never done something like this for me before. You must really like Wheein..."

"Well I do or it would've made us dating very awkward if I didn't right?" Yongsun said and Byul's eyes bulged out, almost fell out of her socket. Yongsun smiled, she didn't mean to keep Byul in the dark for very long, she just can't seem to find the right timing to do it.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Wheein and I... We're dating." Yongsun said and Byul guided herself to sit on her couch as she processes this new information. "I really wanted to tell you this, but I'm so busy, we're busy and like... I need the right timing."

"Wow... So you're gay now? Wow..." Byul asked because she can't believe what is happening before her eyes and at this point, she still thought Yong is playing her, a prank maybe? and honestly, on Yong's part, she is still not comfortable using that word and she admitted that to Wheein, that she doesn't want to label herself, not yet.

"I urm-I wasn’t interested in finding a label for what I am. All I know is that I loved men before and I love Wheein now. I am OK with that. I'll keep it that way." Yong said and Byul nods, and now she has no other choice but to support Yong in her decision. "So can you please? Get ready now? For me?" Yongsun asked Byul flashing her doe eyes to her best friend, Byul just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Okay... I'm doing this for Wheein." Byul said as she retreats to go take a shower. Yong opened her phone and started checking her SNS, then she saw Hyejin's post.

She smiled seeing Wheein having a fun morning with Hyejin, wishing she could be there, so she then decided to send Wheein some good luck message.

After a few minutes, Byul comes out wearing her streetwear branded clothes and looked for Yong's who's smiling on her couch.

"Someone's irritatingly happy..." Byul said as she grabs her own baseball cap from her desk. "Shall we?"

"Yes! Let's go!" Yongsun said excitedly as they descended the building and when Yong finally reached the car park, she took a deep breath and smile.

"You're weird most days but you're even weirder now that you're overly happy for no reason," Byul said as she gets in on the passenger seat of Yong's car.

"Well, what can I say? It's a beautiful day!" Yong said as she started the car. "Isn’t it a beautiful day?" Yong said as she glances at Byul still uncomfortable on how high her best friend looks like.

"Let me guess? Wheein texted you?" Byul said and Yong felt giddy hearing Wheein's name as she nods and smiles.

"Uh-huh! With a heart emoji! AHHHHH!!!" Yongsun said as she bounces to her seat.

"I swear to god if you killed me or even leave a scratched on my face for driving recklessly, I'm gonna kill you..." Byul said as she slumped to her seat and looked out the window smiling. Admit it or not, she's really so fucking happy to see her best friend this happy. Yong's always smiling because the public expects her to do that, but Byul knows when Yongsun is genuinely happy, and it is this moment.

Wheein was practicing her dance outside the building when Hyejin walks towards her with her vlogging camera. Wheein saw her and asked to turn it off for a while. "Why? This is quality content."

"Can you meet Yong and Byul for me? They're already here."

"What? I thought you told her not to come-"

"But she did... ugh..." Wheein looks so sad and Hyejin sighed as she drags her friend to the side.

"Wheein, I know you, I don't want to say it but I will because you are being dumb. Do you purposely ask her not to come because you're avoiding her? Because, it looks to me she came to surprise you, but you're... not happy?"

Wheein looked at Hyejin and nod slowly. "I don't know what to say... Do I tell her about Hyonnie? About how I feel about her?"

"Well she knows???"

"Yeah, but like..."

"Call Hyoyeon..."

"Huh?"

"Call her... Tell her... So you are not out here torturing yourself and Yongsun. Wheein, that woman likes you so much. If she caught up with your stupidity, that you're avoiding her, she'll get hurt. Do you want that-"

"Who's avoiding who?" Yongsun voice came and Wheein and Hyejin turn around with shock faces and saw Byul waving at them awkwardly as Yong was just standing there, a bouquet of flowers in her hand. They are not really catching anyone's attention because the university plaza is too busy with so many people to pay attention to them. Yong and Byul are fitting in very well.

Hyejin looked at Wheein and mouthed _I'm sorry_ as she approaches Byul and drags her away from the two.

"Wheein... were you avoiding me?" Yongsun said as she gives the flowers for Wheein. Wheein took it, looking down, she's too guilty to look at Yongsun. "May I know why? Am I too much-"

Wheein immediately seek for Yong's eyes and looked at her. "Of course not..." Wheein looked around, and she held Yong's hands and drag her to the side where they are covered by the majority of the people in the plaza. "It's... do you know Hyoyeon Unnie?" Wheein asked and Yongsun took a gulp and nods.

"You are making me nervous..."

"She texted me... and..."

"Do you like her? more than you like me?" Yongsun asked and Wheein can give her an instant answer.

"I like you both, I like you more of course, but I don't want her-I don't want to hurt her, I don't want to hurt any of you-"

"I thought we were on the same page, Wheein. You see–you always asked me for advice regarding your life, career, and everything, you even talk to me about her sometimes and it hurts like hell, even so I do that because I lo-like you, Wheein. I, Kim Yongsun, knows that I did the most stupid thing in the world when I kissed you that night but I think we’re both stupid – you kissed me back. I don’t know what will happen now or what do we even call it, we are literally dating now, right? and-and all I know is that I am not guilty. That night? The first time I did it with you, it means so much to me Wheein. . . I love how I come to you and you make love to me and kiss me that night without her knowing it. It's not even cheating, you and her don't have a relationship like us, to begin with. Wheein, please tell her about us, please leave her, I have never begged someone to love me before, but for you, I will, because I am seriously falling in love with you..." Yong said and Wheein held her face and caress her cheeks. Yongsun just sighed. "-either way, someone is going to end up being hurt. I really hope it’s not me."

"Okay..."

"Okay, what?"

"I'll call her and tell her-about us... because I can't lose you," Wheein said and Yongsun's heart soared, Wheein gave her a smile and Yong felt how lucky she is that moment, to be Wheein's special someone. Yongsun is smiling from ear to ear and her eyes literally shine and she looks so pretty. The feelings are mutual because Wheein felt her heart soar, how lucky she is to have Yong like this. Everyone wanted Kim Yongsun, but Kim Yongsun wanted her and only her. "Aww, you look like a bug."

Yongsun was shocked by the comparison, Wheein was also shocked by her choice of words so she clasp her mouth with her hand, the one that wasn't holding the flowers, sure Yongsun's been described in a more elegant way... but a BUG? "A bug?"

"I didn't mean that in a bad way, you have like cute bug eyes, you know, rounded shiny eyes, it's cute really I wasn't-I'm sorry, I was so nervous, it's just we're here, just the two of us and you're just so really really pretty... I'm sorry, I'm usually better at this-"

"At what? Metaphors?"

"Uhm. . . At flirting?" 

"Oh is that what you're trying to do?" Yongsun giggled how adorable Wheein looks like blabbering in front of her. "You might want to revisit the manual on that one. You're lucky you're cute." Yong said pouting and Wheein bit her lip and nod as a smile form on her face.

"That's my main currency. I can get away with everything by being cute."

"Are you always going to use that on me?"

"As long as it's going to work, Yes," Wheein said and they end up smiling at each other. Then they heard the PA speaker, calling the performing students inside the hall."Oh, I should get going-"

"-wait!" Yong called and Wheein looked at her. "You can kiss me if you want to. For good luck." Yong said bit her lower lip, Wheein smiled and leaned closer to her and kissed her.

"Wow, they really are dating..." Byul said as they came back, a bucket of popcorn in hand.

"We heard the PA so we hurried back here. I see you too worked it out?" Hyejin said, with a different bucket of popcorn in her arms and a really big cup of soda.

"You're watching a fundraising concert, not a movie," Wheein whined as soon as she broke the kiss and looked at the two.

"We can get hungry supporting you, so? Go on! You're gonna be late." Hyejin said as she shoos Wheein away from them. "We'll see you after your performance, make us proud, Pup!"

"Oh, I will!" Wheein said as she waves goodbye to the group and gave a wink on Yong's direction.

Yongsun choke on her breath as she adjusted her cap from her head. "Someone's happy, I'm positive I'm getting free dinner tonight," Hyejin said as Yongsun laced her arms on Hyejin's.

"...and a free breakfast, if you got so lucky."

"Hell yeah..."

The three of them seated on the very corner of the concert hall, tho it is a front seat, as Wheein requested, they decided to take the far corner just to be safe. The squad watched the concert in its entirety and all three of them truly enjoyed the whole program and when its time for Wheein to perform, Byul and Hyejin are certain that Yong just shut down, Wheein's not letting the girl breath as she kept glancing to her direction when she dances on the part of the stage nearest to the group. The hall erupted in cheer when Wheein ended her number, and Yongsun swears that she felt a bit jealous but at the end of the day, Wheein is dancing for her. She's not gonna be a bitch and be ungrateful, no, she's thankful.

"Yongsun to earth? Yong!" Byul called and Yongsun shakes her head. "Here..." Byul gave Yongsun her phone back, she asked Byul to take video and photos of Wheein's performance, and my oh my, Yongsun melted on her seat.

"Have you guys seen her?" Yongsun said as she scans through her gallery.

"Uhm. . . Yeahhhhhh, have you? You're literally not moving the whole time, I thought you had a stroke or something..."

"Oh I do I do, it's just that I was in awe, she's gonna be a good performer in the future, I'll tell you that," Yongsun said and she looked at Byul's direction. 

"I know, I was so happy watching her, I can already see my income generation percentage going green," Byul said and Hyejin nods.

"Yes! I saw that too!" Hyejin said and she looked at the two like they said something offensive. "I mean no offense, my Wheeinie is so talented she could take over the world. I know that for a fact, but let's not pretend she's not gonna make a lot of money because she would."

"You two are gross..." Yongsun said and she started getting out from her seat. "Let's go, let's meet her back there."

**++++++**

**2 WEEKS LATER**

The graduation ceremony just ended, Hyejin and Wheein's parents from Jeonju traveled to Seoul to celebrate this achievement. Hyejin and Wheein are both doing well with their youtube channel but it never stopped them to finish their education because it is what their parents wished them to fulfill in life. Both families are just happy for the two girls, for reaching both of their dreams together. STAR provided the ride for Wheein and Hyejin so they can go back to their house and spend it with their family, little do they know, Byul and Yong arranged a party for them at home. When Hyejin unlock her door, party poppers started going off and glasses of champagne made their way to the door.

"Oh my gosh-" Wheein in utter shock said as she peeks inside and saw their friends from school and Jeonju all here on their house. "How are you all fit in here?" Wheein asked and she saw Yongsun coming her way. "You did this?"

"Byul and I... Did you like it?!"

"Of course! Wow!" Wheein said and she gave Yong a friendly hug. They haven't tell anyone yet, except for the squad and Hyoyeon whom she talked over the phone two weeks ago. "Thank you so much, Yong. This is too much!"

"I hope you liked it-"

"I do, I really do."

"Well... Go ahead and enjoy yourself, we can spend time together later. Bond with your mom and dad."

"Aren't you busy today? You just started shooting your new show right?"

"This is more important." Yongsun smiled and she let Wheein go. Wheein spends her time with her parents, giving them stuff she won't need anymore so they can go back to jeonju and give those to people who need it more. Wheein spends her time packing hers and Hyejin's stuff. When its time to go, Wheein search for Yong so she can say goodbye to Wheein's parents as well.

"Have you seen Yong?" Wheein asked Byul, who's currently in a deep business conversation with Hyejin. Wheein swears these too better not be involved in anything illegal in the future because they talk about nothing but money these days.

"Check your room, I saw her came in there earlier," Hyejin said and Wheein is kind of confused, Yong didn't even celebrate-

Wheein slowed down when she saw Yongsun sleeping on her bed. She slowly made her way to the girl who fell asleep reading her script. Wheein took the script from her bed and ticked the actress and adjusted her AC so that she can sleep comfortably. She turned off the light from her room and opened the lamp on her study table. She quietly made her way out of her room and informed her parents that Yong can't say goodbye because she's sleeping and exhausted, this made her parents sad, they loved Yong so much. 

"I'm your real daughter? In case you forgot about it."

"We know honey," Mrs. Jung said and she gave Wheein a kiss. "Bring her home for Christmas okay?"

"I will if she doesn't have work or something." Wheein promise and she watch her and Hyejin parents got into the van.

Wheein entered the house and started cleaning up as Byul and Hyejin continued talking in the living room. After hours of cleaning and washing the dishes, Wheein finished her chores by taking out all the trash. "What is Yong's schedule for tomorrow?"

"Ohhh... She doesn't have one. She rescheduled it, so next week she's packed."

"Oh?" Wheein said and she sat down and lean on Hyejin's shoulder and looked over to her laptop. "My head hurts already, what's that?"

"For your debut, plans, and all that." Byul clarified and Wheein smiled.

"I can't believe that I'm really doing this. Imagine, that in a couple of months I will finally have my own album? That's crazy!"

"Do you have any plans? Song wise? Or do you want us to find someone who wanted to work with you?" Byul asked and Wheein pulled her feet up to the sofa and sit comfortably on Hyejin's side.

"I think, my wheepups would really appreciate something personal from me? You know what I mean? Something that I did, I wrote and arranged, and it's my first song, I really want to personally work on it." Wheein said as Byul and Hyejin nodding while listening to Wheein. "I love to write. Can I? I want to write my first song, just like Shadow."

"Of course, Hyejin made sure that the contract includes a clause where you can have your artistic freedom, she made sure that one is clear," Byul said and Wheein wraps her arms around Hyejin's waist.

"This is the happiest that I have ever been, thank you so much to the both of you, especially you, Hyegi." Wheein said as she rests her head on Hyejin's shoulders. "This time a year ago, I would never believe you if you told me that I'll be in this place, signed and releasing my debut album. It's still so overwhelming, and maybe I wouldn't even make it if I'm alone, or if you're not with me." Wheein said as she embraced Hyejin tighter. "So I'm so thankful, I can't express it enough really-"

"Oh my gosh! I overslept-" Yongsun shouted as she rushed out of Wheein's room, she looked over to the living room and there's Byul, Hyejin and her Wheein sitting on the couch. "Wheein I-"

"Shh...Come here..." Wheein said as she stretches out her hand and Yongsun is already on the verge of tears as she marches on the group's direction. Wheein enveloped Yongsun in a warm hug and kissed her cheeks. "You've already done so much, Yong. The least I could do is let you have a rest."

"But-"

Wheein pressed her finger on Yong's lips and Yong buried her head on the crook of Wheein's neck. "Please don't cry, you're free tomorrow, we'll celebrate okay? Just the two of us."

Yong lift her head and wiper her eyes and looked at Wheein's eyes pouting. "Are you asking me on a date? Like an official one?"

"Yes..." Wheein smiled and Byul and Hyejin rolled their eyes in unison. "Will you go on a date with me tomorrow?"

Yongsun looked over at Byul and the girl just shrugged. "As long as you stay away from crowded places, so you don't have to explain getting your pictures taken, that will be fine."

Yongsun nods happily and wrapped her arms on Wheein's neck, Wheein held Yong's waist and smile, waiting for an answer. "As long as we're going to be careful, then sure." Yong said and Wheein leaned forward to kiss her, a smirk on her face. "What was that for?"

"For being supportive..."

"Can we get a kiss too? I manage your expenses, Byul giving you projects and Yong's just... there. Unfair." Hyejin protested and Yong drags Wheein's head away from Hyejin's.

Yongsun yawns and Wheein looked at her adoringly, she's happy, this is the happiest she's ever been. "I need to put this woman back to bed, I'll go ahead. Were you staying the night Byul?"

"Nope, I'm also heading out. We're just finishing up, and you both take care tomorrow." Byul said and Wheein drags Yong back to her room saying good night to the two.

Yongsun ended up cuddling Wheein to bed as she runs her hands to the girl's hair. "Wheein..."

"Hmm?" Wheein hummed, she felt the exhaustion once she felt her bed on her body.

"I was just thinking..."

"Of what?"

"It's hard to date here, like without people seeing us and recognizing us..."

"Hmmm..." Wheein hummed on Yongsun's neck. "I'm fine. You're the big deal. That's your problem." Wheein said and she heard a little whine from Yong so she looked up and kissed Yong's chin. "What about it?"

"If I finished filming, can we..."

"Can we what? Talk faster, I'm sleepy..."

"Go out of the country? Just us?" Yong looked down and their eyes finally met, Wheein lifts her hand from under the blanket and caress the actress's face.

"As long as both of our schedules are free, why not? We'll go anywhere you want."

"Really?" Yongsun's face lit up and Wheein smiled. This is the side of Yongsun where no one knows and no one's aware of existing. She's a child behind that prim, proper and elegant persona on TV.

"Yes, anywhere."

"Okay, but not Japan."

"Yongsunnnnnn!"

"Okay, I'm sorry... You may sleep now."

"Sing me to sleep?" Wheein asked and Yongsun smiled.

She never sang when she started acting back in Korea, but for Wheein she'll sing her heart out to help her fall asleep. Well, she just hummed the song... She can feel Wheein's breath gets calmer and calmer and watch her drift to sleep. Yongsun brushed the hair blocking Wheein's face with her hands and she kissed her good night and fell asleep.

Wheein slowly stirs up from sleep when she felt that Yong wasn't in the bed anymore. She grabs her phone from the nightstand and its 9 am. Wheein dialed Yong's number and she smiled when she heard it outside her bedroom.

"Where are you?"

_Don't you hear my ringtone?_

"I did... Can you please call Hyejin? I'm ready for my morning cuddles."

 _Oh?_ She heard Yongsun laughing on the other side of the line. _I kicked her out._

"Huh?"

_She's out, she's taking a morning jog. So-_

"-she told me I can give you the morning cuddles on her behalf," Yongsun said as she enters the bedroom smiling and she places her phone in her pocket. "I cooked breakfast for us, you should probably get up if you want to share it with me?"

"What about my cuddle privileges?"

"We have all day, Wheein. Get your ass up now." Wheein stomps her foot marching out of her bed room.

"You're so rude, you're so mean-" she stopped when she saw the dining table all set up with all her favorite breakfast food. 

"Hyejin told me about it, fortunately, you love simple breakfast so... I made everything." Yongsun said as Wheein stood there two hands covering her mouth.

"Oh my gosh-Yong you-" Wheein started and she can't even speak, Yongsun's homemade food always tastes great. Wheein run towards Yong and threw herself to the girl. Yongsun held Wheein's waist and spun them around. Wheein stayed, legs around Yong's waist and they shared a kiss. Yong finally let Wheein down as she fixes the girl's hair and smiled.

"Now, eat... You're taking me out on a date, you can't be wasting time like that!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Wheein teases giving the actress a salute sign, they both started eating their breakfast together.

They've been just walking around when Yong spotted an arcade machine by the corner of the street with a ladybug stuffed toy. "Hold this."

"What-" Wheein run after her and finally saw what draws Yong to the machine. "You gotta be kidding me..."

"I'm getting one for you, so you'll always remember how ridiculous it is for you to compare me to a bug-"

"Wow, very mature, Yong. I said I didn't mean it that way-" Wheein stopped when Yong shaved a bill on her face. 

"I need a change, a smaller bill..."

"Are you kidding me right now?" Wheein asked and Yong adjusts her sunglasses so her eyes are slightly peeking and she looked at Wheein.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Wheein scoffs and followed, she entered the convenient store and ask the cashier for change. Wheein came back with sad face and watched Yong tried to get the ladybug.

"You're wasting your time for nothing-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I GOT IT!" Yong shouted way too loudly Wheein worried it could blow her cover but thank god no one's around but a bunch of middle school kid. Wheein looked over Yong's shoulder and saw the stuffed "bug" come out. "Hell yes!"

"OH. MY. GOD." Wheein said as she shakes her head, but this time she's smiling. Yong's happy doing these little simple things with her, and Wheein's happy that Yong's having fun. Yong handed the bug to Wheein and Wheein is just laughing.

"Why are you laughing?!"

"This is so immature, Yong. Thank you." She ended it with a smile as she grabs the bad and held it on her other hand, then she took Yong's hands and started walking.

"That made me hungry..."

"It sure did huh? It's almost one, might as well grab lunch before we head to STAR, my meeting's around 3 PM." Wheein said and Yong nods.

"You're meeting Hyejin at STAR or-"

"Oh yeah, we'll meet at home, she wants us to go together, what about you?"

"Can I wait for you till you finished?" Yongsun asked as they enter a small Japanese restaurant at the end of the street. They took the corner table and ordered some food. "So can I?"

"I guess? You can wait for me at Byul's office right?"

"Hmm-mm... I can do that." Yongsun said and they started eating. Yongsun kept smiling every time Wheein tries to shove big bites in her mouth. "Jeez, calm down. Chew your food."

"You haven't eaten a bite yet..." Wheein said and Yongsun looked at her food. "Everything is good here," Wheein tells her. "Literally everything. The sushi is so good in here, it's my favorite, but also the ramen is great too, the flavor is just exquisite. Oh! and they also have this cheesy ramen, It’s like a mountain of cheese and you can get it with this seasoned beef on it. Ugh, it's really delicious."

Yongsun arches a brow at the description and winces a bit at the sore tug it creates in her cheek. "You eat all that?"

"Yeah, why? You wanna eat that ramen with me?" Wheein laughs, her eyes mischievous in a way that makes Yongsun want to get lost in them. "I burn a ridiculous amount of calories in a day when I'm rehearsing for choreography or something, I have friends besides Hyejin, they're the ones who danced with me during my recital at the university, they had dance studios around Seoul, so..."

"Wow, and I used to eat nothing to maintain my body."

"Yeah, I remembered that." Yongsun just ate some tofu and drinks her tea as she watches Wheein empty their plates. "Aren't you eating those?" Wheein asked pointing at Yong's serving of sushi, Yong was just eating her side dishes. Yongsun shakes her head and when Wheen tries to get the sushi with her chopsticks, Yongsun stopped her. Yong smiled and took the sushi with her chopsticks and offered it to Wheein, the girl blushed and opened her mouth as Yongsun film the girl ate all six of her sushi.

Yongsun was just laughing at Wheein how she ate everything like she's in a food eating contest or something. "Oh my god, you're so cute!" Yong grabbed her phone and posted a clip of Wheein eating as she just laughs and Wheein pouts in front of her. 

"That is embarrassing! Yongsun, ya!!!" Wheein whined and Yong just sticks her tongue out.

They are now walking back to Wheein and Hyejin's house to meet Hyejin. "You're suddenly quiet..."

"Am I?"

"Hmm... Yes? Are you okay?"

"Never been better," Wheein said as she knocks on the door and called Hyejin.

_knock knock knock_

"Are you sure she's home? Maybe she went to STAR already?"

"She told me to meet her here," Wheein said and she gave Yong the keys. "I'll try to call her, go inside."

"Which key?"

"The one with the red string..."

"Oh, of course," Yongsun said and she tries to fit the key. She kept glancing at Wheein who tries calling Hyejin, Yongsun finally opened the door and came in and made her way to the living room and stopped when she saw Hyejin and Byul holding a message. "Whee-" when she turned around, she saw Wheein smiling at her from, eyes shining like a fucking star, and kept biting her lip like the adorable person that she is holding a bouquet of flowers. "Oh my god-"

"Yongsun, I see you, everything that you're doing for me and you basically gave me no choice but to fall in love with you." Wheein walks closer to Yong, minimizing the space between them. Wheein took Yong's hands as Yong kept shaking her head.

"Okay... I don't know what exactly is happening but I feel like my heart is going to jump out of my chest any second now." Yongsun said as she places a hand on her chest, she is really having serious heart problems right now, heart palpitations maybe? She doesn't fucking know.

"I love you, Yong." When Wheein finally drops those words, Yong felt like every beat is like a loud drum, it sends vibration all over her body, she never felt love this way before, no one made her feel like this before but Jung Wheein.

Yong smiled and Wheein swears the actress is on the verge of tears, her lips are quivering, her eyes and hands were shaking. "Y-you love me?"

"Oh my god, what an understatement, yes, Yong, I do love you." Wheein told her, and Wheein placed the bouquet on the couch and held Yongsun's hands. "Why are your hands so cold?"

"Wheein, I-I honestly don't know. I might drop dead right now I don't care." Yongsun said and tears started flowing now. "I am shaking, what the heck?" Wheein smiled and kept Yongsun steady as she held the girl's face with both of her hands. "I've been meaning to say those words to you, but I might scare you so I didn't-" Wheein kissed a shaking Yongsun in front of her to stop her from shaking.

"I'm saying it to you now, Kim Yongsun, I love you so much that when I sometimes get a look at all the crazy tweets you get from your fans, I think, Well, sure, that makes sense. I want to collect her eyelashes, too. I want Kim Yongsun to break my neck too, I want Kim Yongsun to step on me too, well shit, yes, I get them, at a spiritual level. That's how much I love you, walk on me, Queen-"

Wheein stopped when Yong slaps her arms. "Stop you're embarrassing me, I have a reputation to uphold," Yongsun said stealing a glance to Byul and Hyejin who are just watching them.

"So..." Wheein adjusted her shirt and took a simple silver ring from her pocket. "Ms. Kim Yongsun, will you be my girlfriend?" Wheein asked, smiling, love in her eyes, and Yong's only reaction is smile through the tears.

"Of course! You, idiot! Oh god! I would kill to be your girlfriend." Yongsun said and Wheein slides the ring on Yong's middle finger. Yongsun hugged Wheein and Wheein just held her so tight giving a thumbs up on Byul and Hyejin's direction.

Yongsun heaved into Wheein's body, her tears going straight to Wheein's shoulders dampening Wheein's clothes. For a moment, Wheein thought she might flood their living room.

"I love you, Yong," Wheein said trying to calm Yongsun down.

"I love you, too," Yongsun whispered into her ear in between her sobs. "I love you more than anything else in the entire world. This scares me so much, there are times... there are times that I am so scared to fall so hard on you-because the thing-this? this going on between us is not something many people approved off, but I'll be brave for the both of us. I promise you. I will protect you."

"It’s not wrong, Yong. Look at me," Wheein said and Yong finally lifts her head, they're both scared, but there's nothing they can do about it but face everything together afraid and get through it together. "This love? It shouldn’t be wrong, to love you. How can it be wrong? How is loving a person wrong? I don't get the world, I just want to love you and be at peace."

"It’s not wrong, baby. It’s not," Yong said repeating Wheein's words. "They are wrong. If I have to love you behind closed doors then I will... We'll survive this, together."

Wheein nodded and held Yongsun's hands tighter. "It’s just that there’s not much we can do about it, I will give you the love that you deserve in all the ways I can, Yong. I love you..."

"I love you too..."

**++++++**

**AN: Wow, they're official! I hope the fluff wasn't much of cringe, I'm trying my best mood. I hope you like this rainbow-themed chapter, all fluff, just good vibes because we need that in times like this, where real-life fuck us all up. Just to stretch the cringe, I love you all, you're giving this story so much love than what I expected when I started writing this. Thank you so much! I'll see you on the next one, make sure to leave some encouraging messages and good luck wishes to our newest couple, Wheesun rights! lol**


	10. HELLO pt. 2

**AN: We are halfway done, I might finish this by CH20. Are you gonna miss them? Lol Anyway, I've been back to work so I won't be able to update this story like before(every 3 days), but I love how this story is getting so much love so I'll always give you my best every time I update. Long chapter ahead because I miss you all.**

**Also, I turned the subs only feature, I hope that's okay?**

**+++++++**

**MAY 2020**

Chorong and Yong made it to her penthouse after they dropped off Byul to her apartment building. Yongsun became the designated driver that night because she didn't drink any alcohol, can't say the same thing to Chorong. 

"Please don't die on me..." Yongsun said as she carries her friend inside her home. Chorong can't even help herself, she's too drunk to even lift a finger. "Why are people in my life drinks way too much more than what they can take!" 

Yong lead Chorong in the shower inside the guestroom and helped her get in the tub. "Fuccckkkkk..." Chorong groaned when she felt cold water run through her body. "Yoooong, what are you doing-"

"You are not stepping on my bed puke all over your body, no, you are not," Yongsun said and she closed the door and shouted from the other side. "Bathe yourself lady, your clothes are ready by the sink."

"Ughhh-"

"I need words."

"Thanks mom." Chorong said and Yongsun smiled. Yongsun as a friend is if not the best, one of a kind, she takes care of you like you're her child, you can say that Yongsun was raised in a conservative household, whereas you grow up, you have to learn how to do household chores and she actually made it a habit, she grew up having these attitude engraved in her, something her friend has a lot to be thankful for.

"Okay, I'm leaving you now. I'm in my room if you need anything else, Rongie." Yongsun then went to her bedroom and took a hot shower herself, a lot of things happened tonight but it turned out pretty good than the last time, and honestly? That's all she could've asked for.

She posted a picture of her and Chorong from earlier and then she noticed a notification from Wheein's youtube channel, Yong tried to stop herself from hurting even more, but it seems like Wheein is the only person that can make her feel something, the numbness from all these years and now she's starting to feel again, it's a literally a self-inflicted pain caused by Wheein but she'd rather feel that pain than nothing at all. She watched Wheein's video with Hyoyeon and she found herself curled up in her bed crying, she wasn't even able to finish it. 

"Yong can I-" Chorong came and saw her friend on her bed wiping her tears. "Were you crying? Why-" She was about to ask when she saw Yong's phone playing Wheein's video on her bedside. Chorong turned off her phone and crawled on Yongsun's side. "Do yourself a favor and stop hurting yourself, what are you even thinking?"

"I want to feel again... feel her, I don't know. Am I crazy?! What is happening to me-"

"Shh shh..." Chorong grabs Yongsun's body and envelops her in a hug as she pats her head. "Do you want to go on a vacation? Can you leave? I think you need a rest, you've been working for years, Yong. Non-stop. This is draining you."

"My work or Wheein?"

"Honestly, both. I can't leave you like this, I just cant." Chorong said and Yongsun looks up to meet her friend's gaze.

"I wish I could..." Yong said and she lifts her head and wipes the tears away. "I had so much work, and we're releasing promo pictures for the promotional singles tomorrow."

"Oh? So you're really busy then?"

"I'm afraid, yes," Yong said and she motioned to the bedside for Chorong to help her get her phone. Her friend gave her a questioning look and Yongsun smiled. "I'll play you the song,"

"Oh? Okay okay, what's the title?"

"Alone people..."

"Is that????"

"No! Kind of-but I wrote and recorded a song specifically for Wheein, my answer to Goodbye. I'll play it to you as well, but please give me your honest feedback on this single for the show..." Yongsun said and she [played the song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kZs0GgVQtBE) to Chorong and her friend was just smiling the whole time, Rongie held her chest and looked at Yong smiling. 

"Wow... We don't wanna say goodbye, we don't want to be alone, so we love... That is beautiful. Since when did you know how to write?"

"Wheein always tells me that emotion fuels the art, and I have a lot of it, and I tried, my manager helped me find someone to arrange and produce the songs, and it came out pretty great," Yong said and feeling proud of her work. "I give it to him, I really don't like him but his goals and mine are the same."

"No, don't compare yourself to Manager Lee, just don't. Remember, you fucked your whole relationship with the only girl you have fallen so hard for because of him, never forget that, Yong."

"I know... but he's actually helpful this time, he's growing old, maybe he's not that evil anymore."

"Nah, don't hold your breath to that. I still don't trust him." Chorong said and she faces Yong once again. "What about the song for Wheein? The reply to goodbye? God, you're so dramatic, I hate you sometimes."

"It's my favorite, this song is dear to me, it's called Hello."

"If I'm drinking right now, I would have spat my drink on you. Hello? Fucking petty, Yong." Chorong smiled and rest her body on Yong's bed. "My head's still kind of floaty so... can I sleep here?" Yongsun nods and she smiled. "So... are you playing your petty song or not?"

"Hey! I loved this, this is my first baby... this is close to my heart because when I finished writing it, I feel like... I felt what Wheein must have felt like after successfully writing a song you know?"

"If we have a drinking game and I drink every time you talk about Wheein I'm probably gonna end up drunk again... Please just play the fucking song." Yongsun held Chorong's hand as she plays [HELLO](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c55-aVPerRk) to her friend. "This is way better than the other one!"

"Did you like it?"

"Yes! Wow, what was that again the-I'm sorry for everything, I won't do that again, words to start everything over again, I will say it even more than a hundred times??? How did you even pull that off? Like... HOW???"

"I told you... I wrote it with my emotion. Do you think she'll like it?"

"Did you liked it when you heard Goodbye for the very first time?" Chorong asked and Yong's head whipped on her direction with eyes wide shock. "Exactly... with lines, like-I will wait, whenever us, forever us, Will you stay put there? Stay there just like that??? Wow... DESPERATION."

"You're supposed to be on my side, Rongie!"

"I am... I'm just telling you not to expect a good review from your 'inspiration' but who knows? Maybe she'll appreciate your first ever written song was about her."

"Yeah... I did like Goodbye after a couple of times playing it, because it's about me, right? I feel flattered. She'll feel the same too, right? right?"

"I don't know, when are you going to give that to her?"

"Tomorrow. We're both at STAR, though we are attending separate meetings." Yongsun said and Rong smiled and looked at her.

"I really hope she appreciates your song, I mean you put your heart out there. She better appreciate that or else, it's on sight."

"As if..." Yongsun said and she tucked Chorong as they shared the blanket. "Good night, Rongie..."

"Night, Yong..."

Yongsun woke up on the same news Wheein woke up to.

Yongsun scratched her eyes and read the article closely. "WHAT???" she saw that the title track released for her promotional single wasn't the song she decided to release which is Lonely People, instead it was Hello, her song for Wheein and Wheein only to hear. She saw her phone blowing up and then she viewed her SNS and her heart dropped.

"Byul?! What the-" Yongsun immediately dialed Byul's number.

_Good morn-_

"Byulyi! What the fuck was that?!"

_Excuse me, what?_

"My account?! Who posted that?! That wasn't me! I just woke up!"

_What? Manager Lee just left my office, he told me to support the song so I did left comment, I didn't know-uhm what is happening exactly, Yong?!_

"Oh fuck fuck! That old hag! Fuuuuuck!" Yong shouted in her phone and she saw Chorong stirring up from sleep. "FUCK! FUCK! Can I delete this?! This is not-Oh my god-oh my god-Wheein's gonna be mad! I am sure-"

 _Yong what is happening?! How can I help you if you don't tell me what's_ happening?

"Don't move! I'm coming early!"

_Wait, no, I have a meeting with Hyejin in 30 minutes. She's on her way._

"Did she tell you something about the song?"

_No she didn't-_

"FUCK! FUCK! Byul what am I going to do-Wheein will get mad-Byul-"

_Okay hey hey... Listen, I don't know and I have no idea what the fuck is going on, come here and we'll talk about it._

"Okay. See you there, bye." Yongsun ended the phone call and Chorong felt another emotional breakdown is the way.

"I will come with you, are you okay? What happened?"

"No no, I can manage, I was just in shock. Fucking Lee released Hello as my promo single." Yongsun said as she gets out of bed and started picking her clothes from her closet and Chorong followed behind her.

"What?! But I thought Lonely People was your-"

"-I fucking know! That's why I'm mad! He has no right whatsoever to release Hello! I'm suing him-"

"Yong wait... please think about what you're going to do."

"He crossed a lot of lines already! I am not fucking this relationship with Wheein again because of him, no! Just no!" Yong said as she slammed the bathroom door behind her. "Stay here! I don't want you around with me today, there will be more paparazzi than on a normal day. Just order food if you have to."

"Hey, don't think about me now, just fix this. I'm fine here." Chorong said and she continued her sleep as Yong left the house. Yongsun made her way to STAR towers red eyes, as she cries while driving, she puts her sunglasses before going out of her car and as she predicted, flashes of the camera came flooding in her direction. STAR's security rushed towards her and blocked the people as Yonsun made her way inside. She made it inside, then she went straight to Byul's office and saw Ahn Hyejin already jumping on Byul. 

_Ah shit, she already knows._

Hyejin's head whipped on Byul's office door and saw Yongsun came in.

"I swear to god-"

"No! I didn't know about this too! I swear, Hyejin, I would never do this to her!" Yongsun said and hurried to break Hyejin and Byul apart.

"Then what the fuck is this?" Hyejin asked Yongsun and Yong just covered her face as Hyejin shakes her head. "Don't you dare cry on me right now, superstar. You're a great actress but that won't work on me"

"Did Wheein know?"

"She just called, she's on her way... and she's mad."

"FUCK!!!!" Yongsun shouted in frustration. 

"Start explaining, so I can defend you when Wheein comes in," Byul said and Yongsun nodded. "Why didn't you show me the song? Why didn't you made me check it first? This is uncalled for Yong. You're out of the line!"

"Because that's not supposed to be released! Hello wasn't my promo single! I told Manager Lee that I am releasing Lonely People, here's the proof!" Yongsun said throwing her phone at the table. "This is the song!"

"Then where the fuck Hello came from? That's your voice!" Hyejin said and she's still mad.

"I recorded it for Wheein... for her only," Yongsun said and Byul and Hyejin's jaws hanged open. "That's why I'm not saying anything to you, Byul, because I'm also recording a song for Wheein, I don't want anyone to know about it but her, when I finally have her this-" a copy of Hello on a CD for Wheein. "Manager Lee changed it, without me knowing, I swear! I don't have anything to do with this!"

"Oh god! For fuck sake! Hallyu scoop is also up Wheein's ass right now, and now this?! The girl just came back! What is wrong with these people!? After Hyoyeon unnie pulled Wheein out of that dark place-no offense Yong- and now she's in the middle of another fucking scandal? We didn't even really closed that dating scandal yet! The whole wheesun thing, and now it's here again? Is this the promo you're talking about Byul?!"

"Okay, I'll fix this okay?! I'm so sorry." Byul said as she runs her hands through her hair. "Fuck, I should call my dad, right?"

"Fuck! Just do something! Anything!" Hyejin said in frustration, she hates everyone right now. She's on Wheein defense mode at the moment.

Byul pressed her intercom and called the intern. "Minsoo... Please send Mr. Lee back in my office, thank you. Tell him its urgent." Byul looked at Yong and Hyejin. "You can leave us now, Yong. Leave the CD here," Byul said with authority in her voice. "Let the managers deal with this. Hyejin's here, we can manage. You're too angry right now, so... go somewhere and we'll call you once done."

"What about Wheein?"

"Think about yourself first. Go." Yongsun left and made her way to the coffee shop by the lobby as she covered herself up.

"-okay, I'll just grab some breakfast for you go ahead, I'll join you later."

"-you sure?"

"-yes go." Yongsun head's whipped to the familiar voice and it didn't even occur to her that it can be anyone, she knows it is her, her Wheein.

"Wheein-" Yongsun was about to approach Wheein who's already on her way to the elevator when Hyoyeon grabs her arms and stopped it.

"The last thing I want to do is hurt you. But it's still on the list." Hyoyeon said and Yongsun looked at her, eyes gazing at each other. Whether they like it or not, the similarities of them are uncanny, they both have strong personalities, both won't take no for an answer, both aims superiority and dominance in an argument...also, both of them are head over heels in love with the same girl, Jung Wheein. This conversation may end with either someone in jail or someone murdered, who knows?

"Let me explain to her!" Yongsun swats Hyoyeon's hands on her arms. "Let go of me! It hurts!"

"Let go of you? and for what?" Hyoyeon said as she dusted off her hands, very dramatic. "So you can hurt her personally? When are you ending this? Ms. Kim Yongsun? STAY. AWAY. FROM. HER."

"Since when she's off-limits?"

"Since now. Listen here you asshole. From now on, whoever messes with her answers to me. Am I clear?"

"You have no right-"

"She asked me to be her girlfriend, Yongsun," Hyoyeon said and Yong fell silent. "But I haven't answered her yet, because deep inside I know that she still has unresolved issues with you. I liked you before, not gonna lie, but you are causing way too much baggage on her, and I hated that. I am most willing to give up my chance with her, so she can be happy with you, but right now? You don't deserve her, so I can't just do that."

"I didn't do it! Let me talk to her and explain! It's not my fault!" Yongsun said and they are starting to get looks from people, so Hyoyeon drags her to the side. "I said let go of me!"

"Why isn't it always your fault? Can you at least own up to it? and even if it's not your fault, I didn't say it was your fault, I said I was blaming you."

"I swear this isn't my fault this time! If you could just give me time to explain-Why are you so mad at me!? I don't even know you! and you don't know me either!"

"Because this is hurting me too! All of it!"

"What?"

"I gave Wheein the best that I can, and it hurts so much that she always chooses you. She would never put it into words but I feel it, how a single thing about you can ruin her day. So please, do her a favor and start distancing yourself... again. It's not like you haven't done that before."

"I don't care about your feelings, Hyo, let me get that out there. I know this may come as a surprise to you but I have other things to do besides worrying about your feelings right now, like actually helping Wheein with all of these. Instead of lecturing her ex-girlfriend to leave her alone." _okay, that stings, admitting that she is Wheein's ex-girlfriend in front of this woman._

"Well, let me take that off your plate. Wheein doesn't want your help."

"She doesn't want my help or you don't want me to help her?"

"Ugh, the delusion. So this is you helping her? Throwing another scandalous move to propel your career? So you can be on headlines this morning? Well, it happened, everyone's talking about it. Then what's in it for Wheein?"

"This has nothing to do with Wheein or propelling my career! What are you blabbering on about!? They released a different track! I did not agree with that! Hello is not meant for everyone! I didn't agree to that, I would never!"

"I can smell desperation from here, Yongsun. Do you think being on her face all the time is gonna make her crawling back with you again? Oh, that's sad."

"Wheein and I have been through a lot... We'll always take care of each other, we have a very special bond." Hyoyeon scoffs at Yongsun's arrogance at this point.

"She's not the same Wheein anymore, Yong. She's changed... and please? Don't you dare lecture me about relationship with Wheein. There are so many things you don't know about her anymore, you do not know how it feels seeing Wheein so much more devastated than she was when she got attacked by your fans." Yongsun gasped, she saw it all happened from afar. She never misses a day to check on Wheein's update. "You do not know how heartbreaking it was to hear the love of your life cry every single night because she misses some fucking egotistical, selfish, fame-hungry actress and she couldn't do anything about it." Yongsun was already in the verge of tears. "And you certainly do not know how it feels to try and fix a broken Jung Wheein who only asked to be loved in return." Hyoyeon's voice trembled and her tears are now streaming.

"I-"

"Shut the fuck up, listen to me! You do not know that Yongsun because you are a heartless, insensitive person. And I know you are well aware of that." Yongsun can't help but look down, Hyoyeon is speaking as Wheein's friend at the moment, and she's mad how this girl takes over Wheein heart with this attitude? She's trying to question Wheein's taste in women, but she's part of that list too so she shakes the thought out of her head. "You don't deserve Wheein! You don't deserve anyone. You don't deserve to be loved because you do not know how to love! And I swear to all of your gaddam trophies that I will never let you hurt Wheein again. She's gone too far and I can't let her go back, especially not to you. You're worse than your fans and those paparazzi that mobbed her and those tabloids painting her like some kind of a lose child and pushed her to the edge!" 

"Hyoyeon... I know that I can never turn back the time, I wasn't there, yes, and you don't know how grateful I am that you and Hyejin stick to her side. I am sorry, I really am sorry. But please? I am here as her friend. I came back to her life to fix everything that I destroyed-"

"You can never "just be friends" with someone you fell in love with, well for me, I don't believe that. But sure, go ahead, I’m a good enough person to forgive you, but not stupid enough to entrust you with Wheein again. I need to see results, Yong. You can't just come into someone's life, make them feel special, and then leave. This is painful for me too, because I will literally do everything to make Wheein happy... and if that includes you being in her life again then I'll accept it... willingly. But this, this is one thing for you, this is going to damage your own reputation, but now you're bringing down Wheein with you in this path again. Make this right."

"I'm sorry... and I also understand that we both want the same thing here, and I'm sorry for what have I caused you even before knowing you, and I get that... You care for her the same as I do... maybe more than how much I do. But don't stop me from making it up to Wheein. I love her and I can't afford to lose her again, I'm sure you get what I'm saying, you're a smart girl yourself, Hyoyeon."

"Go ahead, tell her I'll be waiting at the coffee lounge."

"Thank you."

"Go, before I regret this." Yongsun runs upstairs to go after Wheein. She can't let this happen to her, no, not again. They just made up last night, what the fuck?

Wheein came barging on the door and saw Byul and Hyejin talking to Manager Lee. "So? Someone? I swear if my names get dragged in this again-"

"Oh please? Your sales spiked and sold 200k plus this morning. It benefited you too." Manager Lee said as soon as Wheein rushed inside. Hyejin stood up and stopped her friend as Byul stand to defend the older man.

"I fucking hate how dirty you do things in here! Like just stabbed me in the back again with the same fucking knife! The way you always put your talents on a pedestal without thinking about how people will be affected by these bullshits you pulled? and where the fuck is Yong?!"

"Wheein, listen. Yong didn't do anything! Manager Lee changed the song last minute, Yong didn't-"

"Oh come on! What are you going to do? Thank me for what I did! Business is business, can you kids set aside your emotions for once? That's why your talent doesn't get you anywhere, you don't fight for the things you deserve! You grab every opportunity! Pitiful."

"Wheein, listen, let me deal with this old shit, it's almost time for your podcast interview, should I cancel it?" Hyejin asked and Wheein looked at her phone.

"Oh fuck."

"Should I?"

"No no, it's fine-I'll be back!" Wheein shouted as she looked at Manager Lee's direction. "You are explaining all of these to me," Wheein said looking at Byul.

"Please, this isn't Yong's fault, I'll tell you everything after your guesting. Are you okay about going alone? I can join you-"

"I'm fine, Hyonnie's with me-"

"Ugh, give me a break! This homosexual relationships started when this company turned over to you! Korea doesn't like queer people, how many times I saved all of your asses-"

"STOP IT!" Yongsun entered, she's mad.

"Yong I told you to wait-"

"No, Byul, shut the fuck up." Yong said walking towards the group.

"Oh god." Hyejin said under her breath as she pushes Wheein out of the room. "Go, go, you have to go. You're going to be late. They're already in the studio by the 9th floor. I'll go as soon as this is done."

"You don't talk to Wheein like that, Lee! Everybody shut up! No one hurts, Wheein!" All heads in the room whipped on Yong's direction.

"No one hurts me, but you? Is that it?" Wheein said as she swats Hyejin's hands away from her arms.

"Wheein please, just... go." Hyejin pleaded.

"Wheein, I-" Yong started as everyone in the room watched her.

Wheein lifts her hands to block Yong's face. "Oh no no no no. Save it, Yongsun. You've already apologized twice. You think the third time's a charm?"

"Listen to me, Wheein. I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't have anything to do with this, I was betrayed as well."

"Oh, betrayal is a strong word, Yongsun." Manager Lee interrupted and Byul shot him a glare.

"I'm firing you, one more word!"

"You can be sorry about something and not regret it."

"Wheein, we just talked last night, do you think I will deliberately break your trust again? After all the begging?" Yongsun asked and Wheein looked straight in her eyes, _she's saying the truth._

Wheein and Yongsun stared at each other a little too long to be 'just friend', Wheein snapped out her head and recollects her thoughts. "Well, I don't know, Yong. Make me understand because sometimes the person you would take a bullet for is the one standing behind the trigger." 

Yongsun just mastered this for a long time now, even if she's on the verge of tears she won't cry. She successfully gave Wheein a smile, knowing full well how she's breaking inside. She can't make Wheein feel used again. "I see the way you look at me, and I don't know how to be this person that you lost. But there's one thing on my mind right now..."

"What are you saying?"

"I will do everything to protect you, and I mean it," Yong said and she smiles, Wheein knows Yongsun's facade, but she'd rather not drag this conversation anymore. 

_But this smile is real, Wheein. The way you stare at me and you putting a little trust in me. How beautiful is that someone can make your heart beat so fast when you don't want it to beat at all.  
_

"You have somewhere to be right now, you should probably go, Wheein." Yongsun said and Wheein nods. "-and this place is toxic, you don't belong here."

"-and yet you're still here, doing Manager Lee's dirty business, the queen of the empire, you must really love the taste of poison."

"I'll do better..."

"You should remember that he's working for you and not the other way around," Wheein said and she left. As soon as Yongsun felt Wheein's totally gone, she looked at the three bosses of STAR.

She finally gave up, dropped her fake smile as a tear run down her cheek, and said. "I can't do this anymore."

**+++++**

Wheein looked around and pulled her phone when she reached the lobby. "Hyonnie? Where are you? You told me-"

_Wait? No one told you that I'll be waiting at the coffee lounge?_

"Oh? You're at the lounge? Okay, I'll be there." Wheein made her way to the lounge and smiled at people who saw her walk in. She beamed at Hyoyeon's direction as the girl smiles back and invited her to sit next to her. "Why didn't you follow me upstairs?"

"Oh I thought it'll take you long so I decided to feed myself," Hyoyeon said as she offered a muffin to Wheein and she happily opened her mouth and took a bite from Hyoyeon's muffin. "Is it good?"

"Yeah, shockingly good." Wheein said taking a sip from Hyo's cup of coffee.

"Are you done with your interview? That was fast."

"Oh no... I actually want you to come with me to the interview. It'll be like kind of a date, I want to take you out tonight, you know? The answer?"

"Uhhh a date surrounded by a bunch of reporters asking questions?"

"I guess that's how I roll now, you'll have to get used to it I guess?" Wheein said and she flashed her dimple on Hyonnie. "So... Come with me? I need you there."

"Why....?"

"Just come with me, they told me it'll be a serious interview, I need you there, for courage," Wheein said and Hyoyeon looked at her with suspicion. "Please?"

"Okay, lil brat." Hyoyeon emptied her cup and stood up. "Let's go."

Wheein swing her arms around Hyoyeon and Hyo looks at her so skeptically that Wheein has to resist the urge to shove her. She saves it for when they’re more hidden from any prying eyes.

"You know this will do nothing to quell the rumors that we’re secretly dating," Hyoyeon tells her as they make their way to the 9th on the studio where she will be meeting the interviewer. 

"As if you don’t benefit from being publicly linked with me," Wheein said and she smiled. "My wheepups made Sober their new hangout place, are they well behaved?"

"Yes they are, they tip generously too, that's my waiter has been saying... and no, I’m just using you for that free coffee at coffee lounge.

Wheein's head whips to Hyoyeon's direction and the older lady smiled at her and nods. "You get free coffee at Lounge?"

"Yes... and a muffin," Hyoyeon said with a teasing grin. "Apparently, all I need is to drop your name there."

"Whaaaat? Why I didn't know that?"

"You're not a coffee drinker, that's why."

"Because coffee and alcohol just don't go together,"

"Because they're not supposed to go together, you drink them separately," Hyoyeon said and rolled her eyes. They were both greeted by one of the staff and they exchange greetings.

"Am I late?" Wheein asked as soon as she was greeted by the interviewer.

"Nah, its fine we just finished setting up." She said and offered her hands. "This is also for radio and it is not gonna be filmed so... Are you comfortable just sitting inside the booth?" Wheein looked over and its just like a recording booth but bigger.

"I sleep inside the booth sometimes," Wheein said and the interviewer laughs. "This is my first time on a podcast, I don't know what to expect."

"Just feel comfortable, and talk..." The interviewer said and she leads Wheein to sit inside the booth with her as Hyoyeon made her way to the seat at the other side of the glass window with the producers and director.

 _Fighting!_ Hyoyeon mouthed and it made Wheein smile.

The podcast started and Wheein sang her latest single Goodbye that and was applauded even with the people inside the monitoring room. The interviewer applauded Wheein as well that made her smile from ear to ear. "Wheein..."

"Hmmm?"

"Did you know that you just hit a million units sold?" The interviewer said and Wheein eyes grew wide in shock. "Yes! You just did! Congratulations!"

"Oh wow! I mean, this is for all my fans out there, Wheepups made this comeback possible. I see them and they never fail to support me every step of the way, so I'm so happy to share this success with them..."

"...and to your international fans?"

"I do have international fans?"

"Yes! The last few days must have been hectic for you, your song have been number 1 on 32 countries on orange music and reached number 1 in global charts."

"Wow, I have no idea, really. I wasn't expecting this kind of reception, knowing the premise and context of my song..."

"It's also pride month next month, any message to your fans?"

"Well..." Wheein sighed and looked for Hyoyeon to get some encouragement where the girl nods and gave her a thumbs up. "Can I take this time to address my fans?"

"You are here to do that, go ahead."

"Thank you." Wheein cleared her throat and smiled. "To all my fans, Wheepups, I've been on hiatus for quiet a long time, my only appearances were just award shows to support my other artist friends, and my collab songs with different artists. I haven't released anything that I can call mine since EASY early 2017? So coming back I didn't expect much, but I came back and you're all so active as ever. Yes, I sometimes meet some of you when I'm out and seeing the update accounts doing all the contents, thank you." Wheein fanned her eyes and the interviewer gave her tissues. "You saw me fall in love, you saw me heartbroken, and now you're still here as I rebuild myself. I couldn't be more grateful..."

"Your fans are loyal, they've been requesting you in the show since they've known your comeback. Any words about that?"

"I just wanted to say that I cant wait to meet them all..."

"Concert?"

"Maybe, depends on Manager Hyejin."

"Can I ask you more personal questions now? Some of these are from your fans."

"Ohhh why I got scared all of a sudden?" Wheein nervous laughs and nodded. "Shoot it."

"2017... What happened? The sudden disappearance of Jung Wheein, you're a rising star that year, right? You won new artist of the year in 2016?"

"Yes, uhm 2015 and 2016, best new artist."

"Then why suddenly go? You're at the peak of your career? No Jung Wheein music releases? What happened?"

"Let's just say that I hit rock-bottom at 22, maybe because I was too young and reckless. It just numbed me, you know and I always say that emotion fuels the arts so when I became numb I feel like I also lose myself in the process, during that time I was like just in a void. I relied too much on alcohol, and I became dependent-" Wheein's voice cracks as Hyoyeon stood up from her seat and walk closer to the glass to cheer Wheein on. "-I'm saying this because I feel like I owe my fans an explanation of why I suddenly just go off the radar. I believe that this is something they should know."

"Do you want me to invite DJ Hyo inside?"

Wheein giggled and wipes her tears. "You really drop her name like that huh? Can she?"

"Of course..." The interviewer invited Hyoyeon inside and she rushed and hugged Wheein and run her hands up and down on Wheein's back.

"You are doing so good, Pup, I'm so proud of you, ugh I lo-" Hyoyeon stopped midway and Wheein smiled.

"Well... I think that I owe this to them. I became an alcoholic and not myself so I had to get out of that situation... I went to rehab for 6 months and when I got out, Hyoyeon actually took care of me."

"Can I ask the status or-"

Hyoyeon shakes her head that made Wheein smile. "We're friends, she takes care of me and I love her, I want her to know that. She makes me happy." Hyoyeon paused and she looked at Wheein. "What? It's true."

"Oh shut up."

"Well, whatever it is, we are so happy that you recovered. I'm sure the fans and I have the same thoughts."

"Thank you so much..."

"and now... Let's talk about your latest song, Goodbye after hiatus. What are you saying goodbye to?"

Wheein grabbed Hyoyeon's hands and the older woman run her hands to Wheein's palms as she tries to calm her nerves down. "It's basically ending a relationship, where you never thought you would get over with? But really you can, if you just try hard enough to get out of the dark hole... you know?"

"So is Jung Wheein's heart ready to fall in love again?"

"I am in love, yes, with reservations."Wheein laughed as Hyoyeon slaps her arms. "It's like once you've been hurt, you're so scared to get attached again. Like you have this fear that every person you start to like is going to break your heart, I hope she won't, I hope she can hear me clearly..." Wheein looked at Hyoyeon and gave her a thumbs up that Hyoyeon returned back. "Okay, she hears me clearly..."

"Message to your new fans? From Soar era?"

"To my new fans, I hope you stick around for my music and show the people that you love how much you love them, because sometimes words aren't enough, its okay to live with regrets because that is how we learn? but you know, you'll never know if you cared enough if you love enough because you never think that the last time is the last time. You think there will be more, you think you have forever, but you don't, and you'll regret it. But if it's not meant to be, if it's not _DESTINY,_ no matter how much we try, no matter how much we want it... some stories just don't have a happy ending... and that's okay. Placed the book down and read another book, begin again. There's always hope people, you just have to search for it yourself."

"Wow, I think that's beautiful. Never stop making music, Wheein. Especially now that you are one oo the forefront and an ally and a member of the LGBTQ community in our country, we just met but talking to you is so inspiring. We are also covering the pride march next month, are we seeing you there?"

"Of course, I'll see every one of you guys there."

The interviewer ended Wheein's podcast episode and thank her, she also thanked Hyoyeon for joining Wheein inside the booth. "I'll see you two at pride next month?"

"Just me, Hyonnie's actually starting her club tour next month, right?"

"Yeah, at least two months around East Asia and Australia..."

"Aww, well, I wish you two all the happiness."

"Thank you so much..."

Wheein and Hyoyeon were now walking down the hallway when Wheein stopped Hyo on her track. "Hyonie..."

"What? Did you forgot something?"

"Were you going to tell me that you love me? Back in the booth? When you came in?" Wheein asked and Hyoyeon smiled and held her hands.

"Yes. It's not like I haven't told you that before already." Hyoyeon said and she just smiled. They went up to Byul's office hoping everything is already settled when they found Hyejin alone in the room. 

"Where's everybody? How did the meeting go?" Wheein said and Hyejin opened her phone and showed Wheein something.

"Contract termination? What?" Wheein asked Hyejin and the her best friend cant look at her in the eyes. "WHAT HAPPENED, HYEJIN!?"

"Manager Lee terminated her contract..."

"And she let him do that?! Yong would never jeopardize her career like this! For a song?! Good lord! Where is she?"

"I don't know, she left an hour ago. Byul is talking to her dad. Chairman Moon did not like any of this at all..."

"Of course he's siding with Manager Lee, I'm not even shocked." Wheein said as she paced back and forth the room. "Why did no one followed Yong?"

"She said she'll be okay, and Chorong is still staying with her..."

"And you believed her? SHE'S NOT OKAY WITH THIS, HYEJ. THIS IS HER WHOLE LIFE?!"

Hyoyeon went to Wheein and stopped her from pacing. She held Wheein's face with her palms and looked at her in the eyes. "Go after her..."

"What?"

"Just check up on her, I know and I can feel you're worried..."

"Hyonnie..."

"I'll be fine, go. Be there as her friend."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes... Go..."

Wheein nods and Hyoyeon gave her the keys to the car. "Thank you... I just know how much this meant to her, and I just want to know if she's okay. Thank you."

She drove her car on her way to Yongsun's building, this is the first time she'll be at Yong's penthouse again, after 3 years...

This brought her a lot of good and bad memories, Wheein didn't know that she's been crying the whole time, she saw her reflection on the elevator door as she waits for it to open. Then she saw Yongsun's door. She typed Yong's passcode and she heard a clicked, she didn't change it.

She invites herself in and she saw Yong curled up on her favorite spot in Yong's house-the couch by the tall glass window- Chorong is there, hugging a crying Kim Yongsun. Chorong's eyes open wide in shock when she saw Wheein came in.

"Yong..." Wheein said and she finally saw Yongsun's eyes when she lifted her head from Chorong's shoulders.

"Wheein..." and the tears are back again. She can barely see Wheein because of her tears but she knows that voice, that's her Wheein.

**SNS Update when Wheein's podcast goes live**

****

****

**++++++**

**AN: So... What do you guys think? Leave me a comment, I love reading them! Please! Lmao yall smell that? Desperation. See you on my next one! (Yong's POV after Wheein left Byul's office what really happened will be discussed on CH12)**

**I also wanted to take this time to encourage every one of you to please please support the #BlackLivesMatter movement on twitter. I'll leave the link of the thread below for you to sign, couple of petitions. Thank you!**

[ **TWITTER THREAD LINK HERE.** ](https://twitter.com/theIoveproject/status/1266426440913846272)


	11. Only Longing Grows [M]

**AN: Thank you for the subs everyone, and if you love this story share it to your friend or leave an upvote, I appreciate everything, I'm gonna make every chapter an experience for you all. I hope you join me with this story until the end! Don't leave! T_T**

**Enjoy! :)**

**++++++**

**SEPTEMBER 2015**

****

****

Yongsun has been away from Seoul for two weeks now, they were filming the final scenes in Jeju Island for her current tv series. Yes, she agrees, she misses Seoul more than ever. Wheein and Yongsun are both busy with their own career, all they can do now is exchange messages and pictures with each other which sucks. Yongsun is about to do her last scene for today and she was just so tired.

Yongsun misses the love of her life. She wants to go home. She would rather be with her, in bed, hearing the light buzz of her snoring, watching her sleep, than be here. There is nothing about here that she loves and acting is her first love! _Her first love!_ This isn't her home. Yongsun realized how much Wheein instantly became her routine, how Wheein became a big part of her life and she misses her every single day. Yongsun shakes her head as she smiles, she's surprising her today, she's going to see her Wheein today. Yongsun proceeds on filming her last scene for today and gave her all, just like how she does it every single time.

"-and cut!" The director said and the crew runs towards Yong to give her a blanket. "You are done for today, Ms. Kim."

It's almost 10 PM and Yongsun can't properly respond so she just smiled and thank the director and the crew."Thank you, to all the crew good job for today!" Yongsun waved goodbye to everyone, one of her main co-actors Seungho jogged to her direction holding a cup of coffee. 

"Yongsun, here! It's really cold and you should probably go back to your van now." Seungho said and Yongsun gave him a bow and accepted the cup of coffee, she loves coffee but not these coffee truck quality coffees. 

"Thank you, Seungho." Yongsun was about to retreat when Suengho grabs her arms and Yongsun looked at him. "Yes? You need anything more?"

"Well, it's our off day tomorrow. I just wanted to ask you if we can go around Jeju? I know it's our last week, I want to go around and explore before going back to Seoul. What do you think?"

"That is so thoughtful of you, Seung-" Yongsun said and gave the guy a smile, but she already has plans tomorrow. PLANS. "-but I think I'll take my time and just rest. I feel like I'm overworked this whole week, I just need a break, that's all. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, I will just ask one of the crew to accompany me, I'll see you on Monday, Yongsun." The guy smiled and go back to the set for he has still scenes to film before calling it a day.

Yongsun's on her way to her Van when she saw Manager Lee standing by the door of the car. "So what time are you two going out tomorrow?"

"Excuse me?"

"Yoo Seungho."

"Oh god, you made him ask me out did you?" Yongsun said as she throws the coffee cup on the garbage. "I think we are stopping that after Jin?"

"Well, Korea wants to see you happy."

"I am happy."

"In a happy relationship that is." Manager Lee pushes his argument and Yongsun just shakes her head.

"I am in a happy relationship. Do you have to turn everything in my life into a part of your master plan? Can I have a genuine relationship?"

"Genuine relationship? As long as you're in this industry, that does not exist. You are ruining your career with this relationship, Yongsun. If the public found out about this, you're over."

"That's why you're there, to cover my tracks," Yongsun said and Manager Lee's brow raised.

"Yongsun I could ruin your career in a blink, don't push me. You are going out with Seungho tomorrow-"

"I can't okay? I'm on my way to Seoul. Wheein's debut is tomorrow."

"-Oh no no no, you are not leaving this island! We are gonna wrap up in a week? Can't it wait?"

"I have a free day tomorrow, and that's not up to you on how I spend that. I'm surprising Wheein tomorrow, it's her full album release, so no, It can't wait and that's the end of it!"

"Didn't you just hear me? I can ruin you in a snap. Don't test me."

"How can you ruin someone who you are benefiting the most? Admit it or not, I'm your main talent right now. I'm a rookie but I'm the Midas of STAR, everything I touch turns to gold and you know that of all people. So let me do what the hell that I want, I want to spend my Sunday with my girlfriend and that's the end of this conversation." Yongsun out here spitting facts just so she can be with Wheein tomorrow on her girl's d-day.

"You owe me, Yongsun. Be sure to make it back tomorrow night. I just want to warn you that you are walking on thin ice here, this? This is a PR nightmare bound to happen." Manager Lee said and he finally opened the van for Yongsun.

"See? You could've just let me go and I'll say thank you, now that would be awkward."

"Just take care."

"You too." Yongsun hop into the van and gave her back comfort as she leans her seat backward. "To the airport, thank you." Yongsun pulled out her phone as she sends a quick text to Byul. 

Hyejin kicked the couch and Wheein looked at her. "Hey! Why did you do that?"

"Let's have dinner!" Hyejin said as she touches up her makeup and Wheein is on her phone playing some stupid games god knows what.

"Uhmm? We just ate?"

"Byul's picking us up, it's a pre-release dinner. She wanted to treat us, you know? Given the fact that Yongsun won't be here tomorrow, at least the three of us are together." Hyejin said and Wheein pouted.

"Alright..."

"Why the long face?"

"She hasn't texted me yet."

"Nonsense. Maybe she's busy. She loves you. Remember that." Hyejin said as she pulls her friend out of the couch. 

"Alright, maybe later. Just a piece of simple good luck from her will totally made my day."

"Ugh, Whee. That's just nerves for tomorrow. She's probably still on set, come on-Oh! That's Byul!" Hyejin said when she heard someone parked outside, get your ass up now. Come on." 

Hyejin and Wheein come out of the house and they greeted Byul as they both hop on the backseat. "Thanks for this, Byul," Wheein said as soon as they settled inside.

"For what?"

"For dinner?" Wheein said and she looked at Hyejin and she saw Hyejin shooting daggers at Byul's rear mirror.

"Oh yeah! yeah! Of course, Wheein. Something to get the nerves out of your system. Sorry. Shall we?" Byul said and she can see Hyejin rolling her eyes and shaking her head at the back. "Jesus, Hyejin! What's wrong with you lately? you've been quiet, antisocial, and moody."

Wheein's head snapped and smiled. "Have you met hungry Hyejin? You just described her. That's all you're getting from her." 

"Yaaa!!!" Hyejin said slapping Wheein's arms. "Ugh, this is so frustrating! I'm tired, I'm kinda hungry! I hate everything and I hate everybody! Please, no one looks at me." Hyejin said as she brings her knees up her chest and looked outside the window. Byul laughs on how dramatic this girl is, she can see Yong in her sometimes but she would not say that out loud because she's too young to die, not yet. lmao

"Everybody?" Wheein asked in her aegyo voice pouting at Hyejin and her best friend smiled and cupped Wheein's face.

"Everybody except you," Hyejin said and she looked at Byul who's laughing as she watches the two. "Eyes on the road, Byul. I am not dying here because you can't keep your eyes on the road."

"Look at that, CEO in the morning, a fucking chauffeur at night," Byul said and Wheein laughed.

"Ugh... Thank you to the two of you, to be honest, I'm really down today, I'm so nervous for tomorrow and I still haven't heard from Yong since this morning. I'm glad that you two are here to make me happy."

"Ugh gross, but you're welcome Pup," Hyejin said as she ruffled Wheein's hair. 20 mins of drive and they finally reached the airport.

"What are we doing here?" Wheein asked and Byul looked at Hyejin, calling for help. Apparently, Byul's a really bad liar.

"Byul missed airport coffee," Hyejin said and Byul looked at her incredulously.

"Eh? I could've made you Yong's coffee at home, she taught me how to do it, it is way better." Wheein said and Byul is clearly sweating.

"...and she likes the barista working in the coffee shop, so that's why," Hyejin said and Byul's pleading for Hyejin to just shut the fuck up.

"What? Are you kidding me? Oh my god-" Wheein ended laughing her ass out as they catch some attention but no one bothered to approach them, maybe because Wheein wasn't really that famous, but the attention as KYS Squad gravitates some eyes from the crowd. They made their way to the coffee shop and Wheein tried to seek for the girl that Byul apparently liked.

"What the fuck, Hyej? A girl? Really?" Byul whispered on Hyejin as they let Wheein walk ahead with them.

"Then save yourself-" Hyejin said still laughing as she watches Wheein look at every girl's face inside the coffee shop. "-I think she's not around today, what do you think, Byul?" Hyejin said loud enough for Wheein to hear her and Wheein's head whipped in their direction.

"Oh? I'm sorry, Byul. That sucks."

"Yeah... Totally... Sucks." Byul said as she sighed. Can Yong finally save her and be here? "So what do you all want?"

"I just want a cookie and a fruit tea," Wheein said and she looked at Hyejin.

"Club house and iced coffee..." Hyejin said and Byul nodded.

"Are you going to ask about her on her workmates? Huh?" Wheein teases Byul and Hyejin is just laughing on her seat as Byul retreats with embarrassment.

Byul came back with food and they started eating, and Wheein opened up about her plans on Christmas, they should probably ask Byul to join them. "Byulyi-" Wheein called as she munch on her cookie. "-Hyejin and I will be celebrating Christmas at Jeonju, and I think Yongsun will be celebrating with us too. Do you want to join us?"

"That's SBS Awards festival season right?" Byul asked and Wheein nods. "Well, I still can't, STAR and all the conglomerate related to Moon Group always held charity dinners during that season, remember last year? Where we first hang out? It's like that, a whole week of parties to raise funds for charity."

"Aww, well, and it's your birthday month right? We'll try and be in at least one of those." Wheein said and Byul smiled on Wheein's consideration, Byul swears that Wheein is one of the most thoughtful people she's ever known, she can't say the same thing on Hyejin, but you all get it, right?

Byul's phone buzzed and Hyejin looked up, and she gave the girl a nod. "Let's go, let's walk around. She's not here anyway." Byul said and Hyejin smiled at her devilishly. 

"Wow... Good job." Hyejin said as she links arms with Byul and let Wheein lead the way.

"We are both going to hell anyway."

"That's the spirit! I love that!" Hyejin said as she leans her head on Byul's shoulders. "Whee! Go left!"

"Eh? There are too many people there."

"We are fitting in anyway. Just go." Hyejin said and Wheein leads the way as she followed Hyejin's order like a cute little pup that she is.

Wheein was walking around, swaying her arms she smiled when she saw Yongsun's picture on one of her makeup ads. Her longing for Yongsun is getting stronger, but seeing her girlfriend's face in every corner of Seoul made her miss Yongsun even more.

"WHEEINAH!!!!" Wheein heard a voice shouted her name and her head almost fly out of her neck when she followed the sound of the voice. 

"Yo-yong????" Wheein said her voice cracked and she looked at Byul and Hyejin smiling at her. "Oh my gosh... guys." With tears in her eyes, she runs towards Yong who has nothing but a white backpack. She launches herself to the girl and hugged her so tight. "Oh god! Yong, I missed you so much! You have no idea!"

"Okay calm down, baby." Yong said as she hugged Wheein running her hands on the girl's back. "Let's do a proper welcome later, not here," Yong said and Wheein nods smiling as they broke the hug. They left the airport Wheein's arms around Yong's shoulder. Yong didn't even mind, she missed her girlfriend so much she's ready to jump on her-

"Get in gays... Fans saw us, apparently, Yong didn't know how to disguise herself." Byul said as she unlocks her car. Hyejin took the seat next to Byul on the passenger seat as Yong and Wheein took the backseat.

"I'm sorry Byul, I forgot my disguise, I hurried to the airport as soon as I end filming today. Also, it's almost midnight." Yongsun said and Byul nods. 

"Why is there still a long line in here? Ugh, how do people live like this?" Byul said as she saw there's still a lot of cars to exit the parking lot and it's somehow clogging the exit kiosk.

"Live like what? Waiting in line?" Hyejin asked and Byul nods that made her giggle."Uhh, your billionaire side is showing, tone down the privilege, Byul." Hyejin said and this made Yong and Wheein laugh.

"Where to?"

"I'm staying at Wheein and Hyejin's house," Yong said and Byul nods and started driving, Yongsun reaches for Byul and Hyejin's shoulder. "Thank you so much, this meant a lot to us."

"All for you, Yong."

"All for Wheein."

Byul and Hyejin said in unison and they both giggled. "If ever we broke up, we know who's getting on whose side," Wheein said and she laughs.

"We are not breaking up, never!" Yong said and Byul and Hyejin nod in agreement.

Wheein looked at Yongsun and held her face with her hands. "I was just kidding, I'm sorry," Wheein said and she gave Yongsun a kiss. "I love you way too much to give up on you."

"Weird, because same."

"Ugh gross!" Hyejin shouted from the seat with a gagging sound that made all three of them giggle.

"But in the back of her mind, she's already planning the wedding," Wheein said and Hyejin just smiled at her.

"Wedding? You wanted to marry me?" Yongsun said and Wheein blushed and looked down.

"Well I-uhm I mean yes, if we already can-of course-just not now and-I-" Wheein started blabbering her words and Yongsun giggled.

"I'm joking, you need a better proposal than that," Yongsun said and she hugged Wheein and cuddled her as they ride Byul's car. "I missed you so much, Wheein."

"I miss you too..." Yong hugged Wheein so tight, she never wanted to let go. "Did you get scolded by Manager Lee?"

"How do you know?"

"Well, you're here, of course, you got scolded. Also, if you're quiet and spacing out, you're thinking of something. It's pretty obvious, babe." Wheein said and Yong smiled sadly at her. "Do you want to have a date with me?"

"Eh? It's way past midnight now-"

"Exactly, we'll just walk around," Wheein said and she asked Byul to stop the car. "It's a 10-minute walk from here, can you drop us off?"

Byul looked over to Hyejin and she just gave Byul a nod of approval, Yong and Wheein got out of the car and started walking down the street. "Hey... say cheese," Wheein said and Yong smiled brightly to the camera.

"Oh my go-was that a video?! Wheein!" Yongsun shouted as Wheein run away from her laughing at Yongsun who can barely keep up, Yongsun is just laughing as she tries to snatch Wheein's phone from the girl's hands. "That's an ugly smile!"

"It's not, you look really pretty!" Wheein said and she stopped and she showed Yongsun her post and Yongsun immediately swayed. "You are still the most beautiful person my eyes laid upon on. I don't care if you laugh like a dolphin, I love you."

"Before its a bug, now its a dolphin, what's next my love?" Yongsun asked that made Wheein giggle. "I love you too, Wheein." They were just staring at each other and Yong pulled out her phone.

Wheein smiled seeing Yong's response on her post and she can't help but hold Yong's hands, even just for a moment, she wanted to show her the affection she deserves. "We're in the middle of the street," Yongsun said as she looked around, she felt uneasy that someone might see them.

"I know. I just want to do it, even for a second." Wheein said and she let go of Yong's hands. They walk together back to the house, and Wheein smiled and looked at Yongsun. "Yong..."

"Yes, baby?"

"Once we are out to the world, I will never let go of that hand," Wheein said and for some reason, it touched Yongsun's heart. She also felt some type of pain, she didn't know why. "I hope you don't mind..."

"No, I want this relationship to work out as much as you do," Yongsun replied and she grabs Wheein's hands.

"Yong-"

"No one will see if we run?" Yong said and she drags Wheein with her as they run laughing to Wheein's house they reach the door and Wheein grabs Yong's shoulders forcefully. "What?"

"Hyejin's gopchang-"

"Shit."

"Wait here, I'll run-"

The door opened and Hyejin is waiting for them by the door. "Disappointed but not surprise."

"Hyejin I'm-"

"Keep it, Yong. No food, no warm welcome."

"Aww, Hyejin, I swear I'll buy everything you want tomorrow. You are making money through me tomorrow, let this slide?"

"Argh! Gaddamit." Hyejin said and she nods, she looked at Yongsun. "You are so lucky, if it isn't for Wheein, I'm chucking your body somewhere it'll fit," Hyejin said and Yong smiled at her. "Okay, just give me hugs. I love you both and I'm so tired so please, keep it down." Wheein and Yong retreat laughing and they went to Wheein's room.

"Go and take a shower, I'll whip something fast for you to eat, do you want anything?" Wheein asked Yong and the girl just shakes her head. "Sandwich?" Yong nods and Wheein went out to prepare something, Yongsun was taking her time on the tub when her phone beeped, it's Manager Lee reminding her to come back after lunch and Yongsun just sighed. She closed her eyes and relaxed, at least she's with Wheein now, she's just so fucking exhausted. Yongsun didn't know that she had a quick nap, she heard a knock on the door and it is Wheein calling her name.

"Yong? You okay, babe?" Wheein asked and Yongsun adjust herself and turned on the shower.

"Yes, I'm about done," Yongsun said and she comes out of the bathroom in her Pyjamas towel wrapped around her hair.

"What happened in there?"

"I kind of fell asleep," Yongsun said as she climbs to the bed next to Wheein where the bed table was set up.

"You could've texted me though, I know your schedule is packed especially you are wrapping up the series, look, you are so tired," Wheein said as she hugs Yong's waist as the actress starts eating her sandwich.

"And miss this?" Yongsun said pointing at Wheein's arms around her waist. "No thanks." Yongsun leaned and kissed Wheein's head.

"You're so stubborn..." Wheein said and she stayed just like that until Yong finished her plate.

"I want…" Yong started as she set the table aside.

"What? Water?"

"A kiss... can I kiss you?"

Wheein smiled and nodded. "Yes."

Yongsun smiled back as she scooted closer to her girlfriend "You have no idea how much I missed you," she whispered and captured Wheein's lips in a kiss that was so heartbreakingly tender it brought tears to her eyes. She missed Wheein so much she's crying because of the emotions that were built up for the last two weeks.

Wheein pulled away and cupped Yong's face. "Hey hey... What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I was just so tired, and the moment I saw you I felt the comfort, the moment I kissed you, I don't feel tired anymore. Is this how overwhelming-the feeling to love?"

Wheein pulled Yong's shirt towards her direction and took the towel wrapped around her head, needing to feel the other woman's warmth, her strength, her everything, Wheein pinned Yong down her bed and stare at her eyes, and smiled lovingly as she caressed the actress's face. "You deserve all of this love, Yong. I'll give you every love that I have... God, you are so beautiful." and Wheein slammed their lips together, Yongsun opened her mouth to let Wheein's tongue do explore deeper into her. Wheein pulled away to get some air as she left Yongsun breathless.

"Jesus, Wheein" Yongsun gasped between kisses as she arched forward and wrapped her arms on the younger girl's neck, a shiver of desire rolling down her spine as she felt Wheein's chest brush against her body.

Wheein moaned and began landing a trail of kisses over Yongsun's jaw to her ear, the sound of the actress's breathless cry sending a current of arousal coursing through her. "Mmm, I love you so much..." Wheein whispered against Yongsun's ear as she tried to calm her racing heart.

Yongsun, however, was thinking nothing of the sort. She moaned softly at the feeling of Wheein's breath falling in hot, ragged breaths against her ear. Yongsun wanted-nope, she NEEDED more. She pulled back enough to reclaim Wheein's lips in a kiss that was immediately deep, all tongues and teeth and desire as she moved and pushed Wheein's body down to the bed, Yongsun straddles Wheein's thighs.

"Oh god, that's hot," Wheein whimpered pathetically as she felt Yongsun straddle her thighs and she moved her hands to Yongsun's hips, drawing the woman in closer, all thoughts of control and stopping lost in the heat of Yong's kisses. Yong's body was thrumming with energy and pulsing with desire, and, as she stared into lust darkened eyes, she was blown away by the knowledge that a girl named Jung Wheein made her feel this alive, this reckless, this aroused. "Are you planning to do something or you're just going to stare at me all night?" Wheein asked raising one eyebrow and giving Yongsun a wink. The actress felt her knee's got weak, thank god she's not standing at the moment. Dear lord was she aroused. 

Yongsun woke up smiling but immediately dropped the smile when she felt the space next to her. She grab her clothes from the floor and went out scratching her eyes. She saw Wheein running towards her as soon as the door opened. "Good morni-"

She stopped when Wheein greeted her with a kiss. "Good morning, I cooked something for you!" Wheein said in a cheerful voice that made Yong's heart skipped a bit. 

"Ugh, I hate leaving you," Yongsun said as she threw her arms around Wheein's shoulder and walk together to the dining table. "Thanks, babe."

"All for you..." Wheein said and she served food for Yongsun. "Can I go to the airport with you?"

"Byul will drop me off to the airport later, you have to focus on your album, enough about me, Jung Wheein." Yongsun said and Wheein pouted. "Just one more week and I'll be back again."

"Okay, just don't cry." Wheein teases Yong as the woman cried last night because she misses Wheein and Yongsun's face turned red.

"I revoke all your rights to tease me after you called me a bug..."

"Yongsunnnnnn!!!!" Wheein shouted and the day went by so fast and Yong's unfortunately back to her hotel room in Jeju. She started her day the next day smiling when she finally saw Wheein's debut album first-day sales, and she's so happy Wheein is making a name for herself.

Yongsun's heart soared when she remembered Wheein from their first meeting up to now, Wheein changed her to be a better person, and how the girl is the most important person in her life now. Not gonna lie, she felt alone before, running away from her family mess her up a bit, but having Wheein on her side now made her enjoy living again.

**++++++**

**One Week After**

Yong woke up excitedly, they are leaving Jeju today and she's finally going to be back at Seoul and well... she's going to see Wheein again and personally congratulate her on her a very successful album launch. Yongsun found herself humming as she packs her things and one by one checking her luggage when she saw her phone beeped and Hyejin's name appeared with rather angry text???

Yongsun reached the lobby of the hotel, tried her best not to breakdown in front of these people. Cameras started flashing in all directions as she waves goodbye to everyone. _Don't cry, don't cry..._ she kept saying under her breath. _Keep walking, keep walking, almost there, please-_

Yongsun finally made it to the van and let her tears slide to her cheeks, she seems composed and very Solar at times like this before, but damn, Jung Wheein is her Achilles heel, her front-her persona for the public never cracks before, even if she's tired, angry, pissed etc it never showed in her face. When Wheein came into her life, the girl just broke her last wall of defense and Yongsun willingly submits and showed her vulnerability, Wheein really changed her, the girl made her feel like a human being again... and now that girl is mad at her. "Close the fucking door!" Yongsun shouted and Manager Lee slides the door of the van. "Why are we not moving?"

"Why you looked so pissed? There will be more paparazzi's at the airport, fix your face." Manager Lee said as she passes Yongsun a box of tissue paper. "We are waiting for Mr. Yoo, he'll ride with us."

"Excuse me?" Yongsun asked and then it hit her, the devil moved a chess piece again. "Of course!"

"What?"

"You did that, right? Of course! Wow, how fucking stupid I was, did you send that picture to that site and arranged your paparazzi friends to-wow..." at this point, Yongsun is just appalled on what is happening. "How can you do that?! Wheein's pissed at me." Yongsun told her manager as she pats her face with a tissue.

"Are you two breaking up now?"

"No! What the-why are you even doing this?! I can sell myself to the people alone, I don't need all these bullshit, sell my talent, don't whore me out!" Yongsun said and the door opened and it is in fact Seungho.

"We'll talk later, it is important you arrive at the event's place later together." Manager Lee addresses Yongsun and he glances at the guy who sat next to Yongsun that visibly irritates the actress. "I'm sorry, Mr. Yoo, she had a bad morning."

"It's fine..." Seungho just smiled and he adjusts himself to make sure he's not evading Yong's personal space.

~

Yongsun found her make up team struggling to cover the redness on her eyes when Byul finally entered the room and shoo the staff for a second. "Oh, Byul thank god! I cant contact Wheein and Hyejin I just-"

"Calm down, Yong, I came with them. They're downstairs-" Yong was about to run when Byul stopped her. "Looking like that? No, I don't think so..." Byul called the STAR HMU team to get started with Yongsun once again. "She's already pissed, so she can wait, and you? You have to get ready, and god, you look so terrible."

"You are not exactly helping right now."

"Okay, sorry." Byul said and she saw the makeup team doing their best to cover Yong's puffy eyes. "Woah there, easy on the face paint there sweetie, Yong's gonna look like a warrior going into a battle."

"Shut up. Why can you still joke? I might get broken up-"

"Not here, Yong." Byul said as she looks around for Yongsun to stop because there are people that are listening. The staff finally finished doing their best when Byul dismissed them. "Sorry about earlier, I just want you to calm down. Wheein loves you, so don't worry."

"But she hasn't replied to any of my texts?!"

"I said she loves you, I didn't tell you she's not pissed anymore, did I? Now put the damn dress, let me see." Byul said and Yong fitted her dress and Byul did her zip. "Okay, work, Wheein can't say no to this. See?" Byul then drags Yong in front of the mirror. "Just explain it to her."

"Hyejin's mad at me too, can't believe she hasn't hunted me down yet."

"IF Wheein forgave you, Hyejin will too. They share the same brain so... You know what I mean." Yongsun nods and she laced her arms on Byul's. "Let's get this done and over with now, superstar, so you can be all gross and loving to Wheein."

"Thanks, Byul. I didn't know what I'll do without you." Yongsun said and her best friend smiled at her.

"Yup, heard those same exact words from my dad," Byul said and Yongsun just giggled. They both made their way to the hall and she scans through the crowd, no Jung Wheein.

"You told me they're here?"

"They are, we all came together," Byul said and she points at the stage. "Go on, you have to give the speech with Seungho now."

Yongsun and Seungho addresses all the staff and the management and shared their appreciation with everyone, everyone erupted in cheers when they saw the two have great chemistry up there, Yongsun smiled when she saw people smiling at them, taking pictures and adoring them together, but her stomach flipped when she saw Wheein on the far corner of the hall, alone... 

She leaned to Seungho's side and whispered. "Can we wrap up? I need to be somewhere."

"Yeah yeah, sure." Seungho immediately gave his final words followed by Yongsun, and as soon as everyone applauded them, Seungho offered his hands to help Yongsun with the stairs and the cameras started flashing at Yong and Seungho's direction again. Yongsun run-yes she RUN-towards Wheein as Seungho got stuck in the middle and got mobbed by people who are congratulating them.

"Baby-" Yongsun was about to call Wheein baby but she stopped, it pains her to not be able to show her affection towards the girl she loves the most. "Wheein...You haven't returned any of my texts." Yongsun said as she slowly approaches Wheein and her hands into a fist, she didn't know why but Wheein is making her nervous.

"Hmmm..." She heard Wheein but that wasn't really an answer, right?

"Okay, maybe you're just busy," Yongsun said and Wheein finally looked at her.

"Or maybe... I just don't want to?" Wheein said and she started moving away from Yongsun when the actress grabs her hands. "What-"

"Let's go," Yong said as she drags Wheein out of the event hall. "We're leaving-"

"No we are not-" Wheein tries to fight her but good god she missed the girl so much, Wheein finally saw Yongsun up-close and she really looks so pretty. Puffed red eyes and all, yup yup, still the prettiest, seeing Yongsun really took her breath away.

"We are" Yongsun said and they walk out of the building and Wheein finally saw Byul waiting for them outside. Byul gave the keys to Yongsun and Wheein just watch the two.

"Where are you taking me-Hyejin, she-"

"Leave Hyejin to me, I'll bring her home. Just go." Byul reassured Wheein and Wheein is so confused, the party just started, literally just started. "I'm gonna head out now, you two take care."

"You can't leave, Yong," Wheein said and she still hasn't gone inside the car. "Why are you doing this?"

"Don't be an idiot...I'm doing it for you-"

"Yongsun, you just can't leave a party thrown for you..."

"Watch me," Yongsun said as she motion for Wheein to enter the car. "Get in." 

Wheein slide to the passenger seat as Yongsun walk to the other side, Wheein's eyes never leaving Yongsun's face, she followed Yong around. "Yongsun, I said I'm not mad, I'm just not in the mood to talk to you-" That's why I'm taking you home, I want to explain everything to you," Yong said and she drives both of them to her house, Wheein watches her open her door, **_950417_**.

"That's my-"

"Your birthday, yes. So I can never forget." Yongsun said and they came in her penthouse. Wheein slowly made her way inside and Yong entered after her. She closed her door and when she heard the beeping sound she grabs Wheein, turns her around, and kissed her...

...and Wheein kissed her back. Yongsun felt relieved and cried again.

"Can you stop crying, Yong? You're making me feel bad." Wheein said as she wipe Yong's tears.

"Th-this is the first time that we fought and it...it's because of me-" Yongsun said and her voice cracks. Wheein lifts her arms and places them both around Yongsun's neck and Yongsun did the same on Wheein's waist. Yongsun pulled her closer that made Wheein smile. "I'm sorry, Wheeinah. That's not what it really looks like. It's from a scene, and Manager Lee sends it to the press so there will be more people to cover us from leaving Jeju and to the party, he wants it for the buzz, I swear-"

"Okay, I believe you." Wheein's right arm never leaving Yong's neck as she uses her left hand to wipe Yong's tears. "Stop crying, I'm not mad, I was just. . . shocked. Yes, I'm hurt when I first saw it-"

"-Oh god, I hurt you." and Yongsun poured a river again.

"I swear you are not this emotional when we first met," Wheein said places a trail of kisses on Yong's face. When she felt Yong calmed down, she stopped and pulled Yong into a hug. "I'm sorry that I reacted that way, I know there will be more things like that because you're an actress and you have to build chemistry with your partner and I understand that now. Don't feel bad anymore, I don't want to see you crying because of me. It looks more painful seeing you cry because of me. Okay?" Wheein broke the hug and cupped Yongsun's face. "I love you so much, Yongsun. I won't believe that kind of news anymore, I'll just believe in what you say." and Yongsun just nods.

"I love you too so much, babe, so so much and it’s because of things like that, you’re genuine and a romantic, and you have a beautiful soul. And I wish the world was ready to be the way you see it. I wish that the rest of the people on earth with us were capable of living up to your expectations. But they aren’t. The world is ugly, and no one wants to give anyone the benefit of the doubt about anything. When we lose our work and our reputations, when we lose our friends and, eventually, what money we have, and I cannot let it happen to you. I will do whatever I can to prevent you from living that way. Let us live for our dreams and our careers out there, and at the end of the day, when all the curtains are down, this world that we created for us is only for the two of us, I love you too much to let you live only for me, so please, don't let anything like this false news change the way how you think of me, they are wrong. Just continue living your life, our little world is ours and ours only to live. This is the least I can do for you, for now, Jung Wheein, I love you so much, and I will work this relationship with you no matter what. Do you hear me?" Yongsun asked and Wheein just nods.

"I will endure all of these for you." Wheein said and that's enough for Yongsun.

"Now change you clothes, I'll bring some snacks so we can eat." Wheein nods and when she starts walking towards Yong's bedroom she heard her name being called by Yongsun. "Wheein-"

"Yes?"

"I love you so much..."

"I'm well informed, Yong. I love you too..." Wheein smiled and Yongsun finally let herself smile again. She grabs some ready-made sandwich boxes from her fridge and runs it in the microwave and she entered her bedroom with the sandwiches and Juice bottles in her hands. She dropped all of those on her bedside table when she saw Wheein in her robe drying her hair.

"I used your shower, I hope that's okay." Wheein said and Yong just smiled and nods and she walks up to her and looked into her gorgeous eyes, "I don't mind at all and I think that I love you even more now." And then Yongsun took the tie of Wheein's robe and pulled it open.

Yongsun did it ever slowly that built a tension on Wheein's throat. Yongsun did it so slowly that Wheein could have stopped her a million times before it broke free. But she didn’t, Wheein let her.

Instead, Wheein looked at Yong more boldly and put her hands on Yong's waist as the actress undo the her robe. The sides of the robe broke free of each other the moment the tension slacked, and then there she was, naked and standing in front of Yongsun. Wheein's skin is white almost pale and so soft. Her breasts were fuller than the last time she saw her and her flat stomach rounded just the littlest bit underneath her belly button. Yongsun's eyes moved down to Wheein's legs, she parted them just the littlest bit that made Yongsun smile.

Instinctively, Yongsun took this a green light and she kissed Wheein. Yong put her hands on Wheein's breasts, touching them the way Yong wanted to for the last week and then the way she liked her own to be touched.

When Wheein moaned, Yong throbbed. Wheein's voice is enough to put her on edge. She loves this woman more than anything. Wheein started kissing Yongsun's neck up to the top of her chest. Wheein undo her zipper as she move behind her, as she pulled the zipper down, she trails soft kisses at the actress's shoulder on the way to the back of her neck to her spine that sent shivers to Yongsun's body. "Baby, please..."

Wheein let Yong's dress fall down to the floor as she unclasp the actress's bra wrap her arms around Yongsun's waist. "You’re gorgeous, Yong." Wheein said in a very low and sexy voice Yong didn't know the girl has. "Even more gorgeous than what I saw on the TV."

Yongsum blushed, she love shit like that, she loves it when Wheein strokes her ego, and places she wanted to be stroked. Yongsun turned around and grab Wheein's hands and bring it to her face. "Can you believe I am all yours?"

Wheein blushed this time as she felt embarrassed by how out of control she felt, how _"out of my league"_ it all was for her, _how the fuck Kim Yongsun loved me like this? Luckiest girl in the world, that is me._

"I don’t know what I’m saying, it just came out," Wheein said and Yongsun shakes her head.

"It’s OK," Yongsun reassured her. "I do. You want to make love with the pretty actress from TV, I get that."

Wheein giggled and blushed and that night, Wheein and Yong made love with each other, held each other, kissed each other in every place in their bodies. Yongsun let herself free as she moaned loudly and proudly, she finally felt the love she's been searching for, the love she deserves, love that is only for her even when the cameras are turned off, something she can call hers.

To be loved and to be in love is the greatest feeling ever. Within those four walls, they are loud and proud...

Within those four walls, they are unashamed...

**+++++**

**AN: I hope you like this chapter. Please, feel free to share your thoughts in the comment section, I love to see it. Thank you so much for the unending support and those kind words that always cheers me up and truly makes my day. Thank you so much. See you on the next one!**


	12. A song from the past

**AN: Please read this in your free time, it quiet long? Read it slowly too, don't rush it, I wrote this for you all so don't skip ahead. Why? This is 80% angst chapter, that's why** **. Here you go, thank you for waiting! Errors are all mine, let it slide, please, angels and wheepups (lol)**

**A special message at the end :)**

**+++++**

**MAY 2020**

"STOP IT!" Yongsun entered, she's mad.

"Yong I told you to wait-"

"No, Byul, shut the fuck up." Yong said walking towards the group.

"Oh god." Hyejin said under her breath as she pushes Wheein out of the room. "Go, go, you have to go. You're going to be late. They're already in the studio by the 9th floor. I'll go as soon as this is done."

"You don't talk to Wheein like that, Lee! Everybody shut up! No one hurts, Wheein!" All heads in the room whipped on Yong's direction.

"No one hurts me, but you? Is that it?" Wheein said as she swats Hyejin's hands away from her arms.

"Wheein please, just... go." Hyejin pleaded.

"Wheein, I-" Yong started as everyone in the room watched her.

Wheein lifts her hands to block Yong's face. "Oh no no no no. Save it, Yongsun. You've already apologized twice. You think third time's a charm?"

"Listen to me, Wheein. I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't have anything to do with this, I was betrayed as well."

"Oh, betrayal is a strong word, Yongsun." Manager Lee interrupted and Byul shot him a glare.

"I'm firing you, one more word!"

"You can be sorry about something and not regret it."

"Wheein, we just talked last night, do you think I will deliberately break your trust again? After all the begging?" Yongsun asked and Wheein looked straight in her eyes,

_She's saying the truth._

Wheein and Yongsun stared at each other a little too long to be 'just friend', Wheein snapped out her head and recollects her thoughts. "Well, I don't know, Yong. Make me understand because sometimes the person you would take a bullet for is the one standing behind the trigger." 

Yongsun just mastered this for a long time now, even if she's on the verge of tears she won't cry. She successfully gave Wheein a smile, knowing full well how she's breaking inside. She can't make Wheein feel used again. "I see the way you look at me, and I don't know how to be this person that you lost. But there's one thing on my mind right now..."

"What are you saying?"

"I will do everything to protect you, and I mean it," Yong said and she smiles, Wheein knows Yongsun's facade, but she'd rather not drag this conversation anymore. 

_But this smile is real, Wheein. The way you stare at me and you putting a little trust in me. How beautiful is that someone can make your heart beat so fast when you don't want it to beat at all._

"You have somewhere to be right now, you should probably go, Wheein." Yongsun said and Wheein nods. "-and this place is toxic, you don't belong here."

"-and yet you're still here, doing Manager Lee's dirty business, the queen of the empire, you must really love the taste of poison."

"I'll do better..."

"You should remember that he's working for you and not the other way around," Wheein said and she left. As soon as Yongsun felt Wheein's totally gone, she looked at the three bosses of STAR.

She finally gave up, dropped her fake smile as a tear run down her cheek, and said. "I can't do this anymore."

"Yong..." Byul walks closer to her friend and pats her back. "What are you saying..."

"Yongsun, let me and Byul figure this out, you're angry and it's-" Hyejin tries her hardest to stop Yongsun, but no, they are not in control of the situation anymore. Yongsun reached her breaking point and this is it.

"I am clearly angry, but I'll try not to..." Yongsun said and her friends looked at her, she is CLEARLY angry. "I'm also scared, I'm scared of you my whole life that I was working here," Yongsun said addressing Manager Lee. "Wheein's right, she's always right, I should've listened to her, so then I won't be here like this now, fucked up, lonely and unhappy."

"Well you should be, you should be scared of me. You know what I can do." Manager Lee then said as he walks closer to Yongsun.

"Don't you dare move an inch!" Hyejin said as she lifts a protective hand in front of Yongsun.

"Am I supposed to be scared?" Manager Lee said and he looked at Byul. "Your father built STAR with me! I can't believe that you're out here defending these kids, STAR is a big conglomerate now because of me, this is not a charity house for your friends, it's either you make money or you don't."

"You are making me look like a liar, and worse, an abuser sympathizer. MY company, MY entire fucking brand, is specifically about giving women voices after they've been given fewer opportunities compared to their male counterparts. And here I am, the chairman's daughter who enables a man who's trying to degrade them." Byul said and Yongsun never saw Byul stood up against her father's ideology like that, but she's here trying to protect her friend, maybe enough is really enough. "As the fourth generation of Moon group, I refuse to stand by and watch you and my father bury my legacy, what I started, STAR Management is not just a family business. It is a part of me, I want to change this disgusting industry..."

"Byul, why are you protecting her? She's no prude like an old whore," Manager Lee said and he looked at Yongsun's direction. "I can always find a replacement for you, and don't you ever forget the fame that you have now is all because of my work."

"You helped me, you helped me grow, and I know that. I would never forget about that, Manager Lee, but I'm done enabling you, for both of our sakes." Yongsun said and she felt Hyejin's hands on her back.

"Oh, please! You're an excellent actress, Yongsun, but cut me out of this bullshit. You're just like the rest of them! Suddenly you're all squeaky clean, huh? Because you're calling me out? Aren't you forgetting what I've done for you and your friends? How much I paid a certain news outlet not to leak pictures of you and Wheein. You know damn well deep down, you're just as disreputable as the rest of us. So you can shove that halo all the way up your ass as far as I'm concerned. You're full of shit."

"Well, isn't that the Moon impulse? It's to throw money at a problem and if that doesn't work, lie. My father taught me well too, Manager Lee, don't be out here pretending to spend even a penny because the company's money is my family's money. Not yours."

"All of you worked here and gained a certain status in the real world because of this company, I think going after me is a huge mistake." Manager Lee stated and Yongsun shakes her head.

"Of course you do, because the right thing is always what serves you, isn't it? Well, that doesn't work for me anymore! I am leaving because I know that staying means that you're just going to use me again like how you used everyone else around you. Now I know that I need to own up to my mistakes, because I can't keep enabling you to do all these dirty businesses around here. I am done enabling your self-serving behavior! I'm also done blaming you for mine. I am at fault too, I'm not saying I'm a saint now because I'm not, I'm just going to start accepting those things that I've done wrong. So in order to stop the cycle of bad behavior, at least for me, I need to distance myself from you which is why I'm terminating my contract with you for good, I am leaving STAR." Yongsun said and everyone looked at her when she saw Manager Lee was about to open his mouth, she added. "What?! You were essentially asking me to whore myself out every single time, and I've been telling you repeatedly that I don't need publicity boost because I can handle myself!"

"Oh come on, Yong. At least I recognize your true talent."

"Oh, my god-shut the fuck up!" Hyejin shouted, she's so mad that she would literally start jumping on this old hag but she won't, this is Yong's fight and she's here to support her.

"You are fucked without me, Yong." Manager Lee said, deliberately ignoring Hyejin.

"Don't you think I know that?! I should've done this before! Losing Wheein because of you isn't really worth it! How stupid I am to follow every single thing that you said?! I thought I was protecting Wheein, but I'm not! I was hurting her the whole time and I was unaware how much I caused her!"

Manager Lee scoffs and looked at Yongsun. "Whatever, I AM terminating YOUR contract, just know, I don't forget things. You will pay eventually for everything." Manager Lee said and he hurried out of the room. 

Yongsun finally let her wall crumble and let herself fall to the floor. "Yong..." Byul said as she and Hyejin envelop Yongsun into a hug. "What did you just do... You can't leave STAR just like that."

"At this point Byul, I don't know anymore. I just want this to be over." Yongsun said and Hyejin held Yongsun's face and wipe her tears, just as what Wheein will probably do if she's here.

"You're going to be okay, Yong," Hyejin said and she can't help but feel bad for the girl, she didn't know that this is the extent of her love for Wheein, they've been out of each other's lives for three years and yet. . . Yong still feels so strongly for Wheein all these years, maybe she made a mistake as well when she closed her door and turned her back away from Yongsun, but she's just so angry at Yong for doing that to Wheein, Hyejin can't help but feels guilty.

"I know you won't believe me when I say this, but I feel so much better now, career aside, I feel like cutting him off my life is the best decision I've ever made in my life," Yongsun said and she smiled at Byul and Hyejin. "Thank you to the both of you..." Yongsun said as she wraps her arms around Byul and Hyejin's neck. "I am so lucky to keep both of you in my life... Thinking back all of our memories, I always find myself aching in regret as the truth always hit me like a bullet that at some point in my life I got you two and Wheein in my life, Wheein, she-"

"It's okay, Yong, we are still here for you-"

"But-It's just that... I'm so desperate to have Wheein back, and when I thought I was doing the right things, I fucked it up. Wheein loved me more than anyone else in the entire world, and I destroyed her." Yongsun just tears up, crying in pain so loud as the realization of everything went down and hit her all at once. The room is quiet as Yong hears her own cries, and then she lifts her head, saw Byul and Hyejin looking at her attentively, Yongsun forced herself to smile, bright and wide. "I feel like I spend the last five years loving Wheein, there's not a day in my life that passed that I never think about her, that I never hoped to be back with her, that I never miss and love her... All these years that I have her and the years the I didn't, all I want is for her to come back in my life, is that too much to ask for?"

"Chin up, superstar," Hyejin said as she continues wiping Yongsun's face. "That's why you have us right? I mean if anyone can help you get back with Wheein, it's us," Hyejin said and Byul is just nodding, Hyejin is better at words than her so she let the youngest comfort the eldest. "Just because you can't see Wheein hurting the same way as you do, it doesn't mean she's not hurting at all, I've been through hell and back from the last years and Wheein went through the same process as you, trust the process of healing, it helped Wheein and it will help you too."

"It's just that when someone you love leaves you, it shatters everything inside of you, and I'm out here desperately trying to glue and fix all my broken pieces, and it hurts me and shatters me, even more, when I see Wheein starting to move on from me, that's selfish, I know, but I just want her to-"

"Shhh..." Byul had to stop Yongsun. Byul has been a friend to Yong for so long now, and she never saw this side of Yongsun, she's always been brave, composed, and confident, but never defeated, loser, and desperate. Wheein opened a whole new door for her to know Yong as a person, even more, Yongsun never showed any of her weakness to anyone before, but when Wheein came into her life, the girl became her kryptonite, her Achilles heel, her weakness, but with all that said, Wheein became her best friend's strength, she became Yong's first line of support, Yong learned how to fight for herself because of Wheein, and she is never angry rather thankful that Wheein came into Yongsun's life. "If my father has taught me anything, is that whenever you felt like you're so tired and exhausted that you just want to stop, you take a step forward," Byul said these words made Hyejin smile at her.

"She's right, Yong. One of the hardest parts of life is deciding whether to walk away or try harder. After all of the things you've already done, you just have to move forward. Byul and I, and I know Wheein will be here for you too, as your friends no matter what."

Byul opened her phone when it beeped, it's from her secretary. "Well, that was fast." and she showed the article to the two.

"I swear Satan has someone in Hallyu scoop. The way he manipulates the general public to favor him." Hyejin said and Yongsun just looked at the article and nods.

"Its going to be a long night for me. I should go-"

"Hey, I will come with you." Byul offered.

"No, I'm fine, Byul. Just stay here, I'm sorry if I made all of your lives harder than what it already is. I'm really sorry." Yongsun said as the three of them finally stood up.

"I will go with you, I don't mind, you need someone, Yong." Hyejin insisted and Yong just shakes her head.

"Wheein will need you here, I'm fine, Chorong's still staying with me, I'll be fine," Yongsun said and she gave the two a smile. "I appreciate the offers, but everyone has a lot on their plates right now-"

Yongsun stopped when the door opened, it was Minsoo, Byul's secretary. "I'm sor-" she choked on her words when she saw her idol looking like she's been crying, Minsoo cleared her throat and delivered a message. "-I'm sorry to interrupt, but Manager Lee wants to let you know, Ms. Moon that chairman Moon just entered the building, he wants to meet you in his office."

"Oh?" Byul said and she felt a bit nervous. "Okay, thanks, Minsoo." the girl got out of the room and Byul looked at Hyejin and Yongsun. "I'm kinda nervous. Worst case scenario, all three of us, well four, are all gonna end up unemployed,"

"What are they really gonna do to you? You're Moon Byulyi. Come on, you don't need a job when you have a Moon in your surname." Hyejin said being the calculating one in the squad, as if she's playing chess, she's always going to be ten moves ahead from her opponent. "Like it or not, we are living and working in an age of chaebol. Who else can you trust to run the family business? At the end of the day, your dad would never side with him, you have his blood and name, people like you treat family and business the same thing, don't worry, Byul, you're going to be fine."

"Okay, thanks Hyejin." Byul said and Hyejin gave her an encouraging smile.

"Also, what is good in all the money Chairman Moon has if he doesn't have the freedom to spend it or the family to spend it on?" Hyejin said and she winked at Byul. "So go, stay calm, and update me on what happened, right away." Byul nods and then Hyejin looked at Yongsun. "As for you, superstar, take a rest, we'll figure all of this out tomorrow, and yes, I will wait for Wheein."

"Thank you, Hyejin." Yongsun left and Hyejin and Byul just watched her go.

"Are you sure it's okay to let her go just like that?" Byul asked Hyejin as she glances at her clock its already late.

"If someone knows Yong in here that's you, she hates people seeing her weak spot, though we are aware it exists she still hates it." Hyejin said and Byul nods.

"Wheein's the only one who can always talk her out of that, but given the current circumstances. . ."

"I know..." Hyejin sighed and she looked at Byul. "I think this time she's really going to make it right, you know? Yong could've ruled everyone, followed by millions, but she chose to risk it all and bow before a single person."

"Well, she thinks Wheein's worth all the trouble..." Byul said and Hyejin looked at her. "and I agree, I want happiness for Yongsun more than everything, and if that's Wheein then let it be it."

"Good."

"I should probably go, I will be protecting my family from that piece of trash."

"You mean your business?"

"The same thing," Byul said and Hyejin smirked.

"I knew you were born with a bit of evil in you."

"Like father like daughter," Byul said and Hyejin smiled as the woman exits the room. Then she waited for Wheein to come back so she could ask her how was her interview.

"Where's everybody? How did the meeting go?" Wheein said and Hyejin opened her phone and showed Wheein something.

"Contract termination? What?" Wheein asked Hyejin and her best friend cant look at her in the eyes. "WHAT HAPPENED, HYEJIN!?"

"Manager Lee terminated her contract..."

"And she let him do that?! Yong would never jeopardize her career like this! For a song?! Good lord! Where is she?"

"I don't know, she left an hour ago. Byul is talking to her dad. Chairman Moon did not like any of this at all..."

"Of course he's siding with Manager Lee, I'm not even shocked." Wheein said as she paced back and forth the room. "Why did no one followed Yong?"

"She said she'll be okay, and Chorong is still staying with her-"

"And you believed her? SHE'S NOT OKAY WITH THIS, HYEJ. THIS IS HER WHOLE LIFE?!"

Hyoyeon went to Wheein and stopped her from pacing. She held Wheein's face with her palms and looked at her in the eyes. "Go after her..."

"What?"

"Just check up on her, I know and I can feel you're worried..."

"Hyonnie..."

"I'll be fine, go. Be there as her friend."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes... Go..."

Wheein nods and Hyoyeon gave her the keys to the car. "Thank you... I just know how much this meant to her, and I just want to know if she's okay. Thank you."

**+++++**

**Yong's house**

****

Chorong kept glancing on the living room to check on Yongsun and she's not talking, she almost called for Byul when Yongsun finally opened her eyes, bloodshot eyes from crying. "Yong please, I am so worried, talk to me, say something..." Chorong is just standing there, she wants Yong to let her come closer. She wants permission, Chorong felt like she will be overstepping if she just approaches Yongsun. "Yong..."

Yongsun just pats the vacant space on her head by the couch and Chorong immediately sat down as Yong rest her head on Chorong's thighs. Chorong runs her hand over Yong's hair as she calms the woman down, she massages Yong's eyes. "I'm so tired of crying, I cry at work, I cry at home. But now I don't have to force myself cry on set because. . . it just happens naturally now."

"Stop saying that..."

"I listened to her podcast-"

"Kim Yongsun, I kept telling you to stop hurting yourself," Chorong said in a calm voice but she wanted to scold and shout at Yongsun. 

"She's moved on, I feel like she just really want to be with Hyo now, I met the girl, she's okay. I really want to let go as well, Rongie, I swear I know that this is only hurting me, but how can I say goodbye when my heart still wants to hold on." Yongsun as tears slowly creeping on the side of her eyes. "FUUUUUUUCK!!!!" Chorong was shocked from the sudden outburst and she checked Yong who covered her whole face, her whole face turned red and she's crying...again. This is the next phase, frustrations. "I m-miss her, and all I am to her is a friend."

"Yong..."

"Friendship is good, having her as a friend is better than not having her at all, but it would kill me to see her on someone else's arms. How will I act in front of them, Rongie? If she hugs Hyoyeon in front of me? If she kisses Hyoyeon? I'd rather die at this point."

"Didn't Wheein felt the same between you and Eric?"

"You mean to tell me this is my karma?"

"No no no, not like that. Wheein endured you "dating" guys when you were together. Hugs? Kissing? You even had-" Chorong stopped when she saw Yongsun is not liking the tone and topic of the conversation. "-what I mean to say is that she's a brave girl, Yong. If she does it and survived, why can't you?"

"My relationships were fake, however, Hyoyeon seems real, it is real," Yongsun said and Chorong pulled Yongsun up. "What?"

She enveloped Yongsun in a hug. "Can you just stop thinking about Wheein now? It's not helping you."

"She's probably out with Hyoyeon now, and Hyoyeon probably accepted Wheein to be her girlfriend now as we speak... I was out of STAR... I lose everything in one night-" Yongsun's voice cracks and Chorong can't help but let a tear slide from her own eyes, she has never seen someone this hurt before.

"Stop saying that, please."

"I..." Yongsun started with a sob. "I really did lose everything in one night. Everything that I had built my life on." She let out a defeated chuckle that made Chorong's heart break for her friend. "Everything except the money. I still had the money. And that was something." and Yongsun starts sobbing again, a quiet one, as Chorong never lets go of her. She let Yongsun cry, then she heard the door unlocked, she saw a silhouette, expecting it was Byul, but it's not. Chorong's eyes grew wide in shock.

"Maybe not, Yong."

"Huh?"

"There was someone else waiting for you, someone you wanted that you were free to have," Chorong said and she saw Wheein standing awkwardly with all lights turned off only moonlight shines as through Yong's floor to ceiling glass wall.

"Yong..." Wheein finally said and she finally saw Yongsun's eyes when she lifted her head from Chorong's shoulders.

"Wheein..." and the tears are back again. She can barely see Wheein because of her tears but she knows that voice, that's her Wheein. Wheein slowly walk towards the living room, nothing has changed, the same house from three years ago, but it's still super clean. Chorong stood up and Yongsun sits up straight as she tries to wipe her face.

"Yong, if you need anything I'll be in the guest room," Chorong said as she slowly retreats leaving Wheein and Yongsun in the living room.

That was at least a minute of awkward silence when Yongsun finally mustered her courage."You came..." Wheein nods. "I'm sorry-"

"Let's not talk about that, are you hungry?"

"Wait, am I what?"

"I'm hungry, I haven't eaten yet." Wheein said and Yong stood up, ready to prepare something from Wheein like the whipped "EX" girlfriend that she is but Wheein stopped her, she held Yongsun's shoulders and drag her down to the couch to sit. "No, I'll cook." Yongsun nods as her eyes followed Wheein making her way to the kitchen. Yongsun stood up and made a beeline to where Wheein is, she just watches Wheein move on her kitchen, just like the old days. "You never changed your door lock," Wheein said and she smiled and Yongsun suddenly felt relieve and comfort washed over her body. "It's still my birthday..."

"Oh? Well, I don't have time to change it." Yongsun lied as she sits on the bar stool on her kitchen island and watches Wheein attentively, this is already making her feel so much better. Wheein ended up preparing some ramen noodles and sandwiches, just like how Yong likes it.

"Can we eat on your couch? I missed my spot." Wheein said and Yongsun smiled as Wheein carried the tray to the living room, Yongsun grab two bottled fruit juices and followed Wheein.

"Thanks..." Yongsun said and how she missed all of these, but she knows at the back of her head that this is Wheein's way to make her eat. "Now you see me eating, what really brings you here?" Yongsun finally paused the pretense.

"I guess I really can't act well huh?"

"I think I just know you too well..." Yongsun said as she continued eating and Wheein also started eating.

"I came to ask you how are you holding up, but the answer's pretty obvious."

"I'm fine-"

"Yeah, you say that even when you're not," Wheein said as she continued eating her ramen.

"Stop reading me, get out of my head-" Yongsun said and she felt it can mean something but its already too late, Wheein heard her, Wheein just smiled. "-it's long overdue, I should've cut him off before, I just had the courage to do it earlier and it... it just happened. Fuck him."

"Who are you, and what have you done with Kim Yongsun?" Wheein asked and smile formed on her face negating the almost harsh phrasing of her question.

Yongsun blushed, chuckled, and nodded at Wheein. "Touché, Wheein. I certainly more than deserved that. As for the Kim Yongsun with the bug eyes, you remember… let's just say she just grew up."

"I guess one song pushed you to do that huh?"

"It's the misery that pushed me, the worst feeling in the world is when you have everything you thought you wanted and it’s still not enough." Wheein stopped midway from eating when she heard Yongsun's words. "Because sometimes the things that you thought you wanted is not really the things you needed."

Wheein eyes linger on Yongsun for a while as she takes the actress's words, she then cleared her throat and gave Yong an awkward smile. "So the song... the one you made for me."

"What about it?"

"I haven't heard it yet, and I want to hear it before the whole world does." Wheein teases Yong and the actress just frowned. "I'm kidding. . . are you going to let me hear it?"

Yongsun took her phone from the center table and [played HELLO](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c55-aVPerRk) to Wheein, and she just watches Wheein listens to her song, she was hoping to get a reaction from the girl.

_I'm sorry for everything,_

_I won't do that again,_

_words to start everything over again,_

_I_ _will say it even more than a hundred times_

It's just Yong and Wheein and the song...

 _I will wait,_ _whenever us,_ _forever us,_

_Will you stay put there?_

_Stay there just like that_

Wheein didn't know that she's been crying, not until she felt Yong's hands brushed her face. She snapped out her thoughts and back away a bit and wipe her own tears.

"The very first ever song I have written made you cry, is it really that good huh? Wheein?"

Wheein pouted and looked at her. "Deflate your ego please, it's suffocating me." Wheein said and it made Yongsun laughed, for real this time. Yong found Wheein staring at her and it made her smile.

"You know it's not nice to stare..."

"Ugh, I'm not staring... I just realized something."

"And what is that?"

"You haven't change, Yong..."

"Huh?"

"It's still true, you do sound like an angel when you sing," Wheein said, and she meant it. She meant it before and she meant it now.

"Well, you haven't changed either," Wheein looks at Yongsun, a bit confused, "You still fall for the things I do." Wheein felt her chest reacted to Yong's words, she looked down at her bowl and her ramen's all gone. She doesn't have any excuse, Yong trapped her once again."I wish that I don't miss you anymore, from those last 3 years, Wheein. But I did, and it haunts me every day that we never really had a goodbye. We just sort of burned out,"

Wheein let her arms spread on the couch's back support so she can now fully give her full and undivided attention to Yongsun. "I felt the same, Yong. Sometimes I wish I couldn’t remember the sound of your voice," Wheein told Yong and the actress felt a sting on her throat.

"Please don’t-"

Wheein didn’t let her finish "Because it’s engraved into my heart, your voice. And when I get a successful song out, I hear you telling me how proud you are and when I have a bad day, I hear you telling me you love me, and when I miss you the most I can almost hear you saying it back,"

Yongsun has tears in her eyes "I’m sorry, I wasn't there, I'm really sorry, Wheein."

"Yeah," Wheein said, looking at Yong. "I hear that sometimes too."

"Tell me, tell me how can I fix us? I feel like there are oceans between you and me now. You're here, but I can't even hold and touch you." Wheein gulped, Yong is not making her uncomfortable, no, Yong is making her nervous, and its a terrifying feeling.

_Can I say it? Am I ready to admit it?_

Wheein took a deep, and said, "I don’t understand this, any of this." Wheein said as she points to her left chest. "It scares me, the feeling that I'm feeling at the moment, I cant-I don't understand, I thought I was over you. I burned our pictures, threw away our gifts, I even deleted your number. But who am I kidding? I still have your number memorized, just in case you call me again. Telling me you miss me, still love me, whatever fuck else I crave. And for some reason, I’d still pick up to hear your stupid fucking voice. But the worst part is, I know… I know I am waiting for an unapologetic silence."

Yongsun's hands were shaking as she listens to Wheein's plea,"I regret t-that I never reached out, you were so mad at me, you left crying and it killed me too..." Yongsun said and she never really heard Wheein's true feelings for her after all these years, just now, the last two conversations they had, Wheein is so busy pretending she's move on, that she just want Yong out of her life, but this feeling that she's hiding that she finally put into words just because she fell Yong deserves to hear these words. "I was really looking forward to your touch, hug you, love you, be with you, but now Hyoyeon have all of that instead of me."

"Yong..." Wheein bit her lower lip, but it's not working anymore, she's crying too, why is it that every conversation with Yong brings her unbearable pain. "You didn't choose me when you had me..."

"I'll always regret that, that I gave up on you," Yong said and she looked at Wheein as if she's begging her to stay, to choose her. "-but then I realized you gave up on me too."

Wheein brushed her hair upwards so it wouldn't touch her face with tears constantly flowing out of her eyes, and then she looked up to stop the tears from her eyes. Yong cant help to watch the girl she only love in pain, and her jaw line is very distracting. "I gave up on you once! Yong, just once!" Wheein said as her chest heave up and down, as her breathing becomes more erratic. "Don't you dare guilt-trip me, you know damn well where to hit me, where those punches to throw to hurt me, why is it when it comes to you I'm so fucking stupid? I shouldn't be here-" Wheein was about to stand up when Yongsun grabs her hands and dragged her to sit back down. Wheein's now covering her face as her elbows rest on her thighs, Yongsun cant see her face well, she wanted to hug Wheein.

"If I could then I would take all the pain from your heart, Wheein. I'm sorry-"

"Yongsun, please..." Wheein said as she still fixed in the same position. Yong can see the tears hitting her carpeted floor. 

"I regret everything, I'm so sorry-"

"Fuck you, Yong... fuck... you..." Wheein cries in pain in between her sobs she said those words. "I just want you out of my life, but I still crave for you, even though after all these years I'm still trying to bring back everything that I lost when you left me..."

"I won't stop saying that I am sorry, Wheein."

"What makes that apology different from all the 'sorry's' and 'I won't do it again' before? huh? Yong?" Wheein said and she finally lifts her head, Yong scoots over and she held Wheein's face. "I gave up ONCE, Yong-"

"I didn't meant-"

"That is the one and only time that I verbally told you that I am tired, that I asked myself if I can still make it with you, the only time I doubt our relationship, that's the only time that I had the courage to tell you how I felt, Yong! THE ONLY TIME THAT I TOLD YOU I AM TIRED!" Wheein said and she's shaking, she wanted to tell this to Yong for a long time now, all she wanted is for Yongsun to apologize to her so they can be together again, but she never had the chance because Yong didn't run after her that night. She never reached out to her after the break up. "I had so many chances to call you out every single time you hurt me, every single time you set me aside, I had a lot of chances to call you out but I didn't, and that one time, that one night that I did it, you didn't even fight for me..."

"I didn't know, Wheein-"

"I needed you to fight for me-for us that night, Yong. I felt so tired of fighting alone, Yong, I needed your support, your reassurance, your apologies, I need you to run after me... but you didn't..."

"Wheein. . ."

"I just hoped that when I left, you didn't let me, you should've stopped me, because I thought you know me, Yong. You should've known that I just said those things because I was so angry, and tired, and I feel so sorry for myself... You should've known that, that even though how much I hated you that night, how exhausted I was, I still love you, I love you so much, Yongsun. I'm angry, but I didn't say that I fallen out of love with you... I just felt tired, but I still love you... "

"Wheein, I love you..." Yongsun said as she kept Wheein's face steady in her shaky hands.

"How could you give up so easily? How did you not found a reason to fight for me? When all I did was to fight for you, endure everything just to keep you..."

Yongsun smiled, she can't believe she can still have this moment with Wheein, a moment like this. She cleaned Wheein's face, just like before. "I hope that Yongsun from another parallel universe isn't as stupid as I am, Wheein, I loved you so much and I still do, you'll always be mine, in the back of my mind... I'll look for you first and fight for you in my next life. But if I'm lucky, I want to try this with you again, in this life..."

"I'm not afraid to try again, I'm just afraid of getting hurt by the same reason..."

"So pick me, choose me, love me." Yongsun and Wheein just stared at her. "Even if you don't give me an answer I know... Those tears are words that your heart can't and afraid to say. I won't force out an answer from you."

"I should go..." Wheein said and she took Yong's hands from her face. "Someone's waiting for me."

Wheein finally stood up and this time, Yongsun let her. She watches Wheein's back retreating until she heard the door unlocked and locked. Yongsun smiled to herself as she stares on the spot where she last saw Wheein's shadow. "You and I will always be unfinished business..."

As soon as Wheein got out of Yong's house she hurried to the elevator, and once she got in, tears start falling down her face and her hearts started thumping, as it beats erratically, her heart starts beating for Yongsun like it was before. Wheein knows that deep inside, she may be the one who left but Yongsun is the one that got away...

She fixed herself as she got into her car, and when she looked presentable she drives her way home. She bought some flowers for Hyoyeon and she trying to calm her nerves, no, she is not hurting this girl, she would never do the things Yongsun did to her to Hyonnie. She parked the car outside of her house and she finally made her way inside, she grips on the bouquet of the flowers so tight as she took few deep breaths. This is the night, she needs to calm down. She's regretting seeing Yongsun now, she could've gone tomorrow, tonight is supposedly Hyoyeon's night. She entered her house where Hyoyeon often stays when she's not too busy in her club. Then there she is, Hyoyeon waiting for her, sitting on her couch.

"Hyonnie, I'm home, I brought you some flo-wers. . ." her words slowly fades when she saw Hyoyeon in her couch, with all of her luggage. "What are these?"

"I'm leaving..."

"WHAT?!" Wheein said in shock as she let the bouquet fall to the floor and run towards Hyoyeon, who's just sitting waiting for her. "Leaving? Why? Where are you going? Hyonnie-"

"I'm sorry, Wheein... I can't, I will never be _her._ "

**-to be continued-**

**Something to look forward to tho...**

**++++++**

**AN: Present!Wheesun seeing a glimpse of light at the end, while Past!Wheesun will get more angstier? After I fix the present, I have to destroy the past lmao what an asshole right? I wont let you all breathe I swear, anyway, thank you so so much for supporting this story, I literally did not expect my first story to pick up these numbers of readers, WOW. Leave a comment, feed my emotionally wrecked brain, writing angst is draining but it's my favorite parts to write. THANK YOU READER-NIM! All of your comments are making me so happy, sub and upvote! See you on my next update, probably a week from now.**


	13. Be Calm [M]

**AN: No one clocked that I drop Eric's name last chapter but okay, lmao. He's coming if you haven't caught it last chapter lol, anyway, sorry this chapter took so long to update, I'm so busy the whole week and I started writing this update Saturday. Also, Happy Anniversary MAMAMOO!!!**

**I apologize to my spelling and grammar errors, enjoy :)**

**DECEMBER 2015**

After all of Yongsun's exhausting 6 months of filming for her ongoing drama series, they finally finished it one month ago and Yong is back to her normal daily routine. Wake up, have her morning exercise, eat her breakfast, clean her house, travel to STAR Towers to have lunch with Wheein (she's the one who's busy at the moment for the last month because she was asked to perform at this big award show), and then go back home, watch some good televisions (her shows, she love watching her own shows), cook for dinner and wait for Wheein to come home (sometimes).

Yongsun heard her phone ringing and its probably Wheein calling her to hurry up. She smiled but then as soon as she saw the contact, it's her manager.

"What?" Yongsun answered her phone and she sounds so irritated, she hopes Manager Lee can read the room sometimes. 

_I set up a lunch for you and Seungho-_

"Oh my god! You can't just do that!"

_You agreed to this, isn't it? There's still pictures of you and Wheein on your date from last week, and you asked me yesterday if you could join her on the red carpet on that music award show, this is a mere PR Control._

"You're literally blackmailing me. I'm your talent!"

_Since when you did learn how to bargain with me? That's not happening. Cancel your lunch date today and you can kiss Wheein's award show goodbye._

"But I'm meeting her at STAR-"

_It's final. I'll send you the address._

Yongsun ended the call and she just felt so guilty, she already canceled twice this week on Wheein. She took a deep sigh and sent a text to her girlfriend.

Wheein just received the text and her whole mood changed, she saw Hyejin walking towards her and she gave her best friend a smile.

"I'm going out for lunch, is Yong on her way?" Hyejin asked and she saw Wheein's face change. "Oh, she canceled again?"

"Well, that means I got to spend my lunch break with you," Wheein said as she forced herself to smile. Hyejin just gave her friend an encouraging hug and pulled her out of the dance room.

"Let's go, what you do you feel like eating today? and don't answer me Yongsun, I'm gonna punch you."

Wheein giggled and smile, Hyejin can make her happy just like that, and now she felt ok of Yong canceling their lunch date. "I feel like eating something light though, it's my first major award show, I don't want to feel bloated."

"So water?"

"No! Sandwich?"

"Ugh, Yongsun taught you to eat those western foods, you already sound like her now." Hyejin said and she pouted.

"Well then what do you want to it?"

"Steak..."

"You want steak for lunch?"

"Yes, I got money now to spend." Hyejin winked and Wheein smiled. "Thanks to you."

"Steak it is, I'll order a salad or something. Let's go." Wheein said and she stopped in her tracks. "Arent we going to invite Byul?"

"She's busy planning the charity benefit on Christmas day, we should not bother her."

"Oh right, well, okay, let's go." Hyejin is happily eating her steak as Wheein pokes her salad and Hyejin just asks her. 

"Are you trying to kill that tomato or what?"

Wheein sighed and just look at Hyejin dead in her eyes. "Funny," she said sarcastically.

"Stop poking that poor tomato, just eat the damn thing, what do you want? Yong? I'm gonna kiss you if you ask nicely."

"Shut up. . ." Wheein said and she finally smiled and starts eating, then Hyejin's phone buzzed. "What's that?"

"People are tagging me on a hallyu-" Hyejin stopped midsentence when she opened the post and saw what people are tagging her. "-anyway."

"What's that?" Wheein asked and she felt her phone buzzed too.

"Give me your phone," Hyejin said as she opened her palm in front of her but Wheein opened her phone and saw the same post that she's being mentioned in the comments.

"Pup. . ." Hyejin whispered and she saw Wheein turn off her phone. "I thought you two talk about no kissing?"

"I'm sure she has an explanation to that, I'd rather not make a conclusion, Hyej." Wheein said and she completely dismisses her food as she took the napkin out of her lap and drink the wine in one gulp. 

"You barely eat your food, Wheein."

"I'm not hungry," Wheein said and Hyejin ate her steak in one bite and she called the waitress and paid for the food as she chews the damn thing. 

"Ugh, I didn't get to enjoy my steak because of Yong, that's a criminal offense on my book. I'm gonna kill her." Hyejin said as they hurried and left the restaurant across STAR Towers. "Wheein wait for me, hey!"

Now, Wheein's in a bad mood and she still has 5 more hours to practice her choreography for tomorrow. Wheein came into the dance studio and she saw that the dancers were still eating so she just bowed to them and sat on the corner of the room.

"Çan't you at least tell her this is pissing you off? Why are you pretending that this is not affecting you?"

"Because it's not."

"It's not, my ass," Hyejin said as she sandwiches Wheein's face with both of her hands. 

"What are you doing? There are other people in here-"

"Do I care? No." Hyejin said and Wheein just pouted. "Listen here, it's okay to be pissed at her sometimes, I know she's too pretty to get mad at, but your reason is valid."

"You don't understand, Hyej." Wheein said as she looks down. "This is the least I could do, she's doing this for us so that our dating rumor dies down."

"Is it working though? Does it? Is it protecting you from those disgusting gossip sites? and dating rumors aren't really rumors, you two are dating."

"I get that but to answer your question, yes, look? They only talk about Yong and Seungho now. My fans are the only resilient ones, Yong isn't fooling them."

"Because your fans are smart people, I hope they're okay about that article. You all share one brain cell." Hyejin said and Wheein swats her hands.

"What Yong is doing is not easy, she has to live two lives in order to protect me. I know she's exhausted, I feel it, and being pissed at her is not on my to-do list." Wheein said and Hyejin just rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm pissed at her," Hyejin said and Wheein looked at her as she frowns. "What?"

"Please, don't be too hard on her. She's coming later to get me. Okay? Please, Hyejin?"

"Alright! Ugh," 

Wheein started practicing and Hyejin can feel that it really did ruin Wheein's mood, she kept messing up and she's being irritable. "Wheein what the fuck?" Hyejin said as she came in the middle of Wheein's rehearsal. "I'm sending you home for today, your performance is tomorrow."

"Ugh..." Wheein groaned and closed her eyes for a few seconds and then she looked at Hyejin. "Okay, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Hyegi..."

"Okay..." Hyejin said and she nodded at the choreographer, when she gets back to her seat she saw Wheein's phone buzzing and it's probably Yong, she looked, and just like the usual, she's right. She answered the phone and told Yongsun that they're in the dance studio at the moment, after a few minutes, Yong came in and greeted everyone in the room. She waved and smiled at Wheein and the girl nodded at her. 

"She's really pretty busy... isn't it?" Yongsun asked as she sat down next to Hyejin in the corner.

"You're pretty busy too, we just saw," Hyejin said and Yong immediately felt the guilt.

"Oh, we're about to release the break up somewhere next week, so..."

"How can you do that? Like... I can't imagine how you fake date and actually-you know what? Forget it." Hyejin just can't help it, Wheein told her a lot of times to not be too hard on Yong but she just can't keep her mouth shut sometimes, especially when it's about Wheein.

"I'm sorry, but the good thing is that our picture from last week at Gangnam is buried to the ground," Yongsun said as she watched Wheein and Hyejin is just looking at Yong as she speaks. "Wheein and I are peaking, and it'll be a shame to lost all that just because we are dating, just because of our relationship," Yongsun said and she smiled. "I can't wait to spend time with her though, so I'm actually asking you a favor." and Yong took her eyes away from Wheein for a moment and stared at Hyejin, "I arranged a week trip with Wheein to Singapore, I hope she's not too busy during the Christmas holidays. It's the week before the new year. Its a surprise trip."

"Oh? Well, based on my opinion she needed that. So yes, sure, make her happy." Hyejin said and Yongsun hugged her, but they heard a scream that caused them to break the hug and they both saw Wheein on the floor.

The first-aid man and the dancers circled around Wheein as they check up on her, Yongsun was about to run to the group when Hyejin pulled her to stop her from intruding.

"I just wanted to check if she's okay. I couldn't see." Yong said and Hyejin shakes her head.

"What are you going to do exactly? It looks like her hand." Hyejin said and she looked over to Yongsun who's face is visibly worried right now.

"I hope it's not serious, oh god, my baby," Yongsun said as she clasps her hands over to her chest.

"Oh, I'm sure you don't want anything bad happening in her hands," Hyejin said and she found herself giggling, and Yongsun looked at her and slaps her arms.

"Shut up, Hyejin. You are not seriously joking about our sex life right now." Yongsun said and she finally felt being dragged by Hyejin right now where Wheein is being checked.

"Wheein? Are you okay? Can she have a break or something?" Yongsun asked and she looked at Hyejin.

"Do you want my job?" Hyejin teases Yong and the actress pouted. "I'm kidding." Hyejin said and she smiled. "Okay, 10 minute-"

"10??????" Yongsun trying to bargain.

"Okay, 20 minutes break everyone. Stay hydrated." Everyone spread out of the room as Wheein listens to the first-aid people's instruction. When he left, Wheein gave Yongsun a smile, Hyejin saw the sign to distance herself.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Yongsun said as she helps Wheein walk out of the dance studio.

"Yup, I just slipped and I hurt my hands, it's fine. I just need to ice it." Wheein said as she opened the pantry and search for ice on the fridge. She finally got some ice packs and sat down on one of the chairs. Yongsun took the ice pack from Wheein and she grabs Wheein's hands and pressed the ice pack on the area. 

Yongsun caught Wheein smiling at her. "What?"

"Did you just do that to have a reason to hold my hand?" Wheein smiled and Yong can't help but adore the girl's cute deep dimples.

"Maybe..." and she blushed. "Can I kiss you? I miss you." Yongsun asked that made Wheein caught off guard.

"But-" Wheein didn't even finish her sentence when she felt Yongsun's lips were already on hers, she pulled away and started giggling, then she saw Yongsun was about to complain so she told her off. "Don't squeeze my hands, it hurts." Wheein said and she looked down to her hand that is 'supposedly' being treated with ice packs at the moment.

"Oh sorry!" Yongsun said as she released her grip on Wheein's finger. "I'm sorry, sweetie."

"It's okay, come here." and Wheein pulled Yong's chin closer to her and started kissing her again, after a quiet while, Yongsun found herself literally sitting on Wheein's lap.

"Gosh, look at me. I am so gay right now." Yongsun said as she came back to her senses.

"Yeah, and a really good kisser too." Wheein complimented Yongsun and it made the girl blushed so she stood up and fixed Wheein and her clothes.

"I think we should move a little slower," Yongsun said and Wheein raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? Kissing is too much?"

"No, but what is likely to happen after you kiss me again right now might be," Yongsun said as she blushed and ends up biting her lower lip. Wheein stood up and made her way to the door and slaps Yong's butt when she walks passed her. "Very mature thing to do, Wheein." Yongsun said as she keeps up and held Wheein's hands.

"You're being way too reckless today..." Wheein chimed as she walks back to the dance studio.

"You're too safe today..."

"So that you don't have to do PR control, so I'm being careful," Wheein said and Yongsun smiled.

"I love you so much, I hope you know that."

"I love you too, Yong." Wheein said and they both let go before they enter the dance studio. Yongsun made her way to where Hyejin is sitting and the girl gave her a thumbs up.

"She came back smiling, and I don't want to know how the fuck you just do that," Hyejin said and Yongsun smile. "-and get that hands out of my skin."

"I treat her hands with ice packs! You're overreacting and I find it cute." Yongsun said as she leans her head on Hyejin's shoulders. 

"You are not sleeping-" Hyejing paused when Yong closed her eyes. "Long day?"

"Not really... just tiring."

Yongsun really did fell asleep as she waits for Wheein to finish her dance rehearsals. Wheein beamed as she walks over to where Yong is fast asleep on Hyejin's lap. "You can slowly slide now..." Wheein said as she lifts Yong's head a bit so Hyejin can go home and rest as well, just like the whole team who already left right after they finished.

"You sure you're fine now?"

"I am more than fine now," Wheein said and Hyejin nods.

"The team will be sent to Yong's place tomorrow to prepare you and Yong, I'll see you at the carpet," Hyejin said and Wheein nods.

"Thank you, Hyejin." Wheein gave Hyejin a hug and smile. "We finally made it."

"I'm so proud of you, pup." Hyejin smiled and pinch Wheein's cheeks. "You're my ride or die."

"I know that," Wheein said and she's just so happy to have this kind of friendship, and even happier because it's Ahn Hyejin. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Hyejin left and Wheein sat on the floor so her face will be leveled with Yong's, she was just watching Yongsun sleep like a creep, maybe it became a habit, she loves looking at Yong, especially when it's only her looking at this goddess of beauty. 

_How can someone so pretty like you is in love with me? I just don't get it, Yong... nonetheless, I am grateful. This may sound crazy, but god I hope I marry you someday-_

Yongsun stirred awake that made Wheein smile even wider, she opened one eye and looked at Wheein, she pouts her lips and Wheein immediately gave her a kiss. "For someone so obsessed with my safety, you'd make a terrible bodyguard."

"I'm sorry," Yongsun sat up and smiled at Wheein. "I've been asleep for how long?"

"Hmmm, almost 3 hours, are you okay? We can just drive-thru some food, on our way home so you don't have to cook-"

"-home?"

"Yes? Why?"

"Nothing, it's just sweet, that you call it home now, it's always been 'your house' or something..."

Wheein stood up and offered her hands to Yongsun. "Shall we go home now?"

"Yes, we shall," Yongsun answered beaming showing her gums that made Wheein giggle and gave Yongsun a wink.

Wheein and Yongsun finally reach Yong's penthouse, as Wheein key in her birthday on the door lock. She opened the door for the actress who's carrying the takeout in her hands. Wheein turned every light on and immediately made a beeline to her favorite spot in the house. 

Wheein loves that side of the couch, the one nearest to the glass wall overseeing the balcony. She loves how at night she can see the calming lights of the city, and in the morning, the sun hits you greeting you a really good morning. 

Yongsun watches Wheein run to her 'favorite spot' in the house, though Yong will act like she did not like that her bedroom just comes second, but that spot in her house becomes Wheein's second home. Sometimes she'll come home and will find Wheein asleep on the couch, writing lyrics on her notebook on that spot, or just sitting looking outside and Yong swears that is the most breathtaking sight that she ever saw in her life, her looking at her face in the mirror comes close second spot though. Yongsun and Wheein find themselves rely on homecooked meals and takeout dinners in this house, it has replaced their usual dinner date on a restaurant habit due to some really unfortunate circumstances... by unfortunate circumstances, it means paparazzi shots of them as they flirt on a corner table of a 5-star restaurant in Gangnam. 

Wheein caught Yongsun staring at her and she waved at the actress standing frozen by the kitchen, "Honey! I'm hungry! Come here!" Wheein shouted that made Yong snapped out of her trance. Yong grabs some plates and bottles of orange juices from her fridge as she made her way to Wheein. Wheein set the coffee table in the middle and helped Yong on their takeout. Yongsun opened her TV to watch some news as Wheein set their food and she immediately saw her face.

"Your face is never leaving the news, I hate it," Wheein said and Yong looked at her.

"It really makes you think, doesn't it? That people were so eager to believe that I was changing boyfriends as I change one project to the other but would have been scandalized if they were to know that I am actually in a happy queer relationship with you since May." Yongsun said as she grabs her plate that Wheein set up for her and scoots to get closer to Wheein.

"Hmm... I actually don't care though, my audience wasn't really that discriminatory? Most of my fans are open to that and hell will break loose if they know that I'm actually gay from the very beginning," Wheein said as she giggled, knowing her fans will be happy if the news is out."-but then there are your fans, the traditional fans, how come actors and actresses have to reach the standard heterosexual relationship, but idols are like okay to be gay? more like fans are okay if their idols are gay or not, most of them though, I just... I don't get it."

"It's because a celebrity like us thrive on relationships, on and off camera. Come out as gay then projects for straight roles will stop coming, and are there any gay roles now on the current TV? There's none because the illusion you sell on the TV SHOULD be the lifestyle you are living, you will see straight people playing a gay role, but never a gay person playing straight in this country, do you get me?" Yongsun explained and Wheein just nods.

"I just feel like it's unfair, that's all," Wheein said and she looked at Yongsun. "I'm just going to continue writing songs about you, that's like low-key expressing my love for you publicly without any repercussions."

"I would love that," Yongsun said as she leans and gave Wheein a kiss. "I'm just so happy you understand all of this, like our whole... set up."

"Yeah... of course," Wheein said as she felt guilty about her sudden outburst earlier during lunch with Hyejin.

"We are a team Wheein, a great team. I feel like we can survive everything as long as we are together... No matter how ugly the world outside is, as long as we know and trust each other, we can actually make it." Yongsun said and Wheein smiled at her as she nods. "Why don't you move in with me? Formally."

Wheein almost chokes on her food as she gives Yong her attention. "I'm sorry I think I misheard you, what did you just say?"

"Move in with me..." Yongsun said and a hammering feeling course through Wheein's body. "Am I deciding too fast because-"

"No, no, it's just that I haven't really think about it. You know my relationship with Hyejin and well, yeah, I would love to move in with you, but I can't decide it for myself, let me talk to Hyejin about it okay? Can I do that?"

"Of course, to be honest with you I really don't know if I have the courage to personally ask Hyejin about that, it's like you're her most valuable treasure, and asking you to move in with me is like, not on her list to allow happening," Yongsun said and she smiled.

"You are underestimating her, I feel like she hasn't dated anyone because she's too busy taking care of me, you know? and now that I have someone taking care of me, maybe it's her time to at least, enjoy her life... I'm really feeling guilty being on Hyejin's care, but it's not like I cant take care of myself-"

"It's more like who's going to feed Hyejin if you're not around though," Yongsun said and that made Wheein laugh.

_On the other side of the city, Hyejin is eating her dinner as she bit her accidentally bit her tongue. "Ugh fuck, I hope those bitches aren't talking about me, I kept biting my tongue."_

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Yongsun said as she starts clearing the coffee table.

"Yes, I'm so excited to walk with you on the carpet-"

"I meant your performance, babe..."

"Oh, that too!" Wheein said as she hugged Yongsun's waist that made Yong smile from ear to ear."Even if I lost tomorrow, this whole year is a win because I got to debut and of course, I got you..."

"God, I want you so bad," Yong whispered as she looked down on Wheein whose face on her lap hugging her waist.

"So kiss me," Wheein whispered giving Yong a sly smirk, Wheein lifting her upper body to meet Yong's lips in a soft, gentle kiss that said better than words ever could how much she wanted Wheein as well.

~~~~~~

"Wow, wow..." Wheein said as she steps out of the car. "Too many camera flashes..."

"Hold my hand." Yong offered her hand and Wheein shakes her head. 

"I'll follow you instead, lead the way," Wheein said and she waves at everyone she saw and calling her name.

They all reach the spot and all four of them were asked to pose for the cameras, next thing Wheein knows, they were given a mic. She's not ready.

"So, Wheein, thoughts about tonight?" a reporter asked.

"Quiet overwhelmed, this is my first performance and an actual nomination," Wheein said and the reporter nods.

"Are you nervous?"

"Actually, no. I got my friends here with me today to support me, so I'm just really happy to be here."

"Congratulations on your successful debut album, people were saying you deserve to win all your nominations tonight." 

"They did? There's a lot of really powerful nominees, and I think debut artists this year are really strong, I'm just thankful to share the categories with them and share the stage later." Wheein said as she shies away but Yong kept giving her an encouraging smile.

"You've done well on your red carpet interview, did Ms. Kim taught you some of that?"

"She taught me a lot of things and yes, I am grateful to all of that," Wheein said and all four of them laughs.

"Ms. Ahn Hyejin, why is it at such a young age, you were able to manage Wheein's career like you've been doing these for years?" the reporter now asked Hyejin and she smiled.

"Because I'm doing these for years now, you see? Before Wheein hit the mainstream, she's already has a large platform on youtube, and when we are still in high school, I'm already kind of managing her youtube career, it feels like not a job at all, I get to hang out with my best friend and earn really good money, what more I can ask for? right?" Hyejin said and the reporter smiled.

"Ms. Moon, are you ready for the turnover of STAR Management under your name? and eventually, are you also running the whole Moon Group?"

"STAR Management, of course. I also wanted to build and rebrand STAR, because yes, I know my dad did really well but I want to see changes, we are currently managing 80% male artists under the company and I am targeting on searching more female talents in the future because I guess as a change of management, I really feel like changing the system is necessary, and Yongsun and Wheein coming at STAR as talents and Hyejin as part of the planning team, I have a lot of plans for it. Maybe you just have to watch out for that." Byul said and ending it with a smile.

"Ms. Kim, such an honor to meet you today. I know that a lot of question has been answered by you just only this week, so let me ask you this quick, any message to Wheein for her nomination tonight?"

"Oh? Thank you for not asking me questions I already answered, thank you. Well, Wheein already knows that I bet everything on her to win tonight, she's a really talented girl and I know that she can be big in the future, give her a year or two and she'll take over the world-"

"Yongsun~" Wheein stopped her and Yong just gave her a smile.

"You all agree with me right?" Yong asked the reporters and all of them nodded. "See? So I just want to say to my fans to support Wheein as much as I support her!" Yong said and she waved at the camera and they all entered the venue.

"You are crazy," Wheein said as she walks hand in hand now with Yong.

"They asked me a question and I just answered, and what I said was the truth," Yongsun said and she smiled she greeted some celebrity that smiled at her on their way to their seats. Wheein finally got to perform at the beginning of the show so she enjoyed drinking with the squad on their seats.

When the awarding of Wheein's category started, Yong held Wheein's hands under the table. "Hyejin told you you're winning it, she never misses," Yongsun said when she felt Wheein's hands getting cold and sweaty. "You're already a winner to me."

"Thanks, Yong."

"-and this year's Best New Artist is... JUNG WHEEIN!" When the MC called her name she looked at Yong who's already standing and clapping at her, same as Byul. Hyejin and Wheein left seating and they hug each other as they both try standing up.

"What the heck? I won! Come with me." Wheein said as she tugged Hyejin with her up the stage. They bowed to the MC as they gave her the trophy.

She looked at Hyejin to get some courage and her best friend beamed at her. "Oh wow, what? I did not expect this at all. First of all, I want to thank my mom and dad who's currently tune in at home. Then I want to thank STAR Records and Management for trusting me, for debuting me, thank you so much, Byul." She smiled and the camera pans to Byul who's looking at Wheein with pride in her eyes. "To the people who are tirelessly supporting me, friends from home, from the university and to Yong, thank you so much for always being there." camera pans to Yongsun who hides behind Byul because she's teary-eyed. "To my best friend, Hyejin, my rock, my support, without her, I wouldn't even be here, thank you Hyejinah." and Hyejin squeezed her hands. "-and lastly, to my most loyal fans, wheepups, you won this award with me tonight! This is just the start and I can't even put into words my gratitude to each and every one of you. Thank you very much!" and not long after that, she was awarded again for the Female Rookie award. 

The whole squad is on blast as they spend the rest of the event together, but then Wheein and Hyejin have to go home to Jeonju right after because they promised their parents that they would.

After the ceremony, the four of them grab some dinner and it's time for Wheein and Hyejin to go home. "Are you sure it is safe to travel this late?" Yongsun asked Byul and the woman nodded.

"They'll be safe, Yong." Byul said and smiled at her friend.

"Don't be sad babe, we are seeing each other the day after tomorrow, and then its Christmas, I'll wait for you," Wheein said and she smiled. "Please, smile..."

Yongsun finally did smile. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm just so happy tonight, you have no idea, I feel like I'm on top of the world-like I can hold the world in my hands," Wheein said still feeling giddy of her win.

"Aww babe, your hands are small-" Yongsun stopped when Wheein cupped her face.

"See? I can fit MY whole world in the palm of my hands." Wheein said and as soon as those words are out, Yongsun blushed.

"Baby, I have a reputation," Yongsun said and Wheein finally let go.

"I've got to go," Wheein said as she waved goodbye to Byul and Yongsun.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Wheein?" Yongsun said starring closely at Wheein who raised both of her brows as she thinks and then she smiled.

"Oh right!" Wheein leaned for a kiss and Yongsun smiled.

Yongsun blushes. "I meant your awards," Yong said showing her hands holding Wheein's awards. Wheein took it, and now her face turned red. "-but that was nice. Do it again."

Wheein leans in again and kissed Yong. "I'll see you soon, babe." and Wheein hopped in the car. Yongsun finally looked at Hyejin who was about to follow Wheein but she saw Yong coming at her, holding her arms towards Hyejin.

Hyejin looked at Yong confused as she holds her burger out of Yongsun's reach, the actress pouted as Byul giggled on Yong's side.

"Oh you want a hug?" Hyejin asked and Yong nods. Hyejin smiled and she gave Yong and Byul a hug. "Make it clear next time, I thought you want to steal my food," Hyejin said and Byul covered her mouth so Hyejin wouldn't see her laughing again, and they waited until the van is out of their sight.

~~~~~

Wheein just got home from Hyejin's house as they get to hang out together the whole day, they never really had a nice stroll in Jeonju like that since Wheein became busy and they missed that. Wheein asked Hyejin to come home with her for dinner not expecting her mom and dad to watch the tv when the came in.

"I thought its dinner time?" Wheein asked.

"Yes, honey, sit here, hello, Hyejinie." Wheein's mom said and they peak on the couch and saw food not on the usual dining table, but on the coffee table in the living room. 

"What is happening here?"

"It's Yongsun's show thanksgiving party, it just started to air sit here." 

"Are you guys serious? She'll be here later, why do you have to watch that?" Wheein asked and Hyejin watches Wheein scold her parents. "Can we watch something else?" Hyejin smiled, Wheein is actually jealous, but why she's not saying anything to Yongsun?

"We love her relationship with Seungho, are they really dating?"

"MOM!"

"What? I just want to know, they look good together-"

"No, I think Yongsun is dating someone else, it's clearly PR Ms. Jung." Hyejin said as she drags Wheein with her. Hyejin caresses Wheein's hands as they sit.

"I can't believe Yong fooled you too,"

"We saw from the news they were kissing-"

"Mom? Did you have Yong's name on alert on your phone? You seem to know all the gossips about her? Can we just watch and eat?" Wheein said as she took her bowl of rice and started eating.

"Why is she in a bad mood, Hyejinie?" Wheein's mom asked Hyejin and Hyejin just shrug.

Suddenly a spattering of flashes goes off immediately on the screen.

Hyejin felt Wheein tensed on her side as soon as they saw Yong on the TV. "Ms. Kim is really pretty and she looks happier these days, I'm so sad their relationship is not real."

"Mom shut up." Wheein had her hands on that pretty face her mom's referring too, she is the one in a relationship with Yong, but she hates the fact that she hasn't told her family about it yet. "She’s a celebrity, Mom, of course, she's pretty and has to do all that bullshit PR thingy."

"Refrain from bad words, honey." Wheein's dad warned his daughter.

"Yes, but still," is all her mom replied before something catches her eye. "There are really good, where did you buy these?" her mom suddenly asked her father about the food at the table. Wheein's satisfied that her mom's attention is elsewhere, Wheein sighed in relief.

"Sorry I can't say anything, Pup." Hyejin says as she gives Wheein a kiss on the cheeks "But it's true, Your girlfriend creates quite the traffic jam when she enters a room. So people easily believe everything she does or says, that pretty face gave her the kind of power, it's scary sometimes."

Yongsun kept glancing on her phone, as she sits through the whole program, smile at cameras, and pretends she enjoy these small conversations.

_Why Wheein's not contacting me? Didn't she like my look?_

Whenever Yong has TV appearances, and Wheein is tuned it, she'll immediately receive a text from Wheein that she looks so pretty, but she hasn't texted yet.

"Can I go now?" Yongsun asked Manager Lee who is sitting on her side.

"It's almost over, can't you wait?"

"I'm going..." Yongsun said as she retrieves all her things from the table.

"No, you are not-"

Yongsun finally stood up and smiled, ignoring Manager Lee's older and she walks over Seungho's sit and whispered in his ear. "I need to go, is that okay?"

"Yeah yeah, sure."

"Well, can you walk me outside? It's bad for the press if I go out alone?"

"Yeah, yeah-" Seungho stood up and grabs his jacket and walk Yongsun out of the building as Manager Lee looking at them angrily.

As they walk out, Yongsun thought of something, Manager Lee will get so mad so she turned her phone off and looked at Seungho, "We should break up-"

"What? We are not really together."

"I know, I mean publicly. Can we act something outside? So some reporters might hear or something?"

"Didn't your manager planned it for next week?"

"Yes, but I want it now." Yongsun insisted and Seungho raised an eyebrow. "I just want to have a really nice Christmas vacation and I don't want people asking why I wasn't with you the whole time."

"Okay, I get that. Sure." Seungho smiled and Yong's happy that he can understand. "You really didn't like me that way huh?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm in love with someone else."

"Well, whoever that guy is, he's really lucky," Seungho said and Yong just gave him a smile.

They reached the parking lot and looked around, there were photographers sneaking, it's a good place to do it. Kim Yongsun, a genius manipulator.

Yongsun and Seungho exchange smiles before they do something they hadn’t rehearsed even inside their heads.

When he gets to the car and opened Yong's car door for her, Seungho said, "I’m sorry it didn’t work out between us, baby. But I wish you all the best," Yongsun pretended to wipe a tear from her eyes.

Seungho ducks and frowns at Yong and she continue wiping her face as if she's crying. Seungho closed the door and looked longingly at Yong's car as she drives away, and then she’s gone.

Yongsun made it to the stoplight as she cleans her face, she drops the act and smiled.

And Yongsun thinks, If only they gave out daesangs for unscripted acting like this shit, it made her giggle how ridiculous all of these are. But she's happy, she's on her way to Wheein. _Finally._

Wheein's head was on the pillow, but her eyes were wide open, she can't sleep. She gave her house keys to Yong if she decided to come tonight, but she wouldn't mind if Yong decided to go early morning, but she just can't find herself to sleep so she opened her phone and tried texting Yong but she's not answering. She then went to her SNS but it just made her feel worse on how she already is.

She kept rolling on her bed as she can't find the right position to sleep in when she heard someone pull into the driveway. Wheein looked out the window to see Yongsun slipping out of a car with a trophy on her hand. Wheein sat on her bed as she waited for Yong to enter her room, she felt excited when she heard Yong's steps getting closer and it stopped for a while, then she heard it again. Yongsun slowly opened the door trying to not wake Wheein up but her face lit up when she saw Wheein waiting for her sitting on the bed.

Yongsun beamed, and Wheein blushed as they finally got reunited. "You look comfortable," Yongsun said, once she made her way into the bedroom and locked the doors after her. "You're awake? Why didn't you get me? Your mom opened the door, you didn't tell her I got keys?"

"I told her, she insists to wait for you." Wheein said and Yongsun blushed.

"Awww, she's so sweet. Did you told them?"

"Well, I'm planning to, but she kept talking about Seungho so I didn't," Wheein said and she pouted that made Yongsun smile even more.

"Oh, she wouldn't be happy about the news tomorrow."

"You're releasing the breakup?"

"We already did, there's way too much reporter on the venue earlier, I don't want it all to go to waste so we gave them a show," Yongsun said as she giggled. Wheein stood up on the side of the bed.

"Come here," Wheein called her.

Yongsun came over and wrapped one arm around Wheein's waist, as she holds the award with the other hand, she smelled alcohol. "Did you drink?"

"Hyejin and I walked around earlier, I had a bottle, don't worry," Wheein said as she lifts her arms and let it rest on Yongsun's neck. Yongsun let her nose travel on Wheein's neck as she leans in, yup this girl had more than one bottle.

_She had a bottle or three. Well, I love her drunk. She was herself but happier, so bubbly I sometimes worried she’d float away._

"You look so pretty..." Wheein said and she kissed Yongsun on her lips. "I’m so proud of you, baby."

"Hmmm-" Yongsun groaned when Wheein stopped kissing her. "I missed you all night, I missed you so much," Yongsun said. The trophy was still in her hand, and Wheein could tell it was heavy. "I don’t know if I was supposed to take this one, I didn't think the story of that drama is good to get such ratings..." Yongsun said, smiling as she tells Wheein she thinks the series she just won an award as highest rating ending of a drama series in STAR history is not deserving. "But I didn’t want to give it back," Yongsun said as she held the award in her chest. "I know I delivered superb acting, but the story sucks."

"Why aren’t you out celebrating? You should be at the STAR after-party. You just broke all-time drama rating?"

"-and satisfy Manager Lee? Please, he would tell me we got an all-time high because of the dating scandal." Yongsun pulled Wheein closer to her. "-and I only wanted to celebrate with you." Yongsun kicked off her heels out of her feet and it made Wheein giggle as the singer shakes her head. "Everything that isn’t you is a pile of dog shit." Wheein tossed her head back and laughed.

"Hey..." Yongsun said in a deeper tone than her usual speaking voice.

"What?" Wheein stop laughing and looked at her girlfriend.

"Undress me..." Yongsun whispered and Wheein obeyed just like how she always does.

Wheein took the award off Yongsun's hands and she stared at it. "You're making me so proud of you at each passing day, Yong."

"I know." and this made Wheein smile. "Have you ever made love to an all-time high rating actress of a drama series record holder?" Yongsun asked.

Wheein didn't answer, she just kissed her and felt Yong's hands to her face, and then Wheein unzipped Yong's dress from the back as she watched the actress stepped out of her dress.

Yongsun felt Wheein is more confident this time around and the actress can’t deny that she's so turned on the way Wheein took dominance this time, Wheein pulled her closer and pressed kisses on Yongsun until the actress let her back fall into the bed. Wheein pushed Yong's legs apart as she pins her down to the bed.

It’s like Wheein fucks with a purpose, unselfishly and singularly focused on pulling reactions out of Yongsun’s body. It’s an all-consuming feeling that Yong drowns in so deeply that it feels like she spaces out. Something has changed on Wheein, the girl sometimes just lets Yong do everything to her, but maybe its the alcohol, but she felt like Wheein wants to own her this night, Wheein wants all of her. Wheein pushes three fingers in, particularly hard, so this is how it is? When Wheein took control? A soft, breathy gasp of Wheein’s name drops heavily out of Yongsun’s mouth, as her vision goes white as she comes on Wheein’s fingers driving into her hard.

Wheein never lets the actress catch her breath. When one orgasm begins, it feels like Wheein’s already on to the next one. Yong’s barely shaking through the rest of it when Wheein suddenly lifts Yong and adjust her to the bed, making sure Yong's back is comfortable on the pile of pillows, this made Yongsun gasp, she's so turned on and this is the first time she saw Wheein in this light, Yongsun automatically spreads her legs and as Wheein come closer to her dipping her head down to lick against overly sensitive flesh. It makes Yong's hips buck upward and she’s sure she’d hit Wheein in the face if Wheein didn’t already have a hand on her hip holding her down as if she expected the reaction.

It takes a half-groan of Wheein’s name and a sharp tug at her hair to get the other girl to give Yongsun a break. "Wheein, baby, I can't anymore." Yongsun pleaded between pants of breath. Wheein moves up with the tug, presses open-mouthed kisses to Yong’s bare shoulders. "I’m done, baby, I think I passed out for a second there," Yongsun said lovingly as she cupped Wheein's face.

A smile forms on Wheein’s lips where they’re pressing up against Yong’s neck and then her jawline. "Are you sure?" Wheein insisted as she runs her fingers tracing Yong’s hipbone.

Yongsun reached for Wheein's hand out to stop the singer’s progress. "I really can’t, I don't want my death to be all over the news because of being in a sex frenzy," she says with more strength this time that makes Wheein's fall in exhaustion, falling to the side. Yongsun manages to follow the motion until she’s sliding on top of Wheein and trying to muster up some energy to return the favor. Let's just say they had a long night. 

Yongsun woke up around 7 AM and she's so happy to be waking up on Wheein's side once again, she could look at her all day doing nothing. She hurried and picked up all her clothes to the ground and change to her normal clothes. She also cleaned Wheein's room as soon as she's dressed up. She heard a groan from the bed and saw Wheein waking up.

"Are you cleaning my room?" Wheein asked and Yongsun jumped back to the bed and cuddled Wheein, she loves her morning cuddles. Hyejin turned over her responsibility to Yongsun.

"Yes, just the clothes spread to the floor...and some of your things."

"That's cute," Wheein said and she kissed Yongsun. "Good morning."

"Baby? I think we should tell your parents that we're dating, we're kind of loud last night I'm afraid they heard." Yongsun said as she blushed.

"They love you, they would never be mad that their favorite actress in whole Korea is fucking their daughter-"

"Wheein! I'm serious."

"Okay, okay, we're telling them. It's Christmas eve tonight, we should head out and help, you could stay here and rest if you want." Wheein said as she dresses herself up. 

"No, I'm coming with you." Yongsun finally turned her phone on and she saw text messages and emails from her manager, at this point she just laughs at it, she wants to spend the holidays with Wheein, end of discussion. She finally saw the breakup articles.

And then she saw a message from a close friend in LA, a fellow Korean artist who is based in LA, she also worked with Eric on some of her projects back in Hollywood, he is a big name there, so Yong felt a bit excited when she saw the message.

Yongsun closed her phone as Wheein comes out of the bathroom, fully showered. "It's your turn now, I'll wait for you outside." Yongsun stood up and kissed Wheein as the girl walks past her and out of the room, Yongsun thinking how happy it is to see an old friend again, but what she didn't know that this is the root and the reason that will cause her everything in the end. 💔

**+++++++**

**AN: Apologies if this chapter looked half-assed, my head hurts from work, I hope all is well with you all, see you on the next chapter. I know you're all excited about the future timeline too, lmao. Prayer circle for Wheesun endgame.**

**Upvotes, Subs and Comments are all feeding my pour soul. THANK YOU, reader-nim. ❤**


	14. No More Drama

**AN: I feel generous today because that Hwasa teaser dropped earlier looks so good?! I just wanted to show how much Hyejin made my night and I tried so hard to finish this chapter for all of you tonight, I just updated 2 days ago! lmao well, ending's good as done already in my head so...**

**I apologize for all the flaws this fic has, my eyes are tired. I just really want to post this update tonight. (spelling, grammars, misused words, god, I reread CH12 it's awful) I'll proofread the whole story when I'm done with the story for new readers sake lmao. ENJOY :)**

**++++++++**

**MAY 2020**

She fixed herself as she got into her car, and when she looked presentable she drives her way home. She bought some flowers for Hyoyeon and she trying to calm her nerves, no, she is not hurting this girl, she would never do the things Yongsun did to her to Hyonnie. She parked the car outside of her house and she finally made her way inside, she grips on the bouquet of the flowers so tight as she took few deep breaths. This is the night, she needs to calm down. She's regretting seeing Yongsun now, she could've gone tomorrow, tonight is supposedly Hyoyeon's night. She entered her house where Hyoyeon often stays when she's not too busy in her club. Then there she is, Hyoyeon waiting for her, sitting on her couch.

"Hyonnie, I'm home, I brought you some flo-wers. . ." her words slowly fades when she saw Hyoyeon in her couch, with all of her luggage. "What are these?"

"I'm leaving..."

"WHAT?!" Wheein said in shock as she let the bouquet fall to the floor and run towards Hyoyeon, who's just sitting waiting for her. "Leaving? Why? Where are you going? Hyonnie-"

"I'm sorry, Wheein... I can't, I will never be _her._ "

"What are you talking about? Please please, don't leave me." Wheein said as she kneeled in front of Hyoyeon who's still sitting on the couch, she took Hyoyeon's hands and held her in her own. "Please, Hyonnie, I don't know how could've survived all of this without you, don't leave me-" Hyoyeon squeezed Wheein's hands and smiled sadly at her.

"Is it wrong for me to wish that someday, you’d look at me the way I look at you? or that you'd look at me the way you look at her?" Hyoyeon said and Wheein is just shaking her head with every word she said.

"Please, what are you even saying? I thought we were on the same page."

"I thought so too, I'm so ready to fight for you, I could've stopped you in meeting Yongsun again but I didn't, because if I did that and finally have you because you have never met her again is truly not having you. I don't want to have you because I give you no choice, I want you to choose me over her, but it backfired."

Wheein moved to sit next to Hyoyeon and cupped her face. "I choose you over her, I love you, Hyonnie, please don't do this to me."

"It's not you choosing me over her, it is you loving her more. I should've known that when I left for Japan that I already lose you, no matter how much I do now, whatever I'll do you'll always love her more."

"Where the fuck all of these coming from?"

"I've been with you for all those 3 years, Wheein. I saw you, I saw how broken you are, I saw how much you wanted to be with her, I saw you almost ruining your whole life because you have broken up with her, I saw you live your life in misery because of her, none of that is because of me, and it broke me, it breaks me fixing you. Not a day in those three years you didn't stop thinking about her."

"I confided in you that the woman I loved so much in my past had betrayed me, I told you everything, about how much it hurt to have someone you love to lie to you and betray you and I spelled it out to you over and over again essentially begging you not to violate my trust, begging you not to prove that once again that I was a fool. I trusted you, why are you doing this to me?"

"I have always been afraid of losing you completely... Always been following you closely, maybe that way you'll see how much I cared for you, how much I love you, always been pretending to sharpen my teeth, pretending to not get hurt when all you talk about is her, pretending that I am strong enough to endure all of that for the rest of our lives because she's apart of you, but I can't, the truth is, I am ... scared to death just treading on your shadow and watch you think and love someone that isn't me." Hyoyeon said and she bit her lips. She promised Wheein to ber her rock, to be the one strong enough to carry them both, but this is really breaking her apart. "I'm crazy about you Wheein, hell I would kill for you, but I am not crazy enough to put up with your ex or your feelings for her. Do I want your attention? Yes, Will I beg for it? No."

"Don't I get a say on this? Don't make a decision for us-"

"I'm not making a decision for us, I am making a decision for myself, Wheein. I love you so much more than you'll ever realize, but I just..."

"What?"

"You want her, you need her, you love her, and I will never be her. Honestly, I just wish you would’ve truly loved me because I truly loved you" Hyoyeon said as she kept wiping Wheein's tears, even if she's also hurting all she can think of is take care of Wheein and that's really not healthy for her, she should take care of herself more, more than any other reason.

"But... I love you... I don't want you to keep saying that I don't, because I love you."

"I'm literally breaking up with you, even though we are not really together, you know what I mean... why are you being so nice to me?"

"It's probably because you saved my life and a lot more than that."

"You saved my life first remember? I would never forget how much you changed me as a person, Wheein. At first, I just want this relationship to work more than you do but then I found myself thinking that if ever we became a thing, I would have to deal with you talking about her, and I don't think I cant do that."

"You're exaggerating, I don't do that."

"I saw how you look at her and how you still care so much about her, I know deep down you still crave for her."

"Aren't you hurting? For doing this?"

"I’m destroying myself so you won’t have to, I know you can't break my heart, I know you can't hurt me, I know you can't honestly tell me how you feel, I'm doing this for you, that's how well I know you... Don't be mad at me for sending you on your way..."

"Unnie..."

"Do you understand what I’m telling you? When you’re given an opportunity to change your life, be ready to do whatever it takes to make it happen. The world doesn’t give things, you take things. If you learn one thing from me, it should probably be that. I'm doing this as self-care, I want to stop thinking about you and take care of myself for once, and for you, do whatever you want to do... Write songs, make music, if being with Yong again is on the list, do that... It'll make me so happy to see you live your life to the fullest, without any restrictions, I am your safety blanket Wheein, I hate to admit this but I can never satisfy your heart... I know that for a fact."

"Sorry..."

"You don't have to apologize for not being able to love me the way you loved her, be happy."

"What about you?"

"I can take care of myself..."

"You're still leaving..."

"I just choose to spend time in Japan before going on tour... to heal."

"I don't know how to move forward."

"What about facing your fears now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Forgive Yong... start with that," Hyoyeon said and Wheein contemplated how she will answer her. "You're so scared to forgive her because you're scared to fall for her again, but let's be clear here, you never fall out f love from her, so maybe, try forgiving her."

"You're literally the best person that I've ever met."

"... your lost." Hyoyeon said and she smiled, Wheein did too. "Can you do that?"

"If odds can be on my favor for once, then maybe yes..."

"One favor..."

"Stay for tonight?"

"Wheein-"

"We're not having sex, Hyonnie. I just want to sleep beside you, if anything you are to me, yes you are my safety blanket, I want you around but I won't be selfish and force you to stay, just give me this one night. Will you?"

"Hmm-kay..."

"I love you, Hyonnie."

"I love you too-" Hyoyeon said and Wheein hugged her.

"I'm really sorry if I ever make you felt used, I don't-"

"No, I know that you're really trying, I see that it's just- it's never going to work out."

"Okay, let's go to bed. Hyejin told me she'll come by tomorrow, I have to resign my STAR contract and she's apparently taking over Yong's too..."

"Ohh? That's a first for her."

"I know, she cares for Yong too."

"Because of you... She needs you too, I see it in her eyes, she's jealous of me and I couldn't be more happier." Hyoyeon said and she smiles, as she helps Wheein and made their way to the bedroom, leaving the flower discarded on the floor.

~~~~~~~

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

Wheein expected her morning to be better, but life answered her faster than she expected, no, the odds are not in you favor Wheein. She found herself so down that morning as she looks over all of her SNS, it is everywhere.

She literally felt crying, but it's too early for that. It's too late, she's crying a river, she leaned on her couch and started crying. She's shaking, she's scared, not because of being outed like this, she's comfortable with her sexuality ever since, but her relationship with Yong in the past that caused her too much pain resurfaced, and she felt like relieving everything in one go and that's hard, she's emotionally unstable again, after rebuilding herself for three years. Wheein stood up and rummage her kitchen for some alcohol, she's going back again and it scared her but that's the only thing that can calm her down-

"What do you think you're doing?!" Hyoyeon came out of the bedroom in her jogging outfit when she saw Wheein and rushed towards her. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Hyoyeon held Wheein to stop her and the girl just continuously crying in front of her. "You can't have alcohol without supervision, Wheein! We've talked about this! You're an alcoholic before, and we are already way past that what are you doing!?"

Wheein didn't answer and just gave her phone to Hyoyeon. She hasn't recovered yet from last night and yet here she is today, another day another drama.

"Oh no." Hyoyeon gasp as soon as she saw and she placed the phone on top of the kitchen table and she hugged Wheein tightly. Wheein let herself fall to Hyoyeon as both of them slowly slide down to sit on the floor. 

"Close your eyes. I'll be here and hug you so tight until all your broken pieces will stick back together." Hyoyeon said, just like before, this is exactly what happened 3 years ago. Same crying girl, same fucking reason, Kim Yongsun.

"I don't know what to do, Hyonnie. I can't, I just want to disappear-"

"Hey... Wheein? I can't lose you like this, no, I refuse to leave you like this." Hyoyeon called her and Wheein lifted her eyes and looked at Hyoyeon. "Come with me and have a break."

"But you said you need to-"

"Yes, but I can't leave you here, like this. I just can't. Come with me on the first leg of my tour. Just let all of these die down for a month or two, then be back around the end of July on for SOAR tour. What do you think?"

"Should I run again?"

"This is not running, this is distancing yourself from spiraling out again." then they heard the doorbell, and Hyoyeon rushes to the door and opened the door to see a worried Hyejin.

"She saw it?" Hyejin asked and Hyoyeon nods.

"I woke up to her crying, she started going through her alcohol stacks again, but I caught her. I should probably discard all of it already. I'll have a jog, please talk to her."

"Should I postpone her contract renewal?"

"and look guilty? No, teach Wheein how to face a problem head-on, we should probably stop treating her like a kid, she always relies on the decisions we make for her, let's start with that."

"Thank you, Hyo-unnie..." Hyejin said and she hugs Hyoyeon.

"Oh! Wheein and I are over, just ask her about it."

"Wait-what?"

"I got to go, I'll be right back." Hyoyeon goes out and Hyejin approached Wheein sitting on her kitchen.

"Hey, pup." Hyejin said as she waited for Wheein to greet her. "Come here." She gave Wheein a hug, just as what she needed. "Hyoyeon told me that you guys are..." Wheein nods and Hyejin smiled. "It is fair for her, she made the right decision, you still love Yong-"

"Why is everyone is telling me that?"

"Because it's the truth, you're in denial. That's okay." Hyejin said and Wheein rolled her eyes.

"If you came here to talk about her then-"

"No, well... I came here to get you, but under current circumstances, I don't think you're still up for it."

"I need a break, Hyejin." Wheein blurted out and Hyejin looked at her. "Well, not like that. Just for this news, I decided to join Hyonnie in Japan and let the news died down."

"What about Yong?"

"What about her?"

"She's... she needs you."

"Can we like-not involve us together now? It's good she's stood up for herself-"

"Because of you...Remember yesterday? You came back and you saw me and you're so mad that we let Yong go alone? I offered that I would love to accompany her, but she told me to stay there and wait for you to come back. You're hurt, yes, that I understand but she's hurting too, she's hurting yesterday more than you do, but guess what? You're still the only one she thinks about. I could go with her and insist to stay with her and support her but no, she told me to stay, that I should stay and she's right. You need me. You need me to stay so that you could go there yourself, how was she last night?"

"We had a particularly painful discussion again, and I feel like its always gonna be like that from now on, wounds are just too deep, Hyejin."

"She's always there waiting for you, just follow your heart okay? Of all people you should know that Yong is pretending to be something she's not or hiding who she really is or what she truly believes in because she got to protect herself and you in the process. This is what she's afraid of from happening, now it's here..."

"Okay, I'll comfort her later. But can you let me go with Hyoyeon tonight? I'm so tired dealing with these already, I need a break. I'll be back when it's already time for SOAR tour, then US for KCON, I need to stay busy, Hyejin."

"Why will I let you do that?"

"Because you're an awesome friend that loves me so much and would do anything for me and would hate for me to have to spend my break before my concert sulking alone." Wheein said with her doe eyes looking at Hyejin.

"Please, that's unfair," Hyejin said and Wheein pouted. "Damn, okay, okay. You're irritating. One month."

"One month." Wheein said and she smiled. "Are you proud of me?"

"So proud. Yes."

"I also wanted to show Hyonnie that I care for her, I don't want her to feel used or anything, she stayed even if the people I love left... I want her to feel how I felt when she took care of me,"

"So you're doing this to return the favor?"

"In a way, yes, but I really do need this as well."

"I get that, I want what is best for you. Now, take a shower and we have to be somewhere in two hours." Hyejin said and Wheein proceeds to prep for the signing.

~~~~~~~~

Yongsun left her house even before Chorong woke up, Byul called her to come by early, Yongsun expected the pictures to be released as soon as Manager Lee dropped her, but he actually waited til the morning to release the photos, at this point she didn't know how to feel. Being hit by life hard so many times made her numb, she didn't know how to feel about certain things that are happening around her, and yet, here she is, driving on her way to Byul's house as she think how Wheein must have woke up today with the news. Yongsun groaned, she has no idea what will happen to her or why Byul needs her at this hour but there's no way to find that out but come as what she's been instructed.

Byul opened the door for her and offered her a breakfast that Yongsun gladly accepts.

Byul's living room was not as clean as hers but it's very basic, furnished with wood and leather, the walls stark white. Only a single piece of art hung on the wall. It occurred to Yongsun that Byul wasn't really a CEO for the money. Sure, her house was nice. But there wasn’t anything pretentious about it, nothing performative. It was merely a place to sleep for her. Byul really does everything because she wanted a change, she was never up for it because of money even though she always projects it that way.

That is why they were best friends for the longest time now, she likes how she and Byul's views and motives towards this rotten industry are the same. Byul is in it for the glory, yes, no doubt, but she was also in it because it kept her busy, kept her important, it gave her the voice that she longed so hard for.

Yongsun was eating her salad when she looked up and finally asked Byul what was the reason she was called. "STAR's going to ban me from the tower, aren’t they?"

Byul cleared her throat and looked at her best friend "Manager Lee wants you out of the STAR and all affiliates,"

"And then what?"

"And then you’re on your own."

"Well, that’s fine. I can do that. I can be freelance and all, maybe get an agent to help me book a job or something..."

"You most definitely can, your Kim Yongsun," Byul said. "And I think you should try, but..."

"But what?"

"Manager Lee wants Chairman Moon to ban you from getting another daesang or even any nominations from Moon group sponsored award shows, and Dad’s agreeing to it. I think he’s gonna send you offers and purposefully put you in flops."

"They can't do that! Can they?"

"They can and my dad will because Manager Lee was the goose that laid the golden egg. The STAR's graph is all hurting this morning's forecast, it nothing but all red numbers, the STAR Talent, STAR management, STAR recordings and STAR studios, all of it we're hit. People are trending to boycott STAR produced movies and TV shows. We’re staying afloat because of stars like you, and when your departure was announced sponsors and possible investors pulled out."

"Oh?"

"Even after the Hallyu scoop dropped the pictures earlier, the projection didn't stop dropping. You're the most bankable actress at the moment, as Wheein got most of the support from her fans, STAR will keep getting the blow if Manager Lee insists on kicking you out." Byul took a deep sigh and studied Yong's face. "But—and I’m sorry to say it, but I think it’s important that you see the big picture—Manager Lee’s worth a lot more asses in the seats than you are. How much you're going to hurt STAR, Chairman moon would never drop the old man's ass."

Yongsun felt about two inches tall. "Well, that hurts."

"I know, and I’m sorry, Yong."

"So that’s it? If Manager Lee doesn’t want me, no one does."

"If Manager Lee doesn’t want you, he doesn’t want anyone else to have you. I realize it’s a subtle difference, but... he's going to ruin you any possible way."

"So that’s his play? Lee ruins my life and buys my silence"

"I dropped my shares in Moon group to get everything in STAR." Byul said and Yongsun's eyes go wide.

"What did you just do?!"

"I asked to be crossed out off Moon Group's stock so they can give me STAR in full, with no co-ownership."

"-and your dad let you?"

"Unfortunately yes, I don't know maybe he's in love with Manager Lee, I don't care, but I solely own STAR now, under my name, out of Moon Group's affiliates."

"Your shares in Moon is like 10 times more than the whole of STAR, you're the heir Byul, what were you thinking?!"

"You know I was never in it for the money, Yong."

"I know that, but that's pretty stupid of you."

"All I need is Hyejin to mobilize STAR, she's all I need, she's a genius, we can make this grow. I'll announce it at the same time as your contract signing."

"My what?"

"Hyejin told me you need the help, and we'll help, we've talked about this last night, we also emailed Wheein about this, she'll renew her contract today as well. We would hate for you to lose interest in a passion just because you're too damn proud to ask for help. So we're offering it. Comeback to STAR and let Hyejin manage you, let's help each other out, but this time we'll make it right, without Manager Lee doing under the table business in the shadows."

Yongsun smiled and nodded. "Of course, I would love too." and she gave Byul a hug.

"Now, about the unreleased photos. We can take actions legally, or-"

"I'm facing it, I'll admit to it. Wheein and I got nothing to lose at this point and there's way too many photos that got released, there's no really need for legal actions because the pictures were true."

"But what about you?"

"What about me? You just told me that I got the backing from our sponsors, the projects will come. I can take the blow, just support me."

"What are you going to say?"

"That's I'm bisexual?"

"When they asked if you cheated on Wheein with Eric..."

"Being bisexual didn’t make me disloyal," Yongsun said and she looked at Byul. "One has nothing to do with the other. Nor did it mean that Wheein could only fulfill half my needs. I'll answer them truthfully... It is my fault and I'm already paying the price for that didn't I?"

"Hyejin uhm... kind of told me Wheein went to check on you last night. How did it go?" Byul asked and she felt Yongsun tensed up. "Why?"

"Well, she told me everything, that if only I did come to her and apologize after she walks out she would've forgiven me, she told me that-" Yongsun's voice cracks and Byul immediately offered a glass of water to her best friend.

"It's okay..."

"I gave up too easily... that I didn't fight hard enough, and that's true." Yongsun frowned, at this point she's hopeless.

"Did you told her about the ring?" Byul asked and Yongsun shakes her head. "Why are you keeping that from her? You're supposed to ask her to marry you that night."

"Will it change anything?"

"You can try."

"She's happy, she left last night and she can't shut up about going home because someone is waiting for her. I don't want to ruin her relationship. I might just throw away the ring or something..." Yongsun said and Byul saw defeat in her face.

"If that's your decision then, I'll let you... do whatever you think is right and going to make you happy. Are you already accepting your defeat?"

"I already lose, Byul, ever since that day I let her go, it's already a defeat. But now... I'll try to move on, Byul, for myself...also for her, so she wouldn't feel guilty about all of these, I will try to be positive today." Yong said and Byul saw her lips quivered, "Are you proud of me? That I'm not acting like a fool this time? I'm not a fool anymore..."

"...and you're not happy either."

"For better or worse, for Wheein, I will be her friend. I will hold her hand if she wants me to, and I will gladly accept any hug she wants to give me on the hope that someday she might feel something close to what I feel for her. Because I can't hurt her again, Byul, god I caused her way too much pain already. I never want to see Wheein hurt or disappointed again, so, this time, I'll be the one to take it. I just hope I'm strong enough to survive. But if I can survive this, this will pass, watch me,"

"I'm always here, Yong. All four of us will face everything together again."

"I would love that," Yong said and Byul smiled at her. "Yes, I love to have the squad once again."

They made their way to STAR and as soon as Yong stepped out of the car, flashes of hundred of cameras greeted her. Guards hurried to protect Yong and Byul and they safely entered the building.

"That's... That's crazy! I never had a crowd that aggressive, they're literally shoving cameras at my face!" Yong said and Byul checks up on her. "I'm okay, I'm okay... They really want to squeeze an interview from me, and they are not getting any if they're gonna be that disrespectful."

"They hurt Ms. Jung on her way-"

"WHAT?!!!!!" Yongsun shouted and everyone in the lobby looked at her. Byul tugged her by the hem of her shirt and dragged her to the elevator door. "Hey! Wheein got hurt!"

"So I heard, but don't make a scene in there, for fuck sake, Yong. Did you actually think Hallyu headlines for you this afternoon Kim Yongsun actually losing it? No, so can you like chill?"

"THEY. HURT. WHEEIN."

"I said I heard them!" The elevator stopped and Yongsun rushed to the room and saw Wheein being checked by Hyejin. 

"Oh god-"

"Calm the fuck down, Yong, there are cameras. We don't have any connections in Hallyu scoops now, that is going straight to their page."

"God! Alright!" Yong said in frustration as she walks closer to Wheein. "I heard you got hurt? What happened?"

"Yeah, I-" Wheein turned her back to Yong. "Just a little scratch, somethings scratched the back of my shoulders."

"Does it still hurts?" Yong asked as she runs her hands on the 4-inch line of redness on Wheein's skin that made Wheein reacts causing her to stand up and fixed her dress. "Sorry."

"It's fine..." Wheein said and she smiled. "I'm fine..."

"Good..." Yongsun said and Wheein moved to sit on her seat where her name is tagged. Hyejin smiled on Wheein's progress and she gave Wheein a thumbs up as Yongsun whipped her head to Byul's direction. "She suddenly left, I want to start a conversation but she-"

"Damn, breathe."

"Did I do something wrong? Did I do or say something that gave away how deeply I care for her? Would that have made her so uncomfortable?"

"You know what? You're crazy, sit your ass down there." Byul said because she had enough of her prescribed dose of crazy Yong, it is enough dealing with her for today. She found Hyejin about to sit on the other side of the table and smiled. "Shall we start?"

"Yeah, I think it's all set up," Hyejin said and she sat down on Wheein's side.

"Minsoo? The contracts?" Byul called and the secretary gave each the folder for them to sign. As the secretary is giving out the folders, Hyejin caught Wheein staring at Yong and this made her smile, her best friend can't even hide it even if she tries.

Hyejin leaned close to Wheein's ears and whispered. "Just take a picture it will last longer..." Wheein's head whipped to the side and Hyejin gave her a sly smirk.

"Shut the fuck up or I'm not signing this..." Wheein said in a low voice so Hyejin is the only one to hear.

All four of them started signing the contracts together, smiling and laughing just like the old days. 

Hyoyeon who dragged Seohyun with her entered STAR Towers and even them were slightly harassed by the paparazzi outside. "That's a motherfucking circus right there," Hyoyeon said as soon as the reached the lobby.

"Of course these people are flocked outside, they would want a juice from the story earlier. Also, why did you dragged me here?"

"Because you're driving my car back home," Hyoyeon informed her as she helped Seohyun fix her hair.

"Is it really necessary that you two go straight to the airport after the signing?"

"Wheein said she doesn't want to stay a minute more in Korea after the signing, she just really don't want to be harassed, just look at those gossip-hungry people outside, if I'm in her position I would do that too until the scandal dies down," Hyoyeon said as she kept glancing outside, she really felt goosebumps when she saw them outside still trying to take some photos.

"Oh god, Unnie... UNNIE!" Seohyun shouted trying to get Hyoyeon's attention back to her.

"What?! Why are you shouting?"

"I just realized something."

"You're so stupid, I thought Japan is for healing? and you're literally here, and you're bringing the knife the stab you with you? How is that healing? I thought if Wheein chooses you and love you, it will fix you for being such an idiot, but look at you, at the end, you're just gonna leave and looking more broken than before."

"Ouch, that hurts."

"It's the truth like you literally spend your time chasing Wheein and when she asked you to be her girlfriend you backed out? and served her in a nice plate for Yongsun to consume? Wow, I think that's clown behavior."

"I thought if I do the right thing I will eventually get all of her, but it didn't, until the very last day... It's all her."

"I hope you learned your lesson now, as a rule of thumb don’t assume you mean anything special to a person if they don’t show you and very confirm that’s how they feel. Don’t put on your detective hat and try to figure out if x means y and that leads to z. Because if a person cares for you, they will make it known. And you deserve a person that makes it known how much you mean to them, you are more than just a second choice."

"I know that now, and I found that out in a hard way..."

"Now, do everything you need to heal."

"I feel like, I'm in Wheein's shoes right now, as much as I try to move on, she will be always in my heart, even if I love someone, a piece of my heart will always be with her. She took my heart many years ago, and I will never ask for it back." Hyoyeon said as she smiles. "Maybe being one of Wheein's trusted and closest friends is enough for me, maybe that's all I really am to her, and I don't feel bad about it."

"Ugh, just go and get her, I'll wait for you here..."

"Oh! right! She just texted me! I'll be right back..." Hyoyeon made her way to Wheein to come and get her.

Once the signing ended Wheein recognized the girl in blue sweats, she stood up smiling and walk towards the girl. "Were you Jung Wheein updates?"

"OH MY GOD, YES,"

"I wanted to thank you, you're literally updating them about me during the hiatus, you kept them all together, thank you so much for your support," Wheein said as she smile and she saw the girl turned so read, and literally catching her words.

"I-YES! OF COURSE." The girl blurted out that made Wheein smile. "Can I hug you?"

Wheein smiled and nods and she offered the girl a hug. "Thank you so much for the support, it really means a lot." When they broke the hug Wheein can't help but give this fan the time of her life. "You want a picture with me?"

"Uhm can I?" Wheein nods and she looked around, she saw Yongsun walking towards her.

"I can take your picture." Yongsun offered to smile and Wheein gave her a smile. Yongsun stretched her hand and took the girl's phone and saw her wallpaper is Wheein's picture. Yongsun smiled at her. "Ohh nice taste." The girl blushed as she helps Yong navigate her phone camera.

Wheein watch them with a smile on her face the fan finally made her way to Wheein and the singer wrapped her arm around the fan's shoulders. She saw Yong smiling and it made her smile as well.

"Alright, 1..2..3... smile." Yongsun said and she captures the image, Wheein looking gorgeous as ever. "Another one..."

"Thank you so much Ms. Kim." The fan thanked her and Yong smiled at her. "Thank you, Wheein, thank you also for following my account and sharing my posts."

"That's the least I could do for your hard work and dedication. Thank you." Wheein said and the fan is already asked to go outside as they wrap up the place, Wheein sent a quick text to Hyoyeon when she saw they started clearing out the room.

"Thank you, Yong." Wheein said and she smiled and Yongsun smiled back.

"You're always welcome, Wheein..." Yongsun said and when Wheein was about to go, Yongsun stopped her. "Wait-"

Wheein stopped and looked at Yongsun. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to say that I may not have any courage to make you stay that night, but I found all the reasons I need to come back, I hope that you will finally let me be your friend again."

"Oh?"

"I love you and I probably always will but I'm really moving on this time..." Yongsun said and Wheein was taken aback. "Maybe it is best for us to go on our separate ways from now on... grow separately and treasure this friendship."

Wheein frowned, almost. But it didn't show, but her smile dropped and all she could muster to say is, "Okay"

Yongsun finally saw Hyoyeon as she look over Wheein's shoulders, and Hyoyeon is walking towards her. Hyoyeon come at her smiling as she saw Wheein's mouth just hanged open. 

_Why is she acting like that? Did I say something bad?_

Yong was snapped out of her thoughts when Hyoyeon offered her a hand, Hyoyeon asking her to shake hands.

 _She really wanted to shove it my face that she won huh?_ Yongsun thought to herself.

"I hope all just good things on your way..." Hyoyeon said and she smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Yongsun said and she forced a smile, maybe this is not easy, being friendly with Wheein, she's starting to get jealous.

"You ready?" Hyoyeon asked Wheein as soon as Yong let go of her hand. "I'll just inform Hyejin we're on our way."

"Yeah, I'll wait here." Wheein said and Yongsun just stared at her. "What?"

"On your way to where?"

"Oh I... I'm coming with Hyonnie in Japan, I'll probably stay there until the controversy dies down. But I'll be back before SOAR Tour in Korea starts." Wheein said as she blushed, Yong is just keeps nodding.

_Oh god, she's meeting Hyoyeon's parents already? WTF! BEING FRIENDLY IS HARD!_

"Okay, I'll wait for you to comeback-I mean, well yeah, I'll see you whenever."

"Y-yeahhh..." Wheein said and she ended up giving Yongsun a faint smile. 

"Alright, you are cleared, Pup," Hyoyeon said and she slightly slaps Wheein's shoulder. "She'll be back." Hyoyeon shouted at Yong's direction as they exit the door. She looked over to Wheein smiling. "You're blushing so hard, god, I really can't put up with you."

"Shut up, Unnie."

Back to the conference room, Byul's eyes filled with horror. "WHAT?!"

"Why are you shouting at me?" Hyejin asked.

"There's too much information and you haven't updated me since last night?! What the fuck?"

"Chill! Why are you getting so riled up?"

"First of all? Japan? Vacation? Most importantly? They broke up?!"

"Yes, didn't I just told you that?"

"Fuck!"

"What?"

"Yongsun..."

"What about her?"

The two of them looked at Yongsun, she's about to cry, standing looking at the door where Hyoyeon and Wheein exited.

_Why the fuck this hurt so much? I'm trying so hard not to cry but I can't. I really lose her, and now she's gonna spend a month with Hyoyeon and her family-Oh god. What did I ever do to you to get punished like this? And suddenly... just like that, we were strangers again._

"Oh god, she's literally crying for nothing!" Byul gasps as she covers her mouth.

"Oh god, this is so funny. Look at that idiot." Hyejin as she giggled behind Byul looking at Yong slowly crying like she's in a drama or something. "Why am I being punished like this? Why do I have to look over three brainless idiots? Someone save me please."

"Shut the fuck up, she looks so defeated oh god," Byul said but Hyejin can't stop laughing behind her. "What are we going to do?"

"Let's wait for those two figure each other out, we literally did everything for them already. Let them, let's see when they can figure each other out."

"That's mean..."

"I dont care, I want a show..."

**++++++++**

**AN: Are we all happy now? What are your thoughts? Let me hear it on the comment box reader-nim! Theories on how Wheesun will stop clowning each other? I told you... We are going to have a good ending with this one, if yall could've trust me when I say Wheesun rights lmao. I'll see you next week! Love you all and thank you for the overwhelming love! T_T, I literally read every comment and smile at my phone like a creep. Sksksks. See you next week! That will be after Hwasa CB.**

**THOSE WHO CAN BUY PLEASE BUT OUR MAKNAE'S ALBUM PLEASE. MAKE MANAGER HYEJIN PROUD! LMAO SHE DESERVES IT REALLY. I AM BEGGING. LMAO.**

**K BYE.**


	15. Ten Nights

**AN: Lengthy, with a lot of pictures. I did time jumps so I added pictures? Idk Why I did that lmao, anyway here you go, I know you all have been waiting for this. I said after Hwasa CB but I think the album will get me busy so... early update? Yay!**

**Errors are all mine, spare me the scolding lol.**

**+++++++**

**DECEMBER 2015**

****

Wheein came out of her room and immediately look for her mom who's already making some dish for tonight. This is Yong's first Christmas eve with her family and this fact excites her more than ever, but still, she didn't know how to tell her parents about what's really going on between her and Yongsun.

"Mom? Do you need any help? Yong's coming, she's just going to take a shower." Wheein said as she took her apron out of the cabinet and when she was about to wear it her mom snatched it from her.

"Honey, no, we have a guest, why don't you tour her around the town? Maybe bring Hyejin with you. We want what's the best for Ms. Kim and making her work is not one of them." Her mom said and Wheein just stood her, she was planning to help out to make it the best Christmas for Yong, but she can't do that if she's out? Also, this is Yong's first Christmas with a family. She left home at 18 and never looked back. Yong finally emerged from her room drying her hair and her mom looked at the actress. 

"Ahhh!" Her mom squealed in excitement, Wheein held her chest because she was taken by surprise too. "I can't take it anymore, you're too pretty to walk around our house like this, this is such an honor, Ms. Kim." Wheein saw her father jogging towards the sounds, worried about his wife.

"What happened here?!"

"Don't worry, Dad. It's just mom fangirling over Yong." Wheein said as she helped Yongsun dry her hair. "Arent you going to remove your hair extensions? That must have felt so uncomfortable?"

"Yeah, I should, don't you think? If there's a salon or something around, I might."

"Oh! Right timing, I was just telling pup to tour you around, you can get your hair done while you do so..." Wheein's mom said and Yongsun looked at her and smiled.

"Oh! and Mrs. Jung?" Yongsun called Wheein's mom and the lady immediately turned her attention to the actress.

"Yes?"

"Wheein and I are dating..." Yongsun said in a straight face, as three Jungs jaw dropped and all eyes wide in shock as the three of them gasp in unison. "Wheein? Why are you look surprised?"

"I didn't know you'll tell them like that, you could've warned me Yong," Wheein said and she looked at her parents.

"I'm pretty sure they heard things last night..." Yongsun said and Wheein's father blushed.

"Yes, honey, we actually did." Her mom said and Wheein blushed just like her father. "Well, if my daughter is making you happy, Ms. Kim we won't go against your way. You are free to have her."

Wheein just listened as she raised her brows. "But what about my happiness?"

Her mom cupped her face and smiled at her daughter, "I don't think you get to choose, pup, she's Kim Yongsun, take it or leave it. I'm so proud of you though."

"Oh god, are you hearing this Yong? How am I being treated unfairly at my own home?"

Wheein's father offered his hand to Yongsun and Yong gladly took his hand. "Thank you so much, Ms. Kim. For putting up with my daughter-"

"DAD! You two are embarrassing me!" Wheein shouted and Yong is now giggling.

Mrs. Jung looked at Yong and smiled at the actress. "Girl like her is good for you Ms. Kim." Wheein's mom smiling from ear to hear as she said these words.

"What's that even supposed to mean?" Wheein literally begging for her parents to shut up.

"Yes, Ms. Kim. You already got everything, at least you got to struggle a bit in your life by taking care of Wheein."

"Mom! Dad!" Wheein shouted as she covered her parent's mouth and Yongsun is just watching them as she laughs her ass off.

"Thank you so much, for entrusting Wheein with me, I will never fail you." Yongsun said and she smiled, Wheein parents walked to her and they gave her a hug. "Thank you for making me feel at home..."

"From now on, this is your home." Mrs. Jung said and Yongsun smiled, Wheein is just watching the interaction with a shine in her eyes and a pouty mouth.

"Alright, alright, let go of her already." Wheein said as she tugged Yongsun's arms away from her parents. "We're gonna get ready to go to Hyejin's house. We'll be right back before dinner."

"Okay, you take care. Do you want to bring your father's van?" Mrs. Jung asked and Wheein looked at Yong. "I also prepared a packed lunch for the three of you,"

"Yum! Thank you, Mrs. Jung-and yeah, I think maybe we should. My car might get spotted if I drove it around." Yongsun said and Wheein took her father's key from the cabinet.

Yongsun drove the van to Hyejin's street, this is her first time here. "Now turn right at the end of the street..." Wheein said and she removed her seatbelt. "Let's go..."

"Is it really okay?"

"Hyejin already saw you butt naked, why are you so shy now?" Wheein said and Yongsun slaps her arms.

"I didn't mean it that way, doesn't she have like siblings?"

"And? They don't watch TV, they're not as crazy as my parents, so don't worry. Let's go." Wheein said and she leads Yongsun to the door. "In this house? I am THE famous one, watch."

Wheein was about to knock when the door opened and she was greeted by a woman, Yong assumed as Hyejin's mom. 

"My Wheenie! How are you?! I miss you so much, do you want to eat lunch?" Hyejin's mom is all over Wheein and it made Yong quite jealous, to be honest.

"Ma!" Yong heard Hyejin's voice from inside getting closer to the door. "You're killing her, she's only little you need to be careful," Hyejin said and she hugged Wheein, that's right, this is definitely Hyejin's family, they are ALL obsessed with Wheein. "Hi, Yong, come in."

"Hi, Ms. Kim, nice to have you here." Hyejin's mom said as she leads them inside. Wheein looked over to Yong and winked that meant _I told you so_. "You really look taller in person, you seem so small on the TV."

"Yeah, she's pretty tall." Wheein chimed in as they sit on the couch.

"Let's face it, everyone's taller than you, Pup." Hyejin said and when Wheein was about to hit her she runs to her room to finish her make up.

"Do you want to eat anything?"

"Oh no, we're fine. We just had our breakfast." Wheein said and Yongsun just looked how well-loved Wheein is in their hometown.

"Why are you so loved here? Are you a local star or something?" Yongsun asked and Wheein smiled and she looked at Hyejin's mom.

"Because back in the day, when Wheenie and Hyejin were still in high school they have this little girl group and they perform at each event in town.

"WHAT?!" Yongsun reacted and Wheein just smiled and nodded.

"They performed on school festivals, on holiday festivals in town that's why they are so loved here, and most of Wheein's fanbase now was from here as well..."

"Oh, that's why they're pretty solid," Yongsun said and Wheein nods. "But Hyejin performs too? I can't imagine."

"She does, and she sings so well too, but then she told me she's not up for it for a long run so we disbanded."

"Uh-huh? You disbanded?"

"Yup, so we became talent-manager instead."

"So that's how? That's THE history?"

"Yeah, sometimes Hyejin will sing some of my demo songs with me, especially if its a duet and I have to practice my adlibs and background vocals, she's a really good manager and she knows her stuff so well..." Wheein said and Yong just smiles, yup, her relationship with Hyejin can never compare to what they have now, but at least she comes in second, Yong laughed at the thought.

"Okay!!!! Let's go!!!" Hyejin shouted as she comes out with a jar of cookies.

"What the heck was that? Are you trying to capture Hansel and Gretel? What are those for?!" Wheein said as she tries to take the cookie jar out of Hyejin's hands.

"You really don't have to bring that, I can buy you all the cookies you want, Hyejin." Yong said and Wheein looked at Hyejin's mom.

"She's like a five year old on sugar, literally," Wheein said and Hyejin frowned.

"She's also standing right here and SHE has a name," Hyejin said as she kept the jar on her arms. "We might get hungry at the beach."

"-beach? Who says we're going there? Yong's need to get her hair done."

"Ugh, see? So I need this and I want to go to the beach." Hyejin said and she kissed her mom. "We'll be back." Hyejin wraps her arm on Wheein's shoulder. "I'll share this with you don't worry."

Yong followed the two out of the house after she says her goodbye to Hyejin's mom and she can't help but smile on Hyejin and Wheein's friendship. She's always going to be the third wheel but she doesn't care.

After she got her hair done they finally made it to the beach, all three of them unpacked their things the blanket and all those food Wheein's mom prepared for them.

"Oh no, we forgot our drinks? We don't have any?" Wheein said as soon as she saw that the packed lunch her mom prepared doesn't have anything. "Wait here, I'll buy."

"I'll come with you-" Yong offered, she was about to stand but Wheein shakes her head.

"Looking like that?" Wheein asked and Yong raised an eyebrow.

"Wha-Why? How do I look?"

"You look so gorgeous, babe, you can easily get spotted," Wheein said and Yong blushed as soon as Wheein said those words, Hyejin pretending to gag as she rummaged through the lunch boxes. "I'll be quick."

Wheein said and she runs towards the store and Yongsun just watch her go with a pout on her face. "Yong..." Hyejin called her and Yong finally looked at Hyejin. "I'll take this time to talk to you about something, and please, don't take this personally..."

"You're making me scared..."

"Well, I am speaking as Wheein's friend-"

"Am I not your friend?"

"You are, but she's a friend to me before you became one so... and it's not like I'm gonna leave you or anything, if you needed my help I will help you."

"Yeah? I don't usually ask for help."

"I know, because you don't need any, but well maybe in the future?"

"Okay, so... What's the matter?"

"It's about Wheein..."

"What about her?" Yong asked as she leaned closer to Hyejin.

"Please don't date anyone anymore," Hyejin said as she plays with her hand, she's shy saying this to Yong but the woman needs to hear it. "I mean sure, I get you, but like... you know my Wheein-"

"-our Wheein."

"-damn, okay, our Wheein, well, she... she doesn't say much, but she's hurting," Hyejin said and Yong looked at her. "Please don't cry."

"I won't, you know me, I'm emotionally trained for things like this."

"Exactly! and Wheein's not. Articles about you going out and well... even kissing some other guy is hurting her, I just don't want that, it doesn't look right to me, Yong. I hope you-you won't take this the wrong way."

"Of course..." Yongsun reached for Hyejin's hand. "You know my intentions, Hyejin, I love her, so so much. I came into this relationship risking everything for her-"

"-yeah, I actually get that part. But the thing is, you're hurting Wheein more than you're helping her... I just want you to stop dating guys for PR, that's it."

"But I can't completely do that,"

"I know and that's why it sucks, well just don't kiss them. The last time Wheein's so pissed she hurt her hands." Hyejin said and Yongsun gasp.

"It's because of that?" Yongsun asked and Hyejin nodded. "Oh no..."

"She's a complete shit that day, she didn't even eat her food, I didn't even get a chance to finish my steak, a steak, Yong!"

Yongsun smiled and shakes her head. "I'll buy you every steak you want every time we go out, I promise!" Yongsun said and Hyejin shrugs. "Thank you for saying that, I really don't know that she feels that way."

"Maybe because she doesn't want to hurt you as well? I don't know, she's straight up with me, I don't know why she can't just tell you that."

"I'll take care of her, you can trust me."

"You should because I really want you for her." Hyejin said and it made Yong really happy, this just means that Hyejin truly loves her, as a person, not because she just dating her best friend. "She's coming..."

"How do I look today though? She told me to dress appropriately because sometimes I can go over the top."

"Well, from nun to hooker, you look like a nun..."

"Ya!!" Yong hit Hyejin and they were laughing, when Wheein saw that she run faster, trying to catch the conversation.

"You two are enjoying huh? What did I miss?" Wheein said and she sits beside Yong.

"Nothing much, just Yong tell me how much she loves me." Hyejin said and Wheein giggled.

"The way I will believe that," Wheein said and Yong smiled. "She likes you, Hyej, she told me it's okay that she's gonna be our third wheel forever-"

"Wheein!!!!"

"What?"

"You're not supposed to tell her that!"

"Ohhhh did she really?" Hyejin said with a smirk forming on her mouth.

Yong just rolled her eyes that made the two young girls laugh. "I can't with you two,"

"Okay wait, let me take a picture," Wheein said as she took her phone, Yongsun fixed her hair and smiled at Wheein. Wheein then captures a photo of their food that made Yong look at Hyejin.

"Of course, Wheein would take a picture of the food instead of the girl," Hyejin said and Wheein looked at the two fo them.

"What? Mom would want to know if we ate these, I'm sending this to her." Wheein said and the three of them just spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing.

"Wait, it's getting dark already," Yongsun said and she looked at the time. "It's almost 5, we all need to get back before dinner right?"

"Hey, are you going with us or what?"

"Yes, but I need to have dinner at home too, I may need to say goodbye early, I'll eat at your house and eat again at home," Hyejin said and Wheein nods. 

"Let me take a picture of you two," Yongsun said and she took her phone, Wheein and Hyejin looked at each other and smile. "Okay, now stand up."

"Is that necessary?"

"I want one standing up," Yongsun said and Wheein dragged Hyejin to stand up. Then the two started acting crazy that made Yong laughed.

~~~~~~

Yongsun finally took out the cake she made with the help of Wheein's mother, she helped her whipped something, this is her first Christmas with them, and she wanted to do something special as Wheein's girlfriend officially. She smiled when the cake turned out pretty good. But then she heard screaming from the living room, she rushed and god she's not even shocked at all. Hyejin and Wheein on the floor, "What are you two up to now?"

"Hyejin!!! The cookies she gave me earlier, she ate it ALL! All of it!" Wheein whined like a child.

"I swear I didn't! Stop!" Hyejin shouted as she fights back.

"You ate all my cookies, I'm going to ki-"

"Is your cookies the one in there earlier?" Yongsun pointed at the table on the side of the living room and Wheein nodded, "Oh, that was me, Sorry." Yongsun said and Wheein pouted.

"Oh..."

"See? I told you! Now ki-" Hyejin stopped when Wheein covered her mouth with her hand.

"...want me to kiss you?"

"You meant to say kiss earlier?" Yongsun teasing Wheein and the girl nods. Yongsun approached her and bend over to reach Wheein's lips. "Now, stand up, we just finished the cake."

"Yes!!!" Hyejin shouted excitedly as Wheein sits on top of her. "Get off me, pup!"

Wheein obeyed immediately as Yong helped her to stand up. "Why are your hands cold?" Wheein asked Yong and the girl just smiled, her cheeks are also visibly red.

"I'm cold."

"The night's really cold here. Wait let me-" Wheein grab Yong's hands and kissed it, and then she placed it on her pockets. Yongsun smiled as Hyejin watch the two in horror.

"Actually, my lips are kind of cold too?" Yongsun said and Wheein licks her lips before kissing Yong.

"Please, please, don't make me lose my appetite," Hyejin said as she walks past the two. Wheein and Yong followed Hyejin and they all sat down on the dining table. "Oh yes! This is Yong's first Christmas here! She should go first!"

"Go first?" Yongsun asked and Wheein gave her a smile.

"We just thank each other, that's all." Wheein said and Yongsun wants more details. "Basically, you have to thank everyone in the table and tell them what you're thankful for about them, something like that."

"Oh?"

"I'll go first..." Wheein said and she gave Yong a squeeze in her hands. "Yongsun, the most that I'm thankful for this year, to my biggest fan, thank you so much for believing in me, I couldn't even put it into words how lucky I am to have you in my life, I feel like I'm destined to meet you at some point of my life because everything about us feels right, I just hope that the world sees things differently so that I can finally love you out in the open. Thank you for loving me, for making me feel loved every single day. Thank you, Yong. I love you."

Yongsun smiled, "You are welcome and I love you too, Wheein."

"Hyejin, I wanted to thank you for being with me every step of the way, we just graduated this year, we both got a job even before graduating, and now we are stronger than ever, thank you."

"You're welcome..." Hyejin said smiling.

"Mom and Dad, thank you for being so patient with me, for keeping me in check all the time, and for accepting me, us, thank you. I know that there's not a material thing that I can give you to show my gratitude, so I'm just going to promise to be a good daughter and to take care and love you both forever, thank you, Mom. Thank you, Dad."

"You're welcome, Wheeinie."

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

Wheein's parents said in unison, Wheein's parents come next and then Hyejin. Yong came last and now it's her turn.

"Mr. Jung, Mrs. Jung, there are so many things that I can think of to thank the two of you for. Thank you for making me part of this family from the very beginning, during our first meeting I felt like I'm not some celebrity who just visited a party, I really felt like I'm home and I am thankful for that, I missed the feeling of calling anyone a family and now I have them, so thank you." Wheein's mom smiled at her and Wheein's dad nodded. "-and most importantly, the most that I'm thankful for, thank you for giving me a chance and the permission to love your daughter, thank you so much for having her. I realized that living isn't that hard anymore, Wheein helped me so much as a person, thank you for having her."

"You're welcome, Yong..."

"Did you just thanked my parents for conceiving me?"

"Yes?" Yongsun said and then she looked at Hyejin. "Hyejinah, you know what it is, I am thankful for letting me share Wheein with you-"

"Hey I'm not a piece of-"

"Shhhh!" Her mom shushed her.

"I live here, people!" Wheein said as she crosses her arms.

"Let me continue, okay?" Yong said as she boops Wheein's nose. "Thank you for looking out after Wheein when I'm not around, and I'll do the same when you're not. Thank you for being an amazing friend to me, even Byul cant talk shit about me, but you? No words." Yongsun said and Hyejin giggled. "But you are the sweetest person that I've ever met, and I'm so thankful and happy to have you as a friend, Thank you so much, Hyejin." Yong ended and Hyejin walk over to Yong's seat and hugged her.

"You're welcome, Yongsun." Hyejin said and she broke to hug to return to her seat. This time, Yong looked over to her side, at Wheein, who's sulking as she still crossing her arms.

"To my Wheein..." Yongsun started and her face getting redder. "Thank you for existing, for breathing, thank you for being just there. I don't know when I started falling in love with you, the only moment I knew what I'm feeling towards you is love is when someone-" she gave Hyejin a look. "-spelled it out on me, that I am in love with you, it took me by surprise, but I realized, there are so many reasons to fall in love with you..." Yongsun said and Wheein looked at her in the eyes as she let go of her arms and held Yong's hands.

"Okay?"

"I saw a woman with so much passion in you, Wheein. Someone continues to work to be better, I saw someone who never gives up and at the same time gives her all to everything she does... ALL THE TIME. So I said to myself, I want to be there, I want to be with you, no matter what, whatever circumstances go against our way, I want to be there with you, when you reach those dreams because I believe in you, and I know whatever your hearts desires, you can do it because you give your all at everything, I want to be with you when you succeed, when you fall down, when your happy or sad, I always always wants to be there, right beside you, no matter what. Thank you for giving your heart to me, thank you for loving me, thank you and I love you, Wheein."

Wheein just stood up and gave Yongsun a kiss, "You are welcome, Yong."

They started eating their dinner and Wheein will steal a glance once in a while on Yong's direction, it's just making her happy how Yongsun finally got to spend a Christmas with people she can call family, she then felt maybe Yong spent her Christmas alone last year, Wheein promised her self it wont be happening again.

"What?" Yongsun asked her when she finally caught Wheein staring.

"Nothing." Wheein smiled and Yong rests her head on Wheein's shoulder. 

"Thank you," Yongsun said and she laced her hands with Wheein and squeezing it in the process. "I miss hanging out with you, I feel like I've been working the whole year and didn't have the time to actually sit and talk and you know just look at you."

"We have all the days until next year, spend your time doing that," Wheein said and Yongsun lifted her head and look at Wheein.

"Oh! I will."

The dinner ended and Wheein drove Hyejin home, she also brought some of the cake that Yongsun baked to Hyejin's house as Wheein took some cooked food from Hyejin's house. "Thank you, Pup, and again, Merry Christmas," Hyejin said and she gave Wheein a hug. 

"Merry Christmas, Hyejin... I love you." Wheein said and Hyejin rolled her eyes.

"Gross, but same. Now, go home and go back in there. You shouldn't have left Yong with your parents,"

"Yeah, I should go. I'll see you tomorrow."

... and just like that Hyejin just predicted what's going to happen, Wheein heard Yongsun crying when she got out of the car and she hurried inside to see Yong on the floor crying.

"Mom!? What the heck? Why is Yongsun crying on the floor?!" Wheein said and she picked up Yongsun to the floor. 

"She's drunk."

"She's what?!? She doesn't even drink." Wheein said and she looked at her parents.

"She didn't tell us anything, your dad just shared her a bottle of soju and-"

"Oh god, she doesn't drink, Mom," Wheein said and she wipes Yong's face. "Wait... but why is she crying?"

"She saw a picture of you and your girlfriend-" her dad said and Wheein's eyes were shocked.

"I AM HER GIRLFRIEND!"

"I know sweetie, that's why I don't get her." Wheein's mom said and sounding so concerned, well, Yongsun's wailing like someone just died is concerning.

"I should probably let her rest," Wheein said as she helped Yong stand up.

"Let me." Her father helps her carry Yong back to her room. "I'm so sorry sweetie, I really didn't know. Do you need anything?"

"No dad, it is fine," Wheein said as she hugs her dad. "Thank you." Her dad exits the room as he locks the door. Wheein finally took a damp towel from the bathroom and started cleaning Yong's face. "Hey? Yong? Are you okay."

Yongsun finally slowed down her sobbing and looked at Wheein. "You have a girlfriend???" Yong asked pouting at the end of her question as Wheein tried to suppress a laugh.

"Yes, and she's the prettiest girl out there." Wheein said as she cupped Yong's face.

"Why didn't you tell me? I liked you for a really long time now." Yong said and she started crying again. Wheein pulled her phone out and showed Yong a picture of herself. 

"That's my girlfriend..." Wheein said smiling adoringly at Yong.

"But that's me..." Yong said as she stopped sobbing and Wheein gave her a smile and nods.

"You're my girlfriend, you're drunk so you don't remember. I love you." Wheein said and she kissed Yong that made the drunk girl smile through her tears.

"Oh my god-"

"Shhhh... Let me just clean you up then we'll sleep okay?" Wheein said and she heard Ggomo purring on the floor by the foot of her bed. Wheein smiled and she carries Ggomo on Yong's side. "Look out for mom until I get back okay?" Ggomo purrs as if he understands Wheein. "Good boy." Wheein retreats to the bathroom as her cat licks Yong's fingers.

Wheein took a shower before cleaning Yongsun up and she just smiled when she saw she's fast asleep and Ggomo is snoring beside her. She tucked Yong in under the blanket and hugged the girl. She loves Yongsun so much, and she's never been happier.

Yongsun woke up early as she felt her head is aching, she just drinks a whole bottle? What's is wrong with her? Weak ass bit-

Yong found Wheein sound asleep so she took a chance and captured her image with her cat. "Ugh, you're so cute~" Yongsun muttered as she posted the picture, as much as she wanted to get up, she can't, her head felt heavy.

After a couple of minutes, Wheein finally woke up and she saw Yongsun's awake, lying down and looking at the ceiling. "Hey babe... You okay?"

"My head hurts," Yong said and Wheein smiled. She slowly sat up and kissed Yong's forehead.

"Wait here." Wheein runs out and she gets back with two tabs for hangover and a glass of water. "Take this."

"Thank you." Yongsun said and she smiled. "Babe?"

"Hmm..."

"So I'm thinking, I want to just chill and walk around Singapore for our trip, nothing tiring you know. What do you think?" Yongsun asked and Wheein's eyebrow raised.

"Wait, what Singapore?"

"Our trip?"

"How? We haven't planned anything yet?"

"Oh! Right!" Yongsun said when she remembered she haven't discussed it with Wheein yet, she laughs but immediately stopped when her head hurts. "-I knew there was something I forgot to do. Well, I booked out place and tickets already, you just have to say yes."

"You know I need to discuss these things with Hyejin right?"

"I already talked to her about this actually. She allowed me to do this."

"Just us?" Wheein asked and Yongsun nodded as she smiles. "For how long?"

"A week?"

"So until the new years?"

"Yes?"

"Okay."

"Okay? You're going to come with me?"

"I love that, Yong. Of course." Wheein said and she hugged Yongsun. "Merry Christmas to you, babe..."

"Merry Christmas, I love you."

**++++++++**

Wheein and Yong spend their whole day recovering from their flight and end up asleep for the rest of the evening. But will that stop Yong from waking up early and preparing a grand breakfast for Wheein? No. So she did.

Yong rented a unit almost similar to her penthouse back in Korea because she knows Wheein loves watching the city through big glass windows. 

Wheein finally emerged from the bedroom feeling all types of body pains, don't ask why. She then smiled when she saw Yong waiting for her in the dining room.

"You woke up so late that I started preparing lunch, here sit down. I did our breakfast." Yong said as she turned off the stove and joined Wheein at the table.

"Wait, you haven't eaten yet? You waited for me?"

"Obviously..." Yongsun said and she served Wheein food, but the girl stopped her and smiled.

"Let me." Wheein said smiling and she prepared Yongsun's food. "I'm really sorry, I got muscle soars so..."

"It's okay..." Yongsun said and Wheein looked at her.

"Why do you look so sad? Everything okay babe?" Wheein asked when she noticed that Yong's enthusiasm is a bit underwhelming this morning.

"I got a call from my manager and-" Yong stopped when Wheein sighed at the mention of the man.

"Did he gave you some words of wisdom again? Admit nothing-"

"-deny everything. Yes, he reminded me again." Yongsun said and Wheein frowned.

"I guess he's probably searching someone for you to date again, that sucks," Wheein said and Yong frowned this time.

"I won't do it, Wheein, when it's not necessary," Yongsun said and she reaches for Wheein's hands. "Can we just enjoy this week? Without thinking everything that we left in Korea? I was really looking forward to this trip. Please?"

"Of course, Yong, sure, we'll do that," Wheein said and she stood up and leaned to kiss Yongsun. "Now, eat."

It's their day one and both of them decided to just stay and rest for a while so that they can go around the next day with full energy. Day two has passed and they hadn't left their unit, they love living together, literally went to Singapore to play housewives. Wheein decided to move in with Yong once they get back, she needs to inform Hyejin immediately, but they already decided to live together and that's something, that's progress.

Day three, they finally decided to go out. They went to a karaoke bar near where they were staying and got recognize by some fan as they gladly let them take pictures, Yongsun smiled on how Wheein treats solar fans, Wheein also took pictures of Yongsun with the fans gladly and interacted with them, it was about six fans who spotted them inside and out the bar, they enjoyed it really, but they are starving now.

They went into this pretty looking restaurant and was greeted by the hostess, a pretty twenty-something Korean lady who obviously recognizes both of them and was definitely checking Wheein out, she led them through a maze of tables to a quiet spot in the back, heads turned to Yongsun's direction, some surely recognizes her and some were thinking where did they saw this face before, but as heads turn to Yongsun, the actress's eyes were fixed to this girl, she's looking at Wheein differently that Yongsun cannot tolerate whatsoever. "Is this okay?" she asked, ignoring Yongsun's presence completely as she waited for Wheein's approval.

Wheein groaned inwardly at the girl's attention even as she smiled and nodded. "Perfect. Thank you," Wheein said dismissively as she pulled a chair out for Yongsun to sit on, hoping that the hostess would get the hint and leave her alone. She heard a huff of breath and the sound of retreating feet and when she took her own seat, she was pleased to see that the girl had left.

Yongsun, for her part, had immediately caught on to the young woman's interest in Wheein immediately, as soon as they greeted her by the door and she was surprised to realize that, far from being amused by the fact, she instead felt MILDLY jealous. Or, if she was being truly honest with herself, jealously was nowhere near mild. "I think she's into you," Yongsun finally said as a matter of factly as she picked up her menu... aggressively.

"I noticed," Wheein said as she frowned, she really doesn't want to piss off Yong, and it's not even her fault. "At least it was just the hostess and we won't have to deal with her anymore."

Wheein's disinterest in the other woman was obvious and Yongsun found herself relaxing in her seat, also, she kind of hated herself for being insecure. "Does that happen to you a lot? When you got known, more famous?" she asked curiously before she could stop herself.

Wheein frowned as she reached for her own menu, she really doesn't want to talk about it but Yong keeps pressing and she will never like any answer Wheein will give her. "Does what happen a lot?"

"Women just falling over themselves in front of you like that," Yongsun said as she kept her face blank, pretending to browse the menu

"Uhm..." Wheein paused, how is she gonna answer, Yong? and it's not like it doesn't happen a lot, Yong got more eyes on her but Wheein never reacted this way, maybe Yong's just not used to getting jealous, maybe that's why, and then a light blush creeping up her neck. "Define 'a lot'. You never reacted like this around my fans."

The idea of enough women trying to get Wheein's attention as her fame rises that the singer wanted a definition of 'a lot' was distinctly upsetting to Yongsun, and she pursed her lips thoughtfully as she appraised the woman across from her. Wheein was smart, funny, beautiful, kind, and talented, so talented. It made perfect sense that other women would want her. "Never mind. Of course, women are attracted to you," she said as she scans through her menu, hoping to distract herself from her confusing thoughts with the task of finding something she wanted for dinner. "Who wouldn't be?" she muttered under her breath.

Wheein's frown deepened as she watched Yong's expression shift from curious, to jealous, to upset. It was quite a range of emotions to be hit in such a short period of time, even for Yongsun. She was curious and wanted to ask Yongsun about what had just happened, but she could tell that the actress wanted to drop it, for now, so she obliged her by also opening her menu and not saying anything further.

They finally got their order on the table and Yong wasn't speaking, and it probably scared the shit out of Wheein because she knows Yongsun never shuts up. "Yong?"

"Hmm?" The girl answered as she eats her food.

"Thank you for this, I never imagined my life will turn out like this to be honest with you," Wheein said and she'll gas Yong up if that's the only way she can at least control the situation. "I was convinced, that when I met you, you would rather date another actor or some A-list celeb out there than me."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know, I feel like we live in two different worlds you know, you're so out of my reach."

"You're gonna be an A-list artist too, you're undeniably talented, Wheein."

"-and will that be a problem in the future?" Yongsun stopped eating and she met Wheein's eyes. "I'm sorry I-"

"I'll try my best, I apologize for ruining the mood, I never felt this before, and it's awful, to feel jealous, I hate it, I just... I dont know how to react, I'm sorry." and that's where the difference between Yong and Wheein is drawn, Yongsun is very expressive of her emotions when she's with Wheein, but she's your typical A-list robot celeb out with strangers, Yong's living in this two different world, one where she gets all perfect like a goddess and one who's so vulnerable and weak. Wheein on the other side has suppressed all of her feelings, negative feelings, but she has a friend like Hyejin to make her feel better and that's enough for her.

"It's okay," Wheein said as she tries to stop herself from touching Yong, they're in a public place after all. 

"Please don't get mad, I was so out of line, I'm sorry," Yong said and Wheein nodded as she gives Yongsun a reassuring smile. "I will try to improve myself, Wheein, okay? I'll prove to you that I'm a better choice than any other girls out there."

"I already know that Yong, but sure, do as you wish," Wheein said and they finally eat in peace. Wheein felt Yong tensed up when they were about to exit because the girl's literally waiting for them by the door, what Wheein did is she grabs Yong's hands to make sure she was holding it as they exit the restaurant.

"Excuse me, I really don't want to bother you-"

 _But you already_ _are_ Yong thought

"Yes? What is it?" Wheein asked the fan politely as she squeezed Yong's hands.

"Can I have a picture with you?" The fan asked and Wheein nods. The fan looked at Yong and gave her phone.

_Are you serious?_

"I love all your songs, I listen to them everyday non-stop, when I heard you're going here the other day I was so excited and I just-"

"Yes thank you, can we take the picture now?" Wheein dismissing the girl as Yong waited holding the camera. 

"Thank you, thank you so much." The fan said and Wheein smiled and took Yong's hands again.

They immediately got a cab and once they entered Wheein threw her arms around Yong's shoulders. "You good?"

"She got the nerve, I give her that."

"She's a fan, Yong, chill."

"She listens to all your songs, listening 24/7? Ugh-" Yong said gagging in her words,

"Hey! I love all my songs too!" Wheein said in contest to Yong's disgust.

"So was I!? But I need to hate the bitch." Yong said and Wheein laughs.

"Ughh, I can't with you."

"Well, I enjoyed today, even though I had a little episode, I enjoyed it, it been a while since I had fun." Yongsun said and Wheein smiled.

"We really haven't got to do this back in Korea, I did enjoy our time too." Wheein said and Yongsun runs her hands on Wheein's thighs. "I can't wait to have this kind of relationship with you once we get back, but I know that's not anytime soon."

"I'm so sorry, I'll make sure that we always got to do this," Yongsun said and Wheein nods.

**++++++**

**JANUARY 2016**

****

As soon as they reach the airport camera flashes are what greeted them by the gate. They say their greetings to the fans who went to welcome them and immediately went to separate cars. Yup, they did not miss Korea at all. Wheein went straight to her house, as Yongsun went back to her house, they are definitely back.

...or so she thought. Her driver took her to STAR, Yongsun sighed, "Oh gosh, this better be good."

Yongsun head straight to Byul's office and hugged her friend. "Happy New Year, Yong."

"Happy New Year." Yong greeted her back and she gave her gift to Byul.

"Aww, you don't have to," Byul said and Yongsun smiled.

"So, its new years? Why the hell are you working?" Yongsun asked and her best friend sighed in exhaustion as she took a sit on her office chair.

"The transition. This sucks, Manager Lee's being complicated again." Byul explained and Yong looked at her, even though she's kind of tired from the flight, she missed her best friend. "What about you? Why are you here?"

"What? Didn't you ask me? I was brought here instead of my house?" Yong said and then her cellphone rings. "Of course, its the devil." Yongsun showed the caller ID to Byul and its Manager Lee. "What?"

_Where are you?_

"Byul's..."

_Why are you there?_

"I just past by her office to give her my gift," Yongsun said and she sighed. She's exhausted already and if Manager Lee pissed her off it's over for him.

_Are you done? I need to talk to you._

Yongsun ended the call Byul gave her a worried smile. "Good luck?"

"I have no fucking idea what this is..." Yongsun said as she lazily waves her hands as a goodbye and exits Byul's office to head straight to manager Lee's office. "This better be good, I'm exhausted."

"Sit down." Yong obeyed, she just really want to sleep. "How's your vacation? Had a blast?"

"Yes, can you get straight to the point?" Yongsun asked and Manager Lee smiled.

"I arranged your seats for the concert." Manager Lee said and Yong's just too tired to argue.

"What seat?"

"You asked me permission if you can go to the concert next week with the Squad right? I arrange the seats." Manager Lee said and Yongsun squint her eye, he would never do that willingly, there's got to be-

"What's the catch?"

"I talked to Mr. Eric Nam, wonderful guy, really big personality, I might add, he's good in the international market-"

"Get on with it, I'm tired."

"He'd be the perfect partner in a power couple, you could date for a few weeks, establish yourself on the social scene-"

"Oh my god, he's my friend! You can't do that, I'm out." Yong said and she stood up. "I'm going to his concert because he's my friend back in LA, don't get it twisted-"

"But you two dated? I saw articles, it'll be good, just imagine the headlines, the spark is back or something like that."

"No," Yongsun said firmly. "NO." and then she left. She almost smacked some sense out of manager Lee, thank god she's exhausted. She promised Wheein and she'll try to keep that promise.

~~~~~~

"Is she drunk? Why is she like that?" Byul asked Wheein when she saw Yongsun jumping up and down with Hyejin. 

"She would never, did I told you she got drunk at home in Jeonju? and she can't stop crying? A nightmare." Wheein said and they just sat down as Hyejin and Yong enjoyed the music, both of them are a fan apparently. 

"And Hyejin?"

"Too much sugar, I guess?" Wheein said and Yong was just saw happy so she looked at Wheein to pull her up. "Oh no no, I'm fine."

"Come on! It's fun! The song is fun!" Yong still jumping up and down as they watch Eric perform, Wheein smiled and stood up.

Wheein doesn't really vibe with his songs, so she just let Yongsun drag her. Yong looks so happy though, but Wheein's bored, Byul's sitting down in her SNS. Wheein didn’t know whether it was the laughing or the cheering or the clapping of Yongsun and Hyejin. There was just so much noise around her, so much chaos from the crowd. The light kept hitting Yong's face and god, Wheein swears her girlfriend is just so damn pretty, all smiling and enjoying like that, Wheein got lost in Yongsun's smile, Yongsun caught her starring and the actress smiled.

Wheein hopes they can be like this forever, free, happy without a care in the world. Yongsun slowly made her way to Wheein. "Like what you see?"

"I love it..." Wheein said a smirk form in her face, Wheein forgot where she was. She forgot who she was. She forgot who she was with at the moment. The next thing she did is she grabbed Yongsun’s hand and held it as she tugged the actress closer to her and wrap her arms to her waist. Yongsun's eyes grew wide in shock, then Wheein looked down and saw what she just did. Wheein took a gulped and she could feel Byul’s hands tugging the hem of her shirt.

Wheein immediately pulled her hand away, and just as she let's go of Yongsun, she saw a woman standing next to Hyejin stare at her. She looked to be in her mid-thirties, her lips turned down as she looked at Wheein. Wheein saw the disgust in the woman's face. Yongsun whipped her head to where Wheein was looking and the actress seen it too.

_The woman saw us, she saw that, she saw me held Yongsun's hands, she saw me tugged Yongsun closer to me, and she saw me pulled back._

Yongsun just stared at Wheein as she slowly realizes what just happened, Wheein and Yongsun both knew what they had done and that it was not meant to be seen by anyone but them and their closest friends.

Yongsun was praying that they wouldn't get recognized, but they were so loud earlier, they were recognized by the people around them. The hope that Yongsun had that she did not realize who she was or who Wheein was went right out the window when she turned to the man next to her, probably her husband, and whispered in his ear. Yongsun watched as his gaze moved from the stage to her.

There was a subtle disgust in his eyes as if he was unsure if what he suspected was true but that the thought in his head made him nauseated, Yongsun felt caught red-handed, her eyes bounced from Wheein to the couple. Byul stood up to grab Wheein's hands to divert the attention and Yongsun felt a bit relieved for Byul's rescue but Wheein just stood there, unfazed.

Yongsun wanted to slap both of them across their faces and tell them that what she and Wheein just did was none of their business. But Yongsun knew that she couldn’t do that. It wasn’t safe to do that. She wasn’t safe. Wheein and Yong weren’t safe. She was snapped from her thoughts when she saw Wheein walked out of the concert arena. Yong was about to follow Wheein when Byul raised her eyebrows, she wants her to stay, Byul wants Yong to pretend she doesn't care, Byul stood up and followed Wheein outside, as Yongsun stayed and pretend to be enjoying the show with Hyejin who had no idea what just happened.

"Wheein... WHEEIN!" Byul called her and Wheein's red in the face as she felt herself to cry.

"I swear, Byul, I didn't mean to do that, I shouldn't-" Wheein started crying and Byul drag her outside to the parking lot and they locked her car as she let Wheein cry with her. She hugged the girl who is shaking, she felt Wheein got scared as she tensed up beside her, and the terrified look as she exits the building, and now she's just shaking and crying. "Byul, they saw us-"

"Shhhh... It's going to be okay." Byul said and she just hug Wheein as she runs her hand to her friend's hair. "No one is going to hurt you Wheein, no one, as long as we are here."

"But what about Yong? What if those people t-talk, oh god, Manager Lee is going to get mad at Yong. Oh god, oh god, fuck fuck..." Wheein said as she sobs on Byul's shoulders.

"Nothing is gonna happen to Yong, trust me, she can do everything Wheein, trust her," Byul said and she just hugged Wheein.

"Please, bring me home," Wheein said and Byul drives her home, she contacted Yongsun and Hyejin that she already brought Wheein home and they should stay and end the concert. Wheein said her goodbye to Byul as she thanks her, as soon as she closes the door, she went to their kitchen and rummage through hers and Hyejin's alcohol rack. Wheein can't find herself to sleep, so she just kept drinking and drinking up until she passes out from overdrinking. 

Wheein woke up and her head hurts so much, she's on Hyejin's room. "Pup? Oh god!" Hyejin said as she immediately gave Wheein her meds for hangover and a glass of water. "How are you feeling?"

"I can't-what happened?"

"You're so drunk! I saw you lying to the floor I had to call a doctor, I thought something happened to you! What the fuck were you thinking?!" Hyejin started crying and Wheein's head hurts more when she saw Hyejin crying. "I thought something serious happened to you, why did you do that?!"

"So it wasn't a dream? It did happen?" Wheein asked Hyejin and she started crying again. "Hyejin what am I going to do."

"Yong's on it, she's on her way here. Manager Lee wasn't able to stop the article-"

"What article?!" Wheein said and Hyejin showed her HS's post.

**TITLE: ACTRESS AND SINGER SLUMBER PARTY? OR THEY'RE LIVING TOGETHER?**  
 _Subtitle: How close is too close?_  
Actress and her "squadmate" Singer has been too close lately and we’re starting to wonder if these two aren’t up to something." Witnesses are saying the two are quite a pair of... gal pals. Sure, plenty of girlfriends go shopping together and share a drink or two. But the actress's car is parked outside the singer’s home most nights, over night. So what’s happening behind those walls?

Wheein just sat there, head pulsing, heart pounding almost want to get out from her chest, but they weren't named, she felt a bit of relief. "That's okay right?"

"Yes, it is, they just paid the writer and the witness. It's going to be okay, maybe you just have to distance yourself for a bit and it's gonna be okay."

"Okay, okay, that's good." Wheein said and she felt a bit calmer now. She finally had breakfast with Hyejin and when they were talking Yongsun finally came in smiling and she hugged Wheein. "Why are you here so early? Shouldn't we meet yet?" Wheein said as she feeds Yong a piece of her omelet. "Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not, nothing happened but a lame article," Yongsun said and she smiled, but it's different from her other smiles. Wheein knows Yong wanted to say something. Wheein gave Hyejin a look and Hyejin immediately took her food and went inside her room.

"Okay... Tell me." Wheein said and Yong drags her chair closer to Wheein and held the girl's hand.

"I'll be dating Eric..." Yongsun said and Wheein's heart dropped.

"No, you are not! You said it's okay, Why do you have to go out with him? Didn't you dated before?" Wheein asked, she's angry, Yong can see that Wheein's chest and cheeks flushed. This time, they’d grown red faster than she'd ever seen.

"You need to listen to me, baby..."

"No, Yong. You need to listen to me. I’ll go along with any of your and Manager Lee's little tricks. But I’m not getting on board with you dating, we just talked about that didn't we? We decided you're not dating anyone anymore."

"We don’t have a choice, Wheein. What happened, happened."

"That's just two persons, they cant ruin us, Yong. Two freaking people. We have plenty of choices."

"Not if you want to keep your job. Not if you want to keep this house. Not if you want to keep any of our friends. Not to mention that the whole of Korea would come after us."

"What are you talking about? It's 2016, it's okay to be gay, You are being paranoid.”

"I’m not being paranoid, Wheein. And that’s what’s scary, when the whole country knew about us, what's going to happen to us? And then they will know, and they will look at the two of us differently."

"That's one article in one tabloid site. Our faces were blurred out, there's no news about us, dating is too much."

"You’re right, there's non, but they will look at us closely, don't you understand that? This is still early enough that we can stop these speculations."

"-Or it will go away on its own."

"Wheein, you have a second single, a nationwide tour, and OSTs stacked on Hyejin's office all coming out this year, and I have a new TV series, my movie will start filming next week. We are at our peak Wheein, both of us."

"Exactly. That means we can do whatever we want, you are at the top and so was I? We can do this, even without you dating him."

"No, that means we have a lot to lose. See this on my perspective, Wheein."

There's no point in arguing anymore, Wheein gave up, like what she always does, because its always Yong who knows what to do, "So that’s what you want to do? You want to spend every second of our lives trying to hide what we really do? Who we really are?”

"It’s what everyone in this industry is doing every day, gay or not."

"Well, I don’t want that."

"Well, then you shouldn’t have become famous."

"You’re such a pessimist, Yong. To your very core."

"What would you like me to do huh? Wheein? Maybe I should call Hallyu Scoop myself? I can give them the news now, yes Koreans, Wheein and I are together and gay."

"That's not what I meant, Yong, and you know that. I don't want to out you or myself, I just want you to stop fake dating? What don't you understand that?"

"There are lots of things that should be done, baby. But it doesn’t work that way. We can't be going out, sleeping on each other house untouched, we cant."

"Okay, I hate this conversation. You’re making me feel awful. Yes, I caused this, I did this to us and I'm sorry, but the only request that I want from you is not date anyone, because as your girlfriend, I don't like it."

"I know, and I’m sorry. But the fact that it’s awful doesn’t mean it’s not true. If you want to keep your job, you cannot allow people to believe that you and I are more than friends."

"And if I don’t want to keep my job?"

"You do want to."

"No, you want to. And you’re pinning it on me." Wheein said and Yong felt heated too.

"Of course I want to!"

"I’d give it all up, you know. All of it. Money, jobs, and fame. I’d give it all up just to be with you, just to be normal with you."

"You have no idea what you’re saying, Wheein. I’m sorry, it's the truth, you don’t."

"What’s really going on here is that you’re not willing to give it up for me." Wheein said and Yong looked at her in shock.

"No, what’s going on here is that you still have your safety blanket if this singing career doesn't work out, you can go back to Jeonju and live off your parents. You're still going to have all your money and the job."

"Who are you to talk to me about my money? You’ve got bags of it. Are you worried about that?"

"Yeah, I do. Because I worked my ass off and I left home when I was 18, I live alone in the US and struggled with racism every single fucking day being stereotyped as an Asian visual, all of that so I could be famous. So I could live the life I am living. And if you think I’m not going to protect that, you’ve lost your mind."

"At least you’re admitting this is about you."

Yongsun shook her head and she held Wheein's face with both of her hands. "Wheein, baby, listen to me. Do you love these? Your fans? The awards? The big stage?"

"Don’t-"

"People are saying, given how early you started, you’re the kind of artist who could win multiple times, among all the artist debuted last year, you are the strongest one because you're a really great artist and STAR signed you, you've got all the boost you need. I want that for you. Don’t you want that?"

"Of course I do."

"And you’re gonna let them take that away just because you met me?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Listen to me, Wheein. I love you. And I can’t let you throw away everything you have built-and all your incredible talent by taking a stand when no one will stand with us."

"But if we don’t try..."

"No one is going to back us, Wheein. I know how it feels to be shut off of the industry you loved for years. I’m just finally making my way back here, in Korea. I know you’re probably picturing some world where we go up against Goliath and win. But that’s not gonna happen. We’d tell the truth about our lives, and they’d bury us, they will dig every bad things about us, your family and everyone closest to us. Do you get that?"

"I don't know, Yong."

"Well, I know, and I'm saying this to you. That’s the world we live in. Anyone who touched us would be examined. Cameras, those paparazzi will be all over them, Byul, Hyejin, your parents, everyone close to us will be receiving calls about us, how are they gonna deal with that?"

"But we’d have each other. And that’s enough for me. You know that Yong."

Wheein was crying now, the tears streaking down her face, Wheein got scared, but she really hates the idea of Yong dating anyone else but her, she's been through that, and its gonna happen again. Yongsun put her arms around Wheein and wiped the singer's cheek with her thumb. "I'm so sorry that we have to go through this, but Wheein, if we survived, and we retained our status we can go back to normal."

"So what is your plan?" Wheein asked when she calmed down.

"I'll date Eric, and that's it, just until the story died down or brushed under the rag, once its safe for the both of us."

"What does that mean for us?"

Yongsun stood up and took a seat on Wheein's lap, she wrapped her arms around Wheein's neck and used her other hand to hold the girl's face "We have to be careful, we can still hang out outside as friends with Byul and Hyejin."

"And you think that means they’ll stop watching us?"

"No, I know it means they will only watch ME more because it is Eric that I'm dating, he's kind of a big deal, you see? and they will be looking for other things. That I got reunited with my old fling? That I jumped from one boyfriend to the other? They will speculate who could be the next big thing that I will date next after Eric, but if they want to do any of that, they’ll have to stop saying I’m with you. It won’t fit their story anymore."

"I get it,"

"OK, good,"

"You’ll do whatever you have to do. But this is the last I want to hear about it. And I want it to be over and done with as soon as possible."

"OK."

"But what if it doesn’t work with Eric? What if he still really likes you? It won't be fake anymore."

"It’s gonna work. Dating is a two way street, Wheein, I have to like him too, but I cant, because my heart belongs to one person only, and that's you."

"I know what you're doing." Wheein said as she swats Yong's hand from her face. You think you’re so gorgeous that no one can possibly resist your charms?"

"Yes, actually. Especially you, my Wheein."

"All right," Wheein said letting Yong win this argument, She lift her head and grab's Yong's face to place a kiss on the actress's lips. "I suppose that’s true. You win."

"I know... I never lose."

**++++++**

**AN: Thank you so much for all the love, and I really wanted to say that people who found me on twitter are just like so sweet. I really appreciate it, really. T.T I could cry. Thank you for commenting and hyping up my ass, its a great reward, the BEST. Please subscribe and upvote the story, so we can cry all together. I'll see you in my next one! Thanks for reading, reader-nim. <3**


	16. Morning

**AN: Corrections, CH15-17 will all be past chapters. I have to pull the alternating pattern out towards the last 5 chapters because I'm revisiting the ending to give Byul and Hyejin a good ending as well (as well? You mean wheesun good ending? Yes). Hwabyul good ending is not them ending up together, separate good endings lol**

**I haven't proofread this so please spare me my spelling and grammar mistakes, T.T I'm tired lmao.**

**ENJOY! >.<**

**+++++++**

**FEBRUARY 2016**

Hyejin and Wheein is having a nice dinner when the article was posted, Hyejin literally had it enough with her best friend, every single damn time. The only difference is Byul joined them at dinner this time.

"How does it feel, Pup?" Hyejin asked and Wheein lifted her eyes and looked at Hyejin.

"How does it feel, what?"

"Oh come on," Hyejin said and Wheein just looked down and continue eating. "You know what I'm talking about. How does it feel seeing Yong and Eric? I see how you reacted and I know how you feel, you're my best friend, you can't lie to me-"

"Hyejin, maybe this is not the right time," Byul said as she tries to keep a peaceful dinner, they just finished Wheein's first concert night, they should be celebrating. Wheein should feel happy right now. "We are celebrating! First, date, and it's sold out? Right? Your fans waited for this for so long."

"Shut up, Byul. Don't even try, this is your best friend's-"

"Hyejin, stop." Wheein finally said and she stopped eating to train her eyes on Byul and Hyejin's direction. "What we are not going to do is talk behind Yong's back, she's my girlfriend if you say bad things about her I get hurt, so please, can we just... eat and celebrate?"

"Celebrate how? You can't even fake a smile-" Hyejin said and Byul finally stood up. 

"OKAY! Okay... what if let's just go drinking tonight? My treat." Byul said and Wheein shrugs as Hyejin let her case rest, they all stood up from their table left a couple of bills enough to cover the food and tip.

They went to the nearest club and at least loud music made Wheein forget that she's badly hurt. A fan approaches Wheein and well, a really pretty fan. "Oh my gosh, Wheein can we take a picture with you? We are fans." It's a group of three girls. Wheein nods and smiles as Hyejin took the camera. "Manager Hyejin! Ahhhh!" They also fangirled over Hyejin. "Can all six of us just take pictures?" Byul and Hyejin joined it as the girl take a group selfie. "Thank you so much, we were there earlier, to your concert."

"Uhhh wow, thank you so much," Wheein said and smiled and the fan goes in for a hug so she just accepted politely.

"Can we join you guys?" The other girl asked Hyejin, Byul, and Wheein looked at each other.

"Maybe not. We're really not here to stay for too long. We're just here for a couple of drinks, but thanks we appreciate the invitation." Hyejin said sweeping in being the only sane one from the three and they wave goodbyes to the fans. "They might be underage so, NO," Hyejin said directing her stare to Byul.

"Hey! What does that even mean!" Byul said and they all headed to the VIP Booth where they got placed as soon as they walk in Moon Power. "I don't fall in love."

Wheein took a glass of beer and started drinking, as Hyejin grabs hers and slide to the seat next to Wheein. "I don't believe that," Wheein started and Byul raised an eyebrow.

"Well I did once, but I had to break her heart, dad, don't want it," Byul said as she takes a sip on her beer.

"Is that so?"

"Why you all don't always believe me? I swear Yong must have talked about her." Byul said and she smiled. "She's really pretty tho."

"Yongsun's pretty, you never see her that way?" Hyejin asked and Wheein frowned.

"Oh no, she's just straight-up scary to me," Byul said and Wheein smiled. "I'm just glad Wheein can put up with her... for once in her life, someone accepted her for being herself."

"Well... debatable," Hyejin said and Wheein was about to smack Hyejin but Hyejin hold her fingers in a peace sign on Wheein's face.

"Well, now that we're all here and we can't seem to shut up about my girlfriend, why not let's plan something for her birthday?" Wheein said and Byul nods. "It's next week, I have no plan getting you two involve but at the same time you are the only two people I can ask for help at the moment, and the thing you prepared when I asked her to be my girlfriend, well, that's pretty good."

"Do you have any plans?" Byul said and Wheein thought about it for a moment.

~~~

"Thank you for making time, Yong," Wheein said as she stood up from the VIP area.

"What do you mean making time? I will always make time for you, babe. Give me a show." Yongsun said and she was about to lean for a kiss but Hyejin pulled her shirt to drag her back to her seat. "Sorry..."

"Sometimes you two really got to keep the sex out of yall pants outside," Hyejin said and she just pushed Wheein back to where she's standing because she steps closer to Yong as well.

"Thanks, Hyejin. I'll see you all after the show." Wheein said giving the brightest smile she could muster and the three saw her go. 

"Hey, guys, its official, all 12 dates of Wheein's tour are all sold out." Byul said as she shows a little report from her phone, "All her merch are selling fast as well. Damn, I'm so good at this, aren't I? Booking the most bankable actress and singer? I did that."

"Thanks for making your dad even richer," Hyejin said sarcastically.

"His richness is my richness," Byul said and she smiled proudly for herself. "What's next? Hyejin?"

"Oh? We have a pending project for IU somewhere around July." Hyejin said and Byul taking a mental note.

"Oh? She's going to work with IU?" Yongsun asked and Hyejin nods.

"Not directly, she's singing one of the OSTs from IU's drama, but IU requested for her. Maybe she wanted a collab soon, I'll push that to work, she's big."

"I can see that working out, she's good for Wheein." Byul said and Yongsun just listens, she didn't know why but this is making her uneasy all of a sudden.

"Are you gonna be with Wheein the whole time she's gonna work with her?" Yongsun asked and Hyejin shrugs, still not picking up Yong's jealous signals.

"If I'm not busy, sure." Hyejin said and she looked at Yong. "Why?"

"Nothing." 

"Babe? Why is he calling you babe?" Byul whispered, enough so Hyejin can't hear.

"Byul, he's a friend." Yongsun said and Byul is not liking what she just saw.

"Make sure you're on the same page because my friends don't call me babe, Yong. YOUR girlfriend calls you babe." Byul said and Yong felt a tugged in her throat.

"I would never!"

"I know, but what about him? He likes you that way, I won't be shocked if he really falls for you. Get out while you can." Byul said dismissing the little argument, Yong felt like it's her against the world now, but how is she going to maneuver her way through all of this when Hyejin, Byul, and Wheein is going against her direction.

Now she has more things to think about, but at least pretending to fake date Eric wasn't that hard, maybe because they were friends before and she's enjoying Eric's company. But Wheein's rise to fame is affecting her in a way, if Yongsun can be honest to herself, she would never want to share Wheein to anyone, but the irony is, she's the one who forced Wheein to share herself to anyone...to Eric and Yongsun felt weird about it. Something is not right, but at this very moment, she didn't know exactly what to do. She took a few deep breaths and told herself she just wanted to enjoy the show, and she'll do just that. Then she felt her phone vibrate, she then checks it and its Eric asking how is she doing.

Wheein's concert is no like others. She screamed and sing her heart out as well, just like Wheein's fans did. She just felt so proud to actually watch Wheein in that stage, she wants everything to come in Wheein's way because her girlfriend deserves it more than anyone else.

"We're almost done! Are you all enjoying the show so far?!" Wheein asked and she just heard screaming and cheers that made her laugh. "Well, one of our audience today is celebrating her birthday-"

"Oh god-" Yongsun gasps as she held her mouth. Byul and Hyejin smiled and both hug Yongsun.

"I have a special guest tonight, they are also Ms. Kim's fans, and Yongsun loved this next song I always find her singing it."

"No way..." Yongsun said and Wheein just can't stop smiling.

"Please welcome to the stage B.O and Jeff Bernat!!!" Wheein shouted and Yongsun watches two-man walk to the stage as the whole concert hall cheered. "That's the loudest cheer tonight, WOW!"

"Hello! Good evening everyone!" B.O greeted and everyone shouted. "Where's Ms. Kim?" he asked and Wheein pointed on where Yong, Byul and Hyejin were seating and Yongsun waved at them excitedly. "Happy Birthday, Ms. Kim."

"Happy Birthday, Ms. Kim!" Jeff greeted as well and Wheein smiled proudly.

"Thank you so much for accepting my invitation, I know you two are super busy at the moment," Wheein said and she bowed. "So we'll sing a happy birthday song now for Yongsun, everybody ready?" Wheein asked the whole hall and they all cheered. Everyone sings happy birthday and Yongsun swears she felt herself crying, yup yup she is in fact crying. Two crews run to Hyejin and Byul to give the cake and the bouquet of flowers that Yongsun accepted as she tries to wipe her tears to look good in the camera. The song ended and Yongsun blow out her candles. Everyone clapped and Hyejin hugs Yongsun.

"Happy birthday, superstar." Hyejin said and placed a kiss on Yongsun's cheek. 

"Happy birthday, Yong." Byul said and she hugged Yongsun.

"You two are in on this?" Yongsun said and she saw two head nodding. "Thank you, I really didn't expect anything grand like this."

"Your girlfriend is a romantic piece of shit, so..." Hyejin said and Yongsun hugs them both.

"Okay, they are enjoying themselves down there," Wheein said and she heard collective laughs from the audience. "Now, all three of us dedicate this song to you, Yongsun."

[Wheein, B.O and Jeff started singing da ra da](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FpTbpeIW-IM) as the whole place sings with them, Yongsun is just looking at one person, her Wheein. Wheein tries so hard to look at the singers beside her but she really wanted to sing this song for Yonggsun.

As Jeff sings his line, Wheein smiled and looks at Yong directly mouthing the words to Yong. 

_You're the one and only_   
_that I give my everything_   
_I feel you every moment_   
_that I breathe_

Yongsun blushed on the spot, as she tries to cover her face with the bouquet in her hands. Wheein bit her lip showing her dimples and it made a smile from ear to ear, Wheein felt it, she's happy, Yongsun is making her happy, she on top of the world and that's good enough for her.

The song ended and the cheers continued for a whole minute. "Please support my friends on their future songs as well, thank you so much for coming out here tonight with us."

"All for you, Wheein." B.O said and all three of them hug each other on stage.

"Thank you, everyone!!!" Jeff shouted as they exit the stage, and that made everyone's night. A special concert date because it's Yongsun's birthday.

The show ended in a full blast as Wheein sing her last song, everyone is so happy. Everyone forgot about their problems that night, everyone including Wheein and Yong.

All four of them meet backstage as Yong congratulated Wheein with a kiss. "Thank you so much! I cried! Have you seen it? It's embarrassing!" Yongsun said as she gives Wheein a really tight hug.

Wheein wrapped her arms around Yong's shoulders and kissed the top of Yong's head resting on her shoulders. "Did you like it?"

"So much!" Yongsun said and she's never been happier. "I love you so much."

"I love you too..."

"Come home with me?"

"There's no place I would rather be..." Wheein said and she gave Yongsun a kiss. Hyejin grabs Byul's arms and rests her head on her shoulders as they watch the two.

"God, I hope they lasts," Hyejin said and Byul is contemplating if she would tell Hyejin the text she saw earlier, but all the voices in her head says no.

Byul smiled and rest her head on top of Hyejin's. "I hope so too... I hope so too,"

**+++++**

**APRIL 2016**

Yongsun has been working the whole month nonstop, and Wheein has been away for two weeks now for her last two shows. She might have forgotten what day or time is it already, she literally stops looking at the time. This is giving her a headache, they were about done filming the movie which she shoots every weekend while she shoots her series on the weekdays, she's working 7 days a week and at least 12 hours a day and it's taking a toll to her health already. She felt really tired today but she has to stay until 2 pm for it to be done. She then saw Manager Lee on her peripheral and Yong swears she was about to run away when her name was called.

"Going somewhere?" Manager Lee asked as Yongsun rolled her eyes and sighed before facing the guy.

"Why are you even here?"

"I arranged a dinner for you-" Yong didn't let him finish and walk away.

"Didn't you know that today is Wheein's birthday? Of all days, Lee, why now?!" Yong asked and Manager Lee rolled his eyes on Yong. "NO."

"Just go out for an hour, it's not that hard." 

"I repeat, it's Wheein's birthday and she's already gone her way and decided to go back to Seoul tonight just to have dinner with me, we haven't planned anything, Lee, and you're about to ruin our only dinner date because of what? I am also so fucking exhausted I don't have energy. He's here earlier anyway, one day won't hurt your pockets."

"I just need photos and its done, okay?"

"Fuck!" Yong didn't even fight, she's drained and she just wants to go home, and she wouldn't let Lee sucked the remaining life out of her. "Wait til I get back...."

Yong is sporting her 6th cup of coffee for that day when she walked in her van and she saw Eric is already there. "Yongsun, you look pale."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just do this."

"It's okay if you don't want it, you look like you need a rest or something. We can really take dating slowly-" Eric is about pleasing Yong but she's not really having it.

"-let's just get on with it please," Yongsun said in irritation and they got to Eric's placed.

"This isn't any different from Hollywood, Yong, why are you doing this?" Eric asked and Yong's eyes were closed resting as she reclined her seat.

"I have something I love here, Eric. That's why I'm doing this." Yongsun said and Eric just stared at Yong.

"I can help you go back to LA, just tell me when."

"I am not leaving Korea, but thanks though, you're a really good friend," Yong said and Eric just stared out the window.

They came in the house and "Papparazzi's" are setting up by the pool. "Are you kidding me? Who would believe you?" Yongsun said as soon as she saw Manager Lee. "This is getting ridiculous, you know what? I'm out." Yongsun said and Manager Lee stopped her.

"Just this one? Okay?" 

Yongsun drags Lee to the side to get away from Eric and scolded him. "I don't know why is this necessary? Wheein's not here, for weeks now, no news about us, you told me you're breaking us up after that. He's my friend and you're using him!"

"You're using him too, Yong. It takes two to tango, and so what? He's willing to be used? He's on a break after his WW Tour, so why not? He knows how this business work as much as you do." Manager Lee said and Yongsun just _tsk_ to show her annoyance and disapproval. "If I break you two up? and you go back hanging out with Wheein and then what? What are we going to do? I let you keep this relationship and retain your career, Yongsun, now do me a favor and actually cooperate."

"I fucking hate you to my core."

"I know that too, too bad that you let me see Wheein as your weakness. I'll use her to take advantage of you every chance I get."

Yongsun finally joined Eric and they spend almost an hour to take shots until they got out of the pool. "You can take a shower here, Yong, so you can rest as soon as you got home. You can also spend the night-"

"That's very kind of you, Eric, but I really have to go." Yongsun said and she hugged her friend. "-and I don't feel too go...good-"

"YONGSUN!" Eric shouted and Yongsun fell but Eric caught her halfway.

"TURN OFF THE CAMERAS!" Manager Lee shouted as he made her way to Yongsun. "NO NEWS ABOUT THIS. EVERYONE."

They all just nodded and left without taking any pictures of the actress passing out.

Earlier that day Wheein reached Yongsun's penthouse around 12 PM, she sent a quick text to Yong before going out of the company car.

Wheein stack the foods she bought to the fridge, took a shower and head straight to sleep on the couch, so she'll hear the door when Yong finally comes home. She drifted to sleep for about 6 hours, she stirred awake around 6 PM and immediately took her phone out. Yong's still wasn't home. So she busied herself after sending a quick text but still nothing.

Wheein throws her outside clothes back to personally look out for Yongsun when her phone started blowing up. Her heart dropped when she saw Hallyu scoop's post.

Wheein slumped on Yongsun's couch as she panics. She immediately dialed Hyejin's number. 

"Hyejinah, can you come and pick me up?"

_What? Wheein-why? Arent you at Yong's?_

"I am but-" Wheein turned into a sobbing mess during her phonecall with Hyejin. "-she's... she's with Eric. Please, come pick me up."

_I'm two hours away, Wheein. Took a cab, you have a concert date here tomorrow. Come here, we'll celebrate your birthday._

"Fuck birthdays. I just need someone right now."

_Okay, calm down. Pack up and take a cab, I'll be waiting. I'll pay how much, just come here. Don't go anywhere okay?_

"Alright..."

_Pup? Pup? Listen to me... Calm down okay? I'll be waiting for you. Just come. Be safe._

The call got cut and Wheein didn't know what to do, so she just followed what Hyejin said and left as fast as she can. She can almost feel the need to vomit. She didn't like this... at all.

Byul hurried to the hospital as soon as she got the call from Manager Lee, she saw Yongsun already trying to get out of bed and being held by Eric and Manager Lee against her will. "What the-" Byul said and she pulled Eric and Lee away from Yongsun. "-What the hell? Get the fuck out here."

"She needs medical attention!" Manager Lee shouted.

"And she'll get that even if you don't restrain her. Go! I got this."

"Yongsun, I'm sorry," Eric said and Byul just looked at him dead in the eyes.

"I said I got this. Go." Byul said and she shushed Eric and Manager Lee away, when they left she looked at Yongsun. "What the fuck, Yong? What happened to you?"

"I passed out-" Yong said removing the needles in her wrist. "-Wheein, she's at home. I need to contact her, Byul. It's my Wheein's birthday, she's-"

"Hey hey..." Byul held Yongsun's face. "You need to get check, Yong, I'll try contacting Wheein. Follow the nurse, and I'll drive you home." Byul said and Yong started crying. "Yongsun please... You're not helping yourself here, let's help each other out, okay? Let them check you up." Byul's not really used seeing Yong like this, but her friend has been going through a lot lately. 

Yongsun is just sitting on her bed as the nurse help her out and get some blood samples for test, they also checked her vitals and she is in fact over fatigue. Byul came in and her face lit up. "I can't reach Wheein either. Her phone is off. Is she waiting for you?"

"I don't know, can you check my phone?" Yongsun said and Byul go through Yong's things on the table.

"Your battery's dead." Byul said and she showed the phone to Yongsun.

"Here-" the nurse helped them and lend Yongsun her charger. The actress appreciates it and smiles. "I'm a fan..."

"Thank you so much..." Yongsun smiled and she let her phone charged and calmed down as she gets tested. The nurse left to prepare Yong's discharge papers. "Byul..."

Byul stopped from her phone and looked up to Yong. "Yup?"

"Thank you."

"Yong, even if you push me away I'll stick by your side, you should've known that by now."

"Yeah, but like... I'm putting you through this, like every one of you."

"No time to feel guilty now, Yong," Byul said and she smiled. "By the way, I just asked for a three day vacation for you, but Lee's not allowing it so I just got you two days off to rest, is that enough."

"I just need to be home now, Wheein needs to go her way tomorrow morning, she got a tour date tomorrow." Yongsun said and the nurse came back with her discharge papers.

Once they got in Byul's car Yongsun turn her phone and as soon as she saw Wheein's messages her heart dropped. "She went to the set?" Yongsun asked herself and Byul just continued driving. "Oh no." Yongsun showed Byul's Hallyu's update. "What if?"

"No way. She would've called you."

"She did and I didn't answer, oh god-"

"Yong, you're panicking for nothing, calm down," Byul said and Yongsun just trying any means to reach Wheein out, it's already 10 PM. As soon as they reached the parking, Yong went out and hurried upstairs. She unlocked the door and darkness greeted her.

"Wheein? Baby?" She checked the bedroom, she's gone. She opened the fridge and she saw a cake, sitting sadly inside the fridge. Byul immediately swept in and Yongsun cried on her shoulders. "She's gone, where did she go? Byul I fucked it up."

"She's with Hyejin now..." Byul said and Yongsun looked up. 

"What?" Byul showed Hyejin's post.

"I'll drive you there," Byul said and Yongsun just stared at her phone. "Pack up, stay with her for two days, you're on a day off."

"But she's mad-"

"How did you know? Just go, I know their hotel. The company booked it." Byul said and she helps Yong pack her things up. Yongsun made sure that she brings the cake with her.

"Wheein? Are you okay?" Hyejin asked Wheein as they watched the TV in Wheein's room.

"Yeah, why not? I mean we are used to celebrating my birthday together." Wheein said as she scans through the TV.

"I don't mean celebrating your birthday, it's the photo."

"What about it?"

"You know what I mean..." Hyejin said as she scoots closer to Wheein. 

"I'm not mad, it's not like I didn't know. I just hope she informed me or something." Wheein said and she frowned. "I just felt like a fool, traveling to Seoul to spend time with her and she ends up hanging out and enjoying herself with Eric."

"Well, I'll let you rest now. You have a long day tomorrow." Hyejin said and she grabs Wheein and hugged her friend. "Happy birthday, and I love you so much."

"I know, I know. Thank you, Hyejin." Hyejin stood up and she left Wheein scanning through her TV as she locks the door behind her. As soon as she gets out, she saw Byul and Yongsun on her way and she immediately went to their direction. "Yongsun, what the fuck?"

"Hyejin, let me explain, okay? It's not how it looks like." Yongsun said and Hyejin rolled her eyes.

"She's crying the whole cab ride, she took a cab, Yong, she's crying with a stranger for 2 hours! How dare you-" Hyejin stopped when Byul pulled her. "WHAT?!"

"I'll explain everything to you okay? Let Yongsun go. She passed out and got hospitalized, we hurried her as soon as we confirmed that Wheein left." Byul said and Hyejin's draw just dropped on the news. Then next thing she knows, Yongsun is already knocking on Wheein's door. Hyejin leads Byul to her room and they talk as Yongsun and Wheein settled their issue.

Wheein looked around to search for whatever Hyejin might have forgotten but she didn't find any, she stood up to open the door, she didn't expect what she just saw. Yongsun's holding her lit cake and singing. "Yong, you didn't-you could've just texted me."

Yongsun finished the song before smiling and she let Wheein blew her candle. "Aren't you gonna let me in?"

"Yeah yeah, sure." Wheein said and Yongsun looked at the TV.

"You're just watching?"

"I'm about to sleep-wait, why do you have a large bag?"

"I had a two day off."

"He let you?"

"Why did you leave? I know you've been to my house, you left the cake. Why did you leave?" Yongsun said and Wheein felt like she didn't deserve to be questions like this, especially it's Yong's fault.

"Well, you should've told me you would be hanging out with him so I wouldn't have waited."

Yongsun placed the cake to the table and she walks closer to Wheein as she takes both of Wheein's hands in hers."Do you think that I'll do that to you? I've stayed at Eric's place for an hour and that's it," Yong showed her wrist and Wheein immediately showed her concern grabbing Yong's wrist.

"What happened?"

"I passed out for working non-stop, I got hospitalized for maybe 6 hours or so until they let me out, my phone died so..."

"Yong, I'm so sorry, I didn't know-"

"It's okay baby, as long as you understand me," Yong said as she held Wheein's face. "Hyejin told me you were crying, I'm sorry about that too." Yongsun then placed a soft kiss on Wheein's left. "Happy birthday, Wheein. I love you more than anything."

"Thanks, Yong." Wheein said and she hugged Yongsun. "It's getting harder and harder to meet now."

"I felt that too, but just now, when you kissed me, I realized that maybe existing wasn't such a bad thing If I got to be with you. No matter how long the darkest tunnel I'll travel, if I will always end up meeting you at the other end, I'll do it. That's how much I love you, Wheein."

"I'll take every hitting that I can for you... I love you too."

**+++++++**

**MAY 2016**

Wheein finally finished her tour and she's back in the studio brainstorming with STAR's musical geniuses for her next album.

"Wheein? Lunch?" One of the producers asked her but she politely declines.

"I'm good, thanks! I'll wait for Hyejin to get back." Wheein said and they all go leaving her on the studio with her notebook and pen, guitar on the table. Suddenly Wheein felt the door opened but didn't bother looking up, but she immediately smelled the hint of Yong's perfume. She excitedly whipped her head to the side and saw Yong with lunch boxes on her hands.

Wheein smiled and turned her office chair on Yong's direction. "I wasn’t aware we had a meeting," Wheein said raising an eyebrow on Yong's direction.

"Well... We don’t," Yongsun answered as she slides her fingers on the table slowly walking towards Wheein. "I was just in the building and thought I’d stop by. Do you have a second?"

"What had you at STAR Tower today?" Wheein asked as Yongsun continued walking her way to Wheein slowly.

"I have a meeting with marketing," Yongsun explains fiddling with the guitar on the table. "You know, for my ad campaign. I'll go there after I'm done with you here."

"Right, right..."

"What are you doing tonight?" Yongsun finally took her seat on her throne, in Wheein's lap. "By the way, I locked the door," Yongsun whispered on Wheein's hear.

The invitation is clear and Wheein took a deep breath to steady herself, god why is her girlfriend so hot??? "Did you come all the way over here to check on my schedule?"

Yongsun smirked. "Actually, I was hoping you’d be free for dinner, right here... right now..."

"I'm trying not to jump on you, right now. But no, we can't."

"Too bad, I'm already not wearing my-"

"Yongsun!" Wheein stopped her and her hands finally made it to Yong's skirt. "Liar." Yongsun blushed and it made Wheein laugh, Yongsun slap Wheein's arms and stood up, straightening her skirt.

"Why would you do that?"

"You did it first?"

"Well... yeah. I was just teasing you." Yongsun said as she unpacks the lunch boxes. "Where's Hyejin? I also made one for her?"

"She's out-" Wheein stopped when she saw a shadow on the other side of the door. "-there." and Yongsun made her way to the door opening it to see an unamused, Ahn Hyejin.

"A crew told me she saw you came by, so I exactly know what to do." Hyejin said walking past Yongsun. "Did you enjoy it, Pup? You disgusting-"

"Hey! Nothing happened!" Wheein immediately in defense.

"Good, because I am eating these here," Hyejin said as she helps Yongsun arrange the food. "You got so much time to do this huh? Aren't you busy?"

"I'm about done with everything, just a couple of TV ads on the side."

Wheein finally saw Yongsun's dress in its entirety. "You look nice, like really nice, smoking hot nice..."

A blush coursed over Yongsun's skin and she puts a self-conscious palm at her hip. "Thanks," Yongsun said as she gave Wheein a twirl.

"Hot date?" Wheein comments, sounding so forced Yong almost laughs, she meant Eric. There’s a sour look on her face that Yong reads easily and she can’t decide what to think of it. There’s a thrill threatening to shoot up her spine. _Jealous Wheein, is hot Wheein._

"I came straight from a little cocktail party with Byul for our charity,"

"Oh," Wheein said, clearly incapable of not sounding relieved. "Sounds fun." Yongsun smiled when she saw Wheein released the tension.

"Remind me to take you to one and we’ll see how fun you think it is," Yongsun says dryly and when she turns, she caught Wheein smiling while looking at her. She can imagine, for a second, taking Wheein to such an event. Wheein in a well-tailored suit or a fitted cocktail dress showing her legs, her arm around Yong’s waist-

"Deal," Wheein answered snapping Yongsun from her daydream.

Yongsun smiled on how beautiful that is, to finally have Wheein with her side on these events without being scared. She wants that for them.

After her lunch with Wheein and Hyejin, she was called for a meeting on Manager Lee's office, maybe it is safe now for her break up with Eric. Today is a good day, Wheein and Yong has been through hell in back in the last couple of months but everything died down now, it's okay now, right? right?

"Hi, Eric..." Yongsun greeted him. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know? Your manager called me."

"Hmmm? Please don't sign here." Yongsun said and Eric shakes his head.

"Of course not, my US management will kill me-"

"Oh! Great! You two are here." Yongsun heard as she saw Lee walking into the office, this is not good, the devil's smile. 

"We have a deal." Yongsun said and Eric looked at her, Manager Lee just shrugs. They should be breaking up today.

"I was contacted that there's a plan for a reality show for the both of you." Manager Lee started. "An official TV Show for you two."

"I don't mind reality shows at all," Yongsun started as Eric's head nodded at every word she says. "But I was wondering if you could somehow let the media know we're broken up?"

"No," Manager Lee answered immediately, with a finality that sends goosebumps on Yong's skin. "TV Giants are calling because you're together. Because you are Korea's Sweetheart, who's dating an international artist who is loved by the nation. No one cares about famous friendships, it's all about famous people in a relationship."

"Okay, I know but we are actually not together, and-"

"Yongsun..." Manager Lee stops her, rolling his eyes like this is some petty conversation. "This is a big thing, star's reputations go up once they guested on one of the famous reality shows. It's not like you're filming it forever. It's just one month."

"One month?! No! I told you I'm taking a break."

"You're at your peak! Are you crazy?"

"Yes! Maybe I am. I need a break! I almost died working for you, cant I catch a break?"

"It's a reality show, Yong! You're just gonna hang out together and that's it! Cameras will follow you, is it hard? You don't even have lines to study, you just have to be filmed. It'll be filmed in October. After that, you are free to go. Take how long or whatever the fuck break you need."

"Fuck!" Yong shouted in frustrations as Eric's head watch the argument his head whipping from side to side. 

Yongsun just seated there quietly as Manager Lee discussed the premise of the show. She never said a word until Eric finally left still feeling bad about Yong's reaction.

"You better control your anger when we are with other people, Yong. It's embarrassing."

"You're embarrassing!"

"Eric is your boyfriend, why can't you just hang out with him a little longer?

"No, he's not! and you exactly know what I'm talking about."

"Can't you find something to like about him? Just to get through this whole show for a month?"

"Oh? I don't know Lee, maybe because I would rather be with my girlfriend right now than be here arguing with you, why don't you go make a tv show with him? Clearly you love him so damn much."

"Oh I love him alright, I love how much money he's made ys, and how much he will make us."

"You're disgusting..." Yongsun said and she just stood up. "So we're still not breaking up? Until October? For fuck sake."

"I told you, that once it's done by November you can do whatever you want. I'll give you projects by February next year, that sounds fair."

"I'm having problems with Wheein, I really wanted to focus on her right now."

"Learn to separate your personal life and career, Yong." Manager Lee said as he collects her things from the table.

"You're not even giving me time for personal life, and that's the problem. Please... let me stop dating Eric, please."

"No."

**+++++++**

**OCTOBER 2016**

Wheein moved out from Yong's house when the actress got notified that the filming was about to start, the crew will be setting the cameras next week, but that didn't stop them from meeting today, in bed, naked.

Wheein is still catching her breath when Yongsun wrapped her arms around the singer's waist as she placed soft kisses along her jawline. "What do you want to do now?" Yongsun asked, admiring everything about Wheein right now.

"I usually sleep after sex, Yong," Wheein answered with a smirk.

It gives Yongsun a pause and she stopped kissing Wheein's cheek. "Look, baby-" Yongsun started and Wheein felt like Yongsun is on defensive mode again, there's a new rule. Wheein can't stay the night for the whole month in Yong's house, it may paint a different story if she kept leaving the actress's house every morning, so even if its already 11 PM, Wheein has to leave. </3

"I didn’t mean anything by that, I was just kidding, Yong." Wheein immediately said before Yong can continue.

"You know that I love you, right? That we're only doing this to keep this relationship safe." Yongsun admits softly, holding Wheein’s gaze. "And we clearly have all the chemistry with or without our clothes on more than anyone we are partnered with. I wouldn't change anything for... this." Yongsun gestures her fingers in between their face.

Wheein laughs, an attractive blush covered her cheeks. "I love you too, and I know that too, my fans said Wheesun superior and I believe them."

Yongsun rolls her eyes just slightly, feeling lame, but pushes on, "I believe them too, but we really have to be careful about us for a while, like extra careful-" Yongsun said gesturing between them, "It’s a PR nightmare waiting to happen. We barely survived everything that happened this year and my relationship with Eric has always been a source of good publicity. I don’t want to do anything to jeopardize that."

"Yong, I know, we’ve talked about this," Wheein interrupting Yong's scolding softly.

"That was in the abstract," Yongsun said, recalling their brief conversation over dinner. "This is different. Now we have to actually do it."

"How?"

"I don’t want you to get the wrong impression."

"What impression would that be?"

"That our relationship at the moment can go anywhere outside these four wall of my home or yours," Yongsun explained, forcing herself to sound stern.

Wheein just nodded. "I know that, for the whole month, right? I understand. You didn’t give me that impression,"

"Good," Yongsun said with finality. "Then we’re clear."

"I told you before that I don’t really want to do anything that can jeopardize this relationship either, as much as you do. You protect me and I protect you." Wheein said softly, but with a smile as she caressed Yongsun's face. "But I don't want to live like this forever, Yong."

"I don't want to either, just for now, babe." Yongsun leaned for a kiss and Wheein met her halfway.

There’s a strange hopefulness on Wheein’s face that Yongsun, for some reason, doesn’t know how to interpret. "So... you believe in our relationship then? That's somehow if we survive all of this, we can be together, for real."

"Yes... I do. Marriage and all." Yongsun said and Wheein felt the butterfly in her stomach, "I don't know how, but I want that with you."

"Okay..." is the only word Wheein could muster, she and Yong are in it for this ride together. No one can change that. They just have to hold on to each other, until they way pass all the complications.

Wheein thought it will be easy, but she's having a hard time dealing with this. The show started and she cant see Yong anymore, for a month, and all she can have is her private messages with her girlfriend and calls. Hyejin came home and saw Wheein drinking...again.

"Pup... I thought we have this conversation before?" Hyejin said as she picks up four bottles at the table. "This is bad, you know that right?"

"Why can she be happy and I don't?"

"Because you need to go out and have fun!" Hyejin said as she sat down beside Wheein who's sitting on their couch watching some kids show on TV. "Sulking will not help you, why don't you come with me? Come on. I'll ask Byul to come with us-"

"I'm fine... I'm going to sleep." Wheein said as she retreats to her room, leaving Hyejin so worried about her friend's health. Hyejin immediately went to their alcohol rack by the kitchen counter and she can't believe what she just saw-

Hyejin rushed to Wheein's room and throw the pill canister to the wall, the tube shatters and spilled the pills onto the floor. "What the fuck is this?! Wheein?! WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Wheein's in hazed as she tried so hard to look at Hyejin. "What..." she murmured under her breath.

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU START TAKING THESE?!"

"It helps me sleep~"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" Hyejin shouted as she rushed to Wheein and slapped her across her face.

"Hyejin-"

"What the fuck?! You're a fucking alcoholic already, and to make it so much worse you are doing these?! Are you out of your mind?! You have a release this month, Wheein! Fucking hell!" Hyejin shouted and Wheein just stared blankly at her. "You fucking-"

"Stop..." Wheein said under her breath, just loud enough for Hyejin to stop. "I'm sorry, Hyejin..."

"That's the problem with you! YOU GET HURT, YOU SAY SORRY! Why not just tell her already?! Break up with her-"

"NO!"

"You're an idiot!"

"So fucking what?! I love her!"

"She doesn't love you enough!"

"You are hurting me, you are hurting me right now!" Wheein said and she try her hardest to stand up, but Hyejin pushed her back to bed.

"WHAT?! Are you going to fucking drown yourself with alcohol again? Huh? What do you want me to do? Let you overdose?! Wheein, what the fuck are you trying to do?!"

"I'm trying to survive-"

"HOW IS THAT TRYING TO SURVIVE?! YOU'RE KILLING YOURSELF. YOU ARE LYING JUST TO KEEP HER, YOU ARE NOT OKAY!" Hyejin shouted at the top of her lungs and Wheein broke down and cry. Hyejin immediately kneeled in front of Wheein and hugged her. "You are so fucking stupid, you're an idiot, but you are my idiot. Tell her you are not okay."

"It's just a stunt, its fake..."

"Is it?"

"Then why don't you tell yourself that? You know its fake? Why are you acting like this?"

"Because fake or not it hurts..."

"Then tell her."

"I don't want to bother her."

"You're not a bother, you're the girlfriend, Pup, for fuck sake,"

"I don't want to come tomorrow..."

"You are nominated..."

"I don't care, she's going with him, so I don't want it anymore. I don't know how to act around them," Wheein calmed down as Hyejin continues to run her hands on Wheein's hair.

"You should be sleeping by now, we are going together." That's final.

Wheein and Hyejin walk inside the hall and as soon as they entered, Wheein heard Yongsun is calling her. Wheein took a few deep breaths and Hyejin held her hands as they walk straight to their seat. Wheein didn't look back and she didn't know how Yong reacted.

"We're leaving after your category..."

"We know I didn't won."

"Yeah, but-" Hyejin's phone kept buzzing. "It's Yong,"

"It's up to you."

Hyejin set aside her phone but it kept buzzing. She rolled her eyes as she reads.

It doesn't stop buzzing. "Just turn it off, Hyej."

"Fuck.." Hyejin said and Wheein looked at her. "I'll be right back."

Hyejin made her way at the back and met with Yongsun at the corner of the hallway. "Hyejin!" Yongsun exclaimed as soon as she saw Hyejin coming towards her.

"You better have something new to tell me instead of those shits you're filling up my inbox with." Hyejin said and Yongsun frowned.

"Are you seriously mad at me?"

_Yes_

"Wheein and I fought last night so we're both not in the mood, so, talk, I don't have time for any of this shit, Yong." Hyejin said and Yongsun gasps.

"You fought?"

"Yes, Yong, we fought, she intolerable lately. Happy?"

"Oh, I thought you're mad at me or something..." Yongsun said and Hyejin rolled her eyes.

"That's it? That's all you have to say?"

"Can you tell her to meet me here? I miss her."

"Maybe you should've at least you know... call or something?"

"There are cameras 24/7..."

"Then fucking text her?! Do something!"

"Why are you shouting at me?" Yongsun asked holding her chest. Hyejin just took a deep breath and turned around. 

"You're both idiots, then be idiots together, I'm out." Hyejin said as she walks back inside.

"Hyejin! Wait!" Yongsun waited but Wheein didn't come. Yongsun can't keep her eyes away from Wheein the whole time. She didn't even bother pretending to watch. When Wheein lost her nomination, about 20 minutes after, she saw Hyejin and Wheein stood up headed to the exit. She saw her chance, she beat the two and she grabs Wheein by her arms. Wheein almost tripped that Hyejin looked at her with anger.

"What the fuck, Yong?!" Hyejin shouted grabbing Wheein halfway and putting a protective hand in front of her best friend.

"Wait-are you drunk? You came here drunk?!" Yongsun said as she immediately leaned closer to Wheein to smell her breath.

Wheein reacted immediately and avoided Yong's face. "Stop."

"Why are you two snappy-"

"I'll head out, I'll wait for you in the car." Hyejin said as she walks away and left Wheein standing.

"What, Yong? My head hurts right now so make it fast." Wheein can't even look at her in the eye.

"Why are you drunk? I mean Hyejin told me you fought last night, why did you drink on the night before an event?"

"I don't know, Yong..." Wheein started. "I don't know anymore,"

"Hyejin said you're intolerable, what exactly are you doing?" Wheein didn't answer and she looked at her watch. "I miss you, do you miss me?" No answer. "Baby? Talk to me, this is our only time."

"I have nothing else to say, Yong. Just... good luck on your show, I guess."

"Hey, don't mind what Hyejin has said, okay?" Yongsun said as she held Wheein's hands but immediately letting it go when a person passed by. "If you are intolerable, let me be the one to tolerate you, I love you, Wheein and I miss you so much."

"I feel the same, Yong."

You're releasing new music next week right? Always remember that I believe in you and I'm so proud of you."

"You just watched me lose in there, what If it doesn't become successful like the first one? Will you... will you still love me?"

Yongsun thought Wheein was joking until she looked directly into her girlfriend's eyes. "You could be a nobody living in a cardboard box, and I’d still love you," One of Yongsun's famous lines on her award-winning drama and it made Wheein smile, Yongsun is her poison, and Yongsun is also her cure.

"Well... me too. The cardboard box and all of it." Wheein replied and Yongsun beamed at her. 

"Please, baby, don't give Hyejin too much headache, okay?" Yongsun said and Wheein nodded. "Okay, I need to head back in there. I love you."

"I lo-" Wheein didn't get a chance to reply because Yongsun rushed inside. Wheein frowned again, her lips quivered. "I love you more than you'll ever know, Yong."

**+++++++**

**NOVEMBER 2016**

"LA?! Why am I going back in there? Did you know about this?!" Yongsun shouted at Eric.

"It's where you two met, viewers will love that. It's the last week, Yong. We are about done, what's so hard about that?!" Manager Lee asked her.

"I've met so many disgusting people there, I am not coming back." Yongsun insisted and Eric held her arms. 

"I'm never leaving your side, Yong. One week and it's over. You're free to go, remember that? I was hoping you'll like me before we end this show but seems like you're not really into me." Eric said and she felt bad for her friend.

"Yes, Eric because I'm in love with someone else."

"The whole time?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, you don't have to be sorry about that," Eric said and he approached Yongsun. "Then just give me this one week. I'll be out of your life after this."

"Okay, just because you're my friend," Yongsun said and she excused herself.

She dialed Wheein's number and took her three times before her call got answered.

"Wheein, baby? Why is it loud? Where are you?"

 _I can't hear you, wait-_ she heard noises in the background and then a loud bang of the door and it became quiet.

"Where are you? Why is it so loud?"

_A friend came from Japan, I talked about her with you before, right? Hyoyeon-unnie from the University. she was checking this club so I joined her. I'm with Hyejin._

"I cant seem to remember, but yeah, I hope you're enjoying. Don't drink too much, okay?"

_Why did you call? and how? I thought you are filmed 24/7?_

"Not when I'm in a meeting, anyway I just called because Eric and I have to go to LA to shoot the last week of the show."

_LA?_

"Yes, I was so adamant at first but I don't know, maybe it'll be fun to spend my last week with him in LA, to meet some old friends..."

Wheein on the other line is already fuming, is it because of jealousy? Alcohol? or both?

_-and you just decided you just want to go?_

"Yes?" Yongsun answered, confused as to why Wheein changed her tone. "It'll be fun I think, I'm seeing old friends."

_I mean... Yong, no offense but I am your girlfriend, you should've considered my happiness too._

"What are you even talking about?! Why is your tone seems very pointed right now?"

_Maybe I'm sad, maybe I feel terrible for the last few days, Yong._

"I didn't-"

_Maybe if you ask me how I'm doing you'll know-_

"Oh! Come on! You were happy, I saw your release and it's successful, why are you suddenly talking to me like this? You were happy, Wheein, don't guilt-trip me, You've just decided you weren't now."

_Wow, you know what? Have a safe trip-_

"Wheein?! Wheein!" Yongsun took a calming breathe and tried dialing her again. "Are you kidding me?" Yong tried again and it turned off. "Ugh!"

It's day 3 of their trip and they finally got to hang out with old friends. Yongsun is very happy to see all of them but still bothered Wheein hasn't contacted her yet. Well, when she gets back, all of her time will be used loving Wheein. She felt guilty now, saying those words at Wheein.

"Solar! Come on! Drink some!" one of her LA friends said giving her a bottle.

"You all know I don't drink," Yong said pushing away the drink.

"You're seeing him next week, stop thinking about him and enjoy this with your friends," Eric said and Yongsun thought _Him? Why-_ Oh! and then it hit her, Eric didn't know its Wheein.

"Alright! Alright! It's not LA when there's no part, right?" Yongsun said and she partied with them. "Rongie!!!" Yongsun saw Chorong came in after she drink the whole glass in one go.

"Were you drinking?"

"Ahhh! You came."

"Of course, I want to hang out with your celebrity friends, and I miss you," Chorong said and Yongsun smiled at her. "Are you and Eric back together?"

"What? No! it's PR."

"Right..." Chorong said as she hugs Yongsun. "Introduce me to them!"

Yongsun took as many drinks as she can, but decided to stop when her sight get's a bit blurry. "Oh oop! one down!" They all laugh When Yongsun finally settled on the couch and nap.

"Is Solar fucking napping? Holy shit!" A guy said and Eric stopped them from bothering Yong.

"Let her sleep, she'll wake up soon," Chorong said as she moves next to Yong to guard her up. They spend 3 hours more, drinking and singing when Yong finally wakes up.

"I'm out, my head's literally breaking apart." Yongsun said and she grabbed Chorong. "Can we go?"

"Oh," Chorong looked at Eric. "Where are you staying?"

"I'll drive us," Eric said and he excused himself with Yong. He said goodbye to his friends and drive Yong to their hotel. "Let me carry her." Eric offered and he helped Chorong with Yongsun. 

"Are you sure she's gonna be fine now huh?" Chorong reassured and Eric nods. "Are you sharing rooms?"

"No, we're not."

"Okay, I can't hug you though, you should probably let her rest now."

"Bye, Chorong!"

"Bye, thanks for the drinks, Eric!"

Eric helped Yongsun get to her room and the cameraman cut filming when they went in together. Eric didn't bother saying goodbye to the crew because he's kind of intoxicated too.

"Wait..."

"Yong, don't talk. You're drunk," Eric said as he let Yong roll to the bed.

"No, I'm not. I'm fine." Yong said and she started crying. 

"What the-why are you crying?"

"I get very emotional when I drink, I'm sorry."

"-you just cry? No reason?"

"Well... I guess. There is." Eric sat on the edge of the bed to listen to his friend. "You can leave if you want to."

"I feel like you have something to say though," Eric said and she wipes Yong's tears. "What happened?"

"I've been miserable the whole time, Eric. The whole time." Yongsun started crying, and she was just too emotional. "Why can't I be happy? For once."

"Because you're choosing not to..."

"Huh?"

"Why don't you choose to be happy?"

"Because there are complications, a lot of complications."

"But you love him?"

"I love HER so much." Yongsun said and Eric's eyes grew wide in shock.

"HER?"

"Wheein... The Jung Wheein." Eric's jaw dropped as Yongsun dropped her name. "What?"

"I can't believe a girl beat me to you. Does she know? That you love her?"

Yongsun just laughs. "She does, but she never understands..."

"Then break up with her???"

Yongsun looked at him in the eye and said. "But you see? I can't do that. Because I love her way too much and it'll kill me if I let go of her."

Eric felt pain in his guts. "Yongsun, look, in case you haven't noticed, I've fallen. I am stuck caring about you and it just got a little stronger now. It hurts that you're in love with someone else, but if it's making your life complicated then... just let go. It's like holding on to a cactus, the more you held it tighter the more it will hurt you. You can last holding it because you'll feel numb eventually, but it doesn't mean it'll stop hurting..."

"Why do you like me?"

"Because you're a very talented person, and when you set your goal you won't stop until you get it you know? I like that about you."

"But I love her so much..." Yongsun said and she covered her eyes.

"But are you ready to leave everything behind for her?" silence filled the room. "You liked me once..." Eric moves closer to Yong and she didn't even flinch. 

"You're my friend, Eric."

"I know..." and Yong just stared at him. "Is she better than me, Yong?"

"I love her..."

"But is it worth it?"

"She is, yes."

"But you deserve to be appreciated, to be paraded around, living life behind the curtains is hard," Eric said and he held Yongsun's hands. "Can I try?" Yongsun didn't answer, Eric leaned in and kissed her. 

"Stop, I am not doing this to her. We are talking when I get back and-" Yongsun stopped when Eric kissed her again.

"Let me, Yong... We've done this before."

"Oh god..." Her body is betraying her, as she felt her body warming up. Eric kissed her again. She kissed him back. She made a mistake that she'll forever regret.

**+++++++**

**AN: *gasps* we all did gasps huh? See you on the next one. Maybe if you give me some comments I'll update faster? lmao I'm kidding. I'm super busy at work. Wait for me reader-nims, I'll be back this week!**

**Subscribe, comment and upvote juseyo!**

**See you on the next one!**


	17. Wind flower [M]

**AN: I planned on updating this coming Sunday, but some girl had the audacity to act like she has control over me and told me to update asap tsk well so I did. lmao. This chapter is dedicated to you. 😝✌🏽**

**Disclaimer: Please read at your own risk, heavy and emotional. TW // Blood, drugs etc, I'll put on the divider if that happens so some of you can scroll past it. I think that's all, I hope you all enjoy this chapter especially my special friend who made this happened, she basically sponsored this chapter, let's just leave it at that! See you at the end!**

**+++++++++**

**NOVEMBER 2016**

Wheein and Hyejin are preparing for a night out and Hyejin never saw Wheein this happy, usually, she's moody, quiet and just hates everybody, which is very out of character for Wheein, but now she looks like she's somewhat back at her old self. "You seem happy, Pup,"

"Didn't you told me to go out and have fun? Also, I'm excited to see Hyonnie, I have never seen her for so long, I really miss her." Wheein said as she waited for Hyejin to finish, well, Hyejin thanked the stars for bringing Hyoyeon just in time. At least Wheein could put some of her attention to others and for a moment forget that Yongrat exists.

"Okay, wait for me in the car. You know... you look like a kid on Christmas."

"I FEEL like a kid on Christmas," Wheein said smiling as she exits the door and Hyejin heard her shouting "Hurry up!"

Wheein and Hyejin finally reached the place where Hyoyeon told them to meet her, as soon as Wheein saw Hyoyeon she run and threw herself towards the girl.

"Hyonnie! I missed you so much! You look prettier, that's unfair!" Wheein said and that made Hyoyeon giggle and shakes her head. 

"Well, last time I saw you, you're not an artist with sold-out concert shows but here we are." Hyoyeon said and Wheein pouted.

"Unnie! Nice to see you again!" Hyejin greeted her and hugged their senior.

"-and you, I've never pegged Ahn Hyejin to be this successful businesswoman but here we are." Hyejin blushed and gave the woman a smile.

"So... what are we doing here again?" Wheein asked and Hyoyeon smiled.

"I'm buying the building..." Hyoyeon said and Wheein and Hyejin's eyes grew wide in shock.

"WHAT?!" Two young girls said in unison.

"I'm buying it, I've always wanted to own a club here in Korea, though the one that my family manages in Japan is good, I really do feel at home here," Hyoyeon said as Wheein and Hyejin has this glow in their eyes.

"Will it have perks for your best girls?" Wheein asked and Hyoyeon gave her a playful look.

"Maybe..." Hyoyeon said and this made Wheein and Hyejin smiled. "Let's go inside, its already a club, but I wanted to look around to make sure my layout will work here. Let's go?"

They all got together inside and Hyoyeon met with the owner, so Wheein and Hyejin headed to their table first to wait for Hyoyeon when Wheein's phone rings, its 7PM and Yongsun is calling her. "It's Yong?" Hyejin asked and Wheein nodded.

 _Wheein, baby? Why is it loud? Where are you?_ she heard Yong's voice but she can't make out what is she saying. 

"I can't hear you, wait-" Wheein finally search for the backdoor entrance and got out of the club then she placed the phone back in her ears and finally heard Yongsun in the other line.

_Where are you? Why is it so loud?_

"A friend came from Japan, I talked about her with you before, right? Hyoyeon-unnie from the University. She was just checking this club so I joined her. I'm with Hyejin." Wheein explained and she heard Yong humming at the other end of the line.

_I can't seem to remember, but yeah, I hope you're enjoying it, don't drink too much, okay?_

"Why did you call? and how? I thought you're filming 24/7?" Wheein asked

_Not when I'm in a meeting, anyway I just called because Eric and I have to go to LA to shoot the last week of the show._

"LA?!" Wheein shouted, kind of? She didn't mean to sound rude but she kind of shouted the words on her phone.

_Yes, I was so adamant at first but I don't know, maybe it'll be fun to spend my last week with him in LA, to meet some old friends..._

When Wheein heard Yong's explanation as to why and why didn't she asked her first? Yongsun called to inform her, not to ask permission, "-and you just decided you just want to go?"

 _Yes?_ _It'll be fun I think, I'm seeing old friends._

"I mean... Yong, no offense but I am your girlfriend, you should've considered my happiness too." Wheein said and she regrets it as soon as the words fell out of her mouth, she was about to apologize but then she heard Yong answered and she wasn't expecting Yong to answer her in a same tone.

_What are you even talking about?! Why is your tone seems very pointed right now?_

Wheein can't help but raise her voice even more. "Maybe I'm sad, maybe I feel terrible for the last few days, Yong. "

_I didn't-_

She heard Yongsun was about to say something, maybe something about herself again so she cut her girlfriend and just straight up told her how she's feeling. "Maybe if you ask me how I'm doing you'll know-" Wheein said and that's true, for a whole month they are not seeing each other and that's fine with Wheein, but to also cut down their communication? That is something she did not expect to endure.

_Oh! Come on! You were happy, I saw your release and it's successful, why are you suddenly talking to me like this? You were happy, Wheein, don't guilt-trip me, You've just decided you weren't now._

Wheein was taken aback by how Yongsun is replying to her, and at this point, she just wants to get out of this conversation. "Wow... you know what? Have a safe trip!" Wheein said before ending the call, she didn't even bother to wait for Yong's reply. As she walks back towards the entrance she rejected Yong's incoming call, and when it rings the second time, she just turned off her phone.

Wheein came in with a scowl on her face that didn't pass Hyoyeon nor Hyejin's judging looks. "Did she disappoints you again?" Hyejin asked and Hyoyeon looked at Hyejin's direction.

"Wait, they're fighting?" Hyoyeon asked and Wheein immediately dismissed the two from gossiping about her.

"Come on, let's just not talk about that. It kind of ruined my mood already, let's not dwell on that even more." Wheein said as she took a bottle of beer from the bucket that made Hyejin shakes her head.

"For fuck sake, Yong, just when I thought my wheepup here is having a better day she comes sweeping in like the little shit that she is..." Hyejin said and Hyoyeon just looks at her, now that they have each other's attention, and Wheein started drinking even more.

"To be honest I really thought they've broken up, so they're still together?" Hyoyeon asked and Hyejin gave her a nod. "Wow, that's crazy. Yongsun really is a good actress for that, she really seems to enjoy the guy's company on TV. They're like the hottest couple in TV right now."

"Yongsun? Sure, Eric? Nah I don't think so, maybe if it's a cumulative score, then yes." Hyejin said and Hyoyeon laughs,

"He's really talented though, and he looks okay-"

"Can you two shut up about him? Or just hang out with him too, at this point I don't care anymore if he takes everything that I have just... fuck that." Wheein said and she's really getting tired of hearing his name, to be honest, and it's not like he's doing something wrong, Wheein thinks he's a nice guy, but she's getting tired of the name already.

"Aww," Hyoyeon cooed. "My Wheenie, is getting jealous? I never saw you like this before." Hyoyeon teases her that made Hyejin giggle on the side.

"She's sexually deprived for a month now, that's why-"

"Ugh," Wheein groaned and shots Hyejin a glare. "Shut up."

"Well, just ask," Hyoyeon said as she laughs with Hyejin. "You're one of my best friends, Wheein and I'd let you have sex with me if you ask nicely..." probably due from the alcohol that they're abusing right now, Hyoyeon's thoughts slipped from her head to her mouth.

Wheein's head whipped to her the side and looked at Hyoyeon. "What?"

Hyoyeon's head whipped to her other side and looked at Hyejin. "What?" 

Hyejin could literally die in laughter as she watches the two. "Hyoyeon-unnie said she will let you have sex with her if you ask nicely." Hyoyeon blushed and Wheein just pouted.

"Yaaa! Stop ganging up on me, you two!" Wheein said and they just continued drinking the whole night as they enjoyed the music and the stories that they share with each other.

**~~~~~~**

**(cont from CH16)**

"Why do you like me?"

"Because you're a very talented person, and when you set your goal you won't stop until you get it you know? I like that about you."

"But I love her so much..." Yongsun said and she covered her eyes.

"But are you ready to leave everything behind for her?" silence filled the room. "You liked me once..." Eric moves closer to Yong and she didn't even flinch. 

"You're my friend, Eric."

"I know..." and Yong just stared at him. "Is she better than me, Yong?"

"I love her..."

"But is it worth it?"

"She is, yes."

"But you deserve to be appreciated, to be paraded around, living life behind the curtains is hard," Eric said and he held Yongsun's hands. "Can I try?" Yongsun didn't answer, Eric leaned in and kissed her. 

"Stop, I am not doing this to her. We are talking when I get back and-" Yongsun stopped when Eric kissed her again.

"Let me, Yong... We've done this before."

"Oh god..." Her body is betraying her, as she felt her body warming up. Eric kissed her again. She kissed him back. She made a mistake that she'll forever regret.

Yongsun has woken up because of her headache, at this point, she hasn't realized yet what just happened. She didn't even notice that she's naked until she felt a movement on her side, her eyes immediately opened wide and peek on the covers.

"SHIT-" She said loudly and covered her mouth, she then move her hands to her body and just like that a train of guilt covered her whole body. "Fuck fuck fuck, oh no no no~"

Yongsun started muttering on the side that made Eric peek his head from under the covers and look at Yong. "Hey-"

"Shut up!" Yongsun shouted and she immediately stood up covered herself up, she's ashamed, shame concerns a person's failure of being, she made a mistake, a big mistake. Yongsun's primary manifestation sent chills down her spine as she stood up naked with a blanket covering her body and Eric looking at her from the bed. Yongsun looked down, she avoided Eric's eye contact, she feels small, she just wanted to run and hide. 

Then she felt the guilt, a strong one, guilt concerns a person's failure of doing, it is what we feel when we do something that will make other people feel bad, Yongsun thought that she could have made a better choice if she can think clearly and she would never do something like this, her chest heaves up and down, then a smiling face of Wheein came to her mind, then it hit her, she will hurt Wheein, if she knew, she'll hurt the love of her life, her heart aches for Wheein, a tear fell down her eyes and she saw Eric's reaction, he's alarmed. "Yongsun, I didn't-we both-"

"I know that! and that's not gonna make me feel even better." Yongsun said as her body trembles in fear, fear of Wheein knowing. WHEEIN DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW. Yongsun pats herself in the back for not breaking under pressure. She looked at Eric with an intense gaze and it made the guy look nervous. "This is a mistake, Eric, no one has to know, no one, not even Lee, not even the crew, no one but us, promise me."

Eric nods as he searches for his clothes on the floor. "I understand, I won't."

"Promise me..."

"I promise..."

"Okay okay..." Yongsun calmed herself down, trying to control the situation, she indeed has answers to all her problems. "Go, before they get here and sees you."

Two days after that night Yong decided to cut the filming short and the staff let her, they just filmed the last day of Eric asking her to marry him and she basically said to wait, cut, a nice clickbait for the show, her manager said. She hugged Eric goodbye because he's not coming back to Korea yet and decided to spend the rest of the year in LA with friends, but he promised to be back next year. Yongsun's pretty much sure that there's no chance for Wheein to know, Eric's away and she would never tell Wheein what have happened. Byul picked her up at the airport as they hugged each other, this time it's just Byul, no Hyejin, and Wheein waiting for her.

"They didn't come?" Yongsun asked and Byul just helps her carry her luggage.

"I didn't ask them, I was busy, Yong, and they didn't know you're arriving two days early," Byul said and Yongsun just nods. 

"Then drive me to Wheein's, I want to see her and apologize-" Yongsun slipped and Byul raised her eyebrows.

"Apologize for what?" Byul asked and Yongsun immediately shakes her head and waves her hands.

"Nothing big, we just fought before I left, that's why." Byul nodded and she finally drives Yongsun to Wheein and Hyejin's house. "Just knock. Stop panicking so much, and remember she loves you,"

Yongsun nodded and she finally knocked, she saw Hyejin and she almost cried. She doesn't know how to face Wheein. "Where is she?"

"She just got to bed." Hyejin said and Byul gave Hyejin a look, a 'please don't give her a hard time' look. "Don't wake her up just yet, she needs to sleep, I'm leaving for STAR," then she looked at Byul. "Mind giving me a lift there?"

"Who am I to refuse? It's not like I'm the CEO of that company, right?" Byul said and Hyejin smiled giving her a light slap on her arms. "Let's go, Hyej." Yongsun gave them a smile and made her way inside. She locked the door and she takes a couple of calming breaths before opening the door to Wheein's room. There she is, sleeping soundly, _her Wheein_. Yongsun removes her accessories and her shoes when she joined Wheein to bed. Wheein moved and Yongsun found her chance to wrapped her arms around Wheein's waist, then she heard the girl speak up in a calm voice.

"Hmm... you're back early." Wheein said turning around and Yongsun gave her a smile, she strokes Wheein's face and tucked her lose hair on the singer's ear. 

"I'm sorry, Wheein." Yongsun said and Wheein shakes her head, she grabs Yongsun's hands and kissed it.

"It's nothing, the important thing is you're back." Yongsun felt her heart just cracked a bit, how can she do that thing to Wheein, how can she cheat on her like that, Wheein is the best thing that ever happened to her. What the fuck, Yong?

"Well, still, I'm sorry for everything, all of it. I promise that I'll be yours now." Yongsun reassured Wheein and the girl smiled.

"Okay..." Wheein moves her body closer to Yongsun as the actress wrapped Wheein into the tightest hug she could ever give. "Don't leave."

"I'll be just here until you wake up," Yongsun said and she felt Wheein nodding in her chest. "Don't leave either," Wheein looked up to meet Yongsun's eyes.

"Never..." Then Yongsun out of the blue kissed Wheein, the longing immediately left her body, this is where she should be. This is her home, Wheein is her home.

**++++++**

**DECEMBER 2016**

Wheein's move back into Yong's place as soon as Yong told her that she can, and they were happy again. Yongsun's free from the press as she takes a break from the media and as for Wheein, her album performed well on charts and sale, and her next tour lined for summer next year, and everyone's already hype for it. They were enjoying their lives together, they're literally married now, just without the ring...ceremony... honesty (?) Hmm... but hey! They're back in the honeymoon phase.

A moan escapes from Wheein's mouth when Yongsun presses down in just the right spot and Wheein’s fingers clench at Yongsun’s shoulders. "Y-yong..." Wheein breathes out, her legs spreading even wider.

It feels quick. Yongsun doesn’t want to waste any time and for that Wheein’s grateful. Wheein’s so worked up at this point it feels like she could come just from thinking about what’s about to happen, she missed Yongsun for more than a month, and now this feeling is like all new to her. But no amount of imagining, of trying to remember what Yongsun’s fingers feel like, has really prepared Wheein for having the real thing after so long. It pulls the breath right out of her throat, her eyes hot as they roll upward and she feels somewhat embarrassed about the satisfied noise she makes.

Yongsun’s lips are right below her ear and Wheein can feel them stretch into a smile there. "Feel good?" Wheein did not gave her an answer, Wheein felt like Yong's making love to her just to please her, her girlfriend is really making it up for all the lost time that they were separated.

For a long moment, all Wheein can hear is the slick sounds of Yongsun’s fingers and her own breath. Pleasure goes racing through Wheein's body, something about the shaky way she grips Yongsun's neck, her back bowing to bring them in closer, must let Yongsun know just how close she is because she pushes their foreheads together and smirks.

"Don’t come yet," Yongsun whispers, pushing into Wheein relentlessly.

"Y-yong, I c-can't-" Wheein said moaning Yong's name out in a plea, barely able to keep it from sounding like a whine.

"Please, baby..." Yongsun said as she holds her gaze with Wheein. "I don’t want it to be too fast,” Yongsun says, slowing her pace and ramping up Wheein’s frustration.

  
It prompts her to crane her neck and pull Yongsun closer, their lips met and Yongsun thought Wheein will go for a kiss, but as their lips touched. "Fast first or I'm out..." Wheein said with full authority against Yongsun’s lips, biting softly at her bottom lip when Yongsun’s fingers curl just how she likes it. "Fast first, slow second."

"Slow-" Yongsun said wanted to take back her control over Wheein, she wanted to be in charge but Wheein shakes her head, her fingers moving to tighten in Yongsun’s hair.

"It’s been months, Yong. Aren't you feel the same?" Wheein asked and Yong felt like she just punched in the gut, she shakes the picture that formed in her head and just looked at her beautiful girlfriend who's on edge right in front of her. "Stop talking and make me come," Wheein orders, a bit startled to hear how firm the words come out but feeling so desperate for the tension in her gut to uncoil.

The nervous chuckle Yongsun lets out before submitting to Wheein "Yes, ma'am," Yongsun said quietly, kissing Wheein as she presses in. All it takes after that is an expert twist of fingers and thumb and Wheein feels her thighs shake where they're being held open by Yong's hips. The cry she lets out is lost when Yongsun caught her mouth in the middle of her orgasm.

Wheein’s body goes tight and then limp, falling back against the bed and pulling Yongsun with her knees still tight against Yongsun’s hips. It feels so good to feel Yong like this again, she might laugh, but breathes deep instead and finds the energy to reach between them for Yongsun's legs.

"What do you need?" Wheein asked as a smirk starts forming on her angelic face.

Yongsun’s laugh is shaky as is the way she presses forward into Wheein’s hand, "Just touch me and make love to me..." Yongsun's words fade into their kiss and Wheein’s helpless to obey.

During this kind of moment, Yong forgets about everything that is clouding her mind lately. As the days went past she's clearly getting more and more anxious. She woke up in the middle of the night as she slowly made her way to the bathroom, making not a single sound to not wake Wheein up. Yongsun's feeling a bit light-headed lately and she's having a hard time sleeping so she keeps taking her sleeping pills prescriptions. The thought of Eric getting her pregnant scares the living shit out of her. So that morning, she decided she has to do it. She's gonna get tested.

Yongsun was about to go out when Wheein caught her by the door. "Going out early?"

"I have to meet up with Byul real quick, I'll be back before lunch," Yongsun said as she gave Wheein a smile, her voice kind of sounded shaky, she's nervous. She had her finger's crossed the whole ride on her way to see Byul.

"What did I do to deserve Ms. Kim Yongsun's presence at this early hour?" Byul answered the door and Yong walk pass her.

"I need your help," Yongsun said and she took a big gulp as Byul felt nervous immediately.

"Okay... Is it Wheein? What did you do this time?" Byul asked and she shakes her head, she watched her best friend took a deep breath.

"I need you to call me a doctor..."

"A what? Are you sick? Why don't we just go to the hospital? How are you feeling?"

"I need to get tested..."

"Tested for what-what the heck are you talking about?"

"I might be pregnant..." Yongsun said and it took Byul a moment to process this.

Byul laughs and looked at her. "Okay drama, Queen. I bet how hard Wheein and you do it you'll..." she paused, Yongsun watched her friend's face turn into horror. "YONG WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"It was a mistake! I didn't-"

"Oh god... What have you done-What the-YONGSUN! Are you serious right now?! This is not a good joke! This is not funny!"

"I am not joking, please! Help me! I've been thinking about it for the last weeks, and then my period was delayed and I kept getting more anxious, please, I cant go to a hospital. Help me..." Yongsun pleaded and Byul immediately felt bad for Yong, but gaddamn! She cheated! "You got your connections, right?"

"Ugh, I'll do what I can, what the fuck, Yong. Fuck!"

"Please, don't say anything to Wheein, if its negative then okay, I'll go on with our lives."

"What if it's not?"

"I'll think about it later..." Yongsun said and after two hours, she gets both urine and blood samples taken from her at Byul's house. They immediately paid the private lab and made them sign an NDA (Non-disclosure agreement) that Byul's lawyers made. Yongsun finally let a sigh of relief when the lady left Byul's house.

"Now, we wait..." Byul said and Yongsun nods. "Look, Yong-"

"I will be regretting this for the rest of my life, Byul, I know that and I get that."

"But why? How could you? That's Wheein! You love her, right?"

"I love her, yes! I love her so much, that's why this is taking a toll on me. I just need reassurance that I am not... you know." Yongsun said and she stood up that shocked Byul for a second. "Let's go..."

"What? Where?"

"We're buying a ring..."

"For?"

"I'm proposing to her... tomorrow. After I got my results back,"

"Aren't you in a hurry? Yong, you're just scared and panicked, you don't have to act like this..."

Yongsun shakes her head and walks closer to Byul, she reached for her best friend's hands and held it. "I love her, and I will marry her someday, I'm not saying we are getting married right away, I just want to do this, to make her feel that I really wanted her in my life..." Yongsun said and Byul was just looking at her, listening intently. "Listen to me, you of all people should know how much Wheein means to me, I couldn't live without her, Byul, I want to make her happy for the rest of our lives, and I want to do that, as soon as possible..."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm certain..."

They went out and bought a ring for Wheein. It's beautiful, just how Yong would want it looks like on Wheein's hands. She kept the box in her bag, she made sure that night that Wheein will not go through her stuff. She met with Byul the next day at her best friend's house, they were just waiting... it's dreadful. Yongsun looked at the clock and its already 4 PM.

"They said 24 Hours right? It's already 6 hours late." Yongsun said as she bounces her leg up and down.

"Maybe we should just call..."

"Oh? Okay, you call." Byul used her number and contacted the Lab that tested Yongsun. "Hi, Yes, this is Moon Byulyi, yes... uh huh... wait..." Byul gave the phone to Yongsun and she lets her best friend continue the conversation.

"Okay okay, I get that, so what was the result? OH! Negative?" Yongsun looked at Byul and she smiled, and Byul jumped up and down, she threw her fist up in the air. "Okay, uhm thank you so much... Yes... Well, it's late so we called... huh?" Yongsun's eyes grew wide in shock. "To where? WHAT?" Yongsun immediately drops the call and Byul stood frozen.

"Yongsun... you are scaring me, you said its negative."

"It is..."

"Then what the fuck?"

"The results are not late... they sent the messenger to my house around 10... SHIT! Until what time did Wheein is staying at STAR?"

"Oh no... Yong... Hyejin's schedule today is just half a day because she has some business in the afternoon... is Wheein reading your mails?"

"She checks the bills..." Yongsun's chest was pounding, it's deafening, she took a few deep breaths to calm her down. "It's negative and Wheein wouldn't read it... I need to go home and check..."

"You want me to come with you?"

"No, I'm okay, Byul, she would suspect something if she sees you. I have the ring with me, I'll ask her right then and there. Just wish me luck."

"Update me as soon as you can," Byul said and she hugged Yongsun and she let the woman go.

Yongsun arrived at her building, praying while she walks her way to her unit, her heart kept pounding as it grew louder and louder at every step. As soon as she unlocks the door, she saw Wheein sitting by the couch, by the window, a brown envelop and white paper spread across the table and a couple of bottles of beers on the floor. It's now or never. Yongsun took a big gulp and closes her eyes as she felt her lips quivered, she's nervous, and it's through the roof.

"Wheein-"

"Don't..." Wheein's sniffled back her tears, she then looked up and her eyes met Yongsun's. Yongsun gasps as she saw Wheein's eyes were red, her face was red, this is not her Wheein, Yongsun felt like she's looking at a different person, but this is her Wheein, the Wheein Yong made. "Let me talk..."

That voice made her whole body trembled in fear. "Okay..."

"Did you or did you not..." Wheein asked, point blank period, straight up, her voice was cold, it's sharp, it's scary.

"It's negative-"

"YONG!!!!" Wheein shouted and it made Yongsun ducked her head. "That's not my fucking point! Answer the god damn question!!! DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT!?" Wheein shouted, her eyes trained at Yongsun, hoping she would deny it-

"I did." Yongsun cried as soon as the words left out of her mouth. She runs towards Wheein's direction, kneeled in front of her as she sobbed, pleaded desperately on her knees for Wheein's forgiveness.

Wheein bit her upper lips and let her tears fall, there's no reason to hold it back, she endured enough and this is the last straw. "I-I..." Wheein started, searching for the words to come out. "I t-trusted you, you made me believe that it's all fake, not knowing we? This?" Wheein gesturing her hand between them. "-this is the fake relationship all along. Yong, did you know that all I’ve ever wanted to be was for you to be truly mine. But you’ve never been mine." Wheein said as she holds back a sob, you can hear the exhaustion in her voice as it cracks at the end of her sentence. Wheein let out a sad laugh. "Not really. I’ve always had to settle for one piece of you. While the world gets the other half. I don’t blame you. It doesn’t make me stop loving you. But I can’t do it. I can’t do it anymore, Yong, I am slowly losing myself, I am slowly killing myself trying to save this make-believe relationship. I can’t live with my heart half-broken all the time. I can't-"

"No.. no no no... no, Wheein, you cant do this to me." Yongsun held tighter on Wheein's leg as she begs for her to stay. "Please, let's talk this out baby, please."

"Yongsun... this is not the life that I imagined to have, I'm tired, I'm so tired of being hurt...over and over... and over again.. This is not it, I don't want this."

Yongsun reached for Wheein's face and cupped her face, Yongsun took all of her courage left to look at Wheein in the eye without feeling so small and disgusted with herself. "No baby, this is it. This is our life, we built this together, we've sacrificed so much for this, Wheein, you can't give up on us now, no no... Wheein please." Yongsun voice cracked as the desperation peaked. She can't do anything to save this relationship but to beg. Wheein pushed her away and it made Yong loses her grip and sent her ass back to the floor.

"Yes, I can, I can give up, Yong, I'll say that over and over again because I pity myself. I don’t want to do this anymore. I don’t want to live this way. I don’t want to take a cab to your home so no one follows and no one knows that I’m here. I don’t want to pretend that I live with Hyejin when I truly live here with you in this house. I don't want to pack all of my things because you decided that we can't be seen again together, because it is not too safe because it's risky out there, Yong I don't want any of that anymore. And I certainly don’t want to love a woman who would screw some "friend" just so the world doesn’t suspect she loves me." Wheein said as she bring her fist to her mouth and bites it to suppressed the sound of her cries. Wheeim felt sick hearing herself cry, it's like a broken record that kep on playing over and over again. "You hurt me so much, Yong, you did all that for what!? So you won't lose your spotlight?"

"You are twisting the truth, Wheein! You are lying and you know that!"

"Fuck you, Yong! Get the fuck away from me!" Wheein said as she stood up, distancing herself from Yong. She left the actress sitting on the carpeted floor. "You are a coward, and I can’t believe I ever thought any differently. You are ashamed of me, you don't want to be seen with me! You are so self-serving, Yong! Don't pin this on me!"

Yongsun stood up, using the couch to balance her weight as she helps herself out. "I did this for you!!" Yongsun yelled, Wheein's face looks like Yongsun just mocked her, her jaw dropped as she shakes her head.

"You didn’t do a goddamn thing for me!" Wheein shouted as her cheeks turn to the darkest shade of red. "You did it for you. You did it because you can’t stand the idea of not being the most famous woman on the planet. Then go fucking marry the fame Yong, you know what?! Marry Eric, I don't fucking care anymore!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!!!!" Yongsun denied. "It was for you, for us, Wheein. Do you think people will stick by you if they find out the truth?! You will lose everything you have if people find out what you are,"

"What I am?! You mean to say what WE are. Don’t go around trying to pretend you’re different from me. We are the same, Yong, we are both in it!!! Look how you want to put all the blame on me now, how fucking dare you! You are no different!"

"I am and you know that I am."

"Bullshit, Yong!"

"Wheein... I can love a man. I can go marry any man I want and have children and be happy. And we both know that wouldn’t come easily for you." Wheein is just shocked on how Yongsun is fucking everything up as she opens her mouth. Wheein looked at Yonsun, her eyes narrow, her lips pursed.

"Oh? Now you think you’re better than me? Is that what’s going on? You think I’m sick, and you think you’re just playing some kind of game? That oh Wheein be with me because you have no fucking choice and I do, I can be with a man... Wow. UN-FUCKING-BELIEVABLE!"

Yongsun grabbed Wheein, immediately wanting to take back what she just said. "That wasn’t what I meant at all."

Wheein flung her arm away from Yongsun and said, "Don’t you ever touch me again! You disgust me, to my core! You fucking cheated! Why are you acting like you have some kind of superiority over me?!" Yongsun let go of Wheein's arms. "You used me so you can get out of your unhappy life for a while!"

"I didn't use you! I truly and deeply love you, Wheein, what the fuck are you talking about?!"

"You did it and then you blamed me for it. Look at what you're doing right now! You always made me aware of what I was doing wrong, what I shouldn't do, how I was falling short. This whole fucking year, I WAS UNHAPPY! We are on the same relationship, but I never cheated on you! I was a singer in my twenties who came from nothing, and was suddenly on the cover of every fucking magazine! I was hot shit and there are a lot of people throwing themselves at me but I didn't cheat on you, I never did, because I love you so fucking much and I didn't want to lose you. There's so much I didn't do! Because I think we are on the same page!"

Wheein suddenly stormed out and went to Yong's bedroom and lock herself in there. "Wheein! Open the door! What are you trying to do!" Yongsun pressed her ears on the door and she hear Wheein's luggage rolling, she heard closets and cabinets are being opened... Wheein is leaving... Wheein is leaving her. "WHEEIN! BABY! TALK TO ME PLEASE!!!" Yongsun shouted as she keeps banging the door, hoping it would somehow tear itself down.

"Can you at least talk to me?! Let's talk this out! Wheein! Talk to me! Curse me! Do whatever you want, just dont leave me! Please." Yongsun cried as she pleaded, her banging slowly getting weaker and weaker as she felt all her energy is getting sucked out of her. Wheein finally got out, she almost kicked Yong as she carried two big luggage in both of her arms. Yongsun threw herself on Wheein's legs and she caught Wheein that made her stop on her tracks. "Wheein baby, please, talk to me, please understand-"

"What the fuck Yong! Why is this always have to be about you?! It's always you, what about me?! Huh?! Am I supposed to be the one who's going to do all the understanding?! Fucking hell, Yong! I'm tired to understand! I'm tired to hear your reasons! IM SO FUCKING TIRED!"

Yongsun sobbed as Wheein tried to get her leg out of Yongsun's arms. "Don't you believe in us anymore? Don't you believe that we'll going to make it out until the end, Wheein?"

"I trusted you, Yong! I believed in you! and that's where I made a mistake! I'm so tired being and acting like a fool for you, I feel so fucking stupid believeing you, I'm exhausted, Yong. You betrayed me. You have broken my trust MULTIPLE TIMES. I'm just wasting my life in this relationship. I shouldn't have made myself fall for you because your promises are shit."

"Wheein, Wheein please. I love you, and I don't know how to live without you-"

"Yong... I loved you too so much that I thought you were the meaning of my life," Wheein said as she finally tries to calm herself down. "I thought that people were put on earth to find other people, and I was put here to find you. To find you and touch your skin and smell your breath and hear all your thoughts. But I don’t think that’s true anymore. I don't believe in that anymore..." Wheein wipes her tears using the sleeves of her shirt. "Because I don’t want to be meant for someone like you, Yong. I know I'm not the greatest girl in the planet but now I know I deserve better than you, than this."

The searing pain in Yongsun's chest felt like a water that is boiling. "You know what? You’re right. You aren’t meant for someone like me," Yongsun said finally admitting she was wrong. "Because I’m willing to do what it takes to make a world for us, and you’re too chickenshit. You won’t make the hard decisions; you aren’t willing to do the ugly stuff. And I’ve always known that. But I thought you’d at least have the decency to admit you need someone like me. You need someone who will get her hands dirty to protect you. You want to play like you’re all high and mighty all the time. Well, try doing that without someone in the trenches protecting you."

Wheein’s face was stoic, frozen, Wheein thought that she's already heard too much, that she's in too much deal of pain already that whatever things Yong will say to her won't hurt anymore but she's wrong, that shit hurts the most. "I guess we aren’t as right for each other as we thought, I became an alcoholic because of you, I submitted myself to drugs because of you, because of you... I ruined my life because of you..." Wheein said in a soft voice, as she cries for herself, she's miserable, she's a mess. Yongsun put her through hell.

"Wheein... Will your life be better without me?" Yongsun asked, and the crack on her voice made Wheein look away, she loves her so damn much, but Wheein needs to love herself more. She didn't answer Yongsun, she turned around and made her way out of the door.

It wasn’t until that moment Yongsun realized this is really happening, that this isn’t just a fight they were having. This is the fight that would end them... and it did. 💔

**+++++++**

**FEBRUARY 2017**

****

****

****

****

Yongsun is just on her couch as Byul does her weekly check on Yong. "It's been months, Yong..."

"I don't know, Byul, I did this, I hate myself so much."

"Are you getting any better?"

"I don't know..." Yongsun said as she curled up on that specific part of the couch where Wheein usually hangs out. "When you love someone so much and they tell you that you are the reason of their unhappiness, it'll mess you up a bit, Byul, so yes, I'm not feeling any better."

"It's been two months... have you tried reaching out?" Byul asked and Yongsun shakes her head. "-you started drinking now, and you don't drink!"

Yongsun laughs at how miserable she is right now."I never liked alcohol, but a shot of vodka burns a hell of a lot less than remembering the way she used to kiss me."

"Yongsun... Please... Do you want to announce a hiatus as well?"

"As well?" Yongsun's head whipped and Byul looked at her, worries clouded her eyes.

"Hyejin told me, Wheein will go through hiatus after she dropped the special release," Byul said and Yongsun sounds alarmed.

"Why?"

"She didn't tell... Health problem? That's the only information she gave me."

"-and you let her? What happened to Wheein? She also cut her hair, and changed her entire persona."

"I don't know, Yong. Hyejin has been very cold towards me. I'm afraid to ask. She settled a hospital bill last week, I really don't know what was happening to Wheein, I'm so sorry, Yong." Then Yong broke down and cry, she's used to it by now. The guilt is still killing her, she lost the love of her life because of her poor decisions.

"Please, let her live. I will give up my happiness, I'll give up everything for her please let her live." Yongsun prayed and pleaded. 

"Please stop hurting yourself, Yong. Stop this." Byul said as she held Yongsun in her arms. "Why did you let go? When you know so well that this would happen to you, that you wouldn't have survive this easily?"

"I choose to walk away even if it kills me... because she told me that her life will be better off without me," Yongsun said as she broke down in tears, Byul hugged her even tighter, hoping that she can glue all of Yongsun's broken pieces together if she hugs her tight enough, but then Byul realized that Yong's too shattered, broken into smallest pieces to bring her back together. 

**+++++++++TW STARTS HERE++++++++++**

**TRIGGER WARNING // SUBSTANCE ABUSE, BLOOD GRAPHIC DESCRIPTION, NEEDLES(?)**

**~~~~~~~**

Despite of being at her lowest, Eric came back to Korea to finally close the series and Yong treated him as if he's a ghost, but after the obvious loss of closeness, they both won every award left and right. [They even won Best couple award of 2016.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BUfv0E9JnyQ)

Wheein was lying on the hospital bed after she drugged overdosed. She almost died doing that and that pissed the fuck off Hyejin. Hyoyeon and Hyejin were outside Wheein's room so that when she finally gained her consciousness, she wouldn't see.

"Unnie, I'm so mad at her! I hate her so much! I thought she loves Wheein, but why did she do this to her-" Hyoyeon just comforted Hyejin, "-and now, Yongrat just won every award she's nominated in, I hope it's all fucking worth it, for breaking my best friend apart." Hyoyeon can't help but look the other way, this is hurting her more than anything, she felt for Hyejin, they knew each other for so long, but Wheein... Wheein is her person, she is her rock at some point.

"She's gonna be okay, Hyejin. I'll be with her, every step of the way-" Hyoyeon stopped when they heard the alarm inside Wheein's room go off, they hurried inside and saw Wheein yanking all the needles in her skin out, her arms were bleeding and all Hyejin could do was run outside, Hyoyeon stood frozen and she slowly moves next to Wheein and held her arms. "Wheein? Do you recognize me?"

Wheein looked at her intently and nods. "Hyonnie..."

"That's right, can you stop doing that-" then Wheein started hurting herself again "-Wheein! I said-"

"Get out!!!" Wheein cried for help. "Leave me alone! You didn't have to look at me with pity, stop feeling sorry for me! Get the hell out of here!"

"STOP!!!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Wheein shouted back, so Hyoyeon launches herself to Wheein and hug her to restrain the younger girl.

"I said stop! Wheein! Stop! I was only trying to fix you but you seem to enjoy being broken!" Hyoyeon shouted and she felt Wheein soften a bit, then Hyoyeon heard it again... Wheein's cry, it became a usual thing now. "Don't cry, you're gonna feel so much worse."

"Hyonnie... Please, stop trying to fix me when you know it’s going to leave cuts on you. Your heart is still whole, but mine is scarred, with hundreds of cracks and the broken edges will make you bleed. Please leave before you get hurt." Wheein said she knows she's hurting everyone around her, her parents, Hyejin and Hyoyeon. "Please-"

Wheein stopped when Hyoyeon kissed her cheeks. "Just because one person doesn't love you enough, it doesn't mean there's someone who can't, I'll be here with you every step of the way..." Doctors and nurses started tending Wheein, when Hyoyeon has pulled away from Wheein, the singer then saw Hyoyeon's clothes with her own blood. 

"I got my blood on yours, Hyonnie..."

"It's okay, baby, worry about yourself. I'm fine." Hyoyeon gave Wheein an encouraging smile and Wheein just nods and cooperated with the medical staff.

Before Wheein got discharged, Hyejin and Hyoyeon convinced Wheein to go into a rehabilitation center, Wheein is pretty adamant at first, but with words of encouragement from the people she loves, she get on with it, to be better... for herself and for the people around her.

**++++++++++++TW ENDS HERE++++++++++**

**++++++**

**SEPTEMBER 2017**

Wheein got discharged and promise to monitor herself outside, Hyoyeon and Hyejin drove her home as they went out of the car, it's a different house. "Did we move out?" Wheein asked Hyejin shakes her head.

"This is yours..." Hyejin answered.

"What?"

"Hyonnie has been living here for the last six months, maintaining the house and all. We want to gift you something once you completed your time, and you deserve this, Wheein. A fresh start." Hyejin said and Wheein almost cried, but she smiled, a real smile, that made Hyoyeon and Hyejin the happiest.

Wheein finally faces Hyoyeon. "Unnie..."

Hyoyeon raised an eyebrow and looked at Wheein. "Yes?"

"Can we have dinner?"

"Sure, Hyejin-"

"No I meant... just us..." Wheein said and Hyoyeon looked at Hyejin, and the girl gave her a nod.

"Okay, of course, I would love that, where do you want to go?"

"I want to go and have some nice picnic..." Wheein said and Hyoyeon nodded.

"Okay, we'll do that..."

"I'll let you two now unpack, I have some business to tend to." Hyejin said and she gave Wheein a hug. "God, I miss your ass. I love you so much."

"I love you, thank you, Hyejin, for not giving up on me." Wheein said and Hyejin kissed Wheein's cheek. 

"Half of my life is yours..."

"Half of my life is yours..." Wheein repeated and they finally said good bye. 

Hyoyeon and Wheein went inside and they both prepare their food for later. Wheein finally peeked on what Hyoyeon was preparing."Wow! Hyonnie, I envy whoever you make these for in the future." Wheein said and that made Hyoyeon laugh.

"Wheenie... I know what you mean, and maybe you can have some more in the future." Hyoyeon said smiling as she shakes her head.

Wheein beamed at her, "Id like that... I'd like that a lot." Wheein said and she just watch Hyoyeon prepare their dinner for the picnic. "So... Hyonnie... What is your favorite movie?"

"What do you mean my favorite movie?"

"What is it? Tell me?"

Hyoyeon stopped what her doing and she looked at Wheein. "I know what you're doing..." Hyoyeon said and Wheein pouted.

"Ugh... you want a friend's with benefits things except you don't want the friend part..." Wheein pouted and she just looks so cute.

Hyoyeon flicks Wheein's ear that earned an 'ouch' from the young girl. "Dont be petty..."

"But friends know things about each other, Unnie! It's not going to kill you to sleep with me and know that my favorite movie is E.T... will it?"

Hyoyeon rolled her eyes and looked at Wheein, "You're favorite movie is not E.T."

"Yaaaaa! That's not my point, Hyonnie!"

"Im sorry, you're right, okay... My favorite movie is... uhm... do you really have to know?"

"Ugh! Oh my god, Unnie. I'm not going to fall desperately in love with you just because I know your favorite movie. just say it please!" Wheein said and they just both laugh the whole time they were together.

"Cry. Forgive. Learn. Move on. Let your tears water the seeds of your future happiness." - **Steve Maraboli**

**+++++++++**

**AN: So we are done to all of the past chapters! Now we are gearing towards the end, is your endgame for Wheein stays the same? You can tell me if you want Yong or Hyoyeon, I might change my mind lmao ksksks. Anyway, I hope everyone has a great day after reading this, did YOU like it ha? Hahaha!**

**Please subscribe, upvote and leave a comment! Thank you all! See you on my next one!**


	18. Better Than I Thought

**AN: Please, I know. 4k words, shameful. I just had to make wheesun not meet yet T.T Also, the good bits will be on the last two chapters. This is the first time I'm uploading what feels like a filler chapter and I hate it, I don't like short chapters I am cringing pressing the upload button. Anyway, here you go, I hope you still enjoy this and stay for the last two!**

**++++++++++++++++++**

**JUNE 2020**

****

****

It's been weeks since the whole circus Manager Lee made against STAR and Yongsun, but it didn't even leave a scratch on the actress' reputation. Though there are a lot of questions still hanging in the air, unanswered, Yongsun made it back to work feeling as good as new, well, kind of, Wheein's spending time away with Hyoyeon so she really didn't know how the other half involved in the scandal is doing, she's taking her break when Jieun suddenly approaches her and sit down with her. 

"Hi, Yong..." she started and Yongsun gave her a smile. "I hope you're fine, I heard all about it."

Yongsun gave her a smile and nods as she diverts her eyes from Jieun. "I am fine, and I never felt so free, I mean yes, we did get a beating from people, but this is not what I expected..." then Yongsun looked at Jieun as she gave her a smile. "I could've done this earlier, and that I regret."

"So it's true? About you and Wheein?" Yongsun nodded, smiling, Jieun scoots over to her co-star and placed a reassuring hands on top of Yong's. "Well, at least you're not hiding it anymore." IU giggled when she remembered something. She then laid her back against her chair and recalled things. "Somewhere around 2016, I know you've heard that I worked with her?" Yongsun nods, smiling, its so refreshing to talk to someone about Wheein and not caring about any other things, but then, Wheein is not hers anymore, that made her sad. "I actually tried asking her out, I'm sorry I didn't know she was in a relationship with you at the time." IU blushed to recall those moments she wishes to forget. Yongsun just listened to her story, "She actually straight-up rejected me like she didn't even think about it for a second, she just told me "NO", now I know why, and I don't feel bad about it anymore. But I hold a grudge after that, now I feel bad." this made Yongsun smile.

"Well... she's the loyal one in the relationship-" Yongsun paused, then she remembered Hyoyeon and Wheein's relationship now. "-always the loyal one," Yongsun knows she accepted her defeat already, but now it is clearer than ever, Wheein will never leave Hyoyeon for anyone because she's the loyal one...always.

"I just hope you're both in a good place, are you guys okay? Personally?"

"Yes, we actually talk things out, we're friends," Yongsun said and IU smiled at her.

"Good for you then, I hope you find someone too, both of you deserves to be happy, I mean last week was pure hell for you guys, good thing she decided to stay away for a while, but you're here going through it."

"I'm just happy she wasn't hurt as bad as before... I'm actually proud of her, how much she's grown."

IU pats Yongsun in the back as she stood up. "I bet you have grown too, Yong. Try giving yourself a credit sometimes, stop being too hard on yourself."

"That actually helps, you know what? I'll do that. Thank you." Yongsun said as she watches IU regroup with their team.

Yongsun took her phone out and dialed Byul's number. "Chairman Moon..."

_You know what? Fuck off-_

"I was just kidding, jeez."

_What do you want? I'm busy._

"Well, I need to talk to you, about important things. When are you free?"

_I'm never free, is it an official business? I'll make Minsoo put you on schedule if you want..._

"I business and personal..."

_Oh? Okay then. Meet you tomorrow night? How's that sound?_

"Fantastic."

**+++++++**

Wheein was just hanging out on the front porch of Hyoyeon's house when the older girl's head pop over her shoulders to look over what Wheein must have been doing for hours.

"What's that?"

"I'm trying to fit these lyrics to the music they sent me..." Wheein said as she removed one pod out of her ear to talk to Hyoyeon.

"Work?" Hyoyeon asked as she sits on Wheein's side. The singer nodded and showed her laptop screen to Hyoyeon. "Angel?"

"Yes? Yong's singing this. That's what I'm told. Hyejin asks me to write some lines for it." Wheein said as she looked over to Hyoyeon with a cup of coffee in her hands. "Is that for me?" Hyoyeon nods and gave it to Wheein. "Thanks."

"Are you sure you're okay writing that now? I mean, we're just one week in, you can rest and then do all work stuff when you recovered."

"Well, I want to keep my schedule work free so that's why I'm prioritizing this now, can we at least go somewhere? I thought we are vacationing, Unnie."

"We are, yes, but what if you're seen with me?"

"and that's a problem because?"

"Well... it's not."

"They already think we're dating, god I hope, but it's not a big deal, we are two friends hanging out. So... tomorrow? Please?"

"When you finished that, then yes," Hyoyoen said and she stood up, Wheein lose grip on her mug and it fell to the ground, Wheein set her laptop aside and started picking up the glass-

"Ouch!" Wheein shouted and Hyoyeon immediately snatched her hands.

"Why would you touch it? It's hot and sharp! Wheein, oh god, you're such a child. Are you okay?" Hyoyeon said as she immediately wipes the blood off Wheein's fingers.

"No, Hyonnie, I just feel like bleeding today."

"Stop! Oh god-"

"Hey hey... I'm fine, it's nothing-" Wheein held her finger in the air and showed it to Hyoyeon. "See? It's fine."

"Let me take care of that real quick..." Hyoyeon drags Wheein inside and she treats her finger, Wheein just watches her with a smile.

Hyoyeon caught her looking. "What?"

"Why can't we be?"

"Wheein..."

"I don't understand, I still can't-"

"We've talked about this," Hyoyeon said as she finally places the bandage on Wheein's hands. "Look, what I told you that night won't change."

"But you took care of me, for a really long time, I know my presence here is hurting you but-"

"Shhh shhh..." Hyoyeon shushed Wheein and placed her palms on Wheein's cheeks. "We were friends before we became... you know..."

"Fuck buddies?" Wheein asked innocently and this made Hyoyeon laugh.

"Yes, before that. I will always take care of you, Wheein. I am not leaving you, I just... I know that deep down you want her, and I really don't want to get involved in a relationship like that. I love myself enough to not let myself become a second choice..."

"But you are not..." Wheein looked down and Hyoyeon just smiled at her.

"Wheein... you know you can't lie to me. It will hurt me more if you keep looking at me like that, if you keep treating me like that, I don't want any pity, okay?" Wheein nods.

"I'm sorry, Hyonnie." Wheein apologizes and Hyoyeon gladly accepts her apology every single time.

"You know what? You wouldn't be able to type now so let's just go out, walk around? What do you think?" Hyoyeon asked and Wheein smiled and nodded. "Wow, you're such a kid." Wheein pouted. "Don't change..." Wheein threw herself at Hyoyeon and hugged her.

"Thank you so much, Hyonnie."

Wheein and Hyoyeon decided to search for some art galleries near her place, Wheein was just so excited to do that, ever since she started her singing career full time, she really hasn't got the time to deal with this side of herself, going in this vacation is all she needs. 

"Hyonnie, look! There's more in there!" Wheein shouted but Hyoyeon wasn't there when she turned around. Wheein started looking around but she can't find Hyoyeon around so she dialed her number and she felt relieve when her call was answered. "Hyonnie! Where are you-"

_Sorry, I just got a call from my mom so I had to get out and answer it, then I saw this food truck outside-_

"What?! What food truck?!" Wheein asked and started walking towards the exit. "I'm coming." Wheein went out searching for Hyoyeon. "I'm outside, where are you?"

_Just here... walk to your left. Yes like that._

"You can see me? Then come get me, Hyonnie!" Wheein whined on her phone as she looked around, Hyoyeon ducked on one of the post giggling at Wheein. "Hyonnie!"

_Just keep walking!_

"Okay... ugh..." Wheein started walking slowly to her left.

_Warmer...warmer-_

"Just tell me where you are, Hyonnie!" Wheein winning on her phone and she heard Hyoyeon laughing on the other side of the call.

_Keep walking, Pup... Warmer... Come on, keep walking..._

"Ugh..."

_Okay warmer-hot... hotter... oh god you're so hot-_

"Hyonnie!" Wheein shouted then she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from the back. Wheein turned around and Hyoyeon is laughing her ass off. "Why would you do that?"

"You're so cute, I just had to do it." Hyoyeon said and she offered Wheein to bite on the hot pork buns that she bought. "Taste it."

Wheein bites and she actually loved it. "That is so good!"

"Right?" Hyoyeon said smiling and they are already having a blast. "God, I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too, once we got y'know... separated officially. It's three years worth of relationship."

"Well, just promised me that if you're going to cheat on me, please have a better taste in mistress."

This made Wheein laugh, Hyoyeon always making her laugh. "I'll keep that in mind, Unnie." but then their decisions seem right because, at this moment, she can't stop thinking about Yongsun and how is she dealing everything back in Korea.

**~~~~~~~~~**

Yongsun and Byul finally made it to have dinner together, Byul can't help but look at Yongsun who's obviously, uneasy.

"Talk..." Byul said and Yongsun was snapped out of her thought. She looked up to see Byul looking at her intently. "I can't read your mind, Yong. You got to start telling me things..."

Yongsun took her napkin, wipe her lips, folded it, and placed it on top of the table. Dramatics. "I want out..."

Byul chocked on her food and immediately drink her glass of wine through the bottom. "Excuse me? What?"

"I just realized, I'm never gonna be happy... you know, to the place the caused me great pain and anxiety. I mean... sure I survived being outed, but this isn't the life I wanted..."

"Yong... this is literally your dream-"

"Before I met Wheein... Yes..." Yongsun said and Byul's facial expression shifted. "-and I stayed, you know I stayed, for three years I've worked hard, all those achievements, old Kim Yongsun would've been over the clouds. It scared me because I feel like I'm exhausting myself for nothing... I'm not happy anymore..."

"Yong..."

"Don't worry... It's not like I'm ruining Wheein's current relationship, I didn't even push through with my plan."

"What plan?"

"You know, win Wheein back?"

"Why? You have to do it!" Byul urges, but she remembered Hyejin specifically told her to not tell Yong everything because she wants them to figure things out on their own.

"Win by default..." Yongsun said and Byul raised an eyebrow. "I'm killing Hyoyeon and then Wheein will be mine, there is a possible jail time, news media scandals ahead, but at this point is that really important?"

"YONGSUN!!!!" Byul shouted and Yong laughed.

"I'm kidding," Yongsun said and she smiled. "So... would you help me talk to my new manager? That I am leaving after Loving One Person is done?"

"But what are you going to do? After this?"

"I don't know, do something I love next to acting?"

"and that is?"

"Cooking? I don't know, I'm not in that part of planning yet, but yeah..." Yongsun said and there are regrets on Byul, Yongsun kept STAR afloat and now that she's leaving, she honestly doesn't know what's gonna happen. "Hey, I know what you're thinking... I'll somehow be going to make it work, I'll stop doing drama, but who knows? You can give me a nice cooking show?"

"This is not very you, Yong... What happened to you?"

"I got hurt and I grew up..." Yongsun said and Byul smiled at her.

"You are making me proud of you, even more, Yong."

"Now... can we please? Go to Hyejin's?"

"Now? It's already late."

"I need to tell her this, Wheein's concert starts in two weeks, they'll be both busy by then, I need Hyejin to arrange everything for me before she starts doing Wheein's..."

"Ahh... I see, okay." They went to Hyejin's house, and Byul pushes Yong to ring the doorbell for them. "You do it..."

After a few rings, an annoyed Hyejin in eyeglass appeared. She squints her eyes on the two, as Byul and Yong have her a smile. "Not to be inhospitable but why the hell are you two here?" Hyejin asked.

"I have something to say to the both of you, though I already briefed Byul about some of it..."

"And that concerns me because????"

"You're my manager?" Yongsun said and Hyejin nodded.

"Okay, come in." Hyejin invited them on the couch and she offered them some snacks she prepared herself.

"You can cook now?"

"Well, since Wheein moved out with-"

"Wheein's not living with you anymore?!" Yongsun asked and Hyejin nods.

"Yeah, she moved out somewhere in 2017, when she got out of rehab? She moved in with Hyoyeon Unnie..." one jab, Byul thought. Hyejin is ridiculously good at manipulating situations and she's actually scared of the girl. 

"Oh? So they have gone way back in 2017?" Yongsun asked and Hyejin nodded.

"Yup together since then..." Hyejin said and she saw Yongsun frowned and that made a smirk started creeping on her face as Byul rolls her eyes and sighed. "What brings you here, superstar?"

"I need you guys to tell me that you can be mature about this," Yongsun started and Byul nodded.

"I can..." Hyejin started and then she looked at Byul for a moment. "-but you might want to take Chairman Moon leave the room..."

Byul whined that made Hyejin smiled. "Oh screw you, I can handle it. Spill."

"I want to do an all tell for a magazine..." Yongsun said Hyejin and Byul are just listening.

"All tell? Meaning?"

"I'll answer all the questions... before I... before I live the industry," Yongsun said and Hyejin finally looked up at her. "I want out, Hyej..."

"I won't stop you," Hyejin said and Byul whipped her head towards the youngest. "I can't let you keep doing something you are not enjoying anymore, Yong, so fine..."

"But? I hear a but coming..." Yongsun said and Hyejin smiled.

"But a magazine tell-all cover sounds cheap... Sorry..." Hyejin said and this made Yong raise an eyebrow. "Your Kim Yongsun, we're doing a whole ass documentary about that... an interview of some sort, I can make it work."

"I really love how your mind works, Hyejin." Byul said and Hyejin nodded at her.

"I love it too..." Hyejin opened her laptop and typed her way to planned out Yongsun's request. "Are you sure about this superstar?"

"Yes, I am sure..."

"Okay, so... seeing this, I feel like there are no really good documentaries coming up so we can set that up after your Loving One Person shoot, I want them to start shooting you during this last show, it'll be iconic, and for your tour with IU and Soohyun, I want that covered too..." Hyejin said and Yongsun's nodding.

"How are you doing that?"

"What?"

"You're not exactly a hardened criminal, are you?" Yongsun asked when she saw Hyejin getting access to all shows schedules for a whole year.

"No? I'm not any kind of criminal."

"Then what do you call computer hacking? You're actually breaking into their sites. That's illegal."

"Illegal when I get caught..." Hyejin said and she closed her laptop. "Any more concerns?"

"Well... that's it, I guess, and plans after that I'll figure it out myself." Yongsun said and she stood up and hugged Hyejin. "Thank you so much..."

"You know Wheein's not gonna get back with you because you're doing this right?" Hyejin said and Byul shots daggers towards Hyejin.

"I know... but I'm actually doing this for myself, I need to search where I can find my new happy place," Yongsun said and Hyejin nods.

"Okay, I believe you." Yongsun started walking out when Hyejin grabs Byul on her way out.

"Did you make her do that?"

"Hyejin, No. I'm as shocked as you, I chocked on my food when I heard about it earlier." Byul said and Hyejin nodded. 

"I thought you told her that because Wheein's you know... single again," Hyejin said nodding in satisfaction. "See? I told you, they were going to get their shit together."

"Well if she does all that, maybe she just needs a little push, and I know you're good at pushing if nothing else," Byul said and the same creepy smirk appeared on Hyejin's face.

"I'm good for a lot of things, thank you," Hyejin said proudly of herself. "Let me take care of Wheein, she's back next week... I'm just worried about her though, well I saw Unnie's post and she looks happy to me."

"Stop thinking about it, Wheein's matured too. She can handle it. Don't overthink it." 

"Wow thank you I am cured, I'm not worried anymore, you should write a book."

"Ugh, I'm serious Hyejin, don't worry about it."

"Okay, it actually feels good to see them both grow on their own, you know?" Hyejin said that made Byul smile seeing the softer side of the girl.

"I agree..."

**++++++++++++**

**JULY 2020**

****

****

****

Hyoyeon is playing with Wheein's hair when Hyejin came in, she smiled. "Unnie! How's your vacation?"

"Well, it was great, Wheein enjoyed it-"

"I gained weight, Hyejin!" Wheein said and Hyoyeon giggled. "and I still feel hungry..."

"Wait, I'll grab you some food from the pantry."

"Thanks, Hyonnie!" Wheein said as Hyoyeon left the room leaving Hyejin and Wheein together.

"How are you, Pup?" Hyejin asked and she took a seat on Wheein's side. Wheein then automatically wraps her arms around Hyejin's waist and cuddled with her. 

"I missed you..."

"Good... and then what?"

"I'm having fun, Unnie and I had fun in Japan," Wheein said and Hyejin nodded.

"Classic denial, it's good you're distracting yourself though," Hyejin said and Wheein was about to let go, but Hyejin drags her down and hugged her that earned a groan from Wheein.

"You're starting again... who's in denial?"

"You, it doesn't matter how much fun you have with Hyoyeon unnie, you are not over Yongrat, you'll always love her Whitney Houston style..." Hyejin said and Wheein let her, maybe she's saying the truth. Maybe she really still craves for Yong until now, who knows?

"Whatever..." Wheein finally stood up to eat before her first show and she jumped three times as Hyejin looked at her incredulously. 

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Calming my nerves? Any tips?"

"Just be yourself, Pup. Unless you think you suck then don't be," Hyejin said and Wheein smiled at her,

"You suck..."

"Well... I just want to check on you, Yong is currently recording Angel, I should probably head there we have more things to go over through..."

"You guys are pretty busy huh?" Wheein asked, Hyejin tries her hardest to suppress a smile.

"Yup, she has a lot of projects for the rest of the year so through next year..."

"At least let her rest... don't make her work like she's about to retire or something." Wheein said and Hyejin paused, _are these two idiots brain connected or what?_

"I will... Good luck tonight, Pup!"

"You take care... and tell her I said good luck too."

"She would love that." they hugged each other and Hyejin left.

**+++++++++**

**AUGUST 2020**

Byul and Yong went out of the car, Byul just watches her best friend trying to suppress a smirk but failing miserably, as soon as they entered the venue she started blushing. "God, Yong! Please! You shouldn't have to wear a blush today, you look so fucking red and I feel embarrassed already."

"Then why are you inviting me here then? I told you I can endure without watching this-"

"Oh please, and sulk on set? Jieun made you watch concert fancams and you told her we are restricting you to watch it?"

"Well-"

"Yes you are being overdramatic, and now that we finally made your request come true, you're out here looking like a hot mess," Byul said opening the door for her friend. 

"Am I gonna see Hyoyeon tonight am I?" Yongsun said as they finally reached the hallways of the arena.

"Of course, we are sitting right beside her and Hyejin-"

"Are you kidding me? You're going to put me next to her girlfriend as I drool over Wheein? Is this a punishment or something?"

"Drool?" Byul asked while laughing. "I expect more like you're jumping on the stage or something. Hyoyeon wouldn't care-" Byul stopped on her tracks, _OH SHIT._

"Excuse me? Why wouldn't she care?" Yongsun stopped ready to stab her best friend's throat any minute now.

"Oh god-"

"Byulyi! What are you saying?"

"Yong, stop!" Byul shouted as Yong kept walking towards her. "Hyejin told me to keep my mouth shut."

"About what?!" Yong didn't stop until Byul's back hit the wall.

"She's going to kill me, stop it, Yong!"

"Oh, I will kill you, right here, right now... tell me..."

"Wheein... she and Hyoyeon... the broke up long ago..." Byul said as she closes her eyes, praying to all the gods that Hyejin is in a good mood today.

"How long is long ago?" Yongsun brings her fingers on Byul's throat, pretending it was some type of knife or something. 

"Uhm... before Japan?"

"BEFORE JAPAN?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"

"They broke up the night before the signing..."

"THE SIGNING?! WHAT THE-WHY IS NO ONE TELLING ME ANYTHING?! DID YOU KNOW I CRIED THAT DAY? OH GOD... OH GOD..." Shame washes over Yongsun as she remembered clearly what was she talking about with Wheein.

_"Thank you, Yong."_

_"You're always welcome, Wheein..." Yongsun said and when Wheein was about to go, Yongsun stopped her. "Wait-"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I just wanted to say that I may not have any courage to make you stay that night, but I found all the reasons I need to come back, I hope that you will finally let me be your friend again."_

_"Oh?"_

_"I love you and I probably always will but I'm really moving on this time..." Yongsun said and Wheein was taken aback. "Maybe it is best for us to go on our separate ways from now on... grow separately and treasure this friendship."_

"FUCK. So when I was talking to her they already broke up?!" Yongsun looked at Byul, eyes piercing to her best friend's soul. "And you let me cry????"

"I'm sorry-"

"Wow... You know what fuck everyone,"

"We just want the two of you to come into terms your own... that's why!"

"Well, you could've informed me? So at least I started reconnecting with her? All this time I thought they are already getting married or something." Yongsun said and then she remembered that Hyoyeon congratulating her last time, Yongsun internally face palmed herself. She was stomping on their way to their seats and they finally saw Hyejin and Hyoyeon already on their seats.

****

Yongsun took a seat beside Hyoyeon, clearly mad, and the three just stares at her.

"You know I don't like this kind of energy around Wheein? Right?" Hyoyeon said and Yongsun whipped her head on her side,

 _Oh shiiiit_ Byul and Hyejin thought.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you, I'm just not very excited about your presence here, looking like that?" Hyoyeon said and old version of Yongsun really wanted to start the fight at the moment but she won't do that now, she's grown and promise herself to be a better person. She took a few calming breaths before speaking again.

"Looking like what?"

"THAT."

"What's wrong with how I look-"

"Okay okay... you two need to chill... This night is Wheein's not you two starting shit here, there are cameras everywhere." Hyejin said calming the two down. "Pipe the fuck down, both of you..."

"Tsk..." Hyoyeon said and Yongsun looked at her.

"Don't try to be acting smart at me. Trust me, it doesn't suit your stupid face." Yongsun said irritably.

"Oh my god?! Are you always this stupid or are you making a special effort today? Jesus, Wheein please, don't come back with this girl-" Hyoyeon said and Yongsun finally snapped.

"So you two really broke up? Why didn't you tell me? Why did no one tell me? You all put me through hell." Yongsun said and Hyoyeon smiled.

"Maybe... just maybe you deserved a trip to hell."

"What is this? Insult Yongsun hour?"

"Yong, what we're just trying to tell you, is that you should've made a move with Wheein without us, we are not always here to fix your relationship for you..." Byul said and Yongsun looked at her, she was about to cry, she became a cry baby.

"But why? I didn't do anything because I don't want to ruin her relationship with Hyoyeon, I thought they were still together-"

"Oh?" she then heard Hyoyeon. "That's why?"

"Well, yeah."

"You're not as evil as I thought..." Hyoyeon said and Yongsun frowned. "I hate to say this but I love that, I love how you respect me and Wheein's relationship."

"I just want her to be happy..."

"Then make her..." Hyoyeon said and this feels like a fever dream for Yongsun, she cannot believe what was happening to her. "Now all you had to do is make sure to prove to Wheein that you're a better choice than me... That would be hard, but please do."

"No hard feelings?"

"I do have hard feelings, but what must be done should be done, right? We both want Wheein's happiness... and maybe that's really you, but please, earn it."

"I hate how much I want to hug you right now..."

"Then hug me, stupid bitch." Hyoyeon said and Yongsun smiled at her and they hugged. "Please, don't fuck it up, even I, Kim Hyoyeon is rooting for you."

"Thank you...i'll try my best."

**+++++++++**

**AN: I promise a better chapter for CH19-20 kskskssksk I will be introducing Byul's model ex next chapter lol pretend you don't know her, also... a good ending for Hyejin... also... a lot more things... I'll update ASAP. Bye guys! I hope you still leave comments lmao. See you on my next one!**


	19. My Star

**AN:** It's been a while guys. lmao. I'm sorry, I was so busy at everything. Before we get into this, I want to pour my heart out and thank everyone of you, I never thought to have this much support? My objective writing this because I was out of Wheesun fanfic to read lmao here's where it all started I swear! I tweeted this.

and then this happened? What the fuck? Anyway, that's all. Grammars and Spelling errors, let it be. It ain't hurting anyone. Enjoy!

**+++++++++++**

**AUGUST 2020**

Hyejin, Hyoyeon, Byul, and Yongsun made their way backstage as Wheein says her last message to her fans. They prepared balloons and cake to surprise Wheein backstage. All four of them are truly over the moon for Wheein's achievements, these four people, yes, including Yongsun (who happens to have a shrine of all things Wheein merch on her home), have become Wheein's biggest supporters over the years.

Wheein finally came in to her dressing room and the place erupted with cheers and a couple of party poppers that made Wheein smile wide as ever, Yongsun finally seeing that smile again makes her heart flutter in so many ways she can't explain. She was about to take a step towards Wheein when Hyejin pulled her by the arms, Yongsun looked over to Hyejin and the girl is looking at Hyoyeon's direction.

"Give this to her, she deserves this," Hyejin said and Yongsun finally realized what was happening. Hyoyeon waited for Wheein and the girl run towards her and gave her a hug... they will part ways... as Hyoyeon will start her own club tour in Asia.

"My Wheein..." Hyoyeon said as Wheein wrapped her arms around the girl.

"Please don't go..." Wheein said looking at the girl.

"You know I'm already on a tight schedule? and You're also leaving later right?" Hyoyeon asked and Wheein nodded and she gave the younger girl a smile. "I'll see you when you get back okay?"

"I'm going to miss you, you're going to call me every day right?" Wheein asked and Hyoyeon never saw Wheein like this, the girl grew her dependency on the older girl. This is good for both of them, she babied Wheein and she needs to stand on her own, and Hyoyeon knows she can. "This is the first time that we're going to be away from each other..."

"I know, Pup. Hyejin's with you, she'll keep me updated for sure." Hyoyeon looked at her phone and reminded that's it's already time. "I should go..."

"Hmm...k..." Wheein frowned and Hyoyeon gave her a kiss on her cheeks.

"Smile..." Wheein smiled. "Bye, Pup."

"Bye, Hyonnie..." they gave each other a hug before Hyoyeon said her goodbye to everybody and left. 

Wheein finally made her way to her team, the staff, her backup dancers she gave everyone a hug and thank them as she goes over everyone, she also went out and bought gifts for every crew and staff that's been part of the tour. she's grateful. While everyone was cheering Wheein, three pairs of eyes were just watching on the sidelines, beaming with pride and joy.

Wheein finally made her way towards the group and Hyejin immediately enveloped her best friend in a hug. "I am so damn proud of you, welcome back, Pup." 

Wheein smiled as they hug and held into Hyejin tighter. "It's because of you... If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here anymore, so thank you."

Hyejin held back a sob, this is making her a little too emotional and she hates it. "-and I'll do that, over and over again if I have to. I'm always going to be here, even if you try getting away from me."

"I would never... again." Wheein placed a kiss on Hyejin's cheek and then she walk to Byul and gave her a tender hug. "Thanks, Byul, for the trust and all... I mean, all of these are possible because of you." Wheein then broke the hug and Byul pinched her cheeks.

"Of course, I'll take you back, dumb ass. Why not? You're one of my most treasured stars, literally...a treasure." Byul made Wheein giggled with her words.

"Thank you, I wont disappoint you ever again."

"You never did," Byul said and then Wheein walk over to Yongsun who is just watching in the corner, Yong felt a tug on her tongue why the fuck she can't speak? She has a lot to say.

"Hi, Yong..." Wheein greeted, no hug, Yong frowned. "Thank you, I mean you literally squeeze this show on your busy schedule, thank you for coming," Wheein said and she smiled. She was waiting for Yong for an answer but the woman is just standing there, looking at her. "Yong?" Yongsun nodded. Byul and Hyejin were just watching and about to burst in laughter, how Kim Yongsun, singlehandedly embarrassed herself. "Okay, you take care." Wheein smiled and she turned around. Wheein approached Hyejin and asked to be dropped off on her house, though she has still more hours before their flight, she'd rather spend it sleeping than partying all night that might solely affect her mood tomorrow as they travel.

"Wheein-" Yong finally called and Wheein looked at her. "Have a safe trip..."

"Thanks, Yong," Wheein said and she left with Hyejin. Byul just watch her friend and she knows what exactly happening in her head, she's probably giving herself a kick in the butt.

"What was that, Yong?" Byul said and Yongsun looked at her friend, dead in the eyes.

"I can't..." Yongsun said as horror took over her eyes. When Byul felt like Yongsun is gonna have a break down she drags her friend outside into a dark corner in the hallway.

"What do you mean you can't?" 

"She's so happy, she's literally so happy now. I don't want to ruin it-"

"-ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! Yongsun, what the hell? What are you thinking? You are not ruining everything-"

"But what if I hurt her again? What if I disappoint her again? I don't want it-"

"You sound so dumb right now? Do you think you'll repeat what you did to her before? Do you think so?" Byul asked and Yongsun thought about the things she has done wrong before, no, she is not the same person. She shakes her head as Byul nodded. "Exactly, what you did from the past didn't only change Wheein, it also changes you. I don't want my best friend to live her life with regrets, now a door opened for you, Yong. You don't have to be perfect, just be worthy of that second chance,"

"Okay, I'll do it, I'll work hard for it, because she's worth another fight, Byul... I love her so much."

"I know that, and I can see that."

**~~~~~~~**

Wheein and Hyejin's plane finally landed at LAX, and Hyejin is already getting on Wheein's nerves who haven't had a proper sleep yet from her concert last night.

"Ugh! I called them already, why is there no staff around here?" Hyejin whines as she and Wheein just stood there to wait for people who assigned to get them from the airport, Wheein felt like she finally able to relax after the sea of people they just went pass through on their way to the lounge but no, Hyejin got to be whinny about it.

"Hyejinnnnn... stop... you're making my headache worse!" Wheein shouted as she slumped to the couch.

"These suitcases are so freaking heavy! If you could've helped me carry the other one then I should've been fine-"

"Who told you to bring too many suitcases? No one!" Wheein shouted and Hyejin's eyes went to Wheein's as if she's about to smack some sense out of her.

"Well, who told you to bring that nasty attitude either? No one. Now I'm stuck with both!"

"Ugh! Can everybody just shut up, please!" Wheein said literally tearing her hair down.

"Just fucking sleep it out, Whee. You're just frustrated Yong hasn't made a move yet-"

"-no I am not!" Wheein said as she goes away to distance herself from Hyejin who kept nagging at her.

They finally reached their hotel after an hour and Wheein remembered they are sharing a two-bedroom suite. That's fine, as long as there are doors. Hyejin was on the TV watching some shows, well, pretending to watch as she updates Wheein schedule when Wheein suddenly got out of her room after sulking all dressed up, Hyejin raised an eyebrow as she looks at her best friend.

"You don't have an appointment tonight," Hyejin said informing Wheein as she double-checks the singer's schedule.

"Exactly, that's why I'm going out?"

"But we are watching Yongsun tonight, I told you that, She's receiving a milestone award?" Hyejin said and Wheein just sighed.

"It's not like she's not gonna have more of that, right? It's her 5 year anniversary on TV and so what? I'll be there at her 10-"

"Actually... Wheein..." Hyejin said, contemplating if she's going to tell Wheein now or wait.

"What? Just say it."

"I hope she hasn't made up her mind yet, but she's not taking anymore project after loving one person... She's terminating her contract with me." Hyejin said and Wheein's jaw almost dropped to the floor if Hyejin wasn't looking and observing her at the moment.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know if she's taking a break or for good, but she wants out after the series."

"But why?" Wheein can't seem to wrap her head around the thought of Yongsun stop doing what she loves... what she lives for.

"She doesn't want it anymore... that's why this is big for her Wheein... because she may not have something like this anymore."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because she wants too, she knows what she's doing Wheein, just like you are..."

"Alright, I'll just go out and buy a drink, how many hours I've got?"

"The show will start in 3 hours..."

"Okay..." Wheein went out and the thought of Yongsun leaving the industry is still bothering her, at the back of her mind she's partly blaming herself for it, but she can't really say at this point because she hasn't talked to Yongsun yet. Wheein went to a close bar, where she just wanted to chill and think about things on her own, just to deal with everything that is bothering her right now, until-

"Wheein? Oh my god! Jung Wheein?!"

Wheein immediately rolled her eyes as soon as she saw the guy. "Are you fucking kidding me-" she stopped when the guy approached her.

"What are you doing here? In LA?" Eric asked her. "My friend owns this bar, and I thought I saw you came in so I had to check and holy shit-"

"Eric, we're not friends... Leave me alone..." Wheein said as she emptied her glass, place a bill on the table, she was about to go when Eric blocked her way, so Wheein now standing face to face with Eric. "One more try and this fist gonna fly into your face," Wheein warned Eric and the guy raises his hands to surrender.

"Okay, I get it you hate me-"

"No, I hate you both."

"I get it but I still wanted to say this to you... That I am sorry, for taking advantage of my friendship with Yong. I have been regretting everything since that day, she never looked at me the same-"

"Fucking hell! Why are you telling me that? Tell that to her, Jesus! Get out of my life you two-"

"No, you don't understand Wheein. You see, I lost Yong, because of that, but she lost you... she lost more... I wanted to apologize-"

"Just fuck off, man," Wheein said pushing Eric out of the way.

"She's so down, Wheein..." Eric said and Wheein stopped, though her back is facing Eric she could hear him clearly. "She died when you broke up with her, I want her to be happy, like how I met her, I became the cause of her unhappiness... I want you to at least-"

"I don't care, Eric... Okay? I will or will not give her a second chance, that's up to me. Pretend you don't see me."

"I'm sorry, Wheein."

"Fuck off, man. You are not coming back to _our_ lives." Wheein said and she hurried back to their hotel room and found Hyejin sitting in front of the TV.

"You're back early..." Hyejin said as she pats the space next to her inviting Wheein to sit down.

"Yeah, I feel like my demons came to haunt me down so I decided to just go back," Wheein said as she kicks her shoes off from her feet and uses Hyejin's lap as her pillow.

"Aww... Alright, now you can watch the red carpet with me." Hyejin said as she runs her hands on Wheein's forehead. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yup, I can manage," Wheein said and they just watch the TV. Once Yongsun appeared on the TV Wheein felt like the same feeling she felt before, Hyejin and her sharing a TV to watch Yong win her nominations, but this time they are granting her for her flawless run in the television for 5 years, with 5 daesang on each consecutive years, a status not everyone can achieve.

"Are you excited for her, Pup?" Hyejin asked as soon as she saw Wheein's knees bouncing up and down in excitement. 

"I am, and she deserves more of this," Wheein said her eyes were fixed on the TV.

"Then you tell her that-"

"Shhh! It's her time!"

They watched the MC introduce Yongsun in such a way she deserves, it's like she's receiving a Hall Of Fame award at a young age. Wheein is so proud, and Hyejin is so happy for her, that she wouldn't have to see her best friend suppressing her feelings for the actress. Hyejin's eyes never leaving Wheein, she looks like a kid watching her favorite TV show. Wheein's eyes were fixed at Yongsun walking towards the center of the stage, Yongsun stood there alone, looking as elegant as ever, prim and proper, a real A-list celeb if you ask Wheein.

"Good evening, wow, this is indeed a milestone to my career. To Korea Entertainment Awards, thank you so much for recognizing my work in this industry thank you. To my management, STAR, Moonbyulyi, Ahn Hyejin, thank you for trusting and betting on me, I appreciate every bit of it. To my fans... who never left my side and supported all of my projects, thank you so much this is all for you. I hope whatever decision I have for the future, you will still continue supporting me..." and then the whole place erupted in cheers and applause, Wheein clapped her hands as if she's on that place with Yong, watching her live in person, Hyejin had to drag Wheein down to the couch to sit down, and then the saw Yongsun smiled. "Oh! and of course, to anyone tempted to kiss the TV tonight, please don’t cut your lip... Good luck with your show by the way! I'll be tuning in..." with that more cheers and Yongsun left the stage smiling.

Wheein's jaw dropped as she covered her mouth, Hyejin's eyes grew wide in shock as Wheein caught off guard by Yongsun's speech. "Pup... Why are you crying?" It was that moment when Wheein brings her hands to her cheeks and felt that she is in fact crying, she didn't even notice. Hyejin smiled and run her hands on Wheein's back. "You should at least congratulate her,"

Yongsun made it to her car with Byul to drop her off on her house when she suddenly heard a familiar noise she hasn't heard before, it's the notification sound assigned for Wheein and Wheein only, Byul heard Yong gasp so she looks at her as the actress search for her phone.

"Yongsun? Is everything okay?" Byul asked watching Yong almost took out everything on her bag, finally found what she's searching for, she opened her phone and saw Wheein's post.

"Oh my god-" Yongsun held her phone and pressed her other hand on her left chest, she took Byul's hand and presses it over her left chest.

"What is wrong with you?" Byul asked then Yong showed her the post.

As Byul was reading the post, a notification popped out from Yong's notification bar. "She just messaged you-"

She didn't let Byul finished as she immediately opens Wheein's message.

"Oh my god-" Yongsun said as she scans through her phone. "I need to go there-"

"What?! No! You can't you have work on Monday, Yong." Byul said and Yong shakes her head.

"It's Thursday..."

"She's in the U.S? She's far-"

"This can't wait, I can't wait," Yong said booking her flight as early as possible. 

"She has a show there tonight Yong, you can't just go in there, are you crazy?"

"Yes, Byul, maybe I am crazy. Who cares?" Yongsun said and she smiled widely, "I'm leaving in two hours."

"YONGSUN!" Byul shouted and Yong called the driver's attention.

"When you drop me off, please wait for me as I get my passport, and then drop me off Incheon. Thank you." Yongsun said as she literally bounces up and down to her seat.

"KIM YONGSUN!" Byul shouted and Yong looked at her with pleading doe eyes.

"Byul... She just gave me a chance, that I never thought I would have, but she did. I dont care, I am going and I'm seeing her..."

"People in LA will recognize you, Yong."

"It's so good to finally be able to say this now, but... I don't care, I don't care being seen, being in love with Wheein is what made me the happiest, and because that is the truth, that's where I am going to be." Yongsun said as she slightly tries to control the tears. "To be able to hold her, again... It'll make me the happiest and that's good enough for me."

"Okay, you have until Monday," Byul said. "Loving one person shoot already delayed, we can't ask for more time allowances."

"I understand, thank you."

~~~~~~

Wheein was about to go on stage when Hyejin suddenly informs her to meet her in the back after her set. Wheein just brushed her off, as Hyejin smiled. She knows that Wheein's kind of pissed when Yongsun left her on read and she didn't even get a reply from her message, though Yongsun liked her posts, she expects more.

"Come on, cheer up, Pup. Your fans are going to notice that." Hyejin said and Wheein just nods as she jogs in place to calm her nerves. Hyejin then made her way to a rented luxury car where Yongsun is waiting for her inside. "She's really in a bad mood, I told you."

"I just want to surprise her..." Yongsun said as she slumped her body on the reclined seat at the back.

"You should probably get some sleep. Her set is 40 minutes long. We're hanging out here for a bit so at least give us two hours, you'll see her soon."

Yongsun smiled warmly at Hyejin as she nods. "I have waited for three years, two hours is nothing on me. Thank you, Hyejin. You've done so much for me already."

"Then do this for me, Superstar. Make my best friend happy."

Yongsun blushed and nodded. "I'll try..."

Hyejin gave their hotel room pass key to Yong and held to her hand tight. "One shot..." Yongsun nodded and smiled. The car left as Hyejin waits for Wheein to comeback. She's eating on a setup tent when she saw Wheein smiling walking towards her, well, she enjoyed performing, that's good. Wheein got interrupted by at least a group of 6 fans, when they saw where Wheein kept looking, they saw Hyejin and they waved at her. This made Hyejin smile, she became part of Wheein, they are as one.

"Well, someone's pretty famous," Hyejin said as Wheein sat down beside her and grab a slice of what Hyejin must be eating.

"These Americans knew every lyrics to my songs? How they even know that?" Wheein said as she tells Hyejin how excited she was performing in a foreign country. "This is crazy! I love the thrill, they are wilder."

"See? I told you, you're going to have a good time here." Hyejin said and Wheein nodded.

"So are we going out tonight? To celebrate? We have 3 free days before New York right?" Wheein asked, now sipping on Hyejin's drinks.

"Well, something came up to me. I had to meet someone-"

"Here? in LA?" Wheein asked and Hyejin nodded.

"You should rest, we can hang out tomorrow," Hyejin said and Wheein just shrug.

"So I'm going home alone?"

"Yes, do you want to go now?" Hyejin asked trying to suppress a smirk but failing miserably.

"Yes? But why do you look like you're being creepy." Wheein said and Hyejin shakes her head. "Well, can I get my phone now?" Wheein asked and Hyejin took her phone out, where she purposely confiscated so Wheein would not see that Yong is on her way.

"I forgot to charge it last night though, so you have to charge that once you get home."

"Okay..." Wheein stood up and waited for a car to arrive.

"Take care, Pup! and smile!" Hyejin said as Wheein rolls her eyes.

Yongsun was preparing food for Wheein instead of sleeping when Hyejin finally sent her a text that Wheein is on her way. Yongsun immediately set the table up and waited for the last piece to cook. Yongsun smiled as she sets up all of Wheein's favorite food, maybe she really loves cooking, and she fell in love with it, even more, when she's doing it for someone she loves.

Yongsun left the food in the kitchen as she tries to hide. Her heart started beating fast when she heard the front door unlocked, she had to check her own pulse to confirmed she did not just die on the spot. She peeked on the small opening and she finally saw Wheein... looking as pretty and majestic as ever.

Wheein made her way inside and the smell of cooked food immediately hit her senses. She smiled, thinking of how Hyejin arranged a room service for her to-

"Wheein..." suddenly she heard a voice. Wheein did not spend years pining away for one voice not to notice it when it finally appears.

"Yongsun?" Wheein turned around to see Yong standing in the middle of their suite. Wheein tries to shakes her head and scratch her eyes to make sure she is not hallucinating of Yong again.

"Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?" Yongsun asked as she gave Wheein a smile. She goes and gave Wheein a bouquet of cute flowers she bought on her way to the hotel. "Congratulations to you, Wheein and let me add that you look so beautiful as ever."

This made Wheein blushed so she observes Yongsun from head to toe, making sure Yong knows that she is checking her out. "You are not so bad yourself," Wheein said and she started walking away from Yong, sure opened the fridge and pop opened a can of beer. "Yong,"

"Yes?"

"You probably shouldn’t be caught in here, there are paparazzi everywhere in this area,"

"Why not? I just came, and I want to hang out with you at least?"

"Uhm... well... because I suspect more than a few people waiting out there know what we once got up to," Wheein informing Yongsun as a matter of factly "I know you'd hate for them to think we were up to it again," Wheein said as she just stares at Yong, waiting for her answer.

_So this is her test, Wheein is testing me. I know that she knows what she's doing to me. So If I said the right thing, if I told her I didn't care what they thought, if I told her that I can now hold her hands in public, I already have the courage to take her out on a date, I just might... I don't know, might be able to have her back. But at the same time, I wanted her to admit that it wasn't all me. That she had played a part in our break up..._

Yongsun took a deep breath and confronted Wheein. "You think so? or maybe you just don’t want to be seen with a . . . what was the word you used, I believe it was whore?"

Wheein laughed and looked down at the floor and then back up at Yongsun, slightly raising her eyebrow. "Come on, Yong, what do you want me to say? That I was wrong too? Maybe I was. I wanted to hurt you as much as you hurt me. I know words can cut down deep."

"But what you are not seeing here is that I never meant to hurt you," Yongsun started explaining to Wheein. "Never once would I have done a single thing to hurt you... on purpose."

"Still... you were ashamed to love me. That fact would never change."

"Absolutely not, Wheein. That is absolutely a lie."

"Well, you certainly went to great lengths to hide our relationship."

"I said it before and I'll say it again, I did what had to be done to protect both of us." Yong insisted, like they haven't talked about this over and over again for the last months.

"I didn’t run far, Yong, I never left Korea, I'm just there. You could have caught up with me... well, if you wanted to. You play everyone else. Everyone. Including me."

"I know that, Wheein. I have never claimed that I wasn’t a hypocrite. "Wheein, please. I care about you,"

"You CARED about me."

Yongsun shakes her head. "No, I said it right the first time. You certainly moved on fast enough with Hyoyeon..."

"I've had a great time, I truly loved her, if that's what you were asking." Yongsun was fishing for information that might break her heart, a flaw of the human condition. "You had your fair share of men... while you were with me, I might add."

"None of them meant anything to me. I touched them and thought of what it felt like to touch you." Wheein's heart both ached and swelled to hear it, as she tried to recall every guy Yongsun has to be with and be with her at the same time. Wheein took a deep sigh as her eye soften looking at Yongsun. "You shouldn't have left me, Wheein." Yongsun said the last three years have been a really dark time in her life.

"Well, you shouldn't have let me leave, Yong."

And with that, Wheein had no more fight in her, same as Yongsun did. They are both tired of fighting with each other.

"I know. I know that. I know." Yongsun said, regretting not going after her that night, she's on the verge of tears when suddenly she felt a body crush into her. It was fast, then a pair of arms in her waist, holding her tight...closer.

Yongsun was lost in Wheein's action, the sheer joy of Wheein's attention, the glory of knowing Wheein still cares for her. "Just... don't be that stupid again," Wheein whispered and Yongsun tears up as she nods on Wheein's shoulder as she cries for the happiness this brought her, she is forgiven.

"I-I'm so sorry, Wheein, I was an idiot, I did the dumbest thing without realizing that you're hurting and-"

"That's enough, Yong. Just... don't do it again." Wheein said and Yongsun broke the hug to cup Wheein's face. Yong bit her lower lip to contain her joy and her tears, but this is overwhelming, even for her, Wheein smiled at her. "What are you doing-"

Before Wheein can finish, Yongsun kissed her, with tears and all. She's happy. They're both happy.

That is how Wheein and Yong forgave each other. They just felt tired fighting their destiny, maybe they shouldn't fight against it, they should've just gone with the flow... after all, they won't be crossing paths like this if they weren't really meant for each other. Yongsun and Wheein knew at this very moment that they couldn’t live without each other. But this is so much different from where they were before... now both of them knew what they were willing to risk just to be together.

After they eat the food that Yong has prepared, Wheein lets her sleep and rest on her bedroom as she waits for Hyejin in the living room as she watches some US cartoon series on the TV.

"You're late..." Wheein said as soon as Hyejin sets foot inside their suite.

"Oh? I didn't know that my mom's here." Hyejin answered sarcastically that made Wheein roll her eyes. "You're overdressed..." Hyejin said and Wheein looked at her.

"Huh?"

"Well, I was just expecting coming home and seeing either one of you naked walking around, you know, just like the old days," Hyejin said and Wheein threw a pillow in her best friend's direction.

"Shut the fuck up, we just talked, and I let her sleep after we ate the food she prepared," Wheein said and she looked at Hyejin. "What about you? Where did you go?"

"Around? I met with some recording companies here, maybe we can make them invest with STAR and you know eventually branch out." Hyejin said and Wheein immediately felt guilty, she was just lounging when her friend is out there still doing some work.

"Hyejin-ah... It's way past your working hours," Wheein stood up and slightly massages Hyejin's shoulders. "You could've told me so that I can accompany you."

"Yong stays for two days, she already had one, spend it with her. I know how much you've missed each other..." Hyejin said and Wheein sighed. "What's with the long breath?"

"I dont know, it feels weird..."

"I thought you two made up?"

"We did yeah, but I just cant you know forget all that, what if it happens again? and this time I cant survive it?"

"Wheein... you're being too paranoid," Hyejin said and she pinched Wheein's cheek. "Just give her a chance, it doesn't mean you are obligated to fall in love with her right away as if you're not already are, but what I was trying to say is that you give yourself another chance to a choice that would make you happy... She's changed, you're changed, maybe this time around you can work things out."

"Okay, I'll try. I'm going to bed," Wheein said giving Hyejin a hug.

"Is 'bed' codename for your room where a famous actress is currently fast asleep?" Wheein rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Maybe..."

The next day, Yongsun invited Wheein to go around on a friendly date, going out as friends, there's nothing wrong with that. They both (just Wheein) decided to take it slow, and they will.

Yongsun and Wheein grab their coffee at the nearest coffee shop together, as they were chatting, the man who's at the counter trying to remember Yongsun, Yongsun look familiar to him.

"How do you spell your name miss?" The guy asked and Wheein felt a bit sick that they are gonna get recognize this early in the morning, though Yong's fine with it, but they really don't want anyone to eavesdrop on their ongoing relationship.

"Just surprise me, put anything in there," Yongsun said as she runs a hand on Wheein's back. Wheein felt good having Yong with her to walk around because she actually knows LA. "Are you okay?"

"I thought he's gonna recognize you..."

"And? It's fine, you don't have to worry about anything." Yongsun said as she slides her arms on Wheein's. "See?" They waited for the coffee and go on their way. 

When they felt that they are getting hungry and exhausted from walking around they stopped in this small Italian restaurant where they think they could eat in piece, but then suddenly a tall girl approached the two of them, she's a tower.

"Kim Yongsun?" The woman asked and Yong squints her eyes trying to remember if she acquainted with the girl before, back in LA, almost every Korean in the scene knows each other, but she can't see to pinpoint- 

"Oh! Oh! I remember you!" Yongsun shouted once it clicked. "You're Byul's ex-girlfriend arent you?! I saw you from pictures and Jesus Christ! you are so tall! wow!" Yongsun said as she points at the girl trying to make sure Wheein sees her.

"Yong, I can see her," Wheein said stretching out her hands. "Jung-"

"Jung Wheein, yes, nice to meet you. I'm a big fan, and I discover you because you're one of her closest friends right?" ?Wheein nods and the girl smiled. "I'm Dahee, Lee Dahee."

"Nice to mee you..." Wheein said and Yongsun smiled.

"Why don't you join us for lunch? We can catch up? You can ask me anything about Byul." Yongsun offered and the girl's face lit up.

As they were eating, it is Yong who started the conversation. "First of all, I would like to apologize in her behalf, Byul's kind of a jerk sometimes-"

"Wait... what?"

"She broke up with you right?"

Dahee giggled as Yong and Wheein looking confused. "Did she told you that? What did she say?"

"Hmm..." Wheein trying to recall things. "She broke up with you because her father is against it? She told us that she will be stripped out of the inheritance if she, you know... go for a girl."

"That liar." Dahee shakes her head smiling. "That's so not true, I broke up with her, I told her I had modeling offer in LA, and I have to take it, so we broke up because I want this for so long now... she was so hurt that she bought herself a really expensive car."

"Wow, you're serious?" Yongsun asked, of all people, she is the most offended for Byul making her believe a lie.

"Yeah... Sure..."

"Oh my god, I just know it, my pathetic friend really has some type of pride in there. Yaaa..." Yongsun shakes her head as Wheein giggled at Yong's reaction.

"I'm actually back next month, and I just want to ask you guys if you could set us up?"

"Wow..." Wheein's jaw dropped as she waits for Yong's approval.

"Of course! I mean... she deserves it." Yongsun said and she smiled. "At least she can rekindle her relationship with you, that's good right?" Yongsun said and the girl nodded. "Second chances are good, as long as both party's feelings are the same." and Wheein somewhat found herself nodding, this feels very natural with Yong, it's like they're supposed to be at each other's side all the time.

Wheein just hoped and prayed that once they are back in Korea, Yongsun won't spiral on her dark hole once again, but that thought immediately left Wheein's head when she saw Yong's post after she drops her off at the airport, and now, all Wheein wants is to come back in Korea and spend more time with Yongsun.

_Maybe we really deserve this second chance._

**++++++++**

**NOVEMBER 2020**

The group will be celebrating Hyejin's appointment as co-chair for STAR and her latest achievement as she was awarded as one of the outstanding businesswomen in Korea under 30 by the Prime minister. This all she wants in life, to be accomplished and successful, Hyejin loves her family, and everything that will benefit them is what he wants. So she stayed true and finally reached her goal at 25.

Hyejin decided to celebrate in Hyoyeon's club so she'll be getting a generous discount (she's not paying) from Hyoyeon. Everyone who has worked with Wheein or her is in for tonight, she finally saw Byul and Wheein partying drinking as Hyoyeon played Music for them. Hyejin saw Hyoyeon waving at her from the platform to come closer.

"Well well... look who we have here! The Prime Minister's besties!" Wheein cheered as soon as she saw Hyejin coming towards her.

"You're so annoying!" Hyejin said as she walks past Wheein. "Where's Yong?"

"She has late shoot, she'll be here later, now, go!" Wheein cheered when Hyejin finally made it to the stage. 

"Okay, silence!" Hyoyeon stopped her mix and lead Hyejin at the center stage.

"This is embarrassing, Unnie."

"Shut up," Hyoyeon said, and then she brings the mic on her mouth. "Today we are celebrating the Prime-"

"Hyonnie!"

"Okay okay, we are celebrating STAR's co-chair for being one of the outstanding businesswomen under 30 in the whole of Korea, imagine that!" Everyone cheered, and you can clearly hear Wheein's voice from the crowd that made Hyejin felt more embarrassed. "Please welcome, AHN HYEJIN!!! WOOT WOO!!"

Hyejin smiled the embarrassment away as she grabs the mic, she cleared her throat and smile. "Good evening everyone, I just wanted to thank everyone for joining me here today and celebrate. I mean one of my greatest aspirations in life was to achieve this, but never have I expected it to come this early. I just wanted to thank, Chairman Moon-"

"Boooo!!!" They heard Byul booing from where she's standing.

"-yup, that's her... Thank you Byul for trusting me, I mean who would make a 25-year-old co-chair a whole ass company? Where top stars like Kim Yong and Jung Wheein are signed? That's a lot of money at stake-"

"I'm the CEO and I'm 28, it's cool!!!" Byul shouted and everyone laughed.

"Also, to my best friend thank you so much, for keeping me beside you, it was truly an honor to serve an artist like you Wheein, I watch you grow before my own eyes, and you became my motivation to do all this, seeing you reaching for your dreams, and I told to myself I will do the same thing. So thank you, for being my rock. To our friend who's busy and not yet here, Yongsun, you thought me patience-" everyone laughed "-seriously, try managing her, she's gonna make you have a lot of patience, she will test it every single chance she gets, thank you also, I owe this to you too!"

Hyejin goes down the stage and reunites with the two as Hyoyeon started playing once again, all three of them jumping up and down grinding on each other-

Yongsun came in with a surprise for Byul in tow, she didn't say to everyone that she will be bringing Dahee with her, she's the only one in contact with her. Yongsun saw people acting like a fool in the dance floor and she immediately felt embarrassed for Dahee. "Oh my god, don't mind those idiots." Yongsun said as she search for the group in the crowd but then she had to double-take to where she's just looking, turns out its Wheein, Hyejin and Byul. "Oh god, those are my idiots-" Yongsun tugged Dahee's arms as they squeeze their way to the crowd to reach the three. Yongsun grabs Wheein by her arms and the girl looked at her. "Wheein are you drunk?"

"No, I'm not Yong we are just having fun!" Wheein said and yup she's not drunk, Byul is. Then Yong finally saw Byul blinking looking at Dahee, she's kind of smiling and checking her out at the same time.

"Wow, you creepily look like someone I know-"

"Byulyi, this is me, you idiot," Dahee said and Byul's eyes grew wide in shock.

"What?!" Byul shouted and Hyejin giggled.

"I'm gonna head out yall, I need to get some networking here tonight, or this business gathering disguise as a celebration party will go to waste. Peace!" Hyejin went her way leaving Wheein and Yong.

"Well, they need some time, so let's grab some drink at the bar, Whee-"

"You don't drink, Yong-" Yongsun covered Wheein's mouth as she drags her to the side.

Byul then trained her eyes to the girl, "Are you really?"

Dahee smiled, "You're still a big fool until now." Byul grab her hands and lead her to the exit, Byul opened the door for her and let her get out first and she followed. "Oh look at you, aren't you chivalrous?"

Byul smiled and blushed, she really didn't know how to act around her. "Is that okay? Does that make me... what is the term... a butch lesbian?"

"No that just makes you sweet."

"Well, I just know how the ladies should be treated and were both ladies. I just thought I could show you, how a lady like you should be treated."

"Hey.. hey.. you're rumbling it fine."

"You're making me really nervous not gonna lie..." Byul said and Dahee wipes the sweat from Byul's forehead.

"I told you, I'm hard to forget..."

As Byul and Dahee continued their night, Yongsun drags Wheein to the side of the club-

"Well well well... what do we have here?" Yongsun rolled her eyes when she heard Hyoyeon's voice. "Where are you two going? Please don't do it in my cellar."

"Excuse me, we would never. I'm just trying to calm, Wheein. Clearly she had too much drink and you're supposed to look out for her?" Yongsun said and Wheein just stands there to watch Hyo and Yong argue for the 100th time.

"Aww, it's so cute when you try to talk about things you don't understand... and FYI? Wheein's drinking moderately. So now you are taking her home? Because of that?" Hyoyeon said two hands resting on her waist.

"Yes? And what about it?"

"Why are you so antisocial, Yong? Loosen up, please."

"I'm not antisocial, I just don't like you letting Wheein do whatever the fuck she wants, especially when alcohol is involved," Yongsun said and Wheein just smiling at Hyoyeon.

"But I want to stay Yong-"

"See? She wants to stay." Hyoyeon grabs Wheein's arms. "I'll drop her off to your house, don't worry. You can go, Yong, take that chips with you and leave," Hyoyeon said smiling from ear to ear, she loves pissing Yong off this way.

"Oh? sure sure, I could do that OR I could stay? I'm torn, Hyo, but I think I'm gonna stay." Yongsun said sitting on the bar stool as Wheein and Hyoyeon high five each other, this made Yongsun scrunched her face, Hyoyeon left laughing her as off.

Yongsun grabbed Wheein's wrist and tugged gently but hard enough that Wheein's worried eyes turn on her. "What?" Wheein asked tucking Yongsun's hair behind her ears.

"Mine," Yongsun said and this made Wheein smile.

"Yes... I just want to drink more."

"But why?" Yongsun asked as she caressed Wheein's hands.

Wheein smiled and dived her nose on Yong's neck. "Because I feel like I'm ready now..." Wheein giggled and Yongsun frowned, she can't even comprehend what Wheein was saying. "To have sex with you again... I just need the... c o u r a g e." Wheein's last words fade as she noticed she's not saying this in her head. 

Yong finds it cute and smiled. "Are you sure? You told me we should take things slow."

"I did... but it's getting too slow, Yong-" Wheein stopped by her words when Yongsun placed a tender kiss on her lips. 

"So... do you still want to stay or go home with me?" Yongsun asked and Yong just found herself getting drag by Wheein out of the club.

The elevators ding their arrival to Yongsun's penthouse and she’s silently grateful. Because she knows that a few more seconds and she’d likely have put herself and Wheein in a compromising position right in the elevator car.

They broke apart as the doors open and Yongsun leads the way. It’s silent in the kind of way that’s deafening to Yong. She feels sensitive to every movement Wheein makes, to the way she lingers behind her as Yongsun pressed her pin code into the door and pushes it open.

The door is barely shut when Wheein’s hand is at her hip, turning her around and pressing in close. There’s a beat of a hesitation where they just observe each other.

"Yong... You still okay?" Wheein asked in a whisper that warms across Yongsun’s lips. All Yong can muster during this moment is a nod. "Nervous?" Wheein asked and a low voice and Yongsun swears that it did things to her.

The question pulls Yong’s head back a bit so she can look more clearly into Wheein’s eyes. It certainly sounds more like Wheein’s nervous than Yong is and that’s clear as day when their eyes connect.

"No," Yongsun answered quietly, unable to stop the soft laugh that curls around the word. "We’ve done this a few times before."

Wheein’s tries her hardest to give the actress a reassuring smile, but the darting of her eyes betrays her. "Yeah, I know."

Yongsun waited for a moment before pulling back a bit to ask, "Why are you nervous?"

"I’m not," Wheein denies immediately, but her hand twitches at Yongsun’s hip and when Yong just stares at her, expectant, Wheein looks away, "I don’t know." Not sure what to say, Yongsun remained silent, hovers in the warmth of Wheein’s presence in front of her. "Should it feel different?" Wheein asked as her expression screwing up into a mixture of embarrassment and confusion.

"Should what feel different, babe?" Yongsun asks, but even as she says it, she realizes what Wheein meant and can’t help sounding incredulous when she adds, "Sex?"

"I don’t know," Wheein said the words sounding frustrated. "Shouldn’t it?"

Then It occurs to Yong why Wheein might think that way - that with their feelings out in the open again and then something about all of this should feel so different, this is a different take from their past one, they are out and proud but why is it still bothering Wheein? But Yong finds it doesn’t feel different at all. And she’s fairly sure she knows exactly why.

Hesitating when vulnerability starts to itch at her throat, Yongsun flicks a finger on one of the buttons of Wheein’s shirt, her eyes looking away a moment as she tries to find the right words. "I guess, it doesn't, not for me at least,"

"No?"

Yongsun just gave the singer a shrug, decides nothing bad can come from being honest. Not anymore. "I mean, maybe I’m a little less scared of the way you make me feel now like now I can love you the way I want to, unlike before there are fears over our head every single time... but other than that…"

Wheein licks out against her lips and it’s distracting, Yongsun shifts closer at the sight of it, consider just kissing Wheein and ignoring all the nerves out of her that way. Yongsun breathes in against the moment before giving in to the inevitable and pushing upward towards Wheein’s lips. It’s like something snapping after being held for so long.

It only takes a heartbeat for Wheein to react and when she does, she kisses Yongsun so completely, she feels devoured by it. A noise escapes her but gets swallowed by Wheein’s mouth as Yongsun’s walked backward swiftly. Her fingers move listlessly over Wheein’s body, pulling her in close. It feels like ages since she’s had her hands on Wheein with any kind of promise of it going anywhere.

There’s approximately zero finesse in how they claw at each other’s clothing. Wheein’s leather jacket hits the ground somewhere just inside the front door and Yong’s purse drops so thoughtlessly she thinks she hears its contents spill across the floor. Then it’s shoes kicked off and Wheein’s shirt flinging over a nearby lamp while Yong’s fingers fumble with Wheein's pants. Wheein doesn’t even bother with Yong’s dress, just hikes the hem up when they fall on the couch and lets her hands travel from Yong's hips to her chest.

"I feel like I haven’t touched you in years," Wheein groans into Yongsun’s neck, her fingers slipping black lace down Yongsun’s thighs. Yongsun agreed with Wheein, but her voice gets lost in the choking feeling of Wheein spreading her legs open and touching her way between them. There’s an impossibly tight feeling low in her gut that feels liable to explode at any second. 

"Chorong's here..." Yongsun finally able to let Wheein know.

"We'll be fast..." 

~~~~~~~

Wheein's head was aching when she woke up on Yong's bed, her clothes were folded neatly on Yong's nightstand and this made Wheein smile. She dresses and as soon as she got out of the bedroom, Chorong greeted her .

"So... you’re a morning person too, aren’t you?" Chorong asked as if accusing Wheein of something bad.

Yongsun laughs from where she’s sitting at one of the stools on by the kitchen island, her computer opened in front of her as she checks her inbox. She’d been enjoying the quiet sounds of Wheein's movement in the kitchen before Chorong stomped in.

"Wheein tends to be insufferably full of energy," Yongsun said as she glances up to catch Wheein winking at her that made Yong blush that she hides by looking down into her coffee. It still makes her feel jittery to be this open with Wheein again, but she’s known Chorong all her life and underneath all her nerves there’s something calm and settled that she wants to sink into.

Chorong makes another groaning sound as she flops into the seat next to Yongsun. "How annoying," Chorong said as she grabs Yongsun’s coffee to take a sip. "What other bad habits do we need to know about?"

"Is being a morning person... uhm... a bad habit?" Wheein asked innocently.

Yongsun manages to take her coffee out of Chorong’s hand with a glare and a pointed, "Leave her alone, Rongie, let the girl eat before doing that."

"You know you can’t tell me what to do, Yong," Chorong replied, taking the coffee a second time and shooting Yongsun an evil-looking smile.

"It’s fine, Yong," Wheein said laughing at the interaction and grabbing some coffee made in the machine by Yongsun earlier.

"See?" Chorong said gesturing at Wheein and arching a challenging brow at her friend. Yongsun rolled her eyes as she stood up from her set to make herself another coffee because Chorong kept drinking her cup. She walks past Wheein and planted a kiss on the singer's cheek.

"So... Jung Wheein..." Chorong started propping her elbows on the kitchen and sipping at Yong’s coffee. "Who did you vote for in the last election?"

"Rongieee!!! Stop!" Yongsun scolded her friend holding her new cup of coffee.

"What? I'm giving her the ultimate wife test." Chorong said hands up to defend her own innocence. "If she wants to be married to you that is..." Chorong then looked at Wheein who's eyebrows were up to show her confusion. "Do you?" Chorong asked and Wheein took a gulp as blushed crept on her face and Yong just standing there waiting for an answer.

"Rongie!" Yongsun called out her friend once again and then she looked at Wheein. "Wheei, I'm sorry, you don't have to answer-"

"Well... Uhm-I would love to." Wheein said and Chorong smiled from ear to ear as she slowly turn her stool to face Yongsun standing frozen.

"Oh..."

**“Nothing that’s worthwhile is ever easy. Remember that.”**  
**― Nicholas Sparks, Message in a Bottle**

**++++++++**

**AN:** Yay! One more chapter! It was nice meeting you all! The second story (?) announcement next chapter, also, as I write that, I will be updating my one-shots! 

Please leave me some comments, the epilogue would be life update for everyone. If you want to see more, speak now, or forever hold your peace. Please upvote? So others might think about reading this too? lol

The epilogue update might have a delay, it's Little Mix's release week and I'm gonna be a full-time mixer then ksksksks I don't have time writing so, stick around and wait for the epilogue. That's all. THANK YOU, EVERYONE! Wait for me to comeback. lol


	20. Destiny

**AN: Oh gosh, hi! It's been a while. I'm sorry I have to really support Little Mix lmao. Anyway, this chapter wasn't titled epilogue now, was it? Though this is the ending, and there's a great demand on Wheesun as parents, so the babies and kids and everything domestic chapter will be uploaded on CH21 as an epilogue, yall won, okay, I'm adding one chapter lmao. Gaddamit! I won't hold you all for too long, happy reads!**

**Please ignore my typos and other errors lmao.**

**Also, Destiny as chapter title, I'm kind of dramatic like that ksksksks lmao**

**++++++++++++**

_We finally broke up_

_We went on our own way_

_The time surrounds us,_

_and we found each other again,_

_even if we go around the long way._

_Eventually, we are destined for each other..._

**MAY 2021**

Wheein was sitting on the back seat of her car as her dad drive her to the concert hall, her mom was sitting on the passenger seat.

"How is Yongsun doing?" Her mom asked her to look at the rear mirror and found her daughter on the phone.

"She's actually not answering me, I swear to god, that lady became so soft over the years," Wheein said still trying to contact her girlfriend.

"Put the phone down too, sweetie. We'll get there soon enough, and you are nervous as well. Tell me you didn't forget to bring it?" her mom asked looking over her shoulders to look at her daughter and Wheein took a familiar blue box out of her suit's pocket and showed it to her mom. "How are you feeling?"

"Nervous..."

"Why? She's saying yes even if you don't ask her, you know that right?" Her mom told her confidently that made Wheein smile.

"I know... but what if she-"

"Sweetie, once you saw her later you'll know what I'm talking about, that woman loves you so much, and you doubting her now will make her feel bad. She'll say yes, because all I know, she's supposed to ask you years back and intends to give you that very ring..." Her mom said and Wheein nods, as she held tight on the tiny little blue box, the ring Yongsun bought for her but end up asking Byul to throw it for her but instead, Byul made it her way and gave to Wheein.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

**SEPTEMBER 2020**

_A little flashback_

Wheein was doing some mixes on the studio alone when Byul came in with a box of pizza in her hands, this immediately made Wheein smiled, she removed her headphones, drop everything to the table and greeted Byul with a hug.

"Oh my gosh, I love you so much." Wheein said taking the box from Byul's hands and opening it immediately taking a bite from a slice.

"Are you talking about me or the pizza?" Byul asked as she sat down and unbutton her suit.

"The pizza, obviously," Wheein said offering Byul a slice and she took a bite from it and asked Wheein to sit down. "Are we talking about business? You look so serious, should I call Hyejin?"

"Oh no, no need for that," Byul said as she trains her eyes on Wheein. "You work so hard Wheein, you just came back from your tour, three months straight, and the first thing you did when it's all over is.. I don't know come back to work?"

"I don't have much to do, and I missed being busy like this."

"Well, a little birdie told me you two started going out again..."

"Hmm...We had dinner," Wheein answered. "It was good, pleasant..."

"So you two are gonna start fucking again or-"

"Shut up... It's not like that, we actually talked about it, on how are we gonna take it slow." Wheein scolded Byul as she slaps her thigh. "She took me out to talk and plan things out..."

"So it really is a date? You're on a date last night with the legend Kim Yongsun" Byul asked as she leans close to her ear.

"Why are you whispering? and It wasn’t a date, I feel like its more of a meeting..."

"Goddamit, Yong, did she tell you to stay lowkey again or what?"

Wheein smiled and slumped on her seat as she smiles from ear to ear. "Actually no, she asked me if eating dinner outside makes me uncomfortable-"

"-And you answered? What?"

"I told her I'm not, that I never did. So she smiled and told me, "Well, okay, we should do this often," she said that," Wheein ended laughing as she imitates Yongsun's voice.

"Oh wow?"

"Right? It's so refreshing seeing her being not stressed about going out with me-"

"Wheein..."

"No, no, I didn't mean anything by that, I was just saying... that she looks happier this time," Wheein said and Byul smiled at her.

"Well, how about you? How are you feeling with any of these?"

Wheein met with Byul's eyes and smiled. "You know me if she's happy, then I'm happy. I hope it all works out, what we had in the past is a total disaster, both of us are not ready yet during that time-"

"Let me stop you right there, Wheein." Byul said as she adjusted on her seat. "I came by today to talk to you about something... But don't let her know that I told you, she'll get mad at me."

"Okay? Now I'm a bit scared..."

"It's nothing to be scared about, I mean I know that you two already talked, told everything you want to talk about, yes?" Wheein nodded. "But she must have left out something important that you should've known,"

"And that is? What?"

"When she met you, and fell in love with you, tried risking everything for you... I just know she's ready..."

"Byul-"

"Wheein, she's ready to be with you." Byul reached out of her pocket and took out a blue box, and she saw Wheein gasps in front of her.

"No..."

"She asked me to take this out, you know? Dispose of it somewhere... she was about to propose to you, Wheein."Byul continued as Wheein covered her mouth. "But I can't, I can't do it... so I kept it, hoping somewhere the future you found each other again... and thank god you did."

"I-I d-don't know what to say, I'm... I don't know." Byul took Wheein's hands and placed the rind on her palms.

"This is all her love for you, and I don't want to throw it away, now take it."

Wheein took the box, confused. "Why are you giving this to me?"

"Because she thought I already throw it away, and I think it'll be more romantic if you're the on to give that back to her."

"I-" Wheein took a paused and think hard. "I haven't thought about it yet, like... proposing we just got back together and-"

"When you do... you'll know," Byul said and she stood up. "I just have to squeeze this on my schedule because I know that you are working here alone, I'm going now."

"What?!"

"I also know you need time to process this and get emotional, so before that happens, I am dipping..."

"Ugh, I hate you so much."

"I just bought you a box of pizza?"

"I love you," Wheein said holding the box tighter as she chews the damn food.

"I wish you two well..."

"I am hoping for that as well..."

**MAY 2021**

Thankfully once they arrived on the venue STAR's security helped Wheein's parents enter the venue without any hassle as Wheein walks to the red carpet, flashes of camera greeted her as she walked alone waiving at every photographer who is calling her name.

"Jung Wheein! Over here! Please! Not Hallyu scoop!" Wheein snorted a laugh upon hearing one reporter and immediately focused on the man. "Thank you!" The man reaches his mic towards the singer and asked. "Being Ms. Kim's number one supporter, how are you feeling about all of these? Have you talked to her a day before and how is she feeling?"

"Well, everyone expects her to be nervous, but she's Kim Yongsun you know? she doesn't break under pressure, and this maybe her first time being on a concert herself as the singer, I'm pretty confident about her voice, I mean it's undeniable at this point that all three main characters of the show really went all for it, the whole franchise is great, the plot the drama, the songs? and now being here in the concert hearing all three of them live, I'm just so proud of them."

"Are you close to your wife's co-stars?" Wheein smiled.

"Are you trying to be sneaky, Mister?" Wheein smiled. "I am close with IU, I worked with her before and we are friends we have communication between us, yes. Soohyun I've seen him a couple of times on set when I came by and he's very professional in every single way, and I'm happy that Yong and Jieun enjoyed his company,"

"Your future plans? For your career?"

"I am currently helping other STAR artists make their music, compose and produce at the moment, I have plans for an album three in the future but maybe not this year, I'll be focusing more on the behind the scene of STAR Records because we have so many artists debuting and will be releasing music this year, so I want to lend a hand for Byul and Hyejin..."

"Follow up with that! You are working in a low profile this year, as Ms. Kim hasn't signed any future projects after this, a lot of people are speculating that you two might get married this year? Is that true?"

"Good lord! No, we are not even engaged yet!" Wheein said and she shakes her head. "No, not yet for now at least. Thank you." Wheein waved goodbye smiling and shaking her head as she walks away from the carpet, she took a deep sigh of relief once she reached the lobby and felt the box on her suit pocket heating up, she feels like it's burning her skin all of a sudden. "Well... shit-" she felt a hand tapped her shoulders and saw her best friend smiling at her. "Oh my gosh, you scared me."

"I'm sorry, Whee." Hyejin said and she gave Wheein a hug. "So... It's your big day today, are you ready?"

"I mean I am ready anytime, but, I don't know if I should do it here- I mean-"

"Wheein? What the fuck? We talked about this last night. What even are you saying?"

"Ugh, okay okay. Where is she anyway?" Wheein said as she fixes herself to meet Yongsun before the show.

"She's on her dressing room, she's with her vocal coach." Wheein smiled and separated her way with Hyejin.

Wheein entered the room and Yongsun's face immediately lift up, as the actress opened her arms wide inviting Wheein to hug her and the singer did. Yong's coach excused herself as Wheein sat down on the couch next to Yongsun leaving the only two of them inside the room. She rests her chin on Yong's shoulder as she lands soft kisses on the actress's jawline. 

"Wheeinaaaaah..." Yongsun whined as she can't concentrate memorizing her lines for the opening of the show.

"What?" Wheein answered innocently as she wrapped her arms on Yongsun's waist and continued placing soft kisses from her cheeks to her jawline to her neck.

"I need to memorize these and actually vocalized so I don't strain my voice." Yongsun tried to explain with all her might to Wheein why the other girl needs to stop. But Wheein seems to not care...at all.

Yongsun smiled when she felt Wheein smile as she kisses her cheeks when she told her off. "Okay, babe, go ahead and memorize."

Yongsun moved her body to finally meet with Wheein's eyes. "Like I could concentrate with you doing that?" Wheein smiled that made Yongsun blushed and the actress just shakes her head.

"Doing what?" Wheein asked in a flirtatious way giving Yongsun a smirk. "You never said anything about the need to concentrate."

"You are going to make me choke out there," Yongsun said and Wheein saw that Yong's hands were still shaking and she knows damn well that Yong has practiced her lines for the opening last night. Wheein took the paper out of Yong's hands and held her hands. "Wheein, baby I-"

"Stand for me for a while," Wheein said and Yongsun stood up, pouting and Wheein still sitting on the couch looked up smiling. She then tugged Yong's arms and the girl landed on Wheein's lap.

Yongsun smiled and let her head rest on Wheein's shoulders as she tries kissing Wheein's neck to return the favor. Wheein cuddles Yong every time she wanted Yong to calm down and Wheein's doing just that at the moment. "How did you read my mind?" Yongsun whispered and she felt the smile on Wheein's face on her forehead that immediately made her feel relaxed.

"I just pay attention to you, Miss." Wheein said as she runs her hands on Yongsun's hair. "You're going to do good babe, I mean mediocrity isn't in your vocabulary, I expect nothing but the best from you..."

"The way you hype me up like that, shut up."

"I'm saying the truth!" Wheein said in a whinny voice that made Yong giggled.

"Okay... sure... I believe you." Yongsun said lifting her head and cupping Wheein's face. "Did I told you how much I love you today?"

"I bet you do before you left me sleeping yes, but I still want to hear it." Wheein said and that made Yong smile from ear to ear.

"I love you so much, and I love it more waking up next to you." Yong said and Wheein pouted her lips that Yong immediately took a sign that Wheein wants a kiss.

"Waking up next to me naked or fully clothed?"

"Both..." Yongsun smiled but her face lit up even more before she follows up. "But I like it best when I wake up with your face between my thighs-"

"Yaaa!!!" Wheein shouted smacking Yong's left arm.

"What? It's the truth." Yongsun said and Wheein pushed her out of her lap and Yong landed on the couch that made them both end up laughing. Yongsun can't help but feel overjoyed whenever she sees Wheein laughing, smiling while looking at her. Because before they got to this point, there's way too much shit that has gone down. Wheein almost died because of her, but Wheein still chose to be Yongsun's salvation after everything that happened in the past between them. Yongsun fight all the odds for Wheein, because, for Yong, Wheein is the only one who can sing a song only her heart can understand.

Then there came a knock on the door and it's Byul's head peeking in and it somewhat alerted Yong as she pushed Wheein away and fixed her dress.

"Byul! Uhh-I, Wheein and I are-" Yongsun started and Wheein is still giggling beside her.

"You're what huh? Yong? Getting married?" Byul said as she smiled winking at Wheein and the girl immediately sunk on her seat.

"Uh no? We're actually just laugh-"

"Calm down, I have this whole thing planned out!"

"Byul-ah!!" Yongsun shouted throwing a pencil on Byul's direction. 

"I'm just kidding, I'm sorry!" Byul said as she drags a chair down in front of the two. "The interviewer's here... Are you all set, Yong?"

Yong pushed Wheein away to shushed her up for ruining her concentrations and Wheein still laughing as she moves away and sits next to Byul, "I am all set now."

"You're being a bitch to me right now, you know that right?" Wheein said and Yongsun rolled her eyes and the interviewer came in with a cameraman.

"Good evening, Ms. Kim, it is our pleasure to interview you today." she offered her hands that Yong immediately took. "and I see Ms. Jung also here with us? Can I have her in the first part of our interview?"

"Of course!" Yongsun smiled and she looked at Wheein. "Come here, babe." Wheein made her way to Yong and sat beside her.

"So any big plans for the two of you this year?" The interviewer asked then Yong let Wheein talk first.

"Well, I'll co-produce some songs for our debut artists this year? Groups and solos, so I'm looking forward to that, and uhm... album maybe next year? It'll be too hectic for me to do everything at once I guess." Wheein said and the interviewer now faces Yong as Wheein rests her head on her girlfriend's shoulders.

"As you all know that I have not signed any contract to any show this year, but who knows? Maybe next year? I mean I've been working so hard for 5 years straight and I just need a little break from all of this, and I'm pretty excited on my next ventures,"

"And that is?"

"Well, I'm not saying anything yet," Yong said as she giggled playfully that made Wheein bit her lower lip as she watches Yong talk about her new hobby without giving it all away. "But all of you will be fed well."

"Oh my god..." Wheein commented and Yong lightly slaps Wheein's arms. "Cringe."

"Shut up..." Yong said and Wheein stood up. 

"I have to go and meet with my parents, good luck to the rest of the interview babe." Wheein said placing a kiss on Yong's cheek before waving goodbye to Byul and the crew of the interviewer.

Wheein exits the room as she took a deep sigh walking on the concert hall filled with fans who can't stop shouting her name as she waves at them when a lady caught her attention looking at her intently, Wheein gave her a smile and nodded, as she walks pass by her, the woman grabs her arms and Wheein stood there confused.

"I'm so sorry, you may not know me but I need to talk to you, Jung Wheein, right?" The lady asked and Wheein just looked at her. It's a lady with a kid in tow as she gave the kid a smile, Wheein studied the lady from head to toe. "I'm Kim Yonghee."

Wheein smiled and nodded at the fan probably Yong's fan, she offered her hands and smiled."Hi, thank you for coming, Yong-" Wheein paused taking a double-take to the lady's face. "Wait..."

"I'm Yongsun's sister." Wheein didn't know what to do, she took her hand away to cover her mouth that just automatically hanged open. "I still can't convince our parents to go, but I have my husband and my kid here with me, she's my sister's fan, and I am your fan."

"Oh my god, Ms. Kim, I'm so sorry. I had no manners, I didn't expect-I didn't know how to act-wow..." Wheein said embarrassing herself in front of Yong's family that she never met. "The show is starting, but would you mind to have a talk with me?"

"Sure..." Yonghee nods and sends her daughter to her husband's direction. She gave the guy a sign that she's going out and the husband gave her an encouraging smile. 

Wheein made sure that they'll be in the farthest corner of the coffee shop inside the venue and she offered and bought Yonghee a cup of coffee. She finally made it to their seat and Yonghee smiled on Wheein's attentiveness.

"Before you think of anything else, I already liked you for my sister before even meeting, and you just earned my full trust just now," Yonghee said taking a sip from her cup and Wheein blushed on the statement, but she didn't know how the fuck she would react, would she be mad? that they let Yongsun be alone for almost 12 years now? or happy that at least a family member had the courage to even try to be back in Yong's life?

"Ms. Kim-"

"You can just call me, Yonghee, or Unnie..."

"Okay..." Wheein adjusted on her seat. "I don't know how to feel, to be honest with you... Yong's living without a family for 12 years, I mean she's been through a lot of hard times in her life, she could've anyone with her you know? I mean... I don't know what to say to you, I am happy you're here, you came, but I can't even accept the fact that her family abandoned her, for choosing her dreams-"

"I understand..." Yonghee said reaching for Wheein's hands across the table. "My parents are so against everything, every decision Yongsun has made, even her love life, they are against your relationship with my sister. But I missed her so much, I thought that maybe if I became the doctor and manage our hospital then they wouldn't push Yong their ideas to her, but they still did, believe me, I did everything I could, to save Yong but I-... I can't convince them."

"But 12 years?"

"I'm sorry..."

"What now? Are you trying to be a sister now or what? or you're just going to leave her again? Because if you don't have any plans staying in her life, I would convince you not to see her anymore, to not see her at all." Wheein said putting a brave face, she wanted to protect Yongsun with all her might, as to how Yongsun tried to protect her before and until now. They are each other's angels after all, they protect each other.

"I want to be part of her life... I missed my baby sister." Yonghee said as tears started forming her eyes. "And I will do everything I can to fill those 12 years that I missed in her life."

"That's a lot of years, Unnie..."

"I know, and I'll start today if you let me..." Yonghee said and Wheein nodded giving Yonghee a smile.

"Wait... now that she has a family that I can ask..." Wheein cleared her throat and fixes her hair. "I am proposing to her tonight... at the stage, it's a surprise. I hope I can get your blessing." Wheein said as she bows her head, waiting for Yonghee's answer.

"Didn't I told you that I like you for her?" Yonghee said and Wheein looked up. "Of course, go for it. I saw how happy you made her, and it literally broke my heart when you got separated."

"What? You knew about that?"

"I mean, she's still my sister. I know her. She loves you, and I follow those accounts on SNS that keeps me updated of her life, I am caught up, to be honest with you." Yonghee blushed in her admittance of following Wheesun stan accounts on SNS, which is kind of sweet and made Wheein smiled. "Well, theý are dedicated fans."

"They are huh?"

"We are..." Yonghee said laughing. "Good luck. Are you even nervous asking her?"

"Not of her answer, but actually doing it in front of everyone, yes that got me scared."

"Well... everyone in this building loves you and my sister, think about that. It's filled with people who love seeing you two happy. Don't worry about it." Yonghee said and she stood up, Wheein followed and Yonghee just goes for it and hugged Wheein. "Make her happy."

"I will..." Wheein took her phone out and gave it to Yonghee. "Can you give me your number? I want you to meet her after the show." Yonghee happily typed her number and smiled. 

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

The show started and Yongsun, IU and Soohyun opened the show as they talk about their experiences, Wheein kept smiling as she watches Yongsun do what she does best on a stage like this. She's just so proud of her.

"You are so lucky, sweetie." Wheein heard her mother commented on her side that made Wheein rolled her eyes.

"Every Solar Angel would say that to me, Mom, and that includes you...and dad apparently," Wheein said literally bummed that her parents are more of a solar angel than a wheepup, but its okay, it'll be conjugal soon enough lmao and this thought made Wheein's stomach churn. "I actually met one of Yong's family member, she approached me, her sister."

Her mom looked at her and Wheein nods. "But why now?"

"I didn't ask more personal questions, I'll let Yong talk to her about it. But I'll make them meet after the show. I invited them to the dinner I have prepared tonight." Wheein said letting a nervous laugh. "That is...if the engagement goes well, oh god."

Wheein's mom reached for her daughter's hand and squeeze it very tightly. "I will completely disown you if you miss this chance."

"Mom! Yaaa!"

"Wheein?" Hyejin whispered beside her, "It's time..." Wheein nodded and she immediately went backstage. She can hear Yong do her number now on her solo stage, Byul is standing beside her behind the curtains.

"You can do it come on," Byul said and Wheein nods, she tried jumping up and down repeatedly to calm her nerves. Then they finally heard her cue, when Yongsun started t introduce the song.

"So this next song and my last song for this set is a song that is very important to me and so close to my heart because the one who wrote this is so dear to me and we always sing this at home, together..." Yongsun said and the audience expresses their happiness hearing it, shouting in cheers as Yongsun recalls humming this every time she cooks breakfast for Wheein and Wheein joining in every single time. Yongsun felt like this song is made to be sung by the two of them. "I hope I can sing this beautifully in front of her... and to you my angels. This is Angel..." Yongsun said and everyone cheered and the piano started playing.

Wheein is just so proud just watching Yong behind the curtains, she felt so proud that she made that smile back to her face. Thinking how miserable both of them apart for three years, and now, both of them are back to where they left off, but in a better and healthier environment as the two grow and dealt with their differences apart. Yongsun and Wheein are both different from who they were years ago, but they are complete as individual trying to make it work together now and so far... it is going great.

Wheein's heart started hammering at the sound of the piano started playing, she has to grip her left chest to keep her heart intact from jumping out. She is nervous as fuck. 

Yongsun started singing her part and Wheein is already in the verge of tears, she is actually doing it here. Byul grabs her face and cupped her cheeks, "Go out there and get your girl... and be with her for the rest of your lives." Wheein nodded, and Yong reached the end of her line when Wheein turned her mic on and started singing... Yongsun immediately recognized the voice, that's her Wheein, that's the voice she woke up to every morning. She smiled through her shock because she didn't know what's going on, as she let Wheein sing. Yongsun just looked at her blushing as she tries so hard not to kiss her right off the bat, Yongsun finally let it happen and enjoy the song, as soon as Wheein and Yongsun's eyes met they will smile at each other...

[ **//please watch this video juseyo//** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JVIsvnURdcw&list=PLwCYa8XejJu1r141R-hzodOyfYMCnscQu&index=19)

As soon as the song ended Yongsun finally let herself out and smiled from ear to ear to be joined by the love of her life at the stage. "Everyone! Make some noise!" Yong shouted and Wheein played with her at the stage. "Please introduce yourself."

"Hi, everyone, I am Solar's angel, Jung Wheein. Good evening!" Wheein shouted and Yong just watches her smiling.

"Okay? What are you doing here-" Yong didn't finish what she was about to say when two crew came in with chairs for her and Wheein. "What is happening? Is this planned? What? What?"

Wheein just bit her lip as she watch Yong freak out in front of her. "I'm your guest, you should interview me."

"I have nothing prepared for you-" Yongsun said before Wheein burst in laughter as the audience does the same.

"Stop scratching your thighs, babe," Wheein said as she laughs at Yongsun.

"It's itchy!"

"I know..." Wheein said as she pats Yong's thigh. "Can you remove your glove for me? For a bit?" when Wheein said this, the audience had a collective "ooooohs"

"Why?"

"Just do it, stop being complicated for once." Wheein said and Yongsun pretends she's mad and impulsively removes her gloves slamming it to the ground. "See? Your skin can now breathe." Wheein said and Yongsun rolled her eyes. Wheein reached for Yongsun's hand as she took a deep sigh.

"What?"

"Stand up.."

"This is our concert, IU's next and we are taking her time." Yongsun said in her always bubbly self and the audience laughs.

"Well then okay, sit down." Wheein said and she's the one who stood up, never letting go of Yong's left hand. Wheein uses her right hand to grab the box from her pocket, Wheein swears she heard the whole room gasp as she watch Yong's jaw dropped. Yong bring her hands to her mouth and ended up kissing Wheein's left hand with it.

"Wait-" Yongsun immediately recognized the box and she looked over to the side of the stage to found Byul nodding. "Oh my god, babe-"

Wheein bit her lower lip and then gave Yong a full smile, as she tries to look up to keep herself from crying. "There's is no other special way to do this but here..." Wheein said and Yongsun finally able to react from what's going on Yong started fanning her eyes as if it's going to make a difference. "Kim Yongsun... I don't even know where to start," Wheein said as she adjusted to hold the mic and the box in one hand. "Yong... let me start by saying thank you, for never giving up on me, even if I push you away way too hard, for not stopping to fight your way back into my life even after all those hurtful words that I have said. I still think you deserve it-" Wheein giggled a bit to keep herself from fully tearing up. "-and now I want to give you something you truly deserve after all of those horrible things that happened between us. Yongsun, I want for the both of us to finally move forward, to leave and not dwell anymore on the past things, and just to look forward in the future. I want to continue writing songs inspired by you, I want to continue being the last person you talk to at night and the first person to see your face next to me in the morning, I want to continue eating all the food that you are cooking for me any time of the day, I want to continue standing beside you, I want to give you everything you deserve. I want to do all that... as your wife." Wheein took her hands out from Yong's grip and finally opened the box, get herself into one knee, and looked up to a crying Kim Yongsun. "I want to continue seeing you smile and cry and laugh and get scared and get nervous for the rest of my life, can you make my dreams come true, Yong? Will you let me take care of you and love you for the rest of our lives? Will you marry me, Kim Yongsun?"

Wheein didn't know if she's hearing things but she's hearing collective sobs from the audience, as she felt cameras started taking pictures of them. 

That's when Yongsun stood up and shakes her head. Wheein felt her heart dropped to the stage, her lips quivered, she's not facing the audience so it's okay to cry, _fuck fuck fuck,_ Wheein thought not expecting any like this to happen, she's done something wrong. Yongsun took the box out of her hands and offered to let Wheein stand up. Wheein's so confused, is she being rejected or what? She stood up and Yongsun held her hands."To be honest with you all, I did buy this ring for her and I was supposed to propose, in 2016-"

"Yongsun-"

"It's true, but I ruined everything." Yongsun as she let a tear fell from her eyes. Everyone is at the edge of their seats.

"Baby-"

Yongsun smiled at Wheein as she grabs Wheein's hand and both face each other, "I would rather share one lifetime with you than face all the years of this world alone, Wheein, I will never stop trying. Because when you find the one... you never give up and I told myself that I'd be an idiot if I didn't marry this girl, everything that I wish I could've done before with you, we will do it together now... Let me-" Yongsun fixed her dress and kneeled in one knee. "Let me do this again, just like how I'm supposed to do this 5 years ago... Jung Wheein, will you marry me?"

It's time for Wheein to bring both of her hands to cover her face. Yong never failed to amaze her every single damn time, and this isn't an exemption, how the fuck this girl turned a well-laid plan?

"Of course, yes, Yong... I will marry the heck out of you." Wheein said and Yongsun pulled the ring she bought for Wheein and slide it on her left finger, after 5 years, she finally did it. Wheein pulled Yong up and they shared a kiss in front of everybody, at this point everyone is in tears, as they cheered for the couple. Both of them let the mic sit on the chair as they get sucked into each other's presence.

"But you didn't answer me, Yong, my question... Will you marry me?" Wheein asked as they have their moment on stage.

"Yes... You idiot, of course, I will marry you," Yong said as she let herself watch Wheein smile in tears. "I want to marry you, baby. I’ve always wanted to marry you. I just . . . it never occurred to me that we could. That we didn’t need anyone’s approval. That we can actually do this on our own-"

"Shh... No, we don’t," Wheein said always reassuring Yong when she has to, "It's gonna be us against the world, isn't it? You and me..."

"Us..." and they shared another kiss that gained cheers and applause from the crowd.

The concert ended with a number from all three main stars of the show, and new articles already called it the most successful debut concert ever in the history of Korean music as the filled the whole Seoul Olympic stadium in a sold-out show and millions of people online streamed at their homes, articles are everywhere the minute the show closed, it a success, it is from the very beginning anyway. Casting three of the biggest actor-singer in the industry and releasing OSTs mostly sung by the casts and album bundles as the drama airs, it's a big win for STAR as well even in the midst of changing the management last year.

Wheein was inside the dressing room with Yonghee when Yongsun finally came in. Yongsun didn't see Yonghee sitting across from Wheein when she threw herself to her soon to be wife. "Baby! Ah! Have you seen the show? How did I do?"

"You have done so well, babe. I am so proud of you." Wheein said wrapping her arms around Yong's waist.

"So, where's mom and dad? Aren't we having dinner together?" Yongsun asked and Wheein smiled.

"Well, yes babe, and I also asked someone to join us," Wheein said and she gestures at the person standing behind Yong, the actress turned around and saw her sister.

"Unnie?" Yong muttered as she brings her hands on her mouth in shock, she didn't even expect meeting any of them at this point in her life.

"Yong... I am so proud of you-" before Yonghee could finish, Yongsun threw herself at her sister and cried and hugged her so tight. "Shhh... You still act like a baby, please." Yonghee said as she runs her hands on her crying sister's hair. "I will never leave you again, I am so sorry, I hope you can forgive me."

"No, Unnie, I am the one waiting for forgiveness-"

Yonghee broke the hug and wiped her sister's tears as she gently held Yong's cheeks in the palm of her hands. "I want you to know that you never have to say sorry for choosing to follow your dreams, you did what you have to do and that's all I want, to see you happy."

"Oh my gosh!" Yongsun shouted in shock, Wheein, and Yonghee just watch her. "Unnie! I am getting married!"

"Yes, I saw it, I was watching Yong, and Wheein actually asked for a blessing at the start of the show-"

"Huh? What?"

"She asked me, I approached her before the show, and she asked for my blessings and I told her I couldn't have any person in mind to marry my sister," Yonghee said and Yongsun looked over to Wheein to see her fiance smiling at her.

"You are the best girl ever..." Yongsun said as she gives Wheein a kiss on the cheek.

"I can be whoever you wanted me to be, Yong..."

"Hmm..." Yong pretending to think for a moment and smiled. "How about being my wife sounds?"

"Sounds good to me, deal..." Wheein said and Yonghee can't help but felt overjoyed how lucky and happy her sister is going to be, and how proud she is to see how far Yong has come. "Shall we head out now?"

"We shall.."

**++++++**

**JUNE 2021**

This is the final meeting before Yongsun finally stops signing on projects for her, she decided to take a break for a year or three, it depends, she wanted to focused on making everything with Wheein work at the moment and she deserves it, after 6 years of non-stop projects, Yongsun decided to take a break, but not fully leaving the industry she first loved.

"God! Yong, stop looking at the clock, we have more important business here can't you see?" Byul said as she waves the documents need to be signed on Yongsun's face. "Just start signing these, for fuck sake Yong, help us out here."

"I'm sorry, okay here, I'm signing it, see?" Yong said and started signing her finished contracts.

Hyejin then placed three sets of other documents for Yong to sign, "Now, these are for big cameo offers, I mean we don't want you to completely leave without a trace, so we will be accepting smaller projects that won't tire you out, also, here are the lease papers for the resto you decided to put out, it's all in there, just forward the deeds on your lawyer so you can finalize the buyout, please? I overlooked unto this a lot of times already, just sign it and don't change anything on here, agreed?"

"I really don't know anything much about these things Hyejin, so yes, thank you so much," Yongsun said as she opened up her purse and took two wedding invitations that both Hyejin and Byul look with high suspicions. "It's a draft!" Yongsun immediately said and gave them each. "I just want to tell you both that, both of you guys are gonna be our maid of honor," Yongsun said and she smiled, "Rongie's helping me with everything and this is the busiest that I've ever been but I actually feel so good doing it? I want to marry Wheein over and over again just to feel this rush every single time."

"Oh? You guys have a date?" Byul asked as she looked over the invitation.

"Yup, I told Wheein that I want it to happen by the end of this year, in Jeonju..." Yong said smiling.

"Jeonju? You don't want something grand here in Seoul?" Hyejin asked, ready to think about how she can profit through this wedding (lmao jk ksksks)

"I actually want an intimate one, with just close friends and family. As much as I want to invite half of the people Wheein and I met over the years in this industry-"

"Ugh! Imagine! A Korean royal wedding?" Hyejin said and Byul laughs.

"Yes, but I really want it to be peaceful, you know? and Wheein will appreciate it, she'll like it."

"What about you? Do you like it?" Byul asked because she knows Yong has an over the top personality and a small intimate wedding is not expected for someone like Kim Yongsun.

"I actually do, like it. I want that day to be only about me and Wheein, and not who's the famous guest in the room, no one can shine brighter than me that day, I will guarantee you that." Yong said that made both Hyejin and Byul laugh.

"Yup, there she is," Byul commented and Yongsun slaps her arms.

"I'm serious, I want it that way too," Yongsun said and she finally finished signing, "So? I'll see you both whenever, can I just go? I promised Wheein we're having lunch together."

"Just go..." Byul said as she collected the papers.

"I swear Wheein must have voodoo'd her or something, she's so whipped? What the heck?"

"Always have been," Byul said and Yongsun walking towards the door to exit Byul's office.

"I'm can literally hear you both clearly," Yongsun said as she exits the room. Then she made her way to the Wheein's office, yup, she finally has one when Byul and Hyejin started overworking Wheein because apparently, Wheein's a perfect human being. 

_knock knock_

Without actually hearing Wheein answer, Yong opened the door and saw Wheein munching on her chips with a pen in her hand and her headphones on. The girl has no Idea Yong just came in. Youngsun smiled and sneak quietly on Wheein's side. She slowly places her hands on Wheein's headphones and slowly removes it from the singer's ears as she places trails of soft kisses on Wheein's neck and cheeks.

"I can't hear you, but you know that I can smell your perfume right?" Wheein said wrapping her hands around Yong's waist and drag the actress to sit on her lap.

"Oh? You did?"

"I do," Wheein said and their lips met. "Is it lunchtime already?"

"Arent you hungry?"

"Well..." Wheein said pointing at an almost empty bowl of chips.

"You know that's not good for you, right?"

"I know, but I got hungry." Wheein said as she rests her head on Yong's chest as Yong wrapped an arm around Wheein's shoulders.

"I'm going to scold Byulyi-"

"It's fine, they're giving us food, I just got hungry that's all." Wheein said and sometimes things happen so quickly you aren’t sure when you even realized they were about to begin. One minute they were cuddling on Wheein's office chair, the next Yongsun's hands were on Wheein's face, Wheein's face pressed against Yongsun's chest, then they were sharing kisses that can immediately lead unto something...inappropriate in a working space. Wheein tasted like beer and Yongsun immediately broke the kiss and looked down at Wheein.

"Have you been drinking woman?"

"I'm not, that's the rootbeer I have in the fridge, that's soda babe." Wheein said and Yongsun nodded and then they heard footsteps in the hallway and they broke apart. Yongsun stood up straightening her dress and Wheein did the same as she hurried to the door to look outside. Yongsun was so worried that Wheein might walk right out and just head out and go on with their lunch but she didn’t. Yongsun smiled and blushed when she saw Wheein locked her door and they were finally alone again. Wheein turned around and saw Yongsun already on her way to kiss her.

Yongsun grabbed Wheein by her waist and kissed her as pushed her up against the door. Yongsun couldn’t get enough of Wheein, she needed her. Wheein is her drug and she's once again addicted to her like before... God, she loves her so much more than anything in this world. Before Yongsun even stopped to consider the danger, she felt Wheein lifted her dress and slipped her hands up her thigh. Yongsun wants her right now more than anything, Wheein finally flip them around and slammed Yongsun against the door, Wheein continued caressing Yong's inner thigh as she kissed the actress, and with one hand Wheein touched Yong on the spot the way Yong likes it and Wheein heard her fiance's confirmatory moan.

Yongsun moaned slightly and put her hand over her mouth. Wheein kissed her neck and she have no plans on giving Yongsun a break. They could have been caught at any moment, but this time it is them against the world... I mean STAR employees.

Yongsun now tries to fix her hair and her dress looking to the mirror as Wheein fixes everything that goes out of place in her office, folders on the floor, her broken headphone, and the couch that moved from its place. "That's fine, you look babe," Wheein said as Yong can't stop checking herself out in the mirror.

"I'm just double-checking, I don't want my hair sticking out or something," Yongsun said and she finally faces Wheein with 20 minutes left on Wheein's break time."Let's go?"

Wheein raises her eyebrow and looked at the clock. "But how about me getting my work done?"

"You can do those tomorrow..."

"Tomorrow? Why not later?"

"Because I was planning to take you out on a date today, and eat dinner after," Yongsun said pouting the immediately swooned Wheein.

"Uhm? Did you make plans already? Ever thought of maybe asking me first, babe?"

Yongsun walks closer to Wheein as she tugged the girl's shirt towards her that made Wheein's body pressed against Yong's once again. "I would if I already didn't know you would say yes." Yongsun said with a wink on Wheein's direction making the singer smile and blush.

"Okay then, let's go, I'll just have to inform Hyejin or Byul," Wheein said as she grabs her bag from her table and heads out with Yong. "Uh oh, this is not good." Wheein said as soon as they saw Byul's secretary standing outside the door of Byul's office.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Her dad's here..." Wheein said as they get closer, and saw from the glass wall that chairman moon really is here at STAR. "... and Dahee apparently."

"Oh god, no, how do you know that right away?"

"I can smell evil..." Wheein said and she called Byul's secretary. "Minsoo... Hey..."

The girl jumped a little in shock. "Ms. Jung, Ms. Kim..." and she bowed.

"What's happening here?" Wheein asked holding Yongsun's hand.

"They just came in, right after Ms. Kim left the office."

"Where's Hyejin?"

"She uhm... talking to Mr. Lee-"

"Are you serious?!" Wheein said and she felt Yongsun tensed up as soon as she heard her former's manager's name. "Uhm... I'm heading out early, please tell them to contact me as soon as they can."

"Baby, it's okay if you want to stay-"

Wheein faces Yong and gave her girlfriend a reassuring smile. "No, we are leaving," Wheein said and she drags Yong out of the building as fast as she can, she would never let Lee be inches away from Yongsun once again, she's just hoping and praying that Hyejin and Byul survive whatever is happening today.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_a few minutes earlier_

Byul and Hyejin were collecting the documents that Yongsun signed. "So are we done today?" Byul asked and Hyejin looked at her with a smirk.

"Yes, we are, have a date or something?" Hyejin asked and Byul shakes her head, then her phone lit up and Hyejin saw Dahee's picture. "Yup, such a bad liar," Hyejin said as she finished collecting her things.

Not even a minute has passed, Dahee came in and she greeted Hyejin with a smile and then looked at Byul."Good to go, hon?"

"Yes, we just finished-" Byul paused when she saw her Dad with Mr. Lee coming in. She immediately rushed to Dahee and Hyejin stood up in front of the two.

"I want to talk to my daughter alone, please." Chairman Moon ordered but Byul just smiled.

"Who are you to do that? Dahee and Hyejin can stay." Byul said and she felt Dahee clenched on her shirt on her back. "Whatever you wanted to tell me, you can tell them."

"You really lose it huh? I bet that small brain of yours feels good as new, seeing that you have never used it." Chairman Moon said and Hyejin swears that if she has something sharp around she already jumped on this old man.

"Here you are again, spatting bullshit in MY COMPANY. I may look like I don't care, dad, but if you look deep, deep down, I still don't care. Whatever you wanted to tell me, you tell me now or we are leaving."

"She's acting up again, you should do something on your daughter's attitude-"

"Who the fuck even are you? Who do you think you are? YOu kissed my dad's ass to get there, If I were you I would choose to remain silent." Byul said and Hyejin swears at least once in her life she wanted to punch Manager Lee's face.

"Is she one of your new toys? Byul?" Her dad asked looking at Dahee.

"You don't know anything about me, leave or I'll call the security on you," Byul shouted at her father and Mr. Lee step up as Hyejin can't help but drag the man outside.

"Hyejin! What are you doing?!" Byul shouted as Hyejin drag the man outside.

"Look at the people who you are working with here? Is that being professional to you?"

"Says the one who came in here unannounced..."

"And that thing you pulled on the concert last time? How can you work with people like that?" Chairman Moon said pertaining to Yong and Wheein.

"People like that? Dad, I'm your daughter and I am gay too. Please, stop talking to my friends like that. I already closed every tie that I have with you, you don't have anything to do with me or MY company. So please, leave."

"This is a sin! If your mom is still alive-"

"She would've loved me! Unconditionally! That's what she will be doing right now..." Byul said as she tries to hold back the tears. "Be a father and leave me the fuck alone... and if this is a sin? Then see you in hell." Byul said as Dahee run a comforting hands-on Byul's back.

Hyejin drags Manager Lee outside so far up the end of the hallway, "If I assault you right here, right now, I can report that you are trespassing private property."

"I used to work here!"

"Exactly! You have zero business in here today, you didn't even check for an appointment?!" Hyejin said shouting at the devil's incarnate of an old man. "I want to punch you so bad, but I'm not ready yet to get imprisoned for killing a man with a punch so..."

"Please... an award from the president doesn't mean you already surpassed me-"

"Oh please, you would not be disrespecting me and my accomplishments like this if I were a man,"

"You are not beating me-"

"This is where I nod my head even though I don't care. You say that when STAR's June projection almost reaches Moon groups? Please, let down your ego for a moment and live in real life." Hyejin said and she pointed her finger on the man's face. "Please, if you could, get your face out of our way? Especially to Wheein and Yong? You're a walking trauma, you know that?"

"Good-" Manager Lee didn't finish his words when Hyejin's fist landed on her face. "Wha-"

"My lawyers will be in contact," Hyejin said as she walks away like a fucking badass that she is.

****

**+++++++**

**DECEMBER 2021**

**WEDDING DAY**

The wedding happened just like what Yong and Wheein wanted, it's on a private beach house by the sea in Jeonju that they rented for the whole weekend. They have friends from Seoul that joined them, their families, Yonghee with her husband and daughter, and their closest friends. It's an indoor ceremony, an old greenhouse inside the property that is arranged and set up to fit the couple's demands. To be wed just as the sun is setting.

**THE VENUE**

Wheein and Yong as they stand in the aisle can't help but look at each other, Wheein reached her hands to her soon to be wife and Yong immediately took her hands. "You look so pretty..." Wheein said smiling at Yong and Yong looking satisfied at Wheein's compliment took Wheein's appearance in awe.

"You are not bad yourself, babe. This is it..."

Wheein took a deep breath and smiled, "Yes, This is it."

When the officiant came in, everyone stood up, as Wheein and Yong face forward. "Welcome, family, friends, and loved ones. We are gathered here today, surrounded by the beauty of creation and nurtured by the sights and sounds of nature to celebrate the wedding of Kim Yongsun and Jun Wheein." The officiant cleared his throat that gave Wheein and Yong time to exchange looks and smile at each other, they're so in love, and it's too obvious. "You have come here from near and from far away to share in this commitment now they make to one another, to offer your love and support to their union, and to allow Yongsun and Wheein to start their married life together surrounded by the people dearest and most important to them."

Wheein and Yong bowed to the officiant and he started again. "Yongsun and Wheein, thank you for your presence here today. They ask for your blessing, encouragement and lifelong support, for their marriage and life shared together. They also remember other loved ones who cannot be here to share this moment. This union is the promise between two people who love each other, who trust that love, who honor one another as individuals in that togetherness, and who wish to spend the rest of their lives together. It enables the two separate souls to share their desires, longings, dreams, and memories, their joys and sorrows, and to help each other through all uncertainties of life. A strong marriage also nurtures each of you as separate individuals and allows you to maintain your unique identity and grow in your own way through the years ahead. It is a safe haven for each of you to become your best self. You are adding to your life not only the affection of each other but also the companionship and blessing of deep trust. You are agreeing to share your strength, responsibilities, and love. It takes more than love to make this relationship work. It takes trust, to know in your hearts that you want only the best for each other. It takes dedication, to stay open to one another, to learn and grow, even when it is difficult to do so. And it takes faith, to go forward together without knowing what the future holds for you both." Wheein started biting her lip as she tries so hard not to cry before giving her vows but fuck it, she's way too emotional right now. The officiant took a pause and smiled at both of them. "Okay help her out," he said when she saw Wheein crying like a baby and Yongsun smiled, pulled a handkerchief out of Wheein's pocket and help her out.

"You are so beautiful even if you don't try, you know that?" Yongsun said as she help Wheein out.

"Shut the fuck up..." Wheein said as she cries harder.

"Oh god babe, thank god I can control my tears."

"I know, you're the actress, I don't give a fuck." Wheein said snatching her handkerchief out of Yong's hands and help herself out. Yongsun tries her hardest to conceal the smile forming in her face as she watches Wheein but she's failing miserably. When he saw that it's all good, he started again.

"Kim Yongsun and Jung Wheein, both of you, please join hands, look at one another now and remember this moment in time." The officiant said as he read his script. "Jung Wheein, do you take Kim Yongsun to be your wife?"

"Obviously, I do..." Wheein said and she smiled, Yongsun blushed so hard she's 2x redder than earlier.

"Kim Yongsun, do you take Jung Wheein to be your wife?"

"Uhm let me think about-"

"Oh! Fuck off, Yong!" Wheein said and even the official laugh with the witnesses of the ceremony. "I'm sorry, sir."

"Of course I do, and I can't wait for the kiss to be honest." Yongsun said that made everyone laugh and Wheein smiled shaking her head, how ridiculous this wedding turned into.

"Your wedding ring is a symbol of your promise to one another. The ring, an unbroken, never-ending circle, is a symbol of committed, unending love. Please present the rings, as you tell each other your vows. Jung Wheein, you may proceed."

Wheein took the ring out of the officiant and look at Yongsun. "Kim Yongsun, It doesn't matter that you are not perfect, because I am not perfect, but we are perfect for each other. Yeah, that sucks isn't it? I have more..." Wheein said and that made Yongsun giggle and reach for her arms to smack her lightly. "I've seen all sides of you and god knows how much I fell in love with each of them as I spend my time with you. Look, in my opinion, the best thing you can do in your life is to find the person who loves you for exactly what you are, who you are. Yong, you made me realize this, when you're in a good mood, in a bad mood, when you feel pretty today and complain you feel ugly the next day, I feel like even if you show me whatever side of you I'm still going to think that the sun shines out of your ass," Wheein said that made Yong laugh. "Yong, baby, I vow to fiercely love you in all your forms, now and forever. I promise to never forget that this is a once in a lifetime love. And to always know in the deepest part of my soul that no matter what challenges might carry us apart, we will always find our way back to each other, we already did that once, but I have no plans on letting you go this time around. I love you so much." Wheein ended and she slips the ring on Yong's fingers and Yong showed the back of her hand to Wheein, showing off her wedding ring... to her wife.

"What do you think?" Yongsun asked and Wheein just smiled how ridiculous it is to finally marry the love of her life.

"You look good wearing my future..." Wheein said and Yong blushed so hard as she smiles widely.

"Ahhhhhh!" Yongsun said and it's her time now, as she took Wheein's ring from the officiant. "My love, Jung Wheein, where do I start? Did you know that I have a fan account myself dedicated to you?"

"Yaaa!"

"Well, that's true." Yongsun cleared her throat and starts again. "Let me start by saying, everything I have ever done, I've done for you. But there are things that I regret doing, when we were apart every day, I wished that I had done everything on earth with you. I always wished that I could've done more for you. When we were apart I realized a lot of things, Wheein. I realized that I needed your touch, your love, almost as much as I need air to breathe..."

"Yong..." Wheein said when she saw Yong starts crying.

"I'm fine baby, it's just that every time I got reminded of all the things I've done to you in the past it pains me... I promised to myself now that because you made me happy, I will make you happier. Do you know how you make me feel? It feels like you decided to go somewhere unknown, to unwind, have a vacation, a short term thing, and then you find a place you liked, I found you... I told to my self, okay, I'm gonna stay here for a few days, and days becomes weeks, and becomes months, and then years... Then suddenly I forgot where I was supposed to be going in the first place, that shit scared me, because you have become the most important thing in my life, I realized that I really don't give a shit about where I was supposed to be going... because I like-I love where I'm at, and it's with you. , I am like a robot when you met me, and you're the most genuine, the purest person I've ever met and I thought to myself that sometimes you love a person because of all the reasons they’re not like you. And sometimes you love a person just because they feel like home. You are both, Wheein. You are the piece destined to complete me, and you are my home. With this, I promise that I will love you every single day of our lives, I love you so much, Jung Wheein." Yongsun can't see shit at this point as her tears keep coming and Wheein helped her slip the ring on her fingers. Wheein hugged Yong tight and run her hands on the actress's back to comfort her.

"That is beautiful baby... I love you." Wheein said and Yongsun smiled on Wheein's shoulders. Their guests just watch and cried with them. Wheesun marriage is the most satisfying thing that they have ever watched happen before their own eyes.

"Kim Yongsun and Jung Wheein, you have come here today of your own free will and in the presence of family and friends, have declared your love and commitment to each other. You have given and received a ring as a symbol of your promises. By the power of your love and commitment to each other, and by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you as wives. You may now share your first kiss with your partner." He said and Wheein and Yong kissed each other, in front of the people they love.

"Hi, Mrs. Kim..." Wheein said as they broke the kiss.

"You look hot as fuck, wife." Yong said as she winked at Wheein.

"Can you at least be normal at our wedding day?" Wheein said and Yongsun kissed her again.

"I love you..."

"I love you more..."

"Congratulations. Friends and family, I now present to you the newly married couple. Let’s hear it for ‘em!" and now they are married, everyone celebrated the day and they couldn't be happier. Wheein and Yong later joined their friend's table. Hyejin with her family, Byul and Dahee.

"Congratulations, I am so proud of the two of you!" Byul said and Yongsun smiled. "Thank you so much..."

"Well, I am speechless-" Hyejin was cut by Byul.

"She was just crying the whole time!" Byul said and Hyejin punched her in the arms.

"Hyoyeon unnie was crying, I am on a video call with her from Japan, I can't help but cry with her-" Hyejin stopped when she felt Wheein hugging her.

"I love you so much, Hyegi, so much..."

"I know that, make sure Yong knows that as well." Hyejin said and Wheein smiled.

"Hey, hon," Dahee said as she stood up, and excused herself. "I'm going to the open bar? Can I get you anything?" she asked looking at Byul.

Byul smiled and shakes her head. "Just your hand in marriage,"

"Why is everyone suddenly wanna get married? Ugh!" Hyejin said and they all burst in laughter. "Anyway... the concert! It'll be in February next year, after your month-long honeymoon, and please, come back to Korea in time, please."

"Hyejin! They just get married, let them breathe!" Byul said and Wheein and Yong just standing there all over each other.

"I mean, we can't wait to share this with our fans as well, so yeah."

"Yes, because we are dropping the announcement tonight." Hyejin said and the couple smiled at her. "What? I still want to earn something from these two even if they are both in hiatus, well, Yong is, but you all get me."

"We know, we get it!" Byul, Yong, and Wheein said in unison.

**February 2022**

**THE AFTER PARTY CONCERT**

The lights dimmed and the whole stadium fell into silence, everyone is holding their breaths. No one dared to make any sound. Then the large screen lit up, and a clip of Wheein started playing and the whole stadium erupted in cheer, they missed the couple. They've been silent their whole trip and seeing them both again after months brought joy to every fan.

After Wheein's clip, another video started playing and it's now Yongsun's turns. Everyone cheered and cried as they repeatedly shouting Yong's name. 

_KIM YONG SUN_

_KIM YONG SUN_

_KIM YONG SUN_

__

It's been over a year since Yong's official show aired on the television but not even a day affected her status as Korea's top actress of this generation, her ads and endorsement started pouring in, though she took a break making projects on TV, her career as a product endorser and brand ambassador continued. Kim Yongsun's brand reputation started skyrocketing when she announced the opening of her restaurant on the second half of this year.

"Wheesun nation, are you readyyyyy?!" They heard from the stadium, it is Yongsun's voice shouting at the mic.

"Yong is asking you, are you ready?! Wheesun nation!" Wheein followed and everybody just threw themselves up as they jump as high as they could. Apparently, Solar angels and Wheepups decided to call themselves Wheesun nation from now on.

The music dropped and everything turned dark again, until the screen turned bright and a wheesun video played this time.

Everyone loses their shit at this point as soon as they watched the video. Wheesun became the talk of the whole industry even tho both stars are out of the scene for months since the wedding last year. Debuting artists from STAR from December to February gained a lot of attention that catapult them to the spotlight, just because they are signed on the same company that handles Korea's new sought after couple.

Then the video fades and as soon as they heard it, a familiar song started playing. Wheein and Yong sings Angel together to open the show, the fans sang with them as soon as the song started. Everyone love that song and it holds a different meaning for everyone who attended the show, it's a song that is also dear to both Wheein and Yong's heart.

The song ended as Yong and Wheein met at the center of the stage and finally greeted everyone. "How are you all feeling tonight, my angels?" Yongsun asked and they just heard cheers, no one answered their question they are just shouting at them at this point. "Okay, I'll pretend that everyone is having a great night, yeah?" and she was answered by loud cheers once again.

"There are a lot of you guys here, really, I am so shocked when I heard the news that we sold out this place tonight." Wheein said and she smiled at everyone. "What about my wheepups? How are you all doing?" Wheein was answered by the same crowd with loud random shouting. "Really? Wow, I'm happy that everyone is feeling great!"

Wheein moved to the side and started talking to everyone when she caught Yongsun laughing at her, "Hey! Why are you laughing at me?!"

"I'm not laughing, I'm smiling that's two different things, babe, go on," Yongsun said as she encourages Wheein to talk again.

"What am I saying is that I should be the one owning this stage right now, but damn, my wife really going off tonight, don't you think you're destined to be a singer, after all, babe?" Wheein asked and Yongsun's eyes just watch the love of her life talk.

"I mean I could try, but you're better at it." Yongsun said and that made Wheein smile a bit.

"Well, I hope we both can give you everything you needed for this concert to be, this would me the first time we will be celebrating this with you all, our fans. Thank you for coming and please, just enjoy the rest of the night!"

The show went on and the fans are more than satisfied to the show Wheein and Yong gave them. The two played with fans, had a little Q&A, they share what they did and where they have gone during their honeymoon, it's like them talking to their most loyal friends, their fans, who stick with them through the thickest and the thinnest. What Wheein and Yong went trough isn't just a rough patch, its a one hell of a rocky road, and they're both so happy that the fans supported them over the years.

"Thank you all so much for coming out here tonight!" Wheein said and they all cheered for them.

"When we had a concert last year for Loving One Person and this girl proposed to me on stage, I told to myself, this is the best night ever." Yongsun said and Wheein just looking at her as she speaks. "But this is the best concert ever, to share the stage with my wife and be surrounded with all of the people who loves us through the years, wow." Yongsun said and Wheein held her hands.

"I mean, I never thought I would've been given a chance to marry Kim Yongsun, but here we are? On an after party celebration of our wedding. Now before we go, let's all watch this little behind the scene that we did shooting the promo pictures for the show shall we?"

"Wow, that was fun, thinking I'll be with this crackhead for the rest of our lives." Wheein said and everybody starts laughing.

"Yaaaa!"

"I'm kidding..." Wheein said as she kissed Yong's forehead. "So this is the end of the night... what do we do now babe?"

"I don't know? What shall we do?" Yongsun said and both of them started going around the stage to greet everyone, to thank them, take photos with them, then after a couple of minutes they met at the center of the stage.

"This is not the end of us, nor the last time that you will be seeing us together. We will be back-" Wheein was interrupted by Yong.

"Who knows? Wheein will act with me?" Yongsun said and they just laugh at everything Yong is saying.

"Not gonna happen, anyway, my 3rd studio album will be out this year, something to look forward too isn't it?" Wheein asked and the audience agreed. "But before this night end, I wanted to thank you, Yong, for being such an amazing person in my life, I can't help but shout to the world how in love I am with you, we've waited for this our whole life, right?"

"God, everyone, look at this girl? Look how beautiful and talented and smart, I couldn't have asked for more, Jung Wheein thank you for joining me as well, I love youuuuuuuu!" Yongsun shouted. "Wow, 7 years ago it was just a dream, to shout to the whole world that I am in love with this girl, but now, look at us."

"I love you so much, Superstar..." Wheein said in her tender voice as she faces Yongsun.

"I love you more than words can say, pup..." Yongsun said and she wrapped her hands around Wheein's neck as Wheein automatically wrapped hers around Yongsun's waist, when Wheein tried lifting Yong, the actress hold onto her tighter as everyone cheered and celebrated their love.

_Loving someone is taking a constant risk with your emotions. When you find the right person, the one you know you want to be with, that person becomes worth the risk... Don't stop fighting for it, it is worth it._

_It’s been a long time_

_We’ve together through  
_

_Thick and thin and we won’t desert each other now_

**\- THE END-**

**(kinda)**

**AN: So, I'll be back next week for Wheesun domestic chapter lmao the way you all convinced me with that, no words. But that's the last okay? CH21. Thank you all for reading and for patiently waiting. If I can give you all a hug, I would. I hope I didn't add too much gif and pictures though, lmao but it's the last time so I wanted to make sure I gave my all. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH, please leave some generous comments huh? *bows* See you on the next one, the last one.**


	21. EPILOGUE

**AN: FINAL CHAPTER! Yes! I won't hold you for too long, but please, give this story an upvote and comments once you finished reading. I love reading comments, I enjoyed it so yeah! A message at the end of the chapter! Thank you and enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: No babies were harmed in making this epilogue, I used Shoo's kids for this fic. This chapter is a photobook! lmao I'm sorry! Thank you!**

**Let the grammar and spelling slide (going over this over and over again! lol)**

**APRIL 2022**

True Lovers are really two halves of the same person. It says that people wander around searching for their other half, and when they found the right person, that would be the time that they are finally whole and perfect... kind of.

Yongsun knew that this is exactly what happened to them. They found each other, they lost each other, now, all they have to do is find their way back to the other. That's what she did. This is her life story and their love story.

Yong spent her days gaining Wheein's trust back. She spent her days making Wheein laugh. But it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows, they fought, they misunderstood each other a few times, but Yong learned her lesson. She never leaves Wheein's side whatever happens, whatever it takes, she's always by her side.

It took both of them years to learn how to redo everything that went wrong. But once they did, they knew how to do everything right.

Yongsun learned how to talk to her.

Yongsun learned how to hold her.

Yongsun learned how to kiss her.

"Baby, please, sit still will you? You told me, you love me, it's in your vows, why aren't you listening to me?"

"I kinda sorta exaggerated when I asked you to marry me..." Wheein said with a cocky smirk. Yong shot a glare on Wheein's face, she raised an eyebrow and shakes her head.

"WHAT?! You're impossible! You exaggerated in your vow?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one, am I?"

"YES!"

"I'm sure everyone else did it too!" Wheein laughed, she loves teasing Yongsun like this. "Come on!" 

"Shut the fuck up, babe! I have something to tell you!" Yongsun whines as she kept Wheein to sit still. If you can see both of them now, comparing to what they are like before, it so different, because Yongsun and Wheein learned how to exist without fear, they both learned how to exist without doubt. It took them years to finally do that. Its a process, a process that they both enjoy overcoming together.

"Ugh, then what do you want from me?" Wheein asked looking at Yong, directly into her eyes. Yongsun can't help but smile, she loves Wheein so much.

"Did you know that all I want is to marry you, have a family with you and grow old with you..." Yongsun said and Wheein smiled.

"We're already old, babe. Well, you are-" Wheein said and Yongsun immediately slaps her arms. "Ouch!"

"Shut up..."

"Well... I want to grow older with you." Wheein took back what she said earlier.

"How old?"

"Grey hair old..." Wheein said leaving Yongsun blushing and giggling like an idiot. 

"Are you still gonna love me? If we reached that point, Whee? What do you think?" Wheein reached for Yong's hands and kissed her fingers.

"Yong... I fell inlove with YOU, not on the color of your hair..."

"God, I'm so inlove with you, and I'm also so sorry that I hurt you, but I just couldn't simply exist without you..."

"It's all in the past, Yong. I still believe that up unto this day, that you and I are destined to be together, not everyone has the chance to redo things, to make past mistakes rights, maybe we are one of the lucky ones that really made it, and I'm so thankful for that." Wheein said and Yongsun smiled at her, already tearing up, I swear she almost forgot that she has something to say to her wife.

Sometimes you meet someone and even though you never liked tattoos, you learn to love its shapes and colors and you wouldn't want them any other way.

Sometimes you met someone whose strangest addiction became beautiful.

Sometimes you met someone who's addiction became your own, like a favorite TV show or love for cooking... or love for music.

Sometimes you meet someone who'll skip their favorite TV show just to spend time with you.

And if you're lucky enough to find that person... Marry them.

Yongsun and Wheein been through all of those shit, and maybe they really deserve this love... and more.

"Why are you keep staring at me? You're making me scared-"

"Shhh shhh okay, keep it down. Listen."

Wheein immediately stopped talking and looked at Yong, hoping to hear some silly news Yong decided to share with her today. "What? Have you discover new cake flavor again?"

"You're going to be a mom, Wheein..." Yongsun said in her soft voice and Wheein's face just turned blank. "I said we did it, it worked! I am pregnant, babe!" Yongsun said and Wheein's face turned immediately from blank to confused, to shock, and to the excitement, as she brings her knees to her chest and covered her face with her hands.

"Please please, don't joke about that!"

"I am not joking! Look!" Yongsun said giving Wheein a brown envelop and letting Wheein read her result.

Wheein snatched the papers out of her hands as she tries her hardest not to ripped any page open, "This is the second time I'm holding a paper like this-"

"DON'T YOU DARE EVEN-" Yongsun warned as she tries to forget that awful day, ugh, still makes her gag until today.

"Oh my god! Baby!" Wheein shouted as she sets the envelope down to the floor. "Thank you so much-"

"Why are you thanking-"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, I love you." Wheein said and Yongsun just leaned closer to her wife and wraps Wheein in a tight hug.

"I love you too and thank you so much for being patient with me." Yongsun said and Wheein just hugged her wife even tighter.

Wheein breaks the hug and "Shhhh... I don't care how the heck we got at this point, all that matters to me now is that-" Wheein stopped. "Oh my god! I'm gonna be a mom, Yong!!!!"

"Well... me too, but sure babe-" Yongsun stopped when Wheein pulled her into a tight hug. "Happy birthday baby..."

"What the hell is that?"

"It's a ribbon! Read it!" Yongsun said and Wheein took it from her.

"Jung Wheein, would you like to be the mom of my baby?" Wheein laughs as she reads the text. "You're such an idiot, Yong! Of course! I want to! I want to so much!" Wheein said as she excitedly waves the congratulatory ribbon in the air.

"Ahhh!!! This is so embarrassing! Why are you filming me!" Wheein asked and she just rolled to the floor because she can't keep the excitement to herself. "I hate you! Stop filming me, Yongsun!"

"Why? You looks so cute! Don't cover your face, Jung Wheein! Let me see you blushed!" Yongsun shouted and they were staying at Jeonju for Wheein's birthday so, her mom and dad came rushing into their bedroom because they hear loud shouting.

"Honey what is happening-"

"MOM! DAD!" Wheein stood up, jumping up and down. "Yong is pregnant! It worked! We are having a baby!" Wheein shouted and the Jungs jaw dropped as they slowly looked at Yongsun's direction. "Oh my gosh! I'm gonna be a mom!"

"Yongsun, honey, is that true?" Yong stood up as she nodded and Wheein's mom threw herself at Yong and hugged her so tight.

"Mom! Be careful! You're squeezing my kid!" Wheein said as she breaks the hug between Yong and her mom, but then she does the same thing and envelops Yong in a tight hug. "I love you so much, Kim Yongsun!"

"I know!"

"Wait... How are we gonna show up to award shows?" Wheein asked because, after the concert, they're booked with events from left and right.

"It's not gonna show yet, we'll be fine. We're announcing it once we know the gender." Yongsun said and Wheein nods happily.

"God! I can't wait! Wooo!"

**+++Time jumps ahead+++**

**MAY 2022**

****

****

**JUNE 2022**

**AUGUST 2022**

**NOVEMBER 2022**

****

**DECEMBER 2022**

****

**JANUARY 2023**

****

****

****

**APRIL 2023**

****

**SEPTEMBER 2023**

****

**++++++++++++++++++++**

**HUGE TIME JUMP**

**JANUARY 2029**

**(Mom = Wheein ; Mommy = Yongsun)**

****

Yongsun and Wheein were in a rush for Yohan's school recital. At the age of six, he became an overachiever like his Mom, Wheein is just so proud that Yohan took her love for music. Maybe because when Yong's still pregnant with him, Wheein always sings to him. Maybe he likes it so much that he started playing musical instruments at a very young age. Yohan's day didn't go as planned, thank god Byul and Hyejin always got their backs and brought Yohan early to his school to participate in the final rehearsals because Yong and Wheein face some hellish situation at home... _the twins._

"Baby-can you-ugh-" Wheein said as she struggled to zip her dress. Yongsun approached her wife immediately and help her fix her dress. "Thank you... love you," Wheein said placing a kiss on her wife's cheeks and Yongsun smiled, these little moments in between are what they treasured the most.

"Can you?" It's Yong's turn to ask for help as she turns around and Wheein immediately returned the favor. "Thanks.." Yongsun faces the mirror inside their bedroom and looked at herself and smiled. That never really goes away, Wheein giggled looking at her wife checking herself out.

"See? You still look really beautiful over the years..." Wheein said as she hugged Yong from the back and kiss her cheeks.

"You too..." Yongsun said as she kissed Wheein's cheek that is currently resting comfortably on her shoulders. "They grew up so fast..."

"Yohan's six, what are you talking about? He just finished his first grade." Wheein said smiling as she looks in the mirror, watching how she and Yong maintained a relationship and actually raised three kids in their home, she never imagined being a capable parent before, not gonna lie, but she actually shocked herself this time.

"I don't know, he had his first crush!" Yongsun said as tears start forming around her gorgeous eyes.

Wheein turned Yong around and caressed her face. "And? It's fine. I had crushes before, you do too right? I had a huge crush on you, it's normal." Wheein said placing a light kiss on Yongsun's lips.

"Aww, you had a crush on me?" Yongsun said and she started blushing.

"We're married, Yong."

"STILL!" Yongsun said as she pouts that made Wheein shake her head.

"Ugh, I love you so much."

"I love-"

They were interrupted when the Jung twins came into the room, Yoonah, and Yoonhee, running like little madmen that they are.

"Mommy… Yoonah stole my crown!" Yoonhee shouted as she came rushing in and immediately tugging Yongsun's dress. "Make her give it back!" Yong turned around and kneeled to face her pouting daughter and she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

Yongsun smiles every time she sees the twins because, one, both of them look so much like Wheein when she was still a little girl and their donor this time has got some nice height making the twins taller than most kids their age, they're three. Yoonah and Yoonhee are one of the tallest kids on their daycare, as much as Hyejin and Byul want to babysit the kids, having the twins is just too much for them. Yongsun and Wheein decided to have them on a daycare during their workdays. It's Sunday, so the people who take care of the twins are on a day off and they have to deal with the twins by themselves as Byul and Hyejin lookout for Yohan who's in school already.

"No, Mom! It's mine!" Yoonah cries as she approaches Wheein with the said crown in her hand. "You bought this for me, Mom! right?" Wheein took a deep breath and Yongsun just watch Wheein deal with the twins, Wheein improved so much on the parenting department not gonna lie, maybe the twins pushed her inner mom out. 

"Look, Yoonah, sweetie, Mommy, and I bought so many accessories and bows and clips for the two of you already." Wheein reached out her arms inviting for the other twin to approach her. Yoonhee removed her hand from tugging Yong's dress and walk closer to Wheein. "Why don't you use the other color crown, Yoonhee?"

"Beeeee-CAUSE!!!" Yoonhee said as she stomped her foot. "That one is MINE! I'm wearing my pink dress, I need the pink crown!" Yoonhee pouted shooting daggers on her little sister, Yoonah, wearing a similar dress but in blue color.

Yongsun felt like it's time to step into the commotion as she placed a hand on her wife's shoulders. "Both of you own that crown, sweetie… just like all the other ones are, you share things..." Wheein tap Yong's hand that is resting on her shoulder as a silent thank you for saving her.

"But Mommy... That's-" Yoonhee was about to say something.

"Sweetie, no..." Yongsun said as she calmed the minute older twin, Yoonhee. 

"Mom?" Yoonhee tries to bargain one more time but Wheein just smiled at her.

"Yoonhee, sweetie, go, you get one from your things, let Yoonah wear this one okay?" Wheein said as she places a kiss on her daughter's cheeks. Yoonhee exits the bedroom marching to get a new crown as she stomps her feet.

Yoonah with the pink crown in her hands approaches Yong and the actress carried the girl in her arms, she helps her be seated on the bed and fix the crown to her head. Yoonah started smiling and giggling as Yongsun fix the crown to her head. "Yoonah... That is not nice, if you took the crown just to hurt your sister's feelings then that is mean, and I don't like that, Mommy doesn't like that-" Yongsun pointed at Wheein. "Mom, don't like that either." Wheein nodded. "Mommy and Mom will get mad at you, do you want that?"

"I'm sorry, mommy. No. Yoonah doesn't like Mom and Mommy mad." Yongsun nodded and smiled. Wheein gave the youngest a smile before she stood up and make her way to the door.

"I'll go check the other one," Wheein said as she exits the room and found the little one going through their shared stuff. Wheein helped the little girl choose a pretty color and fix it to her, and it actually doesn't match her pink dress. Wheein smiled at Yoonhee and pinches her red cheeks.

"I know you think this is the end of the world baby but I promise you, it'll be fine… look how pretty this looks on you... C'mon give Mom a smile..." Wheein said as she comforts her daughter.

"Fine," Yoonhee said and she straightened Yoonhee's dress. 

"You look like my pretty little princess," Wheein said encouraging the older twin to cheer up. "I'll buy you something later to make up for it, deal?"

"Okay... deal..." Yoonhee answered sadly, then Yong came with Yoonah in her arms smiling. Yong let Yoonah approach her older sister and she hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Yoonhee." Yoonah hugged her sister and Yoonhee looked at Wheein first and when Wheein smiled and nodded her head, she returned the hug and muttered something in a soft voice.

"It's okay... you can have it." Yoonhee said and Yongsun smiled and looked at Wheein's direction who's already looking at her.

"You didn't just bribe her, did you?" Yongsun said and Wheein's smile gave it away. Yup, they are going shopping again later.

"I'm sorry, I tried, babe." Wheein said and Yongsun giggled. "As much as my parenting skill, all I can offer our kids are bribes."

No, she laughed. Yongsun laughs.

She loved the fact that even after all these years Wheein can still make her laugh with literally doing nothing, she's so happy that she created this family with Wheein.

And there was nothing better than that… she had never once regretted her decisions to marry and start a family with the woman of her dreams and looking back now she wondered why she was ever worried to begin with, why she is so scared before.

This was their happy ending.

And she wanted to always hold on to this feeling.

All four of them rushed to Yohan's school. Yongsun is carrying Yoonah, as Wheein and Yoonhee walking hand in hand in front of them. But that didn't last long, Yoonah wriggled herself out of Yong's arms at Yoonhee let go of Wheein's hands as soon as they saw Hyejin and Byul waiting for them at the main door of the auditorium.

"Mama Byul!!!" Yoonhee rushed to Byul and Byul immediately carried the girl and threw her lightly to the air that made Yongsun drop her jaw and ready to punch Byul, but she stopped when she felt her wife tugged her dress and shakes her head, then she heard Yoonhee laughing as Byul threw her repeatedly up in the air.

"Byulyi I swear to god-"

"Babe, it's fine." Wheein said as she wraps her arms around Yong's waist.

Yoonah slowly made her way to Hyejin and Hyejin shuffles to her bag and gives a big ass lollipop to the girl. "To my little princess..." Hyejin said as she drags the girl inside and let her seat on one of the couch in the lobby helped her open the lollipop.

"Mama Hyegiiiiiii! Thank you, Mom and Mommy refuse to by us candies." Yoonah said and Hyejin winked at the little girl.

"Yes, because they both sucked. But don't tell them that." Hyejin said placing a soft kiss on the girl's head. 

"Oh my god-" Yongsun started and Wheein just laughing watching everything happen at the same time. "Are you seeing this-" Yongsun stopped when she looked at Wheein and saw her laughing. "Are you kidding me?!"

"What? Let them, it's not every day that they are spoiling the kids-"

"Yes, and thank God for that. You are the one spoiling them when Byul and Hyejin are not around. The three of you, what are you all doing to my kids?!" Yongsun said as she hurried inside following Byul and Yoonhee who's still laughing together.

"Hey, they are my kids too!" Wheein said running after Yongsun, "Aren't we going to look for Yohan?" Wheein asked and Yongsun took a paused and let a deep sight. 

"Right..." Yongsun said and everyone looked at their direction when they entered the room. Some give them smiles, some were subtly taking pictures, they got used to it. "Hey, you two," Yongsun called Hyejin and Byul irritably. "Bring the twins, we'll check for Yohan backstage," Yongsun said as she started walking her way to the backstage as Byul, Wheein and Hyejin keep up behind her.

Byul carrying Yoonhee, Hyejin carrying Yoonah and Wheein carrying Byul and Hyejin's bag and purse.

"Since when she started treating us like literal slaves?" Byul asked as the kids enjoy being carried as ByulWheeSa half walking half running.

"KYS? Kim Yongsun Squad? Looks like Kim Yongsun Slave to me." Hyejin said and shakes her head.

"Exactly! I'm her literal boss!" Byul said and Wheein just smiles apologetically to her friends. 

"She's so stressed this morning and she's getting some stage nerves because of Yohan's performance later. I apologize for Yong being Yong." Wheein said as she gave her kids a smile as they listen to how the adults talking about their Mommy.

Yongsun entered the room where participants are being pampered by their parents, all eyes went to their direction.

"Mommy!!!" A now 6 years old Yohan came running at Yong's direction. "You came so late! Where is Mom and the twins-" Yohan didn't even finish his words when she saw Byul and Hyejin with the twins and Wheein entered the room moments later. "Mom!" Yohan runs to Wheein's direction and hugged her. He raised his violin showing it to her mom and Wheein nodded. "Kiss it, you kiss this for goodluck," Yohan said and Wheein just sweats and smiled at her son. Wheein kissed the violin and then kissed Yohan's forehead. 

They heard collective _awww_ from people inside the green room. "You're going to be amazing out there, honey, I know it, for sure. Good luck, bud." Wheein said and Yohan hugged her.

"I love you, Mom." Yohan hugged Wheein and it felt like the little boy got a new source of confidence under Wheein's presence.

"Hey... what about Mommy?" Yongsun said and Yohan tiptoed as Yong leaned down and her son kissed her cheeks.

"I love you too, Mommy!" Yohan smiled shyly. 

"I love you more, sweetie," Yongsun said giving her son a little pampering as she straightened his hair. "Let me take a picture of you. You go sit there-" Yongsun said and she looked at her slaves. "Get the twins sitting there too, please?"

"Yes, ma'am." Byul said sarcastically as she and Hyejin let the twins sit on the floor and Yohan posing with them. 

"Okay, babies, smile for mommy." Yongsun leaning as she takes a picture, while ByulWheeSa stands behind her.

"Oh my god, they're so cute! I want one!" Byul said,

"I want to buy one as well-" Hyejin agreed

"They're human beings, not puppies you can buy when you want to-" Wheein said but stopped when Yong shushed them up.

"Wheein? How? How can you live with that monster?" Byul asked.

"I can hear you, Byul." Yongsun said as she approaches and kneels in front of her kids. Fixing their poses.

"She's a good mom... and the best wife," Wheein said smiling as she stares lovingly at her family. "What do you mean? Of course, I can live with her for so long. Because I wanted too." Wheein said as she fell in love with Yong deeper every single day.

"Okay, gross," Hyejin said and that made Byul and Wheein laugh. Yohan stood up from the chair and kissed the twins and Yong goodbye, he also hugs her Mama Byul and Mamam Hyejin before giving her mentor and her mom a nice little smile.

"You're gonna be amazing out there, little bud," Wheein said and Yohan beamed at her. "You make your mommy cry with pride, okay? She's a little stressed out this morning."

"I know mom, and I will." Yohan smiled and held tighter on his violin. "I'll make you all proud,"

"Believe me, honey, I already am," Wheein said and she pinned a musical note pin on his suit. "Happy Birthday, little bud."

"Thank you, Mom. You could've given this later at the party."

"Yeah, I could, but this will help boost your confidence later. Good luck." Wheein said and they finally made their way to their seats inside the auditorium. The twins were sitting on Byul and Hyejin's lap.

Yongsun finally relaxed when Wheein heard a long sigh from her wife. "Babe? Are you okay?"

Yongsun nodded and smiled. "I'm just nervous, that's all. This is his first-ever major recital, I just-I want it to go perfectly. He trained so hard-" Wheein squeezed Yongsun's hands as she caressed the back of Yong's hand with her thumb.

"Have faith in him, there's a Kim gene in his body, and for all I can remember, her mommy has been serving nothing but excellent work as an actress, I believe her son would be too. Don't you think, Ms. Kim?" Wheein said and Yongsun immediately blushed.

"Okay, that's reassuring," Yongsun said grabbing Wheein's hands and giving it a kiss. "How come you always say the right words? at the right time?"

"Because I'm with the right person who needs to be treated right, that's why," Wheein said and Yong squeezes her wife's hands a little too tightly.

"You're such a smooth talker, I hate it." Yonsgun said and she finally looks ahead to watch her son give a show.

"To open our show, let me welcome on stage, our first-grader violinist and his debut solo performance at this recital, so please join me in welcoming Jung Yo-han on stage! Please let's give him a big round of applause!" Everyone shouted and cheered, applause filled the room but none louder than his parents.

ALL of them.

From her Mama Byul and Mama Hyejin up to the most important girls in his life his moms and his sisters.

Wheein and Yongsun held at each other tight as they both try to fight back the tears, the kids grew up so fast and seeing them do something they're good at and excel is something a parent like Yong and Wheein will always be thankful for. The pride Wheein had for Yong on her first-ever Daesang award, the pride Yongsun had for Wheein on her first-ever solo concert...

The same memories filled Yong and Wheein's head.

The same sense of pride.

Yongsun looked over at Wheein and saw Wheein at her already looking back, the smile at each other. When Yongsun saw that amazing beaming smile she once again felt home. All Wheein needs to do is to smile, to put her in trance. The power of that cute smile though, ugh, nothing beats her wife's smile. Four pairs of eyes swelled as they watch Yohan play his violin on stage as two smaller pairs of eyes lit up seeing their brother on stage. Yohan, Kim Yongsun and Jung Wheein's Pride and Joy.

"We did that..." Wheein said as they listen for Yohan's performance to be over.

"Yes, we did."

"Do you still have regrets?" Wheein asked.

"None... The important thing is, we got here." Yongsun said and they shared a kiss as Yohan end his performance. The whole place erupted in cheer, as flashes of the camera started to go off as Yohan bowed at the center of the stage, too big for a small boy like him. "I'm still not allowing the kids to be involved in our world," Yongsun said as she keeps turning down TV stations asking to feature South Korea's Royalty kids.

"Same..." which Wheein agreed. Nope. Maybe not at this early age, but when the kids told them they want to, they will let them.

"Wow!" The MC came in as he wipes his sweat from watching on the side of the stage. "Can I also recognize Yohan's parents in the audience, have a lovely day to Mrs. Kim Yongsun and Mrs. Jung Wheein." the MC smiled ay Yohan and the boy smiled back. "Any words? For you parents who accompanied you today?"

There's a static sound from the mic when Yohand holds the microphone in his hands. "Well... Uhm...Mom Wheein and Mommy Yong, thank you, I don't know how I got this brain and these talents, all I know is that you have supported me even though I have failed several times before I got here, but it doesn't really matter and hopefully one day when we're so far removed from this time we can look back and remember that there were good times, small moments that we got to experience somewhere in between. All of the bad days and the good days it doesn't matter, as long as you got where you wanted to be. Small moments in between are important too because it's where we actually learn. Mom, thank you for being my mentor and my trainer, I learned to love and appreciate music because of you. To my mommy, I can't express how happy I am to be your son and I hope I make you proud, thank you for the love. I'll keep playing for the two of you. Thank you." Yohan ended his speech with a bow and they all clapped their hands as they watch him with pride. They all stood up to greet Yohan backstage and to actually celebrate his sixth birthday today. 

Yongsun is now carrying Yoonhee while Yoonah walks with Wheein. Wheein felt a tug on her hands and she immediately looks down at her daughter.

"Yes, honey?"

"Mom... can we have ice cream later?" Yoonah asked enough for Yoonhee and Wheein and Hyejin to hear. _Why her family is so damn crazy about ice creams?!_ Four adorable pairs of eyes looked at Yongsun's direction.

"Okay okay... after Yohan got all of his stuff we are leaving." Yoonhee, the one Yong is carrying wrapped her arms around her Mommy's neck and kissed her.

"Can this family get any cuter? Who can beat this?!" Byul asked and Hyejin smiled.

"Who knows? Like after all the shit that has gone down no one ever thought of this to be happening." Hyejin said as she gives a small talk with Byul.

"Well, I did, I kept the ring. Remember?" Byul said feeling like a smug as she loves to bring that up once in a while.

"Good for you, so your wife hasn't really open to... you know, have a family?" Hyejin asked and Byul kind of felt shocked about it.

"Dahee wants to have kids, but she doesn't like the idea of getting pregnant."

"What about you?"

"I haven't thought about that far off, but we may go for adoption. I mean, it's not bad, right?" Byul asked and Hyejin nods. "What about you? Is he going to propose or what?"

"You know, I really don't like the idea of marriage, I mean yes, I want it for Yong and Wheein, for you and Dahee, but for me? I really don't know?" Hyejin said and Byul looked at her.

"You're the straight one here and you don't want marriage?"

"It's not like I hate it? I just don't believe it? And I just want a partner and a carefree life, I have so many obligations already, which I love, okay? But having like a family and all that? I mean... It's not for me."

"Have you... talked to him about this?"

"Sure, we have a conversation here and there. He's traveling and he really doesn't have plans on settling down so I guess, for now, we are on the same page."

"But... what if you change your mind halfway through? and he didn't? or vice versa? What would happen?"

"Then let me worry about that when the time comes, as for now, all I want is some company and that's it. Being at work is kind of sad sometimes, especially you don't have someone to share some intimate moments with, but now, we are good, we are constantly talking."

"Fine-"

"Hey! We have some party to do! Hurry up! Chop chop!" Yongsun shouted as she slid off the van and Hyejin came in with them, Byul separated from the group as she needs to drive the car she brought with Hyejin earlier.

When they reached Wheein and Yong's house they saw two cars already parked outside. It's Wheein's parents and Yonghee's family. As soon as they went in, they greeted Yohan with gifts as they took care of the kids so that Wheein and Yong can start preparing something.

"Mommy! Where are you going? Where is the ice cream?" Yoonah asked and Yoonhee nodded as she pouts.

"Sweetie, we have to wait for Yohan. He needs to be the one to taste the ice cream first-" Yongsun said to her youngest.

"But Mommy-" Yoonhee is excited for the ice cream too.

"Yoonhee... Mommy said we have to wait for Yohan..." Wheein repeated what Yong just said to the other twin. Yohan came running to their direction from where he was playing with her cousin, Yonghee's daughter.

"Mom, it's okay, they can eat the ice cream. I won't get one unless I already ate something, the twins want it, let them have it." Yohan said as he smiled at the twins. This made Wheein and Yong smile and they nodded.

"Okay we are getting ice creams for the twins," Yong said and they started walking to the ice cream man they hired at the side of the garden. "Just two scoops-"

"Mommy, can I have more ice cream? Please? I'll brush my teeth! I promise!" Yoonah pleaded and Wheein just signals Yong to let the kids have it their way.

"Okay... okay..." Yongsun said and you can hear the exhaustion in her voice.

"Let me do it." Wheein grabs the cone from Yong's hands as she waited for the second one so she can give it to the twins at the same time.

"Maybe I want one too, it looks delicious!" Yohan said as he tiptoed on the ice cream cart. Wheein waited for the third cone as Yongsun just watch the kids all waiting for Wheein. Wheein kneeled and gave each kid the cone. 

"Eat the ice cream first before you start playing, okay?" Wheein said and all three Jungs were now eating their ice cream as all five of them standing at the side of the garden.

"Thank you.." Yongsun said softly at Wheein and the singer just smiled at her.

"I love you so much you know..." Yongsun wants to get used to this but until now, Wheein's simple I love yous can always make her smile and blush like a teen.

"Why so sudden huh?" Yongsun asked as she studied Wheein's face.

"Dammit Babe... just say you love me too," Wheein whined as she pretends to stomp her feet, yes, this is where the twins get their attitude. Their whinny mom.

"Okay? I love you so much too baby... More than you'll ever know..." Yongsun said as she wraps her arms around Wheein's waist and rests her head on her wife's shoulders.

"I love you, mommy, I love you, mom... I love you both..." Yohan said, Yongsun and Wheein looked at him beaming with ice cream oh his hands.

"We love you kids.. All of you... so much." Yongsun said and Wheein squeezed her shoulders.

"I love you more!" Yoonah said and beamed a smile and Yoonhee looked at her.

"I love you more-er!!" Yoonhee shouted and this made Yohan laugh.

"Yoonhee its most... I love you most." Yohan corrected her little sister that made Yong and Wheein giggled as they watch the kids.

"I love you most!!!" Yoonhee shouted at the top of her lungs after Yohan corrected her, she shouted those words confidently.

"I love you MOSTEST!!!" Yoonah shouted as Yong and Wheein together with Yohan end up laughing at the twins. Yohan's standing in between the twins as he giggled while shaking his head.

"No! I do!" Yoonhee said.

"No! I do more!" Yoonah replied

"I do most!!!" Yoonhee said and the fight goes on and on. 

"These kids will be the death of me..." Wheein said as she giggled with Yong just watching the kids fight.

"Then we will die happy..." Yongsun said and Wheein nodded, Yongsun finally stood up straight and faces Wheein. "Shall we go inside and take the foods out in the oven?"

"We shall." Wheein smiled and as soon as they left, their family members immediately took one of the twins as Yohan played with his cousin.

Yongsun and Wheein were preparing in the kitchen, well, mainly Yongsun as Wheein lend a hand and just let Yong do her thing in the kitchen.

"How come you're so good at everything?" Wheein asked as she stares at Yong concentrating on Yohan's cake.

"I was born like this, I have no idea, babe," Yongsun said and Wheein shakes her head.

"Right... What exactly are you doing? That's taking up so much time." Wheein said and she peeks on the cake, "That looks good to me already."

"Just some tiny detail... and... I'm done! Yes!"

"Oh wow! That looks so good, baby! He's gonna like it!" Wheein said as she stares at the cake in awe. "Wait let me get our present-"

"And the candles! It's in his room!" Yongsun said as she and Wheein excitedly made their way inside his room and saw how neat Yohan is, he got that from Yong, a hundred percent.

"Wait... What is-" Wheein pulled the card and three polaroids slide out of the card.

Yongsun crept behind Wheein and peek over her shoulders, "There's something written at the back-" Wheein flipped her polaroid and there are things written in the back. "Read it-"

"Mom... Oh god-" Wheein stopped this is gonna make her emotional. Yongsun sits on the carpeted bedroom floor as she snatched the polaroid from Wheein's hands.

"Mom, I always say proudly at my classmates who are my parents, because I am so proud of you and Mommy as much as how proud of you are to me. I asked Mama Hyejin to print this out for me and I want to give this to you on valentine's-"

"Shit, it's just January-"

"We'll pretend we haven't read it yet, shhh!" Yongsun said as she continued reading. "Thank you for introducing me with music, mom, you know I got sad when the twins came because I wasn't the baby anymore, but playing violin helps me get even closer to you, that's why I like it so much, I love you so much, Mom and thank you for taking care of Mommy." and then a heart with ink smudged written at the end. 

"He's such a sweet kid," Wheein said as she wipes her tears, she picked up Yong's photo and flipped it. "Mommy..." Wheein started and Yong scoots closer to Wheein so her head is resting on Wheein's shoulders as her wife reads the message. "Mommy, I hope you don't like it sometimes when I hang out with mom more-wait... you don't?" Yongsun just shrugged and Wheein rolled her eyes as she continues. "But you know, Mom and I always talk things about you a looooot of stuff about you, maybe because both of us loves you so much-" Wheein felt Yong removed her head from her shoulders so she stopped.

"What is he talking about?"

"Maybe if you let me finish, you'll know, how's that sound, Ms. Kim?" Wheein asked and Yong just slaps her arms and leaned to Wheein's shoulders again. "-maybe because we both of us loves you so much we can't stop talking about you. Mom told me that I am the only little prince in this house so I don't need to get jealous of the twins, but I told her I don't want to be a little prince, I want to be a knight, and Mom told me she's a knight too, because she's protecting the Queen, maybe we are two knights now, we will protect you, mommy, because mom told me we will get hungry if we don't protect you. I love you so much, Mommy and you cook good food, that's why I love you more!" Wheein stopped as she giggled and Yong is ugly sobbing on her side. "Why are you crying then? Don't you like it?"

"Why are you talking to him like that behind my back?"

"Because I know you'll cry if you know!" Wheein said as she envelops her wife in a hug. "You've done so much for us, Yong. We can see that, all of us." Wheein said and Yong just wipes the tears in her eyes as she looked at Wheein, they are still sitting down on Yohan's bedroom floor. "I love you so much, Yong, never a day passed by that I never continuously fall in love with you. I love you more today than yesterday, and I'm pretty sure I'll love you more tomorrow."

"You sound stupid."

"If you’re not willing to sound stupid, you’re not worthy of falling in love," Wheein said and Yongsun smiled at her. "Love doesn't make things nice, it ruins everything. It breaks your heart. It makes things a mess. We aren't here to make things perfect. The snowflakes are perfect. The stars are perfect. Not us. We are here to ruin ourselves and to break our hearts and love the wrong people and die. The storybooks are bullshit. That's what I thought when I lost you, I blame myself every day that I did I let go so easily, but I found my way back into loving you and I believe that storybooks are true, because this?" Wheein said as she motioned between her and Yong. "If someone told this story to me I wouldn't have believe it, because it's impossible, it just can't, but it happened to me, it happened to you, it happened to us, yes, none of us are perfect, but we complete each other and that's what matters."

"Wheein, baby-"

"I dont want you to worry so much, about how you can make a perfect family, I've seen how stressed you are, I'm gonna tell you now, Yong, no, you are not gonna be like your parents, if that's the thing that scares you, the things that happened to you is not going to happen to the kids, because you're the best wife that I could ever ask for and the best mommy our kids needed, you've done so much, Yong, please? Enjoy this life with us, stop worrying about things that are not gonna happen. Can you do that for me and our kids?" Yong nodded, she didn't know that Wheein noticed that she's trying hard, so hard, maybe Wheein's right... Of course, she is right.

"...maybe you're not such a pain in the ass anymore huh?"

"Even a pain in the ass needs someone to take care of them, thank you for doing that. We'll do this together from now on okay? Stop worrying so much."

"Okay..." Yongsun said and Wheein leaned closer to her as they share a kiss.

"I love you, Yong." Wheein said and Yongsun nods.

"I love you too, Jung Wheein..." Yongsun replied and when Wheein was about to stand up Yong stopped her.

"Babe, we are not reading the letter for the twins-"

"No, I didn't mean about that," Yongsun said and Wheein helps her stand up.

"Then what is it?"

"After everything... Do you regret anything that happened? You asked me earlier, I wanted to ask you the same thing," Yongsun said and Wheein smiled at her and caressed her cheeks.

"No, if those things didn't happen our story would've been boring. I like this more, we are tested by fate but brought back by destiny together. Isn't that more exciting?" Wheein asked and Yongsun just nods. "Can we continue this story now?"

"Yes, okay."

"Let's start with going out there and celebrate our son's birthday."

"Good idea," Yongsun said as she grabs Wheein's hands and walk with her back to the kitchen and surprise their son with the presents he deserves.

They celebrated the birthday with closest friends and relatives at during the afternoon but continued hanging out with Byul and Hyejin after the kid's party. Yes, having an after-party is a Kim Yongsun Squad/Slaves tradition.

They drink all night as they recall how much everyone is a vital part of this friendship, they can't just simply exist without the other. Though this story is about Yong and Wheein, Byul and Hyejin became such a big part of their lives as well, without Byul, do you think Yong and Wheein would've met? without Hyejin, do you think Wheein and Yong will set themselves up for a second chance? 

A friend is someone who understands your past, believes in your future, and accepts you just the way you are. Can you literally do nothing with the other person? Can you enjoy those moments of life that are utterly simple? They give color to your lives, treasure them, as they treasure you back. You don't know when you might need them in the future, we may all take different paths in life, but no matter where we go, we take a little of each other everywhere. When we honestly ask ourselves which person in our lives mean the most to us, we often find that it is those who, instead of giving advice, solutions, or cures, have chosen rather share our pain and touch our wounds with a warm and tender hand. The friend who can be silent with us in a moment of despair or confusion, who can stay with us in an hour of grief or heartbreak, who can tolerate not knowing, not curing, not healing and face with us the reality of our powerlessness, that is a friend who cares. 

This story might be about love between Kim Yongsun and Jung Wheein, but this is also a story about the friendship between Moon Byulyi and Kim Yongsun, Ahn Hyejin and Jung Wheein, and how Byul started to care for Wheein, and how Hyejin saves Yongsun a lot of times. Remember their love, and remember their friendship.

**-THE END-**

**AN: That was something huh? Can you at least read this note for me? Thank you.**

**First of all, I enjoyed writing this more than I imagined when I started writing this. Secondly, I've been through a heartbreak as I write this, you can say I may have used this as an outlet of words I can not express in real life, this helps me too. Lastly, I have met amazing people through this fic I'm so thankful I could talk to you all. Thank you.**

**So... I have a new multi-chapter fic getting ready (I'm plotting everything before I start writing so, please be patient) but as some of you will be waiting for it, I made a one-shot compilation book(?) where I will be uploading one-shots until I start my new fic. So, I'll see you there next week as I upload my first one-shot. Thank you all so much for the support! I hope to see you all back for that next fic! Bye, everyone!**

**Author's Note:**

> The story spans from 2014 to the present. I tried giving you some photos for visual reference. I hope that's okay? I'll update whenever!  
> I hope this ain't too bad. :(


End file.
